


Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano

by EtherianFrigatebird, LadyLazuli97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fanart, Mental Health Issues, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/EtherianFrigatebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97
Summary: Con Hordiano Primero al fin derrotado, este debería ser un momento de celebración para cada etheriano. Sin embargo, es difícil para todos sentir alegría después de la trágica desaparición de Adora a través de un portal. Después de años de experimentación, Entrapta ha conseguido traer a Adora de vuelta luego su viaje a través del multiverso etheriano con éxito. Las cosas han cambiado mucho durante la ausencia de Adora. Catra no está por ninguna parte, y los seres queridos de Adora han logrado seguir adelante sin ella. Excepto por una persona. Algo malo le pasa a Glimmer.Final alternativo y continuación de la temporada 5. Clasificación T por violencia gráfica, lenguaje ofensivo y contenido sexual mencionado. Otras advertencias específicas al comienzo de cada capítulo.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Desintegrarse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853) by [EtherianFrigatebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/EtherianFrigatebird), [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> Este fic es una traducción del original en inglés ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos  
> Síganme en Tumblr, donde encontrarán algunos dibujos y otras publicaciones relacionadas a este fanfic con la etiqueta #SPOP! AVEC. 
> 
> ¡ADVERTENCIAS DE CONTENIDO PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO!  
> \- Decepciones gráficas de violencia: Menciones de heridas abiertas y sangre.  
> \- Amenaza de violación/matrimonio forzado: Muy breve, pero se menciona bastante en este capítulo (y volverá a aparecer en capítulos futuros).

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en que algo que parecía insignificante puede ser muy impactante. La parte más oscura de nuestras mentes nos oculta algo cada vez que estamos con nuestros seres queridos: que ese momento con ellos puede ser el último. Algo tan pequeño como un abrazo, o incluso nuestras últimas palabras, impactarán en sus pensamientos por el resto de sus vidas.

Hay cosas que nos pueden ser arrebatadas en un instante. Nuestras vidas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, y lo único que nos queda es recoger las piezas rotas. Algunos de nosotros le hacemos frente de diferentes maneras: buscamos alternativas sanas, nuevas relaciones... y eventualmente somos capaces de seguir adelante.

¿Se pueden llevar conceptos como el amor más allá del tiempo y las dimensiones infinitas? ¿Es posible que, a pesar del trauma y los golpes de la vida, podamos mantener ese amor? ¿O el amor es sólo una idea falsa, y todos estamos buscando a alguien para llenar ese vacío en nuestro corazón? ¿Podemos simplemente ignorar nuestros deseos?

Tal vez todos nos encontramos en nuestro propio Despondos personal. Completamente solos en el universo. Y estamos esperando que alguien nos rescate.

* * *

* * *

—Reina Glimmer, qué amable de su parte acompañarme

El sudor corría por el costado de su frente. Estaba comenzando a temblar, y no podía controlarlo. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Sus ojos color lavanda se dirigieron al piso, negándose a mirar al monstruo que tenía delante.

Esas cosas siempre ocurrían cuando se hallaba en presencia de Hordiano Primero. Era lógico sentir tanto miedo de semejante monstruo, especialmente por la forma tan extraña con la que la había tratado últimamente. Él había solicitado la presencia de la chica muy seguido. Todos los días, uno de sus inquietantes clones venía y pedía que lo acompañara. Cada fibra de su ser odiaba a Hordiano Primero, pero salir de su celda de vez en cuando evitaba que se volviera loca.

El salón del trono de la nave era enorme. Detrás de ella siempre iban dos clones, preparados para someterla en caso de ser necesario. Catra estaba trabajando con Hordiano Primero, pero mostraba una inusual simpatía hacia Glimmer. En múltiples ocasiones, ambas se habían sentado contra el campo de fuerza de la celda de Glimmer, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos en casa. Y es que por mucho que despreciara a Catra, ella era la única conexión que tenía con Etheria en ese momento.

Pero incluso con esas visitas ocasionales de Catra, Glimmer se sentía realmente sola en esa celda. Aunque la verdad, ella prefería estar atrapada ahí antes que verse obligada a intercambiar cumplidos con Hordiano Primero. Cuanto más se le acercaba, más asqueada se sentía ella. Estaba tentada a usar la poca magia que le quedaba para atacarlo, tal vez hacer explotar uno de sus asquerosos ojos.

 _“Claro, ¿y entonces qué harías? ¿Teletransportarte? Es una mala idea, Glimmer”_. Estaban demasiado lejos como para poder teletransportarse de vuelta a Etheria, menos con la magia que le quedaba. Además, eso requeriría dejar a Catra atrás, y Glimmer no era tan despiadada. Ella no era como Hordiano Primero.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Especialmente después de su reunión más reciente, en la que Primero le prometió un final feliz en el que ella y su padre estarían a salvo, a cambio de que le diera información sobre el Corazón de Etheria. Descubrir que Micah todavía estaba vivo, luchando por la libertad de Etheria y la de su hija, le dio a Glimmer un cálido sentimiento de esperanza. Sin embargo, eso fue una prueba de que Primero estaba dispuesto a usar todo lo que pudiera para manipularla.

Esto fue evidente cuando amenazó la vida de Adora, lo que la obligó a contarle sobre el Corazón de Etheria. Recordaba como nada le importó en ese momento, nada _además de Adora_. Le costó muchísimo contenerse para no rogarle que se detuviera. Sólo tendría que soportar esa tortura por un poco más de tiempo. Y, sin embargo, era extraño lo bien que la habían tratado. Le permitían bañarse diariamente mientras le lavaban la ropa. Le daban lo suficiente de comer y beber, y tenía una cama decente para dormir. Una parte de ella sabía que eso se debía a que Hordiano Primero la consideraba, como mínimo, alguien importante.

Importante en el sentido de que le era útil. Ella era alguien capaz de conectarse al Corazón de Etheria y controlar su poder. Algo que él podría usar para su conveniencia.

—Querida, te ves bastante pálida ... ¿Estás bien?

Había sido evidente que la chica había retrocedido en cuanto él bajó de su trono y caminó hacia ella. Y tenía razón, ella se había puesto muy pálida. Hordiano Primero le hizo una señal con la mano a los clones para que se fueran:

—Dennos un poco de privacidad.

El corazón de Glimmer se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron, pues tuvo una sensación horrible en el estómago que le advertía que algo malo iba a pasar. Finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de cuál era el plan de Primero. Se percató de que tenía los dientes muy apretados. El ligero temblor de su cuerpo había aumentado, volviéndose bastante evidente. Notó las botas con punta de acero deteniéndose frente a ella. Podía _sentir_ su presencia, era absolutamente amenazante. Ella tragó saliva, y pudo sentir que se estaba formando un nudo en su garganta. “ _No levantes la vista, Glimmer”_.

La voz horrible de Primero trató de calmarla:

—Oh... Estás temblando, amor. No debes tenerme miedo.

 _Amor_.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un leve quejido escapó de la boca de la chica. De pronto todo cobró sentido. En ese preciso momento, estuvo _completamente_ segura de cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel ser. Una de sus abominables manos tomó la de ella. El mal presentimiento en sus entrañas creció aún más, y empeoró cuando el alienígena asió su otra mano. Y su temblor aumentó cuando él puso una mano en la mejilla de la reina, o más bien, en toda su cabeza. Cada vez que hablaban, él hacía eso. Honestamente, aquello todavía la aterrorizaba. Su respiración se agitó y sintió las rodillas débiles. “ _No levantes la vista”_.

—Sé que aún tienes reservada un poco de tu magia, Reina Glimmer— su voz monótona hacía que fuera difícil descifrar lo que quería de ella— Confío en usted, majestad. No me lastimarías, ¿verdad?

Los intentos de Glimmer de no levantar la vista fueron en vano. El monstruo la obligó a mirar hacia arriba tomándola por la barbilla. Era estresante tener que descifrar a cuál de los ojos asqueroso mirar. A veces, parecía que se movían independientemente uno del otro. Una horrible y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su fea cara.

—Descuida, no gano nada al maltratar a una invitada tan hermosa.

 _“Oh, jódete. Jódete, jódete, jódete”_. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener esas palabras. Ella quería escupirle en la cara y dispararle. Hordiano Primero era una criatura horrible y vil, y todo lo que ella quería era que él muriera de forma lenta y dolorosa. Hacerlo pagar por las cosas horribles que estaba haciendo en Etheria.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando él soltó su muñeca y apartó la mano de su mejilla. Sin embargo, lo que hizo a continuación no fue mucho mejor. Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, rodeándola como si fuera su presa. Aquel ser tan alto la intimidaba, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Podía sentir la mirada de aquellos horrendos ojos verdes sobre ella.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, querida Glimmer.

Ella sabía exactamente a dónde iba todo aquello. Todas sus conversaciones, la manera tan formal en que la trataba, todas sus caricias constantes, cómo la miraba... Francamente, ella se sintió asqueada por saber lo que se avecinaba. Aun así, soltó una risita.

—Dime

Él había estado caminado a su alrededor, pero entonces se detuvo justo frente a ella. Bien, ahora estaba dispuesta a mirar al vil monstruo. A pesar de que la mirada de la chica estaba cargada de odio, él mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Los dos queremos algo, ¿cierto? A mí me gustaría tener una esposa. Alguien con quien compartir mi poder... — sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes —Además, no viviré para siempre. Y siento que mis clones no son dignos herederos de mi trono...

Ella respiró hondo cuando las garras del alienígena se deslizaron por su cuello, rozando su piel. El imponente monstruo se inclinó para estar más cerca de ella, _asquerosamente_ cerca. Temerosa, tragó saliva y se alejó un poco de él.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que _tú_ quieras más que proteger a tus amigos y a tu gente. Es algo que respeto mucho, querida.

 _“Jódete, tú no respetas nada”_. Una vez más, fue capaz de contener lo que realmente quería decir. La ira y el miedo dominaron cada parte de su mente cuando las garras rozaron su brazo izquierdo. Glimmer nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, y esperaba ser ella quien lo matara personalmente.

Sobre todo, después de esta asquerosa propuesta.

—Me encantaría que fueras mi esposa, Reina Glimmer.

Un resoplido de irritación escapó de su nariz. Sentía como si sus rodillas estuvieran a punto de ceder a causa de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su temblor. Sus ojos lavanda estaban llenos de furia. No iban a doblegarse ante los ojos verdes del repulsivo monstruo. Por un momento, Glimmer dejó a un lado sus pensamientos egoístas. Su reino estaría a salvo, su gente y sus amigos estarían a salvo ...

Adora estaría a salvo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todo lo que le hizo pasar.

Pero Glimmer se negaba a darle a Primero aquello que él más quería.

—Piénsalo, cariño. Tú y yo seremos los seres más poderosos del universo. Nuestros descendientes podrán conectarse a tu piedra rúnica y al Corazón de Etheria, ¿correcto? Nada podrá detenernos

Eso fue más de lo que Glimmer pudo soportar. Esa propuesta de tener _descendientes_ (¿ _por qué demonios tuvo que decir descendientes_?) era la idea más repugnante y pútrida que la reina había escuchado en su vida. La ira se apoderó de ella, sobrepasando incluso al miedo que la había estado conteniendo de hacer algo. Dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia mientras le lanzaba una descarga de magia justo en la cara. Hordiano Primero se retorció de dolor, cubriendo sus ojos temporalmente cegados con sus manos.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a esa nave, Glimmer se sentía poderosa, como si al fin tuviera algo bajo control. Para ser honesta, eso la hacía sentir liberada. Incluso avanzó unos pasos hacia él, diciendo, con la voz cargada de veneno

—Vete a la mierda

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Hordiano Primero se recuperó rápidamente, mirándola con los ojos hinchados. Instintiva y desesperadamente, la chica quiso teletransportarse. Sin embargo, se desconcertó al no saber _a dónde_ hacerlo. No tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, cuando Hordiano Primero ya la había alcanzado.

Con una fuerza inmensa, la agarró por el hombro. El monstruo se irguió sobre ella, diabólicamente imponente. Le sonrió, mostrando cada uno de sus colmillos. La capa de Glimmer se rasgó como papel ante esa asombrosa fuerza. Fue cuestión de segundos para que aquellas garras se encajaran en su piel, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

—Te lo propuse amablemente. Si hubieras dicho que sí, esto habría sido algo lindo— sus garras se hundieron más en su hombro —No me dejas otra opción, Glimmer. Te casarás conmigo, lo quieras o no.

El dolor se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso. Era repugnante sentir sus garras dentro de ella tan profundamente. La sangre comenzaba a gotear por su brazo, manchando su guante blanco.

—¡Está bien! — Glimmer gritó de dolor antes de suplicar, desesperada— ¡Por favor, detente!

Afortunadamente, él la soltó. Sin embargo, eso no la hizo sentir mejor, ya que su la piel de su hombro estaba _totalmente_ desgarrada. Sus rodillas finalmente cedieron bajo su peso, y cayó al suelo. Aquel monstruo relajó su expresión, mientras se llevaba su mano ensangrentada a la boca.

Glimmer sintió como el ácido en su estómago la quemaba cuando vio a Hordiano Primero lamer la sangre de sus garras. La había derrotado. Sus ojos color lavanda miraron inexpresivamente su hombro herido, sollozando ante la horrible vista. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos debido al inmenso dolor y la angustia que sentía.

—Es obvio que necesitamos algo tiempo separados, querida. Le pediré a alguien que limpie tu herida. Sabes que mi principal preocupación es mantener las cosas en orden, mi amor.

 _“¿Qué he hecho? Lo arruiné todo de nuevo”_. Esto en realidad no estaba sucediendo... ¿verdad? Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla terrible. Hordiano Primero no iba a obligarla a casarse. Pronto iba a despertarse y se encontraría con sus amigos otra vez.

Sin embargo, los dedos fríos de Primero la devolvieron a la horrible realidad. Él se había agachado para estar a su nivel, acariciando su cara repulsivamente con su mano ensangrentada. Esa caricia dejó un rastro de su propia sangre en su mejilla. Muy a su pesar, ella lo miró a los ojos. Él se disculpó con voz apacible:

—Lamento haber tenido que hacerte esto, querida. Pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho mejor para nuestra boda mañana. Oh... pero en caso de que no sea así... —El pulgar de Primero rozó su mejilla —Tengo otra manera de hacer que te relajes de verdad, mi amor. Pero bueno. Por ahora puedes retirarte.

Con total indiferencia, él se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Como si nada de lo que acababa de pasar lo afectara en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella estaba completamente destrozada. Lo quisiera o no, sería la esposa de Hordiano Primero.

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_“Adora... te necesito”._

* * *

Uno de los clones la llevó en silencio a las duchas y le vendó el hombro una vez que terminó de asearse. Fue inhumano que le devolvieran su capa rasgada y manchada de sangre. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera desmayado dada la cantidad de sangre que perdió.

También fue sorprendente que los clones no se enojaran con ella por estar demasiado tiempo en las duchas. Haber visto el agua roja correr hacia el desagüe fue suficiente para hacerla vomitar la poca comida que tenía en su sistema. De acuerdo, era obvio que eso ocurriría después de todo lo que sucedió ese día.

Finalmente, estaba sola en su celda. Antes la soledad se sentía horrible, pero en ese momento era incluso acogedora. Acurrucada en una esquina, comenzó a llorar. Habían sido tantas las cosas terribles que le habían sucedido desde el momento en que pisó esa nave...

Una vez más, aquel terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente: iba a verse obligada a casarse con Hordiano Primero. Tener a sus _descendientes_ , como él había dicho. Ese simple pensamiento la hizo querer teletransportarse al vacío del espacio. No obstante, Glimmer tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir y hacer frente a lo que inevitablemente sucedería.

Ella tenía que vivir. Por Luna Brillante, por Catra, por sus amigos... Sus amigos... Vendrían a rescatarla, eventualmente... ¿Verdad? _“Quién sabe. A estas alturas, probablemente no les importe si vivo o muero. Soy la responsable de todo esto. Me lo merezco”._

Ella nunca quiso que nada de esto pasara. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, ella gritó. El grito hizo eco en los oscuros pasillos de la nave. Su brazo temblaba a pesar de su debilitado estado. Y el temblor se hizo más fuerte cuando ella levantó sus brazos para agarrar puñados de su cabello. Ella lo había jodido todo. Con el corazón de Etheria, con Hordiano Primero... con Adora.

Las cosas habían terminado muy mal la última vez que vio a Adora y a Bow. La situación, sin duda, se había vuelto demasiado intensa entre ella y Adora en particular. Todo lo que ella había querido había sido proteger Etheria y a sus amigos. Seguir los pasos de sus padres como reina. A pesar de que le habían advertido sobre los riesgos de lo que podría suceder, ella había sido demasiado obstinada y terca como para escuchar.

Era _su culpa_ que se estuvieran perdiendo tantas vidas en Etheria. Un monstruo horrible iba a obligarla a casarse con él. Los niños que sería obligada a parir serían usados como armas por su padre para su propio beneficio. Probablemente Adora la odiaba. Todo esto era totalmente culpa de Glimmer. Sentía como si se hubiera estado pudriendo en la nave durante _años_. Aunque ella no lo supiera, sólo había pasado un mes. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era sus conversaciones ocasionales con la magicat, quien se mantenía indiferente ante lo que ocurría.

A pesar de todo esto, lo que más deseaba Glimmer era hablar con Adora. Arreglar y ordenar las cosas entre ellas. Glimmer no quería otra cosa más que abrazar a Adora, decirle cuán completa y absolutamente avergonzada estaba por todo. Que había estado muy mal haberse comportado de manera tan cruel con ella y con Bow.

Glimmer extrañaba profundamente a Adora. A pesar de lo tóxicas que habían vuelto las cosas, Glimmer todavía sentía por ella. Lo había sentido hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde que Adora la rescató después de la Gala de las Princesas. Cada vez que ella y Adora estaban juntas, su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Para Glimmer, lo peor de su vida era ver a Adora salir lastimada en la batalla.

Sin mencionar que era algo extraño que durmieran juntas casi todo el tiempo. Vamos, ¿Qué tipo de amigas hacen eso? Después de la muerte de Angella, Glimmer se había encontrado muchas veces pidiéndole a Adora que la abrazara mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Incluso cuando su amistad comenzó a debilitarse, y aún cuando habían pasado todo el día peleando, Glimmer se despertaba sólo para encontrarse con que Adora estaba en la cama con ella.

Adora le había prometido durante la coronación: “Se supone que cuide de ti, Glimmer. Fue la última cosa que me pidió que hiciera”.

Y quizás, la promesa de Adora resultaría ser cierta.

El sonido inconfundible de pasos en el pasillo llamó su atención. Eran rápidos, a diferencia de los de los clones. ¿Acaso se trataba de Catra? El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y era evidente que quien corría venía hacia su celda. Movida por la curiosidad, se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

Todo lo ocurrido durante ese día le había arrebatado toda esperanza. Y ahora, esa esperanza volvió de repente cuando un rostro familiar se acercaba corriendo hacia su celda. Desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza, unos ojos azules la observaban. Casi se sentía como si estuviera mirando a un producto de su imaginación.

 _“No puede ser”_. No, Adora no podía simplemente aparecer cuando más la necesitaba. Era sólo una fantasía hecha por su mente para hacer frente a lo que acababa de pasar con Hordiano Primero. A pesar de creer que no era real, se quedó completamente inmovilizada.

Lo que ella creía era una aparición producida por su desmoronada cordura, levantó una mano contra el campo de fuerza de la celda. De inmediato, las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Adora mientras una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios temblorosos.

—¡¿Glimmer?!— gritó Adora, llena de alivio.

Un jadeo agudo e indomable surgió de la boca de Glimmer. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho. En ese momento, sintió que el sonido de _su_ voz le daba vida. Sonaba tan clara mientras hacía eco a través de la nave.

Era innegablemente real.

Inmediatamente, Glimmer cedió ante esta fantasía, corriendo hacia Adora. Casi desesperadamente, Glimmer levantó su mano, colocándola sobre la de Adora del otro lado de la pared translúcida. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, trágicamente separadas por el poderoso campo de fuerza. Las lágrimas continuaron corriendo por las mejillas de Glimmer, mientras miraba a la chica más alta a través del campo de fuerza. En voz baja y débil, preguntó:

—Adora... Esto... esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

—Soy real, Glimmer. Estamos aquí— farfulló Adora —Entrapta está a punto de cortar la energía y...

De repente, la luz parpadeó. Un zumbido resonó por los misteriosos pasillos de la nave cuando el campo de fuerza de su celda se apagó. La chica que aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños estaba justo ahí, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos preocupados.

—¡Oh, Glimmer!

El tiempo se detuvo para las dos cuando Adora se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando a Glimmer en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

 _Oh, cielos_. Tocarla era como tocar el fuego. Desesperadamente necesitada por sentir a Glimmer, Adora hundió los dedos en la tela de la espalda de Glimmer para acercarla aún más. Esto invitó a Glimmer a abrazar a Adora con la misma intensidad. Fusionadas la una con la otra, Glimmer se sintió a salvo una vez más.

Glimmer intentó hablar, pero de su boca sólo podían salir sollozos. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y todas terminaban en la ropa de Adora. La chica más alta escondió su rostro caliente en el cuello de la reina, no del lado donde su hombro estaba lastimado, por suerte. Glimmer no pudo evitar temblar ansiosamente. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Adora era su caballero con brillante armadura que venía a rescatarla de la prisión en que un monstruo horrible la mantenía cautiva. Glimmer tenía que ser quien rompiera el silencio y se disculpara.

—Adora... lo siento mucho ... Todo lo que sucedió ha sido mi culpa— sollozó Glimmer, agarrando con fuerza la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Adora, —El corazón de Etheria, Hordiano Primero, ¡todo es mi culpa! No debí haberme enojado contigo. Debería haberte escuchado a ti y a Bow, y...

—¡Hey! Glimmer, está bien — Adora la tranquilizó —Debería ser yo quien se disculpe. Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar. Quería rescatarte lo antes posible, pero yo... yo rompí la espada... ¡Pero She-Ra ha vuelto! Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Glimmer.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron perder toda la calma que le quedaba. Sin ninguna restricción, sus lágrimas se estaban convirtiendo en un mar. Todo estaría bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió segura. Con Adora a su lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso enfrentarse a ese horrible monstruo.

Algo vacilante, Adora se apartó. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, que ya estaban hinchados. Invitada por Glimmer, Adora acarició su mejilla. Horas antes, Hordiano Primero había hecho lo mismo. En marcado contraste, cuando Adora le tocó la mejilla, el gesto se sintió reconfortante y tranquilizador. Adora sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de Glimmer.

Elegiría millones de veces los dedos callosos de Adora antes que las horribles garras de Hordiano Primero. El tacto de Hordiano Primero era repugnante y frío. Por otro lado, el pulgar que rozaba su mejilla era acogedor y cálido.

—Tenemos que prometernos algo: después de que todo esto termine, tenemos que hablar. Sobre lo que ocurrió, sobre nosotras— Adora presionó su frente contra la de Glimmer y murmuró: —Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, Glimmer.

Estar tan cerca de Adora era electrizante. Suficiente como para hacer que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Glimmer no podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído. Era difícil no hacerlo ahora que tenía a _su_ heroína de vuelta.

Glimmer se separó, asegurándose de mirar directamente a los ojos de Adora mientras decía:

—Lo prometo, Adora. También quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

Hasta ese momento la mirada de Adora había sido muy tierna, pero se ensombreció en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el hombro de Glimmer. En un intento por reconfortarla, Adora acarició el brazo de Glimmer. Ella podía sentir que la mano de Adora temblaba. La mandíbula de la rubia se tensó, estableciendo que estaba molesta.

Los ojos azules se mostraron llenos de preocupación mientras preguntaba entre dientes:

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que te hizo, Glimmer?

Algo avergonzada, Glimmer se quitó la capa para dejarle ver las vendas ensangrentadas que envolvían su hombro. Adora se quedó sin aliento, incrédula ante aquella escena. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Glimmer cuando su ansiedad volvió.

—Me dijo que quería casarse conmigo y... — Glimmer hizo una pausa para sollozar, — ... ¡que quería que tuviera a sus hijos! ¡Fue tan horrible, Adora! Me puse tan mal por eso que... usé mis poderes contra él... ¡y me lastimó!

Adora frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba:

—Oh, Glimmer... lo siento mucho... Pero ya estás a salvo, vas a estar bien.

Una vez más, Glimmer se encontró envuelta en un abrazo reconfortante. La incredulidad inicial de Adora había sido reemplazada por ira pura en cuestión de segundos. Temblando, Adora exhaló para calmarse. Glimmer escuchaba lo fuerte que estaba latiendo el corazón de la chica. Mientras los dedos de Adora le acariciaban cabello, podía sentir lo mucho que estaba temblando.

—Haremos que pague por lo que te hizo. Tú y yo, las dos.

A pesar de lo brutal que era aquella oferta, se sintió extrañamente dulce. Ella iba a deshacerse del monstruo con Glimmer a su lado. La idea hizo que Glimmer sonriera por un momento, agradecida con Adora. Su lado más egoísta quería quedarse ahí, envuelta entre los brazos de Adora, sintiendo que nada podría salir mal.

El estruendo de nuevos pasos por el pasillo llamó su atención. Cansada, Adora jadeó antes de abrazar protectoramente a Glimmer.

—¿Crees poder teletransportarte? — quiso saber

—No lo creo. No me queda mucha magia — Glimmer murmuró desde el hombro de Adora.

—¿Adora?

Aquella voz familiar eliminó la tensión en las dos. Una vez más, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en los labios de Glimmer. Cuando Bow entró a la celda, las dos chicas se alejaron la una de la otra. Al igual que como había pasado con Adora, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al ver a Glimmer. Felizmente, Glimmer gritó:

—¡Bow!

Su voz se quebró cuando volvió a hablar con entusiasmo:

—¿Glimmer?

Sin dudarlo más, los dos amigos se abrazaron. Sintió un fuerte empoderamiento al tener a sus dos mejores amigos junto a ella. Sabía que al final, las cosas estarían bien entre ellos.

—Bow, lo siento mucho...— sollozó ella en su hombro, —Nunca me perdonaré por cómo te traté a ti y a Adora.

—Está bien, Glimmer—, Bow la abrazó más fuerte, —Podemos hablar después, ¿está bien? Me alegra que estemos todos juntos de nuevo...

Para su sorpresa, otra voz familiar los interrumpió de repente:

—Muy lindo y todo, pero ¿no tenemos un dictador intergaláctico que decapitar o algo así?

Glimmer nunca pensó que sonreiría al oír la voz de Catra. Al alejarse de Bow, miró a la magicat afuera de la celda. Al parecer, ellos tres se habían encontrado en algún lugar y estaban listos para enfrentarse a Hordiano Primero. Glimmer sintió que sus lágrimas volvían a hacer su aparición por lo que parecía la millonésima vez ese día cuando Catra se acercó a ella.

—¿Recuerdas que me pediste que hiciera al menos una cosa buena, Chispitas? — Catra sonrió —Pues dejé a tus amigos entrar a la nave. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Lista para patear el trasero de Primero?

Sin dudarlo, Glimmer saltó hacia adelante, atrapando a Catra en un fuerte abrazo. Catra se mostró un poco tensa por el abrazo de la reina.

—Gracias, Catra.

Catra sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo y sonrojándose.

—S…Sí. De... de nada.

* * *

Su magia ya de por sí disminuida no iba a permitirle teletransportarlos a los cuatro. Optaron por correr por los pasillos, peleando con los clones a medida que avanzaban. Glimmer notó que Adora no se convertía en She-Ra, a pesar de tener la espada. En lugar de eso, ella estaba luchando en su personalidad normal.

Parecía que ella ya se había acostumbrado a pelear así desde hacía un tiempo. Aun así, lo que sí hacía era transformar la espada en otros objetos, como un lazo para atrapar a varios clones a la vez. Y ya que literalmente estaba peleando contra un ejército ella sola, Glimmer decidió no molestarla con sus preguntas. Después de todo, se estaba haciendo cargo de los clones con bastante facilidad.

Antes de que Glimmer pudiera acabar de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta que conducía al salón del trono de Hordiano Primero. Muchos clones se acercaban a ellos por el pasillo. Para su desgracia, Glimmer se había quedado congelada al ver la puerta. La idea de tener que _volver a verlo_ era repugnante.

La sensación de los dedos de Adora entrelazándose con los suyos fue lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Los ojos lavanda miraron a la chica más alta, jadeando ligeramente al sentirla. A pesar del caos, Adora le estaba sonriendo.

—Podemos hacer esto. Lo prometo, no dejaré que te lastime —, Adora le sonrió dulcemente.

Glimmer recuperó su confianza una vez más cuando miró a Bow y Catra. Ambos estaban listos para luchar contra los clones al final del pasillo. Por un momento, Catra le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos de colores distintos. Una suave sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

—¡Glimmer, prométeme que golpearás sus estúpidos ojos hasta sacárselos por atrás de su cabeza! —pidió Catra.

Bow se volvió para sonreírle a Glimmer:

—Nos encargaremos de los clones. Podemos hacerlo.

De repente, todo el lugar se llenó de unos destellos rosas y dorados. En algunos puntos, estos parecían fusionarse en una agradable puesta de sol naranja. Era evidente que ella y Adora literalmente brillaban estando juntas, como una muestra de que ambas estaban perfectamente sincronizadas. Por un momento, Adora frunció el ceño, como hacía cuando parecía dudar de algo.

—Todavía no puedo mantenerme siendo She-Ra durante largos períodos— admitió Adora Tendremos que ser rápidas.

Glimmer mantuvo su sonrisa hacia Adora mientras se jactaba:

—No te preocupes. Voy a patear su trasero alienígena sola de ser necesario.

Adora no pudo evitar sonreír y reír ligeramente:

—Esa es mi chica. Si puedes teletransportarlo cerca de mí, yo me encargaré del resto.

 _Su chica_. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón se aceleró de la emoción. Ahora estaba nerviosa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escucharla llamarle así. La mano de Adora soltó la de Glimmer para tomar su brazalete. En un instante, este se transformó en la nueva espada, una que era más elegante y larga.

—¡Por el honor de la Rebelión!

Glimmer casi había olvidado lo espectacular que era ver a Adora transformarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su nuevo lema. Mientras su amiga brillaba intensamente, se hizo significativamente más alta. Su cabello rubio se hizo mucho más largo y hermoso, mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color azul brillante. Curiosamente, el atuendo de She-Ra había cambiado. ¿Quizás porque la espada también había cambiado?

Ahora, ella vestía largos pantalones blancos. El emblema en su pecho era más grande, llegando hasta sus hombreras ahora alargadas. Su armadura exponía su abdomen tonificado. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había visto a She-Ra, pero Glimmer juró que era mucho más alta.

Glimmer tenía muchas preguntas que sabía que serían respondidas más tarde. She-Ra metió los dedos en la rendija de la puerta de metal frente a ellas, forzándola a abrirse como si nada. El extraño dúo detrás de ellas estaba ocupado defendiéndose del grupo de clones que trataban de avanzar por el pasillo. She-Ra miró a Glimmer con sus angelicales y brillantes ojos azules. Las dos asintieron, preparándose para la batalla que tenían por delante.

Mientras entraban al salón del trono, se dieron cuenta de que él estaba solo. Ominosa y lentamente, él se levantó de su trono mientras miraba directamente a Glimmer, sin prestar atención a la semidiosa de 2 metros y medio que estaba a su lado.

—Qué amable de tu parte venir a visitarme, amor— la voz de Hordiano Primero retumbó por la habitación antes de sonreír con arrogancia —Sabes que es de mala suerte para el novio ver a su amada antes de la boda.

Él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlea perder su confianza, y le estaba funcionando. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil y olvidó por completo el plan. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su brillo se estaba apagando, ya que volvió a sentir miedo. La mano de She-Ra tomó la suya. Su calor y su fuerza le recordaron que ya no estaba sola. She-Ra… no, _Adora_ , estaba aquí. Ella la mantendría a salvo.

—Glimmer... Sabes que no dejaré que eso suceda. Nada volverá a separarnos jamás — murmuró She-Ra —Podemos hacer esto. Puedes hacerlo.

Seguridad, comodidad... amor. Compasión real y profunda. Eso es lo que sentía cuando Adora estaba con ella. Rápida y poderosamente, los dos comenzaron a brillar juntas de nuevo. En un instante, Glimmer se teletransportó hacia Hordiano Primero. Se materializó detrás de él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuello para que no caer al suelo. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se teletransportó nuevamente, asegurándose de llevarlo consigo. Se materializaron muy por encima del centro de la habitación. Rápidamente, Glimmer se teletransportó de nuevo de vuelta al lado de She-Ra.

Todas esas teletransportaciones hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas y que su visión se tornara ennegrecida. Apenas le quedaba un poco de magia. Eso, y tanto movimiento había hecho que el hombro volviera a dolerle. Al igual que Adora, tendría que ser increíblemente cuidadosa con cada movimiento que eligiera realizar. Cuando Hordiano Primero cayó al suelo, She-Ra se lanzó hacia él, lista para apuñalarlo en el abdomen con su espada.

Hordiano Primero logró esquivar el ataque, y la espada de She-Ra se clavó en el piso de metal. Mientras ella luchaba para extraerla de ahí, él consiguió ponerse de pie. Antes de que él pudiera darle un golpe, She-Ra logró transformar la espada en un escudo, bloqueándolo. Los dos eran similares en tamaño y fuerza, así que la lucha sería bastante pareja.

Mientras ambos combatían, Glimmer pudo volver a reunir un poco de magia, lo suficiente como para teletransportarse detrás de Hordiano Primero, en el aire. Ella tiró de esos extraños cables que parecían ser su cabello, intentando usar su peso para echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, uno de estos cables se expandió repentinamente. Antes de que pudiera soltarlo, este se envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Con todas sus fuerzas, se agarró de los otros cables para evitar asfixiarse.

—¡Grimmer! — bramó She-Ra.

Cuando ella intentó apuñalar a Hordiano Primero, él agarró la espada. Y como ella se había acercado bastante, usó esta ventaja temporal para clavarle la rodilla en el estómago. En ese pequeño momento de debilidad, pudo quitarle la espada. Rápidamente, la arrojó lejos, peligrosamente cerca del borde del piso. Un movimiento equivocado, y la espada caería al abismo que rodea el salón del trono.

She-Ra tuvo que tomar una decisión: ser totalmente imprudente y tratar de enfrentar a Hordiano Primero sin la espada para salvar a Glimmer, o ir a recoger la espada lo más rápido que pudiera.

La Adora dentro de She-Ra ignoró toda lógica e intentó golpear a Hordiano Primero en la cara. Él, por supuesto, atrapó el puño con facilidad, apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

—Mi vieja enemiga... Eres tan débil y patética como el resto de los Primeros— se burló Hordiano Primero.

En el calor del momento él arremetió contra ella, clavando sin piedad las garras en la mejilla de la chica. She-Ra soltó un estremecedor gritó de dolor, que provocó que Glimmer intentara escapar de los asquerosos cables con mayor desesperación. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no le quedaba energía para teletransportarse. Glimmer no podría salvar a She-Ra, y Hordiano Primero clavaba sus garras aún más profundo en su piel.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Esto era terriblemente similar al escenario que ella había vivido horas antes. Y no era capaz de salvar a Adora del mismo destino.

Hordiano Primero al fin extrajo sus garras de la carne de She-Ra, y la pateó fuertemente para apartarla. Mientras ella se arrastraba por el suelo, él dirigió su atención a Glimmer. Para su alivio, el cable al fin se aflojó, liberándola de la asfixia. En el proceso, Glimmer cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza en el piso de metal. Trató frenéticamente de luchar contra el mareo y la visión oscura, pero finalmente se encontró perdiendo el conocimiento.

Mientras perdía la conciencia, la voz de She-Ra hizo eco:

—¡Aléjate de ella!

* * *

Glimmer no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada. Al encontrar la fuerza para levantarse, se sentó. Un horrible dolor de cabeza la atacó, llevándose la mano al punto donde se había goleado. Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron. Inicialmente, su visión era borrosa, y fue difícil observar a su alrededor.

Ella todavía estaba en el salón del trono. Sin embargo, la espeluznante atmósfera había sido reemplazada en un espectro de luces de colores. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en _ella_. She-Ra se erguía sobre el cuerpo caído de Hordiano Primero, brillando radiantemente. La piel de su mandíbula estaba completamente rasgada. Había fuego en los ojos de She-Ra mientras miraban a Primero.

—No siento ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. ¡Has causado muertas masivas, secuestraste a mis amigas y querías obligar a Glimmer a casarse contigo! ¡Responderás por tus crímenes contra Etheria, Hordiano Primero!

La voz retumbante de She-Ra resonó por toda la sala del trono.

She-Ra levantó su espada, lista para dar el golpe final. Sin embargo, levantó la vista y vio a Glimmer, ya de pie, no muy lejos. En ese momento, ella pareció volver en sí y bajó su espada. Para desconcierto de Glimmer, se transformó nuevamente en Adora.

Débilmente, Adora le sonrió a Glimmer mientras le entregaba la espada.

—Creo que esto te hará sentir mejor

A pesar de volver a ser ella misma, la herida en su mandíbula seguía ahí. Después de que todo esto terminara, Glimmer haría todo lo posible para curar la herida de Adora. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Vacilante, Glimmer agarró la espada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se sintió muy feliz por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Glimmer miró a Hordiano Primero, que estando rodillas lucía patético. “ _Oh, esto es tan jodidamente satisfactorio”_. La desesperación absoluta en la fea cara del alienígena era estimulante. Este monstruo merecía cada pizca del miedo y el pesar que debía estar sintiendo.

—Entonces, ¿todavía quieres casarte conmigo, querido? — Glimmer se burló.

Él trató de causarle un poco de lástima, y de una forma vergonzosa, comenzó a rogar:

—Glimmer... Por favor, perdóname. Te daré lo que quieras.

Sin una pizca de remordimiento, Glimmer le colocó la punta de la espada a la garganta. Él tragó saliva mientras sus horribles ojos la miraban.

—Lo único que quiero es que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ella clavó la espada en su garganta con todas sus fuerzas. Un horrible sonido de asfixia salió de él. La sangre que parecía hecha de neón fluyó de su boca y de la herida, sobre todo después de que ella extrajera la espada. ¿La mejor parte? Ella no sentía absolutamente ninguna culpa o remordimiento por matarlo. Y nunca lo sentiría.

Sin embargo, el movimiento le causó un dolor agudo en el hombro lesionado. Suavemente, Adora se llevó a Glimmer lejos del monstruo moribundo. Una extraña entidad negra escapó del cuerpo de Primero, y un extraño zumbido resonó por toda la nave. En contraste con lo que acaba de suceder, Adora acarició suavemente la espalda de Glimmer.

—¿Estás bien? — Adora preguntó dulcemente.

Glimmer sonrió débilmente mientras miraba a Adora.

—Sí. Te tengo a ti.

Adora le devolvió la sonrisa, motivada por la renovada confianza de Glimmer. Finalmente, pudieron tomarse un momento para respirar. En cuestión de segundos, Glimmer volvió a estar en los brazos de Adora. Sintiéndose aliviada, Adora se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su frente contra la de Glimmer.

Aquel extraño resplandor que surgía de ellas regresó con toda su fuerza. Nada las volvería a separar. Glimmer se sintió aliviada, segura, amada. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la reina por millonésima vez ese día. Todo parecía estar bien. Hordiano Primero estaba muerto y el siguiente plan era crear un campo de fuerza alrededor del planeta después de hacer explotar la nave nodriza. De esa manera, nadie intentaría invadir a Etheria para robar su magia nunca más. Para hacer eso, se necesita de todas las princesas, incluida Glimmer. Tenía un propósito. Iba a arreglar su error.

En ese momento tierno, la magia fluyó alrededor de los dos. Físicamente, ella comenzó a sentirse revitalizada. Por extraño que parezca, su hombro comenzó a sentirse mejor. Se sentía como si estuviera recargando en Luna Brillante o siendo sanada por She-Ra. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, levantó la vista para ver la herida de Adora. Todo lo que quedaba era una cicatriz fresca.

Glimmer bajó su capa, curiosa. Al retirar el vendaje suelto, se sintió aliviada al encontrar que su herida había sanado de manera similar a la de Adora. Los dos tenían cicatrices horribles, podrían decir que combinadas. Pero bueno al menos se tenían la una a la otra. Las dos se rieron, llenas de felicidad. Ambas estaban vivas y se encontraban a salvo. Las cosas estarían bien.

—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa. Le prometí a tu padre que no volvería sin ti,

Los ojos lavanda se abrieron al tiempo que soltaba la espada de Adora. Sus labios temblaron mientas las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Ella volvería a casa. Volvería a estar con su padre.

* * *

La nave aterrizó suavemente en el lado de un acantilado cerca de las Salinas, que supuestamente era el centro de la recién fundada alianza Horda-Rebelión. Como la nave nodriza flotaba muy por encima del planeta, apenas podían ver la explosión que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para celebraciones.

—¡Por el honor de la Rebelión!

Una vez más, Adora se transformó en su alter ego. La alta semidiosa preparó su espada, pero no antes de darle una mirada tranquilizadora a Glimmer. She-Ra le tendió la mano, sonriéndole a la chica que sólo alcanzaba la mitad de su tamaño:

—Necesitaré tu ayuda para esto.

Con mucho gusto, Glimmer aceptó su mano. A continuación, Bow tomó su otra mano y Catra la de él. Pronto, todas las princesas y sus amigos se habían unido. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la cadena se estaba extendiendo a otros miembros de la Rebelión e incluso a soldados hordianos. Esto era parte del plan que habían discutido en la nave.

Todos estaban brillando. Todos los etherianos tenían la capacidad de aprovechar el poder del Corazón de Etheria. Glimmer podía sentir un inmenso poder surgiendo a través de ella, pero no del tipo que era imposible de controlar, como cuando se conectaron por primera vez con el Corazón de Etheria. Con la cantidad de personas involucradas, ese poder se dispersaba equitativamente.

She-Ra respiró hondo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Glimmer. Vacilante, She-Ra apuntó la espada al cielo. Un poderoso y brillante rayo salió disparado de la espada, dirigiéndose hacia la atmósfera. Un eco profundo y ensordecedor retumbó en el cielo, mientras el suelo temblaba, haciendo que todos se tambalearan sobre sus pies. Glimmer se aferró aún más fuerte a la mano de She-Ra, sintiendo el inmenso poder que continuaba atravesándola. Al final de la cadena era She-Ra quien soportaba todo el peso de ese poder a través de su espada.

Símbolos de los Primeros aparecieron en las mejillas de She-Ra, cubriendo parcialmente la cicatriz fresca en su mandíbula y brillando en una luz azul. Estaba experimentando mucho dolor, porque gritó y cerró sus ojos azules. Glimmer quería que terminara, no quería verla soportar más dolor.

—¡Está funcionando! ¡Mira! — apuntó Bow, emocionado.

Efectivamente, el rayo pareció detenerse al llegar a cierto punto de la atmósfera. Rápidamente, una barrera translúcida comenzó a formarse. Se curvaba alrededor del cielo en lo alto. Se podía escuchar un fuerte estallido desde muy arriba cata tantos segundos. El campo de fuerza zumbó mientras continuaba extendiéndose por el cielo.

Los símbolos de los Primeros se extendieron aún más, comenzando a aparecer en los brazos de She-Ra a medida que sus gritos se hacían más intensos. A Glimmer ni siquiera le importó que los símbolos ya estaban apareciendo en su propio cuerpo, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga. Las lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos de She-Ra, estaba claro que estaba perdiendo resistencia. Para empeorar las cosas, el rayo comenzó a parpadear cuando She-Ra comenzó a mostrarse más débil.

A pesar de estar tan lejos de Luna Brillante, Glimmer pudo sentir la energía de su piedra rúnica una vez más. No… no era la única fuente de poder que podía sentir. Cuando cerró los ojos, de una forma totalmente inexplicable, se encontró con la imagen de su madre.

_“Glimmer, Adora...”_

Por lo clara que se escuchaba su voz, Glimmer pudo haber jurado que Angella estaba parada a su lado. En estado de shock, jadeó y abrió los ojos. Sin que ella lo supiera, sus ojos brillaban de un color blanco puro. Una nueva ola de poder abrumaba a Glimmer, ya que se proyectaban alas etéreas desde su espalda, justo como cuando se reconectó con su piedra rúnica después del fallecimiento de su madre. Podía jurar que su corazón latía fuera de su pecho, abrumada por el nuevo poder que latía a través de ella.

_“El amor que sienten la una por la otra es una de las fuerzas más poderosas en Etheria. Tienen que canalizarlo”_

La voz de Angela hizo eco en su mente mientras compartía esa nueva energía con She-Ra. Los ojos azules se posaron en Glimmer, y se sorprendieron mucho al verla en ese estado. Tanto el brillo de She-Ra como el de Glimmer se intensificaron, fusionándose para formar la misma luz que había aparecido en la nave de Primero, aquella que era del color de un hermoso atardecer. En un instante, el rayo que surgía de la espada se hizo más fuerte y cambió al mismo color naranja brillante que surgía de las dos chicas. Esta energía pareció ser el empujón final que necesitaban, ya que el estallido más fuerte hasta el momento resonó cuando el rayo alcanzó el campo de fuerza.

Desafortunadamente, al hacer esto Glimmer había sacrificado toda la magia dentro de ella, ya que los característicos brillos de su cabello desaparecieron, al igual que sus alas. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sintió el ya familiar mareo. Unas fuertes corrientes de viento soplaban a su alrededor, mientras el campo de fuerza parecía zumbar con satisfacción. La tierra dejó de temblar cuando el rayo dejó de emitirse desde la espada de She-Ra.

She-Ra dejó de temblar en cuando los símbolos de los Primeros desaparecieron de su piel. Con calma, ella bajó su espada. Dado su estado de agotamiento, volvió a transformarse en su alter ego. Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo eran audibles las respiraciones agitadas de Glimmer y Adora. Todos miraron el escudo recién formado que rodeaba el planeta, muy por encima de la atmósfera. Detrás de ellas, a lo lejos, pudieron escuchar a Entrapta romper el silencio:

—¡Funcionó!

La multitud detrás de ellas rugió en celebración. Tanto Bow como Adora soltaron las manos de Glimmer, y ella pudo sentir que cedía a la sensación de mareo que la atormentaba. Por segunda vez ese día, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Ella esperaba golpear el suelo con dureza. Afortunadamente esta vez su cabeza llegó a encontrarse con el suelo. Un brazo firme la sostuvo por la cintura.

—Glimmer...— murmuró Adora al oído de Glimmer —No te preocupes, te tengo.

A pesar de su propia fatiga, Adora estaba ayudando a la chica debilitada. Las pequeñas manos de Glimmer se aferraron a la chaqueta de Adora, sintiéndose muy cómoda. Ella nunca pensó que su día terminaría así. Sintiéndose verdaderamente segura en los brazos de Adora, con la esperanza del futuro que tenían por delante.

Todo estaría bien. Lágrimas de alegría se formaron en sus ojos una vez más. Glimmer apenas pudo hacer que su vo sonara más alto que un simple susurro:

—Tú también la escuchaste, ¿no?

—Así es... Ahora Etheria está a salvo gracias a ti. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por haberme ayudado tanto.

Adora enterró su cara en el hombro de Glimmer, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

—Espera— protestó Glimmer —Tú eres la heroína aquí. Yo... No, _nosotros_ no hubiéramos podido hacer nada de esto sin ti, Adora

—Hey, toma un poco de crédito, Glimmer— rio Adora, — Fue genial eso que hiciste.

Por un momento, disfrutaron del abrazo en silencio. Las manos de Adora se posaron en los brazos de Glimmer al separarse. Glimmer no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ver los ojos azules de Adora. Adora parecía estar bastante nerviosa, intentando sonreír para ocultarlo.

—Después de que todo esté en orden y hables con tu papá... Deberíamos hablar, como prometimos— Adora sonrió, sonrojada —Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, Glimmer.

¿Acaso hablarían sobre cómo al amor que sentían la una por la otra de salvar al mundo? Tal vez podrían sentarse en el techo y a observar el cielo estrellado sobre ellas. Si Adora se lo permitía, Glimmer iba a darle un beso. Era lo menos que podía darle... Adora era su heroína, su _todo_. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, estaba totalmente enamorada de Adora. Y finalmente, ella iba a animarse a confesárselo.

Oh, pero la vida de Glimmer siempre estuvo llena de tragedias. Tal vez ella nunca estuvo destinada a ser verdaderamente feliz.

Así, de repente, un ruido horrible y constante le perforó los oídos. Sea lo que fuese, sonaba como si estuviera _demasiado_ cerca. Y se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

Todo sucedió en el lapso de sólo unos segundos. Adora pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo algo brillante. Se encontró frente a frente con una fascinante mezcla de azul brillante y púrpura.

Era un portal que se estaba manifestado cerca de ellas. Uno que era pequeño pero fuerte. La fuerza que producía se estaba volviendo demasiado intensa. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Adora fue arrastrada hacia él. Curiosamente, el portal parecía atraerla a ella específicamente. Glimmer no parecía verse afectada por la gravedad que se distorsionaba a su alrededor.

Mientras Adora era arrastrada, extendió su mano desesperadamente mientras gritaba:

—¡Glimmer!

—¡Adora!

Fueron sólo un par de centímetros. Perdió su mano por sólo un par de centímetros. No pudo agarrarla a tiempo. Tan pronto como Adora fue absorbida, el portal desapareció instantáneamente.

Simplemente así, Adora se había ido. _Y todo se fue junto con ella_.

* * *

Adora al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Se encontró recostada sobre una superficie áspera y terrosa, dondequiera que estuviera. El cielo sobre ella estaba apagado, sin ninguna estrella. Tan pronto como recuperó su conciencia por completo, recordó lo que había sucedido.

—¡Glimmer!

Cuando se incorporó, echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Era completamente desconcertante y prácticamente increíble, pero se hallaba en las afueras de los Bosques Susurrantes. Desde donde estaba, podía ver claramente la Zona del Terror. Lo último que había escuchado sobre ese lugar era que una pelea entre Catra y Hordak había dejado el lugar hecho un desastre. Sin embargo, desde donde estaba, parecía estar completamente intacta.

Curiosa por descubrir qué había sucedido, se puso de pie. Algo de energía fluía a través de ella, a pesar de lo agotada que se sentía. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que unos destellos tenues rodeaban sus manos. _“¿Esto es... magia de Glimmer?”_

 _Glimmer_ . Tenía que volver con ella. Asegúrate de que estaba bien... y decirle todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos meses. Adora tenía que reunirse con Glimmer y confesarle sus sentimientos por ella. Decirle lo mucho que significaba... y cómo ella lo era _todo_ para Adora. A pesar de su fatiga, era capaz de regresar corriendo a Luna Brillante si era necesario. Después de todo, su amor mutuo había salvado a Etheria. Realmente _necesitaban_ hablar de eso.

Glimmer era su mejor amiga. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellas, pero aún sentía algo por ella. Los momentos fugaces donde sus manos se tocaban y las veces en que dormían juntas siempre hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Durante la coronación de Glimmer, Adora había sentido una serie de emociones. Glimmer se veía tan hermosa y fuerte, y Adora nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de nadie en su vida. En ese momento fue cuando Adora se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era un tipo de amor diferente. Diferente del que sentía por Bow y sus otros amigos.

Adora necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no volar de inmediato a la nave de Hordiano Primero después de que Glimmer fuera secuestrada. Combatir ese sentimiento fue la pelea más dura que había enfrentado. Le prometió a Angella que cuidaría de su hija, y había fallado. Darse cuenta de todo por lo que pasó Glimmer le había provocado una sensación de ira ciega que nunca había sentido.

Claro que, para ir a hablar sobre eso, primero tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— una voz familiar retumbó desde el bosque.

Adora se volvió, y de todas las personas posibles, se encontró con Bow. Francamente, ella quería preguntarle lo mismo. Millones de preguntas se multiplicaron en su cabeza. ¿Él también había sido absorbido por el portal? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Adora sonrió, lista para avanzar hacia él. Para su enorme sorpresa, su amigo apuntó una de sus flechas hacia ella. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se congeló en su lugar. Enfurecida y sorprendida por esta acción, ella le reclamó:

—¡Bow! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!

Él pareció dudar ante el sonido de su nombre. Sin embargo, se recuperó de la sorpresa rápidamente, manteniendo la flecha apuntando hacia ella.

—¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!

De repente, una nueva revelación la abofeteó mentalmente. Esto era como cuando Catra creó aquel universo alternativo. Estaba claro que en este mundo Bow la conocía, pero la veía como una enemiga. Sabía que, ya que había una flecha apuntando directamente hacia ella, tenía que ser rápida para explicarle _todo_. Suspiró mientras transformaba su brazalete en la espada.

—¡Baja eso! ¡No dudaré en dispararte, Adora! — le advirtió Bow.

—¡Por el honor de la Rebelión!

Bow se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Adora transformarse en su alter ego. El miedo y el asombro hicieron que relajara su postura y bajara su arma. Ante él había un mito, una leyenda... alguien a quien había estado buscando. Como señal de paz, She-Ra clavó la espada en el suelo.

—No te lastimaré. No debes tenerme miedo, Bow — lo tranquilizó She-Ra.

Lenta y cansinamente, el chico se acercó a ella. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella cuando le preguntó:

—¿Eres... She-Ra?

—Sí, ¡y se supone que somos mejores amigos! ¡No sé qué es lo que está pasando! —explicó She-Ra ansiosamente.

La expresión de Bow cambió instantáneamente, reflejando su expresión de odio inicial. Él apretó los puños, claramente enfurecido por lo que ella acababa de decir. Bow gruñó:

—¿Cómo puedo ser el mejor amigo del monstruo que mató a la Reina Angella y secuestró a Glimmer?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, mientas se quedaba totalmente inmovilizada.

_¿Qué está pasando?_


	2. Capitán de la Fuerza Adora – Parte I

¿Cómo es que la vida la condujo a esto? ¿A estar encerrada en una maldita prisión y ser utilizada para chantajear a su propio reino?

_ Ah sí. Yo me hice esto a mí misma _ . Glimmer no llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo reina, tal vez seis meses como máximo. Desde el asesinato de su madre, la ira se había acumulado dentro de ella. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo la impulsara a hacer alguna cosa totalmente impulsiva e imprudente.

No tenía idea de en qué había estado pensando. Se había teletransportado a la Zona del Terror sin decirle a nadie. Y en cuestión de tiempo,  _ la encontró _ . La persona que había matado a su madre. Cegada por la ira, ni siquiera había usado su magia. Cometió un grave error al intentar asfixiar a la asesina, ya que ella era una cabeza más alta que Glimmer. Sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de la Capitán de la Fuerza, Glimmer había sido inmovilizada y capturada.

_ ‘No te esfuerces tanto, princesa’. _

Esas palabras todavía la torturaban y hacían eco en su mente. La habían encerrado en una habitación, reteniéndola con el poder de la Black Garnet. La hechicera que tenían como aliada la había colocado en una extraña máquina que anulaba sus poderes. Sus intentos de usar magia para escapar habían sido en vano. Si intentaba teletransportarse, se electrocutaba hasta el punto de perder el aliento. Honestamente, era una experiencia horrible que no quería soportar de nuevo.

Glimmer no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente. Tal vez una semana. Su espalda estaba insoportablemente adolorida por la posición en la que estaba obligada a permanecer, con los brazos torcidos hacia atrás incómodamente. Al menos podía arrodillarse para descansar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que alguien había entrado, ya fuera para darle comida o para dejarla salir para usar el baño y asearse un poco.

Esas visitas solían ser cortas, ya que Glimmer escupía cualquier comida o bebida que intentaban darle. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no le estaban dando algo para alterar su mente? Aunque bueno, si ella moría, la Horda no tendría con qué chantajear a su reino.

Pero tenía que mantenerse con vida. Glimmer tenía que volver con Bow a Luna Brillante...  _ ¿Y luego qué? _ ¿Enviar más tropas rebeldes para luchar en una guerra sin fin? ¿Intentar convencer a las princesas de unirse a la Alianza por milésima vez? ¿O tal vez seguir creyendo el cuento de que había un She-Ra por ahí?

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras una voz familiar resonaba:

—¡Lamento la tardanza, cariño!

Glimmer nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como a la Capitán de la Fuerza Adora. La chica tenía que ser sólo un poco mayor que ella, tal vez por un año. Era difícil leer su edad en su rostro, pues tenía una horrible cicatriz alrededor ojo derecho que parecía haber sido causada por algún tipo de descarga eléctrica. Esta causaba que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que llevaba una gruesa armadura, Glimmer se daba cuenta de que la chica era musculosa. Sus ojos color amatista le daban a Glimmer una mirada suave mientras le sonreía pícaramente. En su mano derecha llevaba un guante grueso y lleno de cables. Lo alimentaba un fragmento de la Black Garnet, permitiéndole electrocutar a sus enemigos. Por desgracia, Glimmer sabía de esta función por experiencia personal.

Las botas con punta de acero resonaron en el suelo mientras se acercaba a Glimmer, agarrando su cinturón. Glimmer gruñó cuando la Capitán de la Fuerza estuvo frente a ella. La chica del pelo rosa trató de transmitirle a Adora todo su odio por medio de su venenosa mirada. Sin embargo, Adora no parecía afectada por ello.

Se alzó ante la pequeña reina, frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía en cuclillas al nivel de Glimmer. El veneno hirvió dentro de ella, rogando que lo dejara salir. Tal vez escupirle a la capitana, o dejar escapar algunas malas palabras. La semana pasada, la Capitán de la Fuerza la había visitado al menos una vez al día para intentar que comiera, sólo para fallar miserablemente. Adora también era quien la llevaba a lavarse, ya que no querían verla ahí tirada todo el día después de todo.

Cada interacción entre ellas había sido desagradable, ya que la Capitán de la Fuerza intentaba ser persuasiva y cautivadora, al menos eso supuso Glimmer. Pero vamos, eso no funcionaba con ella. Se negaba a dejar que Adora ganara, y su huelga de hambre era el único acto de rebeldía que podía llevar a cabo en su vida en cautiverio.

Adora siempre sonaba como si se estuviera burlando de ella, pero esta vez también fingía sentirse algo atormentada:

—Lo sé, lo sé... Traté de venir contigo lo más rápido que pude. Sé que estás enojada conmigo por no llegar antes. ¿Hay alguna forma de compensar a mi princesa?

_ Su princesa. _ Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la capitana, la sangre de Glimmer hirvió, sus dedos se tensaron y su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante. En voz alta, Glimmer le gruñó a Adora, mientras enseñaba los dientes.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! Soy la reina ahora, no gracias a ti, perra. Claramente no vienes a hacer que entablemos una hermosa amistad, así que puedes irte a la mierda— exclamó Glimmer, con la voz llena de veneno.

Adora parecía realmente sorprendida por las de palabras elegidas por Glimmer.

—¡Qué lenguaje tan vulgar para una princesa!

Glimmer se dio cuenta de que Adora estaba tratando de engañarla para que se pusiera nerviosa, pero no podía caer en ese truco. De repente, los dedos enguantados la tocaban, tomando con fuerza su barbilla para obligarla a mirar hacia arriba. Los ojos amatista se clavaron en los de color lavanda con una mirada que pretendía ser encantadora, sin éxito.

La voz de Adora se hizo más profunda al continuar:

—Especialmente para una que está bajo mi control.

Glimmer odiaba a Adora más que a nada en Etheria... Por lo tanto, se sintió como si escupiera en la tumba de su madre cuando un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Mentalmente, se apuñaló a sí misma violentamente. Quería usar ese nuevo arrebato de violencia contra la Capitán de la Fuerza. Tal vez arruinarle su ojo sano. Mierda, había caído como tonta en los trucos de Adora.

—Oh, haré que te arrepientas de haberme llamado así…

Sin pensarlo mucho, intentó teletransportarse fuera de su prisión. Rápidamente, la ya familiar corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de su cuerpo. Después de que el dolor terminó, ella se quedó sin fuerzas. Mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, la capitana le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No puedo dejar que te hagas daño. Me haría quedar muy mal ante todos en Luna Brillante. Y oye, realmente necesitamos hablar sobre el asunto de que no quieres comer. Te necesito viva, cariño —se burló Adora amargamente.

Glimmer se sentía muy débil. Era muy difícil dormir estando atrapada en esa posición. Adora tomó un aparato que llevaba en el cinturón.

—Puedo sacarte de esta celda y darte una cama agradable, pero necesito que uses... esto.

Adora presionó un botón, y varios ganchos emergieron del aparato. Un aura de color rojo oscuro lo rodeaba, lo que indica que también funcionaban con magia de la Black Garnet. Los ojos lavanda se abrieron ante esa visión.

—Es una pequeña cosa con la que hemos estado experimentando llamada Magitick. Se supone que es como una versión portátil de las cadenas que te mantienen atada. Parece doloroso, lo sé. No quiero usarlo contigo, pero también quiero que te sientas más cómoda — le ofreció Adora con voz calmada.

Glimmer sabía que Adora quería obtener algo de eso, averiguar si su nueva arma funcionaría contra las otras princesas. Ella miró a los ojos color amatista que la miraban. El hechizo que la mantenía cautiva parecía funcionar aún después de ser liberada, lo había comprobado cuando la soltaban para ir a asearse. La primera vez que la dejaron salir, había intentado teletransportarse, sólo para experimentar el mismo shock doloroso a pesar de estar “libre”. Pensó que ese efecto podía ser permanente, pero la existencia del Magitick sugería que el hechizo desaparecía después de un tiempo de estar lejos de aquella celda.

Glimmer estaba desesperada porque la liberaran de sus cadenas, aunque fuera sólo por poco tiempo. Quizás por una vez en su vida, se tragaría su orgullo. En el breve momento en que consideró aceptar los deseos de Adora, Glimmer notó que ella tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su fea cara.

—No es que quiera cambiar de tema, pero tengo que preguntarte algo... ¿Estás segura de que no nos hemos visto antes? Ya sabes, antes de la Batalla de Luna Brillante— el tono burlón de Adora había desaparecido. La pregunta era seria.

Honestamente, esto molestó a Glimmer. Parecía que de alguna manera Adora olvidó que sí se habían conocido antes. Las circunstancias de su encuentro habían sido bastante memorables, algo de lo que una persona no podía olvidarse fácilmente.

—Entonces, no recuerdas lo que pasó en Thaymor. Lo sabía —Glimmer comentó, enojada.

* * *

El ataque a Thaymor tuvo muchas bajas de ambos lados. Thaymor era un pueblo civil cercano a la Zona del Terror, por lo que fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los desalmados bastardos lo atacaran. Glimmer no era reina entonces. Se había teletransportado allá con Bow tan pronto como escuchó la noticia del repentino ataque.

Aún antes de llegar, ella sabía que ya habían sido derrotados, así que se centró en ayudar a los habitantes de Thaymor a escapar en vez de luchar contra los muchos soldados hordianos que la rodeaban. Había mucho polvo y el olor a sangre le daba náuseas a Glimmer. Con todo eso, ella continuó haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a la gente del pueblo a escapar. Su corazón se rompió al escuchar los gritos de las personas con las que no pudo llegar a tiempo. Aún a lo lejos, escuchaba el sonido de las explosiones.

Después de un rato, el pueblo quedó en silencio. El humo, el fuego y el polvo hacían muy difícil moverse por el lugar. Glimmer podía sentir que sus poderes comenzaban a disminuir. Tuvo que optar por caminar cuidadosamente por la plaza de la ciudad, para guardar sus teletransportaciones en caso de una nueva llamada de auxilio. Sin embargo, la visibilidad era mínima y cada vez le era más difícil respirar.

De repente, una silueta llamó su atención. Se acercó con cautela. No parecía ser un soldado hordiano, ya que no se veía que empuñara un arma. Terminó lamentando su decisión, estremeciéndose al ver al fin la conocida armadura negra a través del polvo.

Inmediatamente, ella cerró su puño y se preparó para lanzarle una explosión mágica al soldado. Aunque el soldado se estremeció al escucharla, simplemente se quedó quieto, de espaldas a ella. El soldado no traía puesto el casco que usaban los hordianos, luciendo su largo cabello rubio en una coleta medio deshecha.

La quijada de Glimmer cayó una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en que el soldado estaba parado frente… al cadáver de un civil.

La persona-venado tenía una única herida de arma blanca, y estaba claro que había muerto hacía varios minutos. Lentamente, el soldado (o más bien,  _ la  _ soldado) comenzó a girar hacia Glimmer. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, causando que el miedo a creciera en Glimmer. La soldado tenía su propia herida, una puñalada profunda cerca de la cadera. La chica sostenía una daga en su mano enguantada amenazadoramente.

Glimmer se puso a la defensiva y se preparó para atacar. La chica no reaccionó, mirando fijamente a Glimmer con los ojos azules llenos de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Glimmer vio que la mano que sostenía la daga temblaba. Por un momento, Glimmer creyó que este era un acto manipulador para ganarse su confianza.

—¡Suelta el arma! ¡Ahora!

Al parecer, lo que Glimmer le dijo le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. La soldado mantuvo su mirada sobre Glimmer. La chica habló, con una voz aguda y temblorosa:

—No... No me dijeron que era un pueblo de civiles. Estas son personas inocentes... ¿no es así?

De alguna manera, la soldado hizo que Glimmer sintiera una punzada en el corazón. La angustia en su voz la hizo creer que la chica realmente lamentaba sus acciones. Durante el breve momento que Glimmer bajó la guardia, la soldado giró lentamente la daga en su mano.

Para sorpresa de Glimmer, la chica tomó la daga por el filo y se la ofreció sumisamente a Glimmer. Esto animó a la princesa a relajar su postura, dejando que la magia en sus manos se apagara. La soldado la miró de forma enloquecida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Mátame,  _ por favor _ . Abre mi garganta, asegúrate de hacerme sufrir más de lo que sufrió él —rogó la chica, la suavidad de su voz había sido reemplazada por la desesperación. Esta chica era una herramienta de guerra. Probablemente había sido manipulada por los hordianos desde temprana edad.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse Glimmer? ¿Estaba mal sentir una pizca de simpatía por un peón de la Horda? ¿Sería despiadado de su parte quitarle la vida a esta chica que había sido manipulada? Aun sabiendo que esa chica podría llevarla a una trampa en cualquier momento, Glimmer extendió la mano, aunque con precaución. Sus ojos no rompieron el contacto. Delicadamente, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la daga y se la quitó a la soldado.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Glimmer arrojó la daga a un lado. De nuevo, hubo un silencio tenso entre las dos. La soldado parecía no poder procesar la situación. Durante toda su vida, le habían dicho que las princesas eran despiadadas e incapaces de sentir empatía por los seres vivos. Que  _ jamás _ dudarían en matar a un soldado hordiano si se les daba la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, esta parecía dudar. Dos cosas que la Horda le había enseñado, habían resultado ser mentiras. Mirar a la chica provocó un sentimiento extraño en Glimmer, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Tal vez fue una sensación de… destino. Como si estuviera destinada a encontrarse con esta soldado. Glimmer se quedó quieta, manteniendo sus ojos lavanda fijos en ella.

— La empatía no es algo que te enseñan en la Horda, ¿eh? — preguntó Glimmer, lamentando el tono algo condescendiente.

Con tranquilidad, la soldado permaneció en silencio y simplemente mantuvo su mirada vacía e irreflexiva sobre la princesa. Glimmer rompió el silencio una vez más:

—No tienes que regresar. ¿Qué te impide escapar?

La pregunta aparentemente desconcertó aún más a la soldado, como si fuera una posibilidad que nunca hubiera considerado. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos ante la idea, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Con la misma voz suave de antes, la soldado respondió:

—Yo... no sé...

Ese extraño sentimiento estalló, ese sentido del destino. Mirar a los ojos azules de la chica evocaba  _ algo _ . Glimmer se sorprendió a sí misma soltando un:

—Ven conmigo.

Inmediatamente, la chica soltó un grito ahogado ante la oferta. ¿Por qué Glimmer pensó siquiera por un momento que esa era una buena idea? ¿Ofreciendo su alianza a una marioneta de la Horda, una que acababa de asesinar a un civil, nada menos? Era como si algo la estuviera guiando para perdonar a la soldado. Tímidamente, la chica bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho?

Glimmer se acercó un poco más a la chica. No incómodamente cerca, pero lo suficiente como para demostrarle que confiaba en ella, al menos, tanto como Glimmer podía confiar en un soldado hordiano. Los ojos color lavanda se centraron en la herida en el abdomen de la chica, que se veía bastante preocupante.

—No soy cruel. No te dejaré desangrarte aquí... Además, siento que... tal vez estamos destinadas a ser amigas... o algo así — murmuró Glimmer, mientras sus ojos miraban los de la soldado.

Lo que dijo pareció sorprender a la chica. Un ligero jadeo escapó de sus labios y parecía haber una nueva vida en sus ojos.

—Yo... yo también tengo esa sensación.

Glimmer estaba sorprendida. Esta chica también estaba sintiendo esa sensación del destino, como si ellas dos estuvieran destinadas a cruzarse.

Tan pronto como Glimmer comenzó a levantar su mano para ofrecersela a la soldado, alguien gritó desde lejos:

—¡¿Adora?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Adora se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. El polvo no se había despejado del área, ocultando fácilmente a los dos. Sus ojos llenos de pánico miraron a Glimmer.

—Necesitas salir de aquí,  _ ahora _ — le ordenó Adora.

Glimmer sabía que con la cantidad de magia que le quedaba, ni siquiera podría enfrentarse a un solo soldado. Quizás tenía suficiente para una teletransportación más. Sólo lo suficiente para salir de Thaymor, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Al intentarlo, sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y su magia se extinguió. Había forzado demasiado sus poderes y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias.

Un dolor de cabeza feroz golpeó a Glimmer, y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Un brazo fuerte la sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio. El contacto la hizo estremecerse al darse cuenta de que la enemiga parecía estar ayudándola.

—Voy a llevarte a esa casa— susurró Adora —Puedes esconderte allí.

Rápidamente, Adora la llevó hacia la cabaña. La puerta había sido derrumbada y no había nadie adentro. Los muebles estaban volteados y las puertas abiertas, señales claras de que la casa había sido registrada.

—¿Adora?

Ambas se sobresaltaron, dándose cuenta de que la voz sonaba mucho más cerca esta vez. Con mayor urgencia, Adora guió a Glimmer hacia la pared donde estaba la puerta.

—Acuéstate— susurró Adora.

Siguiendo su guía, Glimmer se sentó en el piso. Incluso con la puerta derrumbada, alguien tendría que entrar por completo a la casa para ver a Glimmer donde estaba sentada. Adora se puso en cuclillas frente a la princesa, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Glimmer.

... Se suponía que ella era su enemiga. Dicha enemiga estaba cubierta con la sangre de un civil inocente... Entonces, ¿por qué Glimmer se había sonrojado?

—Me perdonaste la vida. Es justo devolverte el favor, princesa— Adora le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

Glimmer le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente.

—Hey. Adora, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme Glimmer.

¿Cómo podía sonreírle a Adora? ¿Aun sabiendo quién era y lo qué había hecho? Sus dedos callosos rozaron su brazo por última vez antes de que Adora se pusiera de pie.

—Pensaré en tu oferta, Glimmer— Adora mantuvo su débil sonrisa para la princesa —Y me aseguraré de que nadie te persiga. Lo prometo.

Las das se miraron por última vez, ofreciéndose un silencio y sonrisas tímidas antes de que Adora corriera hacia la plaza polvorienta.

—¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por todos lados— la misma voz de antes sonaba increíblemente cerca ahora.

Por visto, las dos estaban a unos pocos metros de la casa solamente. Glimmer permaneció completamente quieta, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Las dos personas allá afuera comenzaron a avanzar, y una de ellas emitió un grito ahogado.

—¡Mierda, Adora! ¡¿Mataste a alguien?!— la persona sonaba impresionada, algo bastante desagradable.

—Él... trató de matarme — Adora ni siquiera pudo ocultar su culpa a su compañera oficial de la Horda —Catra, nunca me lo perdonaré…

Catra dejó salir una risa repugnante:

—¡No puede ser! ¡Shadow Weaver quedará tan impresionada! Seguro que te ascenderá a Capitán de la Fuerza

Adora no era una soldado cualquiera: estaba cerca de convertirse a una oficial de alto rango. ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos en su entrenamiento sin darse cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba la Horda?

—Catra... Este es un pueblo de civiles. Estos no son insurgentes. Son personas inocentes. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

El corazón de Glimmer se estremeció con el dolor que emitía la voz de Adora.

—Lo único que importa es que yo cuido de ti, y tú cuidas de mí. Y pronto estaremos al mando aquí. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

Hubo una pausa larga y dolorosa. Comprensiblemente, Adora estaba pensando las cosas.

—Si. Ya he revisado el área. No hay nadie aquí— mintió Adora, sin ningún titubeo en su voz, haciendo que el corazón de Glimmer se acelerara.

—¡Bien, no quería irme sin ti! ¿Con quién tendría que pasar el rato entonces? ¿Con Kyle? —Catra se echó a reír.

Luego de eso, sus voces comenzaron a desvanecerse, lo que indica que se estaban alejando. Glimmer se quedó en la casa un tiempo más, asegurándose de que no se encontraría con otro soldado hordiano. Sabía que nunca más volvería a tener esa suerte.

Durante mucho tiempo, tuvo la esperanza de que Adora viniera a reunirse con ella. Inocentemente escribió en su diario sobre la soldado hordiano, y se sonrojaba ante la idea de que la chica le jurara lealtad. Su corazón se aceleraba ante ese pensamiento.

Finalmente, Adora volvió a ella. Sin embargo, no fue de la forma en que Glimmer esperaba. Fue durante un ataque sorpresa de la Horda a Luna Brillante. La soldado se veía muy diferente, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un extraño color amatista y una cicatriz de quemadura alrededor de uno de ellos.

Fue en esa batalla en la que Adora había matado a su madre.

* * *

—Tenías mucho miedo. ¡Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no todos los soldados hordianos quieren ser parte de esta guerra voluntariamente! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!

Adora parecía sorprendida por la historia. Al escuchar todo aquello, se veía obligada a darse cuenta de que había un vacío en sus recuerdos. Según recordaba, ella estaba entrenando para su primera misión a una fortaleza rebelde llamada Thaymor. Pero ella no asistió a esa misión, y de todos modos fue ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza. ¿Qué podría ganar la reina diciéndole eso a Adora?

¿Su confianza, tal vez? Ninguna de las dos tenía confianza en la otra, y probablemente nunca lo harían. Sin embargo, no quería que la reina pensara que le creía ni por un segundo.

—No recuerdo eso, princesa. Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más.

—Es obvio que te borraron la memoria. Estás bajo algún tipo de hechizo y eres una idiota por no darte cuenta — sentenció Glimmer. Okay, la reina tenía un punto. No lo de que era idiota, sino lo que le borraron la mente. Sonaba a algo que Shadow Weaver haría.

Sin embargo, Adora no encontró la situación exactamente preocupante. Estaba acostumbrada a las payasadas de Shadow Weaver.

—¿A quién le importa? Estoy en la cima ahora. No importa cómo llegué aquí— se jactó Adora, sonriendo con audacia.

—Pronto, todo esto te va a atormentar— refutó Glimmer—En algún rincón de tu mente corrompida, manipulada y poco ingeniosa, te atormenta el hecho de que has matado gente.

A pesar de la actitud arrogante que Adora había adoptado, Glimmer tenía razón. Había una cantidad significativa de culpa en su mente. Después de todo, ella no era completamente despiadada. Le había brindado las necesidades básicas a la malcriada reina, y no le había hecho daño, aunque podía hacerlo.

De todas formas, Adora le restó importancia a lo que Glimmer había dicho, respondiendo con:

—Lo que sea, princesa. Volvamos a hablar sobre este asunto del Magitick. Lo harás por mí, ¿no?

Antes de que Glimmer pudiera responder, un horrible chirrido llamó su atención. Cuando Adora se dio la vuelta, vio unos dedos forzar la puerta de la habitación. Quienquiera que estuviera haciendo eso era increíblemente poderoso. Inmediatamente, Adora comenzó a cargar su guante eléctrico.

Por lo que se sintió como la primera vez en su vida, Adora se paralizó del miedo.

La deidad frente a ella era temible. Casi dos metros y medio de alto, con un cabello largo y hermoso que parecía flotar. La diosa le devolvió la mirada con ojos de un azul brillante que transmitían una sensación de sorpresa. Por un momento, las dos se miraron, ambas sintiéndose realmente asustados.

Adora estaba paralizada debido a una sensación de miedo, pero no tenía idea de por qué la diosa también estaba paralizada. Un chico que reconoció como uno de los amigos de la reina estaba a su lado, bastante ansioso.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella se ve exactamente como tú! —exclamó en voz alta.

Por un momento, Adora se quedó bastante confundida. Eso no era cierto, ella no se veía como la diosa, para nada. Esa mujer era mucho más alta y brillante. Por otra parte, tenían una estructura facial similar. La diosa parecía furiosa, sus nudillos casi se volvieron blancos mientras agarraba su espada.

—Libérala ahora— ordenó la diosa.

Las dos se miraron por un momento. Adora necesitaba actuar rápido. Sola no podría pelear contra la diosa y el arquero. Sin embargo, Adora se negaba a recibir órdenes de ella.

—No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo o cómo llegaste tan lejos— mientras hablaba, presionó un botón en su guante para amplificar el poder de la electricidad—Pero si das un paso más, nuestra princesa recibirá unos voltios más de lo que puede soportar.

La diosa parecía más enfurecida, gruñendo mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar. En un segundo, esta se transformó en un lazo. Antes de que Adora pudiera siquiera acercar el guante a Glimmer, quedó atrapada en el lazo.

De repente, Adora se vio golpeada por el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida. Literalmente se sentía como si estuvieran arrojando ácido sobre su cuerpo. El lazo ni siquiera la estaba apretando demasiado, y era obvio que alguna otra fuerza estaba causando el espantoso dolor. Pasó algo extraño, a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer cubos multicolores. Era como lo que pasaba en las pantallas cuando estas se quedaban trabadas.

Ante sus ojos, el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar fallando, y cayó de rodillas. Para sus enemigos, la propia Adora parecía estar fallando. Aunque parecía que duraba para siempre, en realidad sólo duró unos segundos. Al parecer, los gritos de dolor de Adora apelaron a la compasión de la diosa, que al ver eso aflojó la presión del agarre.

Al final eso no importó, porque Adora perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

* * *

—¿Te había dicho lo mucho que adoro que estés de nuestro lado? — Bow suspiró, tragando saliva al ver a la enemiga derribada frente a él.

Lo que le había pasado al alter ego de Adora parecía doloroso. Era como si hubiera estado fallando, y el efecto no se detuvo hasta que Adora le quitó el lazo. La doppelgänger ahora estaba noqueada, obviamente.

—Yo... Eso nunca había sucedido antes—murmuró Adora en voz baja.

No podía decir que le importaba demasiado. Había sido cruel hacer que la otra Adora pasara por ese dolor, pero eso les daba la oportunidad de liberar a Glimmer.

_ Glimmer. _

Mirarla hizo que el corazón de Adora se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Adora recordó cuando su Glimmer estuvo en una situación similar: utilizada para chantajear a la reina para que entregara Luna Brillante. Su Glimmer pudo liberarse de las cadenas y atacar a Shadow Weaver antes de que lograra borrar la mente de Adora.

De todos modos, tenía que recordarse a sí misma que esta no era  _ su _ Glimmer. Esta Glimmer la miró con asombro. Los ojos cansados parecieron animarse una vez que Adora los miró. Con la boca abierta, pareció olvidar por un momento que todavía estaba encadenada.

—¡Glimmer! — gritó Bow, corriendo a su lado, aliviado de ver viva a su mejor amiga.

De acuerdo, ella no estaba bien: su piel estaba pálida y los destellos se desvanecían de su cabello y su capa. Bow intentó apagar las cadenas, solo para ser inmediatamente electrocutado por ellas. Se agarró la mano y miró preocupado a Glimmer.

—Glimmer, no te preocupes, te sacaré, solo tengo que...

She-Ra se acercó de inmediato, tomando una de las cadenas. Parecía que la electrocución no la afectaba. Mejor dicho, no le importaba demasiado, pues estaba muy ocupada tratando de ayudar a Glimmer. Adora logró arrancar una de las cadenas de Glimmer. La destrucción de esta pareció desconectar la otra de la Black Garnet, liberando con éxito a la princesa.

Glimmer estaba sin palabras, todavía asombrada por la leyenda que estaba delante de ella. La consoló saber que era libre. Aun así, la diosa era simplemente… magnífica. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Debía ser cordial? ¿Tenía permitido mirarla a los ojos? Glimmer había estado buscando a She-Ra desde la muerte de su madre...

Ahora estaba parada frente a ella, rescatándola. Algo nerviosa, Glimmer murmuró:

—¿She-Ra? Yo... sabía que eras real.

Era un honor ser digna de la atención de esa semidiosa. O tal vez solo se estaba imaginando todo. Estaba muy cansada y todavía podía sentir la energía negativa de la Black Garnet dentro de ella. Los ojos azules y brillantes parecían mirar a través de ella, mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de She-Ra.

—Puedo sanarte, Glimmer—ofreció She-Ra amablemente—Entonces tal vez puedas teletransportarnos

Glimmer sonrió débilmente:

—Lo intentaré.

Bow ya había descubierto cómo cerrar la puerta de la cámara, por lo que, con suerte, podrían salir sin ser detectados. La doppelgänger de Adora seguía tirada como piedra, y era evidente que no se levantaría pronto. La diosa se inclinó, usando sus enormes manos para acariciar las mejillas de la reina. Presionó su frente contra la de ella, evocando un profundo sonrojo en el rostro de Glimmer.

La magia fluyó dentro de Glimmer, y la energía negativa de la Black Garnet pareció ser expulsada de su cuerpo, fusionándose con la piedra rúnica a la que pertenecía. Algunos de los destellos de su cabello comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, y podía sentir la energía positiva volviendo a ella. Francamente, pasar por eso le hizo temerle a She-Ra hasta cierto punto. La malvada y fría Adora no fue rival para el lazo de She-Ra.

Lentamente, se le hizo más fácil respirar. La fuerza y el alivio volvieron a ella. She-Ra retrocedió, mirando a Glimmer y ofreciéndole la mano. Sin dudarlo, Glimmer la tomó. A pesar de todo, le pareció raro lo feliz que She-Ra se veía por verla.

Continuaron tomándose las manos por mucho tiempo. Una sensación extraña y familiar burbujeó dentro de ella. Se dio cuenta de que era similar a la sensación que tuvo cuando conoció a la inocente Adora. El destino las había juntado. Finalmente, la respuesta a los problemas de Glimmer estaba frente a ella. Era suficiente para hacerla llorar.

—Wow... —Glimmer sabía que probablemente sus ojos estaban brillando—Siempre pensé que eras solo un mito, She-Ra... —Glimmer se frotó el brazo, sintiéndose pequeña y nerviosa en su presencia— P-puedo teletransportarnos a los Bosques Susurrantes. Creo que sólo me queda energía para eso.

—No te preocupes. Yo te llevaré de regreso a Luna Brillante, lo prometo — aseguró She-Ra con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

Ahora estaban en los Bosques Susurrantes, donde solo las estructuras más altas de la Zona del Terror eran visibles. Finalmente, Glimmer era libre de aquella pesadilla. El viento nocturno era frío, pero mucho más acogedor que el aura metálica de la Zona del Terror. Cuando el follaje circundante comenzó a moverse al compás de la brisa, se sintió relajada.

Su brillo terminó por apagarse, y sintió que se iba a desmayar. Se aferró firmemente a las manos de Bow y She-Ra, ya que estaba a punto de caerse. De repente, She-Ra puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la reina.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que iba a perder la conciencia, probablemente estaría muy nerviosa por el toque. Después de todo, She-Ra era una semidiosa diosa de casi dos metros y medio de altura. Ella miró a la reina, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? No debería haberte pedido que nos teletransportaras, lo siento—se disculpó She-Ra con voz llena de culpa.

—No…. Estaré bien ...—Glimmer arrastró las palabras, pues el cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

—No, no es cierto—replicó She-Ra severamente.

Consciente de lo testaruda que era Glimmer en cualquier dimensión, She-Ra tomó las siguientes decisiones sin permiso. Rodeó las piernas y la espalda de Glimmer con sus fuertes brazos, levantándola fácilmente.

Estar en los brazos de She-Ra la hacía sentir segura, más de lo que se había sentido en años. ¿Estaba bien que se sintiera así? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos brillaron, asombrados de la presencia de She-Ra.

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó She-Ra—Estás a salvo con nosotros, Glimmer. Puedes descansar.

Ella aceptó con gusto la oferta de She-Ra. Cerró los ojos mientras She-Ra y Bow caminaban juntos. Y sintió que todo estaría bien.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude a cargarla por un rato?

La oferta de Bow era generosa, pero Adora negó con la cabeza:

—Estoy bien, Bow, gracias.

Parecía que cargar a una Glimmer desmayada se había convertido en algo habitual para Adora. Un poco de tiempo después de que Glimmer se hubiera desmayado, la fatiga obligó a Adora a volver a su estado normal. Glimmer no era pesada para sus brazos. La determinación de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Glimmer la mantuvo caminando, aunque con un paso cada vez más penoso.

Era extraño cómo le había prometido a dos Glimmers diferentes que las llevaría de vuelta a Luna Brillante. Su corazón se rompió un poco, pensando en su propia Glimmer. Era tentador mirar hacia abajo y observar a la Glimmer en sus brazos. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a tropezarse o caerse por perder la concentración.

La luz de las diversas lunas de Etheria iluminaba el bosque. Sin considerar el tiempo que estuvo desmayada después de llegar a esa dimensión, Adora ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir. No había dormido desde antes de reconectarse con She-Ra, pues había estado demasiado ansiosa por salvar a su Glimmer de Hordiano Primero. Y ahora, estaba ignorando su fatiga para garantizar la seguridad de Glimmer.

Parecía que Bow se había dado cuenta del paso lento de Adora y de las bolsas que crecían debajo de sus ojos

—¿Quieres parar y pasar la noche aquí? Te ves exhausta.

Estaban lejos de la Zona del Terror. Si esta dimensión era como la suya, la Horda probablemente no podría navegar fácilmente a través los Bosques Susurrantes, no sin Entrapta de su lado. Enviar soldados a perseguirlos sería demasiado arriesgado, incluso si eso significaba perder a la reina. Les tomaría más de medio día caminar a través de los Bosques Susurrantes hasta llegar a Luna Brillante. Glimmer necesitaba comida y agua. Descansar hasta la mañana les haría bien a todos.

—Si encontramos un buen lugar, podemos parar—aceptó Adora.

Bow continuó mirándola, un poco preocupado.

—Tú... pareces una persona con mucha determinación, Adora.

Adora mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

—¿Cómo es tu mundo, si no te importa que pregunte? — quiso saber Bow cuando la curiosidad se apoderó de él.

—Como este, supongo. Viví con los hordianos toda mi vida, hasta que...

La revelación de por qué su doppelgänger todavía estaba en la Horda en este mundo la golpeó como un ladrillo. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron y se le escapó un grito ahogado. Ella siguió caminando, pues su determinación era demasiado fuerte.

—Nunca encontré la espada en esta dimensión. Estuve en un universo alterno así antes... Lo siento, seguro te aburriré, hay mucho que explicar

—¡No, no! Está bien, Adora. Tal vez si te explico lo que sucedió aquí, ¿te ayudará a entender?

—Si. Eso probablemente sería mejor que si yo explico mi mundo confuso.

Pasaron a través de algunos arbustos. Las copas de los árboles eran densas, lo que hacía difícil ver más allá de ellos. Encontraron un claro bonito, bien escondido, libre de arbustos y relativamente plano.

—Detengámonos en ese claro—sugirió Adora—Podemos descansar y hablar.

* * *

El frío se hacía más intenso a medida que avanzaba la noche. Adora se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto a Glimmer. Ella estaba muy débil, la necesitaba mucho más que Adora. Además, ella estaba frente al fuego que Bow encendió para calentarlos. Adora se sentía a la deriva, completamente exhausta por el día. Bow la miró desde el otro lado de la fogata. Se dio golpecitos en la rodilla con los dedos y pareció pensar en cosas que preguntarle a Adora.

—Entonces, estabas diciendo algo sobre que nunca encontraste la espada en este universo, ¿verdad? — Bow preguntó.

—Sí. Shadow Weaver debe tenerme… más bien, a Adora, bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Borró sus recuerdos, algo así... Esa cicatriz... seguro ella se la hizo.

Adora se rascó la cabeza. “ _ Shadow Weaver, algo más de lo que necesito hablar con Glimmer _ ”.

—¿Shadow Weaver? — repitió Bow

Adora olvidó que él no tenía idea de quién era ella.

—Ella es... mi madre, supongo. Ella me crió en la Horda. Me enseñó todo lo que se debe saber sobre la vida... Al menos, pensé que lo había hecho

Los pensamientos de Adora divagaron una vez más, “ _ No me enseñó nada sobre el amor... o qué es un caballo _ ”.

—¿Ella te haría eso? ¿Borrar tus recuerdos? — Bow preguntó ingenuamente.

—Lo intentó en mi mundo... — la idea la hizo desviar su mirada hacia la figura dormida a su lado. Glimmer dormía muy tranquila, agarrando la chaqueta de Adora. Tenía que recordarse una vez más: esta no era su Glimmer — Glimmer me salvó. Le debo mi vida por eso.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento. Bow parecía extrañado por su aparente afecto hacia Glimmer. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, esta era una Adora diferente que tenía un Glimmer diferente.

—Ustedes dos son cercanas, ¿no?

Segundos después, ella lo miró.

—Nosotros también, Bow. Sé que todo esto suena raro. Tal vez deberías explicarme lo que sucede en este mundo.

Bow suspiró con fuerza y se quitó el carcaj. Cruzó las piernas, suspirando antes de comenzar:

—Hace un tiempo, hubo una batalla en Luna Brillante... Mientras la Reina Angella defendía la Piedra Lunar, tú… quiero decir, la otra Adora… la mató.

Hizo una pausa, dándose un momento para derramar una lágrima por Angella, antes de continuar:

—Entonces Glimmer se volvió mucho más poderosa y pudo ahuyentar a los hordianos... No tuvo más remedio que tomar el lugar de su madre. Antes de la muerte de la reina, Glimmer intentaba reformar la Alianza de las Princesas, pero... nadie quería unirse. Además de…"

—¿Netossa y Spinerella?

—Vaya, tu universo sí que es similar al nuestro. Supongo que se podría decir que Entrapta también es parte de la Alianza. Glimmer la deja quedarse en Luna Brillante porque Dryl fue tomado por la Horda.

—Eso sí es diferente en mi universo.

Adora habló más sobre su universo. Cómo ahora tenían estrellas, pero nunca había tenido tiempo de apreciarlas. Además, explicó con detalle prácticamente todo lo que sucedió después de que se unió a la Alianza de Princesas. Al igual que en su universo, Bow era bastante considerado y trataba de entender lo mejor que podía.

Sin embargo, los dos estaban bastante cansados. La fogata se estaba apagando, lo que provocó que Bow señalara:

—¡Antes de ir a dormir, voy a recoger más leña!

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que yo vaya? — ofreció Adora.

—Relájate, Adora. Me haré cargo—la tranquilizó Bow.

El chico de adentró en el bosque. Tenía razón, ella no debería estresarse tanto... o tal vez sí debería. Estaba lejos de casa, en un universo diferente. Y a pesar de eso, ella debía mantener la esperanza. Tenía que volver con sus amigos.

Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Glimmer. Y hablando de eso, Adora no podía dejar de mirar a la chica dormida. Se sentía como si estuviera violando su privacidad. Aun así, todavía sentía que su estómago vibraba al verla. La forma en que su chaqueta se curvaba alrededor de su cintura era atractiva por sí sola. Todo se sentía tan irreal todavía. ¿De verdad estaba en un universo alterno?

En su defensa, lo que hizo a continuación fue bajo el influjo del cansancio. De alguna manera pensó que era una idea brillante ver si Glimmer tenía la herida en el hombro que Hordiano Primero le había hecho. Adora se arrastró hacia la reina. Afortunadamente, como ella se había movido bastante entre sueños, la chaqueta de Adora había resbalado de su hombro.

Adora sabía que Glimmer tenía el sueño pesado. ¿De qué otra manera hubiera logrado escabullirse a su cama casi todas las noches? Sigilosamente, comenzó a deslizar la capa de Glimmer. Cuando su hombro desnudo quedó expuesto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la cicatriz. Ver esto le aclaró aún más el hecho de que este realmente no era su mundo. Esta realmente no era  _ su _ Glimmer.

Nada de eso despertó a Glimmer, como predijo. Sin embargo, ver a la reina tan cerca hizo que Adora sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Observarla dormir tan pacíficamente encendió una sensación de felicidad que Adora rara vez pudo sentir el mes pasado. El color había vuelto a la cara de Glimmer, una indicación de que ya estaba mejor.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, lucía un poco cómo solía llevarlo antes de ser reina. Su fleco cubría su rostro, y la tentación se volvió demasiado irresistible. Como se encontraba muy cautivada por Glimmer, no pudo evitar estirarse y apartar tiernamente los mechones de cabello de su cara.

Por desgracia, sobreestimó lo pesado que era el sueño de Glimmer en realidad. El toque provocó que los ojos somnolientos color lavanda parpadearan hacia ella. En un instante, sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. Adora sintió un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento, sabiendo que había sobrepasado los límites. Adora retrocedió rápidamente e intentó disculparse:

—Lo siento mucho, yo ...

—¡Aléjate de mí! — exigió Glimmer.

Glimmer la empujó. Adora no esperaba una reacción tan violenta. No lo hizo con mucha fuerza, siendo que la reina seguía algo debilitada. En cualquier caso, fue suficiente para arrojar a Adora sobre su espalda, dándose un doloroso golpe. A pesar del estado debilitado de Glimmer, pudo ponerse de pie. Antes de que Adora pudiera levantarse, Glimmer colocó su pie sobre el pecho de la heroína, lastimándola bastante.

Adora podría derrotar fácilmente a Glimmer. La chica era mucho más pequeña y ligera que ella. Incluso desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía quitársela de encima sin problemas. Sin embargo, Adora no quería hacerlo. A pesar de que se estaba recordando constantemente que esta no era su Glimmer, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por ella, particularmente por cómo el fuego la iluminaba.

Adora podía sentir que Glimmer quería matarla con la mirada mientras bramaba:

—¡¿Creíste que podrías engañarme con ese disfraz?! ¡¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?!

Antes de que Adora pudiera decir algo para defenderse, la reina notó que su capa estaba torcida. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por un momento, antes de que un rubor feroz floreciera en sus mejillas. Se apoyó en su pie, presionando con más fuerza el pecho de Adora mientras preguntaba bruscamente:

—¡¿Intentaste quitarme la ropa?!

—¡No, no! Glimmer, soy...

Glimmer preparó una carga de magia en su mano mientras decía:

—¡Dame una buena razón para no matarte!

—¡Glimmer, no! ¡Esa no es Adora!

El sonido de la voz preocupada de Bow llamó la atención de la reina. La leña cayó el suelo cuando el arquero vio a las dos chicas. Glimmer estaba decidida a mantener a Adora en el suelo, devolviendo rápidamente su mirada maliciosa.

—Entonces, ¡¿quién eres?!

En el momento, Adora no encontró manera de resolver la situación, así que simplemente y con torpeza respondió:

—Soy... Adora...

Glimmer puso aún más presión sobre Adora, comprensiblemente insatisfecha con la respuesta.

—¡¿Es una broma?! ¡No me importa quién eres! ¡Lo único que importa es que tú... me estabas  _ desnudando _ !

Adora miró a Bow, que estaba incómodo. Miró a Adora con evidente decepción:

—Está bien, realmente no puedo defenderte de eso, Adora. Estás haciendo mi trabajo más difícil.

Tratando de calmar la situación, Adora apresuradamente explicó:

—¡Lo siento mucho, Glimmer, solo estaba tratando de ver algo! ¡Por favor escúchanos, no soy la Adora en la que estás pensando!

Rápidamente y para apoyar a Adora, Bow justificó:

—¡Sólo mira! ¡No tiene esa horrible cicatriz! — inmediatamente, él se arrepintió su lamentable elección de palabras. Comprendiendo su error, Adora lo perdonó en silencio— ¡Además, ella es She-Ra!

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Glimmer, haciendo que quitara un poco su peso del pecho de Adora mientras decía:

—¿Qué?

Adora nunca había expresado tanta urgencia en su voz como cuando suplicó:

—¡No voy a lastimarte! No soy  _ ella _ . ¡Por favor créeme, Glimmer!

Al parecer, Glimmer se sintió muy presionada por los gritos de ambos. A la luz de las llamas, Adora pudo distinguir las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la reina. La magia en su puño pareció extinguirse. La voz de Glimmer se quebró cuando murmuró:

—Ya lo has hecho.

De manera clara y comprensible, Glimmer mantenía un profundo deseo de venganza hacia la Adora de esta dimensión. Y por alguna razón, se estaba desquitando con Adora. Era fácil ver por qué Glimmer la asociaba con su doppelgänger. Las cosas eran tan confusas en la mente de Adora en ese momento.

Con todo, entendió que esta Glimmer se parecía mucho a  _ su _ Glimmer. Vivaz y desconfiada de aquellos que no conoce. De repente, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Adora, algo que podría usar para ganarse la confianza de esta Glimmer.

—Glimmer ... Sé que no confías en mí. Pero tienes que creerme. Soy de una dimensión alterna que se parece mucho a esta... —Adora vaciló, permitiéndose un momento para pensar profundamente en lo que está a punto de decirle— Si realmente este es igual a mi mundo, tu padre todavía está vivo.

Inmediatamente, Adora lamentó sus acciones por segunda vez esa noche. Si antes Glimmer estaba enojada, ahora estaba  _ enfurecida _ . En un momento, quitó su bota del pecho de Adora, solo para inclinarse rápidamente sobre ella. La reina estaba prácticamente a horcajadas sobre la heroína mientras la agarraba por el cuello de la camisa, acercándola a su cara.

Inicialmente, Glimmer mantuvo su voz baja pero llena de odio:

—Escucha… La verdad, me importa una mierda que seas She-Ra, mucho menos ahora— levantó la voz mientras le reprochaba— ¿Qué tipo de ser humano vil y horrible inventaría una mentira tan asquerosa como esa?

Estaba claro que ahora Glimmer la odiaba. No solo a su doppelgänger, sino a  _ ella _ específicamente. Adora lo había jodido miserablemente. Con la reina tan minuciosamente cerca de ella, Adora tuvo que decidir qué decir rápidamente. Esta vez, ella tenía que ser suave.

—Glimmer. Te conozco— Adora sonrió, tratando de sonar tranquila—Siempre has pensado que eras más débil que las otras princesas porque necesitabas recargar tus poderes…

Sí… sus palabras no fueron suaves, inequívocamente impactaron en la reina. Era comprensible, ya que Adora acababa de insultar sus poderes. De inmediato, Adora agregó:

— ¡P-Pero eso nunca te detuvo! Glimmer, siempre has sido una guerrera ¡Eres muy poderosa, siempre lo has sido! Bow y yo  _ siempre _ hemos creído en ti. Glimmer, eres increíble e inteligente... y… hermosa.

Glimmer no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tales cumplidos, relajándose y provocando que el ceño fruncido en su rostro se mitigara. Un feroz sonrojo regresaba a su rostro. Lo que Adora decía parecía atraer a Glimmer, pues soltó la camisa de Adora.

Finalmente, Adora estaba teniendo éxito:

—Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de alguien en mi vida y Glimmer... — una vez más, su mente cansada no pudo conectarse en esta no era su Glimmer. A pesar de que lucía exactamente como ella, esta no era ella. Después de una pausa que fue francamente demasiado larga, Adora finalmente agregó: — Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Si estuviera mintiendo, ¿cómo sabría algo de esto?

La mirada de odio desapareció por completo de los ojos de Glimmer. En un instante, el tembloroso puño soltó la camisa de Adora. Glimmer se levantó, dándole la espalda de inmediato a Adora y Bow.

—Yo... necesito un minuto— la voz de Glimmer apenas era audible. La reina caminó hacia la espesura del bosque, queriendo un tiempo a solas para resolver sus pensamientos.

Una vez que ella se fue, Bow se acercó a la heroína caída. Él le ofreció una mano, sonriéndole nerviosamente. Bow se disculpó en nombre de Glimmer:

—Lo siento por eso. Ella puede ser…

—¿Testaruda? Lo sé... — Adora sonrió débilmente mientras tomaba su mano.

“ _ Y eso es lo que amo de ella _ ”. Ella volvería. Era mejor darle tiempo para pensar. Adora estaba segura de que pronto serían amigas.

* * *

El sueño se negaba a vencer a Adora. Bow ya estaba roncando para ese punto. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en superficies incómodas. Incluso tener una ramita en el trasero era mejor que las camas de cartón en la Horda. Por supuesto, echaba de menos la cama de Glimmer. Extrañaba despertarse al amanecer, horas antes que Glimmer, y escabullirse antes de que pudiera descubrirla.

Hablando de eso, Glimmer aún no había regresado. Adora estaba preocupaba, especialmente sabiendo que la chica todavía no había bebido agua ni comido. Justo en el momento en que consideró despertar a Bow, el crujido de las hojas llamó su atención.

Ella se levantó del suelo, mirando hacia arriba para ver a la reina saliendo de un arbusto. Era obvio que Glimmer había estado llorando. Adora le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante. Sin embargo, fracasó miserablemente, pues la reina la fulminó con la mirada. En un intento de hacer las paces, Adora agarró la cantimplora que habían dejado cerca del fuego. Cuando Glimmer se acercó, Adora se lo ofreció.

Con afán de no despertar a Bow, Adora habló en voz baja:

—Glimmer, probablemente deberías...

—No me hables. Y nunca me digas qué hacer — Glimmer frunció el ceño y habló en un volumen que coincidía con el de Adora.

Independientemente de su declaración, tomó la cantimplora de la mano de Adora.

Sintiéndose desanimada por esa reacción, Adora simplemente volvió a recostarse. Se acurrucó de lado, preguntándose por qué las cosas le iban saliendo tan mal.  _ ¿Oh, tal vez que intentaras desnudarla tuvo algo que ver, Adora? _

Para su alivio, parecía que Glimmer estaba buscando algo de comer en la mochila de Bow. Quizás ahora que Glimmer había regresado, Adora podría dormir por fin. Después de un rato, la reina se tumbó en el suelo entre Bow y Adora. Adora no podía ver qué tan lejos estaba Glimmer de ella, siendo que le estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Adora?

Que Glimmer dijera su nombre hizo que sintiera una felicidad vibrante en su pecho. Adora se giró hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con ojos color lavanda… Que seguían pareciendo lanzarle dagas directamente al corazón.

—Dormiría con un ojo abierto si fuera tú.

Para ser sincera, ahora temía por su vida. Adora se alejó de Glimmer. Soportar su mirada asesina definitivamente no la haría sentirse mejor. A pesar de cómo se estaba portando Glimmer con ella, Adora cubrió a Glimmer con su chaqueta una vez más. Por supuesto, esperó hasta que la reina se durmiera.

Una parte egoísta de Adora deseaba despertarse en Luna Brillante con  _ su _ Glimmer.


	3. Capitán de la Fuerza Adora – Parte II

_ "¿Adora...?" _

Alguien le estaba hablando. Estaba tan aturdida que era difícil saber quién. La voz sonaba apagada, lo que aumentaba la confusión. Además, parecía estar muy lejos.

_ "Adora..." _

Parecía que había entrado en un paisaje de ensueño. Los detalles se veían borrosos, y estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía distinguir un horizonte. Era simplemente… la nada.

_ "Adora... lo prometiste..." _

_ Glimmer. _

Su voz se había vuelto más clara. Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar frente a Adora en el oscuro paisaje onírico, siendo la única fuente de luz presente. Sintiéndose muy cansada, Adora se acercó a la luz de las estrellas.

_ "Prometiste que volveríamos a Luna Brillante... juntas..." _

Curiosamente, parecía que la voz de Glimmer provenía de la luz de las estrellas. Adora extendió la mano, intentando tocarlas. Sin embargo, no eran tangibles: vio su mano pasar a través de estas.

—¿Glimmer? ¡Prometo que encontraré la forma de regresar a tu lado! — le gritó Adora a las estrellas.

—Adora— su voz era tan clara esta vez que hizo que Adora se estremeciera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Adora, queriendo desesperadamente ver a su Glimmer.

—¿Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, Bow?

_ ¿Eh? _ De repente, su tono sonó muy diferente. Más que antes, parecía que Glimmer estaba justo a su lado... o flotando sobre ella. Efectivamente, los ojos de Adora se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se encontraron con una mirada furiosa. Había estado soñando.

_ Ah, cierto. Estoy en una dimensión alterna y Glimmer me odia, muchísimo _ . Adora tuvo que recordarse esto a sí misma, todavía sintiéndose aturdida. Todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Ya había amanecido, y era obvio que tanto Glimmer como Bow habían estado despiertos desde hacía un tiempo.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Glimmer! —Adora saludó con demasiado entusiasmo.

¿Por qué demonios pensó que eso funcionaría? Glimmer frunció el ceño todavía más, haciendo que Adora borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Planeas dormir todo el día? — Glimmer gruñó.

Responderle a Glimmer era lo peor que Adora podía hacer. Fue allí donde decidió que la mejor manera de ganarse por completo a esta Glimmer era no llevarle la contraria nunca. Nunca.

* * *

Incluso caminar junto a la Glimmer de esa dimensión se sentía peligroso. Mientras caminaban, Glimmer comenzó a quedarse detrás de Adora y Bow. Al ver que su salud no estaba en las mejores condiciones, Adora se preocupó. En cierto punto, Adora se detuvo para mirar a la reina. La sonrisa que le ofreció se encontró con una mirada penetrante que haría sentir mal hasta a los corazones más fríos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adora, tratando de restarle importancia a la mirada de Glimmer.

— Oh, estoy de maravilla— Glimmer habló con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en ese momento—Sólo me aseguro de no caminar delante de ti para no permitir que me cortes la garganta. Además, no necesito tu compasión.

Adora tragó saliva, temerosa, y continuó mirando al frente. Bow la miró nerviosamente y pareció disculparse en silencio por el comportamiento de su amiga, otra vez. Su Glimmer también se había portado algo grosera con ella cuando se conocieron, pero no a este nivel. Adora estaba segura de que, si hacía un solo movimiento equivocado, esta Glimmer ordenaría su ejecución inmediata.

—Entonces...— el susurro de Bow apenas era audible — ¿Cuál es tu plan desde a partir de aquí?

Honestamente, Adora tenía muy pocas ideas sobre qué hacer. Su principal objetivo era ganarse la confianza de Glimmer. Pero por ahora, eso parecía ser prácticamente imposible. Necesitaba encontrar algo, hacer algo para ganarse la confianza de la reina. Su mente voló en círculos hacia Micah.

_ Micah... _

* * *

—Lo juro por mi vida, no me detendré ante nada hasta traerla de vuelta.

El padre, cansado, puso una mano en el hombro de Adora. Le ofreció la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Una chispa débil brilló en sus ojos, lo que le hizo pensar a Adora que él realmente creía en ella. Una vez que Adora se reconectó con She-Ra, la Alianza de Princesas se estaba preparando para enfrentarse a Hordiano Primero. Decidieron que Micah se quedaría en Luna Brillante (uno de los últimos reinos que quedaban en pie después de la invasión de Primero). Él era un líder fuerte, pero su tiempo fuera le había hecho desarrollar un trauma inmenso.

—Creo que puedo decir que también has estado muy preocupada por esto—la sonrisa de Micah se desvaneció—Por Glimmer, quiero decir. Ustedes dos... son cercanas, ¿no?

_ Cercanas. _ Adora solía luchar por entender el doble sentido de muchas cosas. Las insinuaciones y las metáforas a menudo le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió que con “ _ cercanas” _ él se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

Esa sensación que tuvo cuando Glimmer se acurrucó con ella en las aguas termales de Mystacor. Cómo no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Glimmer evitó que Shadow Weaver borrara sus recuerdos. La rabia verdaderamente horrible y ardiente que sintió cuando Scorpia sostuvo a Glimmer sobre un precipicio, amenazando su vida. ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando Glimmer la tocaba? ¿Por qué sentía que este se le iba a salir del pecho cuando dormían juntas y Glimmer se acercaba a ella?

Oh, estrellas, la coronación. Verla tan majestuosa, tan hermosa, había hecho que la cabeza de Adora diera vueltas sin parar. La noche en que las dos habían interrogado a casi todas las almas en castillo para encontrar al posible espía, también había hecho que su corazón se revolviera. Verla a punto de teletransportarse afuera, en medio de la infame tormenta había roto totalmente a Adora. Ese día, Adora le había dicho que la necesitaba allí. ¿Acaso había sido ese su intento de confesarle algo? ¿Su mente ingenua e inculta tratando de darle sentido a sus sentimientos? ¿Era un tabú confesarle al padre sus sentimientos por su hija? Ese intenso sentimiento en su corazón le rogaba que lo dejara salir.

Ella necesitaba decírselo a alguien. ¿Era mejor esperar para contárselo a Bow? Todos estos pensamientos se derrumbaron, vibrando en su mente y eventualmente se escaparon...

—Si. Yo...—Adora estaba desconcertada y sin aliento mientras lo confesaba—Creo que estoy enamorada de ella, Micah.

La declaración pareció golpearlo como un ladrillo. Él había sospechado de los sentimientos de Adora por Glimmer desde hacía un tiempo. Fue él quien le dijo a Adora que tratar de salvar a Glimmer antes de reconectarse con She-Ra era poco realista y peligroso. Muchas veces había visto a Adora afuera por la noche, mirando las estrellas.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Adora y sintió que le dirigía una sonrisa segura. Apenas tenía una vaga idea de en qué tipo de mujer se había convertido Glimmer al crecer. Sin embargo, su instinto de padre le decía que Adora sería una gran pareja para su hija.

—Hace mucho tiempo que querías decir eso, ¿no es cierto?

—Es que... Es algo que no nos enseñan a manejar en la Horda— respondió Adora

—Tienes que decírselo cuando ella esté de regreso aquí, en Luna Brillante, cuanto todo se haya arreglado. Después de que todo esté dicho y hecho, no me molestaría que fueras mi nuera algún día —admitió Micah, riendo un poco.

Sin embargo, Adora no rio, pues se sentía confundida…

—¿Qué es una nuera?

* * *

Ella guardaba ese recuerdo con cariño. Sin embargo, había una sensación de dolor en su corazón, una que le decía que había decepcionado a Micah. Después de todo, ella no había cumplido su promesa.

“Tengo que convencer a Glimmer de que vaya a Isla Bestia conmigo. ¡Si encontramos a su padre, ella tendrá que confiar en mí...! ¿Cierto?"

A medida que avanzaban por el bosque, Adora se encontró con una vista familiar. Se sintió como una tonta por no haber pensado en eso antes. La casa de Madame Razz se erguía frente a ella, provocando que soltara un grito de emoción:

—¡Madame Razz!

—¿Madame qué? — preguntó Bow de inmediato.

Demasiado tarde, la heroína ya estaba corriendo hacia la pequeña cabaña delante de ellos.

Al entrar en la cabaña, Adora se encontró con una escena familiar. Madame Razz, colocando las bayas sobre masa cruda. Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, sonriéndole a Adora.

—¡Mara, querida! ¡Finalmente viniste a visitar a Madame Razz!

—¡Madame Razz! — gritó Adora.

Corrió hacia la anciana y la abrazó. Madame Razz le devolvió el abrazo, riéndose.

—Has estado bastante ocupada, ¿no? Estás lejos de casa, Mara.

Madame Razz podría dar respuestas muy vagas y misteriosas a veces, pero estaba claro que estaba al tanto del viaje interdimensional de Adora. Ella se apartó de Razz y la miró.

—Sabes cómo puedo volver a casa, ¿verdad? — preguntó Adora, casi rogando.

—Si puedes hacer que la otra Mara encuentre la espada, Madame Razz podría ayudarte.

_ La otra Mara... Eso es. La otra Adora _ . Bow y Glimmer entraron en la cabaña. Adora se giró hacia ellos.

—Necesitamos encontrar la otra espada, la de esta dimensión—les informó Adora.

Glimmer gruñó, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos negativos para sí misma.

* * *

Glimmer continuó caminando detrás de los otros dos, mientras Bow miraba su comunicador. No habían caminado mucho antes de que el comunicador de Bow comenzara a enloquecer.

—Debemos estar cerca—señaló Adora.

—¿Cerca? Esa mierda no tiene señal. Estamos perdidos— vaya, esta Glimmer tenía un vocabulario mucho más vulgar.

Al menos Bow estaba dispuesto contradecir a Glimmer:

—De por sí la espada de Adora ya está interfiriendo con la señal, así que esto...

—¡Ahí! — exclamó Adora.

Más adelante, a través de los espesos arbustos, brillaba una luz celestial. Impulsivamente, Adora corrió, dejando a sus compañeros atrás una vez más. Y de nuevo, Glimmer suspiró y guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma. En lugar de caminar a través de los arbustos, Glimmer se teletransportó por delante de sus compañeros. Con los brazos cruzados, se volvió hacia ellos, esperando que la alcanzaran. Adora no dijo nada cuando finalmente se reunió con ella, y la mirada de Glimmer siguió a la heroína mientras esta corría hacia la espada.

—¡Adora, espera! — gritó Bow desde lejos.

Adora no pensó las cosas detenidamente. Si su lazo tuvo efectos casi mortales en la otra Adora, ¿no tendría la espada de esta dimensión un efecto similar en ella? Efectivamente, al poner un dedo en la empuñadura de la espada, las cosas parecieron desmoronarse a su alrededor. Su visión se distorsionó, de forma similar a las fallas en la pantalla de una computadora. Cajas negras de una energía misteriosa se formaron a su alrededor, igual que cuando usó su lazo en su doppelgänger.

—¡Adora! — exclamó Glimmer.

¿Por qué Glimmer se preocupó por ella de repente? ¿Qué no la odiaba? Esta Glimmer confundía profundamente a Adora. Como sea, Adora se alejó inmediatamente de la espada. A pesar de que sólo había tocado la espada por un segundo como máximo, se sentía como si alguien la hubiera pateado en el estómago. El dolor era abrumador, obligándola a caer de rodillas y a llevarse una mano al estómago.

Apenas podía distinguir a la reina, que caminaba a un lado suyo. Sin una pizca de empatía, Glimmer ignoró a Adora mientras tomaba la espada de entre las enredaderas. Cuando Bow la ayudó a levantarse, pudo ver que Glimmer aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Creo que después de ver lo que tu lazo le hizo a la otra Adora, era obvio que esto sucedería! — la regañó Glimmer. Adora lo sabía, había logrado llegar al lado sensible de Glimmer. El regaño parecía más uno maternal que una burla odiosa—¿Ya terminamos aquí? Porque, ya sabes, en casa seguro piensan que Bow y yo ya estamos muertos o algo así.

—Si. Creo que hemos terminado— respondió la derrotada Adora.

Fue más de lo mismo el resto del día. Glimmer le daba golpes bajos a Adora cada vez que abría la boca, Bow se disculpaba por las acciones de su amiga rencorosa, y Adora los perdonaba de inmediato a ambos. Finalmente, al llegar a Luna Brillante, Adora sintió una sensación de temor.

_ "Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa. Le prometí a tu padre que no volvería sin ti" _

Todo lo acontecido la estaba golpeando finalmente. Le había fallado a su Glimmer una vez más, y le falló a Micah. Se quedó detrás de Bow y Glimmer para permitirse derramar una lágrima y respirar profundamente. Las cosas tenían que arreglarse tarde o temprano. Todo iba a estar bien al final.

* * *

Como ya lo esperaba, Entrapta estaba abrumada por la fascinación absoluta que le causó la historia de Adora. Al escuchar el término "doppelgänger de un universo alterno", los ojos de la princesa centellaron y aplaudió por la emoción. Inmediatamente, su cabello envolvió la barbilla de Adora, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para observar la cara de la heroína.

Entrapta estaba instalada en una vieja sala de entrenamiento. En su universo, esta rara vez se usaba y ese parecía ser el caso aquí también. Había varias computadoras y una mesa con un montón de libros y papeles. Entrapta la observó, manteniendo su mirada fascinada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Wow! ¡Pareces ser una copia exacta de la Capitán de la Fuerza que mató a Angella! — apuntó Entrapta, sin rodeos  —  ¡Esto es tan intrigante! ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Glimmer estaba parada en una esquina, malhumorada. Aun así, Adora podía sentir su mirada perforándolas, tanto a ella como a Entrapta. Quería disculparse en nombre de Entrapta. Caray, finalmente entendía cómo se sentía Bow cuando Glimmer la atacaba. Las “manos” de pelo de Entrapta bajaron, tomando la grabadora que estaba en su bolsillo.

Adora nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta:

—Sí, pregunta lo que quieras.

Entrapta hizo clic en el botón.

—Primero, ¿cómo es tu universo?

Adora no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la pregunta, diciendo tímidamente:

—Oh, bueno… eso sería mucho qué explicar

Entrapta mantuvo su mirada fascinada e inquebrantable en Adora. Se quedó ahí, de pie y en silencio, con una sonrisa sin cambios. Adora sabía que Entrapta estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Sin embargo, se sentía exhausta sólo con la idea de tener que explicar _ todo _ . Con un fuerte suspiro, Adora continuó:

—Bueno, todo parece muy similar... Excepto que yo… quiero decir, la otra Adora, nunca encontró la Espada de Protección en este universo. En mi universo tú nos traicionaste y te uniste a la Horda e hiciste un montón de armas para ellos...

—¿Por qué haría ella eso? — la interrumpió Bow, bastante incrédulo.

Entrapta pareció pensar por un momento antes de admitir:

—Ya sabes que tengo opiniones inmorales cuando se trata de ciencia. Continúa.

Bow y Adora se miraron nerviosamente el uno al otro, antes de que Adora explicara más:

—Odio decirlo, pero en mi mundo la Horda se volvió mucho más poderosa gracias a ti. Supongo que pudimos retenerlos desde que reunimos a la Alianza de Princesas.

—Y eso fue debido a She-Ra, ¿verdad? — comentó Bow

Adora miró a Bow, sonriendo y admitió:

—Diría que fue más debido a Glimmer que a mí. Ella hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los ojos azules captaron la vista de la reina. Feroces ojos color lavanda se clavaron en Adora, completamente conscientes de que la rubia estaba tratando de halagarla. Después de la extraña pausa, francamente incómoda, Adora continuó:

—Una vez que los hordianos realmente comenzaron a tener la ventaja, Glimmer quiso conectarse con el Corazón de Etheria.

Esto pareció captar completamente la atención de Glimmer. Adora sabía que era una idea que su Glimmer había tenido incluso mucho antes de conocerse. No le sorprendió que la Glimmer de este mundo también lo hubiera pensado. Glimmer estaba muy bien informada cuando se trataba de la historia y el folklore de Etheria, incluso en este universo.

—Ella pudo hacerlo una vez que todas las princesas estuvieron conectadas a sus piedras rúnicas. Las princesas y yo éramos más fuertes que nunca... Pero resulta que Light Hope quería usar...

Una vez más, Bow la interrumpió:

—Espera, ¿quién es Light Hope?

_ Ugh. _

* * *

A Adora le llevó un tiempo explicar  _ todo, _ con detalles. Estuvo hablando tanto por tanto tiempo que sentía la garganta seca. Light Hope, el misterioso origen de Adora, su vida en la Horda, el tiempo que pasó con Bow, Glimmer y la Alianza de Princesas. Todo esto la llevó a explicarles más a fondo sobre el último día que pasó en su propio universo.

—Al final de todo, fue Glimmer quien me dio el impulso final... Ella me ayudó a salvar al mundo— Adora tuvo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con Glimmer.

Sin que Adora lo supiera, Glimmer comenzaba a sentir una pizca de simpatía por ella. Su ceño fruncido se estaba relajando lentamente. Sus suaves y cansados ojos azules paseaban la mirada de Bow a Entrapta, pero rara vez la miraban a ella. Quizás ella no iba a rogar por la amistad de Glimmer.

Finalmente, luego de no haber pronunciado ni una palabra desde que llegaron a Luna Brillante, Glimmer habló:

—¿De verdad crees que podría derrotar a un dictador espacial... otra vez?

Adora se sorprendió de que Glimmer le hablara, y se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando respondió:

—Sé que puedes. Algo me dice que tendremos que hacerlo nuevamente aquí. La Horda no se detendrá ante nada hasta que Hordak pueda contactar con Hordiano Primero.

Incluso si no volviera a ver esta dimensión, la culpa la abrumaría. La idea de que Etheria, sus amigos, todos en esta dimensión estuvieran en peligro. Una horrible imagen mental llegó a ella. Sólo de pensarlo, su corazón se encogió y su estómago se retorció: la imagen de Glimmer forzada a casarse con Hordiano Primero era horrible. Adora se quedó congelada unos segundos. Bow le tocó el brazo, provocando que se sobresaltarse. Él era tan confiable como su Bow, con la misma chispa de esperanza en sus ojos oscuros.

—Mientras Entrapta encuentra una manera de enviarte de regreso a tu universo, ¿quizás los tres podamos ir a reclutar a las otras princesas para la Alianza? — sugirió Bow.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí. No me molestaría volver a hacer eso. ¿Qué dices? — rápidamente, dirigió sus ojos hacia la reina —¿Glimmer?

Ser centro de atención parecía estresar a Glimmer. Tener tres pares de ojos sobre ella la hizo sentir que había hecho algo mal. Especialmente la mirada de Bow, que era algo acusadora.

—Yo...

Sus ojos lavanda encontraron su camino de regreso a aquellos estúpidamente encantadores ojos azules. Odiaba cómo Adora la miraba… como si fueran cercanas, como si Glimmer fuera el centro de su mundo. No importa cuán duramente había tratado a la chica, ella siempre se mantuvo firme. Quizás Glimmer estaba simplemente exhausta y estresada, pero igual no tenía ganas de dejar todo de lado y ser más amable con ella.

Después de todo… esta era la Adora que la había salvado. Pero, por otra parte, esta Adora se había inventado el cuanto de que el rey Micah estaba viva. Ella había sembrado esa esperanza dentro de ella. Parte de su imaginación le dio la idea de que esta Adora era, de alguna manera, la que mató a su madre. ¿Quizás aquella extraña hechicera fue capaz de transformar a Adora en… una Adora diferente? ¿Una que tenía la capacidad de transformarse en She-Ra?

En ese momento, todo la abrumaba. Quería estar sola y pensar en todo lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué  _ nadie _ le decía que estaba en lo correcto? Glimmer era la reina, ella  _ tenía _ que saber qué era lo mejor para la Rebelión.

Finalmente, Glimmer rompió el tenso silencio, mirando a Adora a los ojos mientras le espetaba:

—Me niego a trabajar con una marioneta de la Horda.

Los tres la miraron, completamente sorprendidos por su respuesta. Bow en particular le dirigió una mirada decepcionada, molesta por su elección:

—Glimmer, por favor...

Ella se acercó al grupo, mirando a Bow mientras respondía:

—¡No, Bow! ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es un truco? ¿Cómo puede probar algo de lo que ha dicho? ¿No crees que es extraño lo conveniente que es todo esto? ¡¿She-Ra de repente viene a mi… a nuestras vidas cuando más la necesitamos?! Diciéndome…

Los ojos lavanda comenzaron a llorar. El estrés de la situación la estaba afectando. Glimmer podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Un paso en falso y quizás volvería a estar en los brazos fríos del cruel doppelgänger de Adora. Luna Brillante caería, y todo sería su culpa.

—...que mi padre sigue vivo — Glimmer miró amargamente a Adora, acercándose a ella —¡¿Por qué inventarías algo así?!

Adora se puso de pie, obviamente incómoda por la revigorizada ira de Glimmer. Fue tentador para Glimmer abofetear a la heroína, al ver que la estúpida mirada de sus ojos no había desaparecido. La mirada que le decía a Glimmer que todo estaría bien, que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Una que, a pesar de todos sus sentimientos horribles hacia Adora, encendía una sensación de esperanza.

—Lo viste, Glimmer— Adora se mantuvo en calma —¿Cómo podría haber dos espadas, dos She-Ras en este universo?

Ella tenía un punto. Sin embargo, Glimmer no tenía fuerza de voluntad para estar de acuerdo con ella.

_ ‘No te esfuerces tanto, princesa’. _

Las palabras del doppelgänger habían hecho eco en su mente durante esa semana que había estado en cautiverio. En ese momento, estaban resonando en su cabeza una vez más. La ira estaba consumiéndola, haciéndola pensar irracionalmente, como lo había hecho durante  _ meses _ . La chica bajita la gruñó:

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que no confío en ti, y nunca lo haré.

Finalmente, esas palabras parecieron golpear a Adora. La heroína se estremeció ante la declaración. Esa estúpida, estúpida sonrisa finalmente fue borrada de su rostro. Glimmer había ganado.

Y se sentía horrible por estar tratando a Adora de esa manera.

A pesar de que Glimmer había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para alejar a esta chica, ella seguía intentando acercarse. Y eso fue evidente cuando Adora extendió la mano para tomar tiernamente la de Glimmer. Algo en la reina le decía que atacara, que se enojara. Que le gritara que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal… y cuánto lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, Glimmer  _ no odiaba _ como se sentía tocar a Adora. Había algo especial en las manos ásperas de la heroína que agarraba la suya tan suavemente. La mente y las emociones de Glimmer nunca habían estado tan revueltas.

—Glimmer…— comenzó a decir Adora para consolarla.

Escuchar su voz le recordó cuán similar era Adora al monstruo que arruinó su vida... y de repente, el toque de su mano se sintió frío. Glimmer podía sentir que temblaba, incapaz de contener su ira por mucho más tiempo. En un instante, Glimmer apartó su mano de la de Adora. Una vez más, la heroína parecía desconsolada por las acciones de Glimmer.

Sus narices prácticamente se estaban tocando cuando le gritó:

—¡¿Crees que tienes derecho a tocarme?! — los ojos de Glimmer se entrecerraron mientras bajaba la voz — Aléjate de mí. Lo digo en serio.

Glimmer se teletransportó lejos de ahí. Ella simplemente no podía manejar todas las emociones que brotaban dentro de ella. Bow y Adora sabían por experiencia personal que Glimmer tendía a atacar a los demás cuando estaba enojada. Era un mal hábito suyo, pero tampoco era algo por lo que debieran reclamarle. Al menos, no en ese momento.

Bow se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Oh, vaya... Bueno, mientras ella se ocupa de sus sentimientos, ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

* * *

Pasó una semana sin ningún tipo de progreso.

Glimmer todavía la odiaba. Cada vez que Adora veía a la reina, ella se teletransportaba al instante. Todos los días desde que había llegado a Luna Brillante, Adora había paseado por los pasillos durante la noche, pensando en todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días. Y en cada ocasión, tuvo que resistir las ganas de tocar la puerta de Glimmer.

Entrapta no tenía idea de cómo regresarla a su dimensión. El plan a largo plazo era construir un portal, y ver si podían recrear el que la había enviado allí en primer lugar. Entrapta le advirtió que no era un plan infalible y que probablemente podría terminar en una nueva dimensión. La sola idea la hizo alargar sus caminatas nocturnas.

Le habían dado la misma habitación que la que tenía en su dimensión. Le evocaba una sensación de nostalgia reconfortante. Sin embargo, en este mundo Bow y Glimmer no iban a dormir en el suelo para hacerla sentir tranquila. Sentía que no los conocía lo suficiente como para pedirles eso. Y si apreciaba su vida, era prudente evitar colarse en la cama de Glimmer para dormir con ella.

Adora se sentía sola. El cielo nocturno no tenía estrellas. Al menos tenía a Bow, y tal vez a Entrapta. Parecía que, en todos universo, la científica tenía problemas con las amistades. Adora estaba agradecida con Bow. Él había confiado en ella desde el principio, y parecía no verse muy afectado por el hecho de que ella tenía un doppelgänger malvado en esta dimensión. Después de un largo día ayudando a Entrapta, los tres comieron juntos sin la presencia de la reina. Desde que llegaron a Luna Brillante, Glimmer no se había juntado mucho con ellos. Parecía que prefería practicar magia con su tía, quién se había convertido en residente permanente después de la muerte de Angella.

Bow acompañó a Adora a su habitación, sin decir casi nada la mayor parte del camino. Adora quería pedirle al chico que durmiera en su habitación, sabiendo que eso la ayudaría a dormir un poco. Al final decidió no hacerlo, ya que sintió que podría asustarlo.

—Hey... realmente tengo que disculparme contigo.

Las palabras de Bow sorprendieron a Adora.

—¿De qué tienes que disculparte? Has sido súper amable desde que nos conocimos.

—Es sobre Glimmer — le respondió Bow —Es difícil para mí ayudarla. No sé lo que es perder a tus padres. Debe ser…

—Desesperanzador

Sí, esa era la palabra. Y era justamente como se sentía Adora. Desesperanzada. No podía evitar sentir que Glimmer se sentía igual. Y ese sentimiento empeoró después de que Bow la dejara sola en su habitación. Poco después de que él se fuera, llamaron a su puerta. Ni siquiera se había quitado las botas o la ropa, simplemente se había soltado el pelo y se había acostado cerca de la ventana.

Asumiendo que era Bow, ella gritó:

—¡Adelante!

Pero no era Bow. En cambio, uno de los guardias de Luna Brillante abrió la puerta.

—Mis disculpas por molestarla tan tarde. La reina Glimmer requiere de su presencia.

* * *

La luz de la luna era hermosa esa noche. Pero Glimmer no se había detenido mucho a apreciar esas cosas últimamente. No quería sonar desagradecida, pero su ansiedad la hacía tener esta clase de emociones negativas. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, pensando en cómo, en cualquier momento, Adora llegaría caminando al balcón según lo que había solicitado.

Hacía frío esa noche. A Glimmer no le importaba lo suficiente como para cerrarse la bata. Se sentó en el borde del balcón mientras se frotaba los brazos. Los ojos lavanda se posaron en la puerta frente a ella, esperando que la heroína abriera la puerta. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, la puerta finalmente se abrió con un empujón delicado.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la chica le dedicó a la reina una sonrisa cordial y vibrante. Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre las dos cuando Adora cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El aire estaba frío, pero el aura de Glimmer era aún más fría. Dicho todo esto, la forma en que la luz de la luna brillaba contra la piel bronceada de la reina era fascinante. Incluso en la oscuridad, los destellos en su cabello y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

En el silencio, Glimmer olvidó cuál era su intención. Secretamente, podía sentir que comenzaba a querer a la chica. Adora parecía desconsolada y derrotada. Sin embargo, Glimmer notó que su largo cabello rubio lucía muy suave y hermoso. Esos estúpidos ojos azules hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. Por un momento, se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en Thaymor y ante ella estaba la Adora que la rescató... Pero también la que la traicionó. Odiaba esos ojos azules, por haberle hecho creer por un momento que tenía otra amiga, otra aliada en esta guerra.

_ ¿Por qué me estoy tomando esto tan personal? _ pensó Glimmer para sí misma, tratando de calmarse y pensar racionalmente. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Adora abrió la boca, todo volvió a irse al carajo.

—¿Me llamaste? —preguntó Adora sin emoción en su tono.

Su voz sonaba exactamente como la de la Adora que ella conocía. Eso solo se sumó a aumentar la ira que crecía dentro de ella. Cuando se levantó del borde del balcón, sus ojos furiosos se clavaron en Adora. Su puño comenzó a brillar, y no pudo evitarlo. Glimmer había conjurado un hechizo de la verdad. Sorprendida por esto, Adora no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito.

—No importa cuánto trate de convencerme a mí misma de que no eres  _ ella _ . No puedo confiar en ti, Adora — confesó Glimmer con severidad.

Adora se mantuvo firme, sin sentirse amenazada por el hechizo manifestado ante ella. Sin perder la calma, ella parpadeó y exhaló. Con algo de timidez, sus ojos miraron se clavaron en los de Glimmer.

—Si te hace sentir más segura, entonces adelante.

_ ¿Segura? _ Glimmer no se había sentido segura en meses. No desde que su madre murió. Desde que se convirtió en Reina, había sentido que un movimiento incorrecto terminaría con su linaje. Luna Brillante caería, y Bow y Entrapta tendrían que vivir con las consecuencias de sus elecciones. Ella quería que todo esto terminara. Si pudiera encontrar la manera de confiar en Adora, She-Ra estaría de su lado.

Fue en ese momento en el que Glimmer decidió que tenía que comenzar a confiar en la heroína. Vacilante, deshizo el hechizo, dejando que se desvaneciera. Los ojos de Glimmer se alejaron de Adora, abrumados por un repentino sentimiento de culpa. No se sentía capaz de tragarse su orgullo y disculparse. Las dos estaban en silencio, mirándose torpemente, esperando que la otra hablara.

—He estado abrumándote, y lo siento por eso... Pero Glimmer, no puedes seguir ocultando todo esto. Dime exactamente cómo te sientes por mí. Dame tu peor golpe — Adora pareció dudar antes de añadir — Estoy acostumbrada.

La culpa la golpeó como una flecha al corazón. Sabía que Adora no tenía la intención de hacer que sonara como algo personal, pero así fue. Sin embargo, su culpa comenzó a desvanecerse cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a darse cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué Adora era tan amable con ella, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para alejarla?

Las cosas se sentían complicadas una vez más. Glimmer apretó los puños mientras se acercaba a Adora y le preguntaba:

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada conmigo?

Adora se quedó inmovilizada por la pregunta. ¿Así era como se había sentido Glimmer cuando le pidieron que aceptara la alianza de Adora? ¿Cómo se suponía que uno respondiera a algo así? No pudo ordenar los pensamientos que brotaban dentro de ella en palabras coherentes.

—Yo ... sinceramente no lo sé.

Era evidente que a Glimmer no le gustó la respuesta, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue gritar:

—¡Adora, debes dejar de actuar como si fuéramos mejores amigas!

Otra grieta se abrió en el corazón de Adora. Las palabras de Glimmer estaban empezando a lastimarla de verdad. Quería que Glimmer se sintiera cómoda y segura estando cerca de ella, como su Glimmer. Quizás estaba intentando egoístamente hacer que este mundo fuera como el suyo, o tal vez realmente buscaba lo mejor para esta Glimmer. Incluso sabiendo que esta Glimmer no era suya, su corazón todavía latía y luchaba por acercarse a ella.

Siendo así podía enojarse con la reina. Sus discusiones con Glimmer en su dimensión casi les costó su amistad. Adora realmente no quería experimentar eso nuevamente.

—Lo siento si te hago sentir que siempre estoy sobre ti... Es algo que hago con Glimmer. La Glimmer de mi mundo, quiero decir

—No, no lo sientes— los ojos de Glimmer se clavaron en los de Adora, mientras se acercaba aún más— Eres el peor ser vivo en toda Etheria. Nada se acerca a lo horrible que eres. Tú y la Horda, ustedes… ¡me lo quitaron todo!

Aún con la luz tan tenue, Adora podía distinguir las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de la reina. Su respiración era muy ruidosa, y no había quitado su mirada de Adora.

_ Dolor _ . Muchísimo dolor le fue enviado a Adora a través de la mirada de Glimmer.

Lo suficiente como para que su corazón se rompa todavía más. Glimmer estaba cerca, y era increíblemente tentador acercarse a consolarla.

—Mis padres están muertos — Glimmer se tomó un momento, dejando que la realidad cayera sobre ella antes de continuar quejándose — ¡Me quedé con la responsabilidad de mantener su legado yo sola! ¡¿Y tú esperas que deje todo eso a un lado y pretenda que todo está bien?!

Si Glimmer no fuera tan bajita, Adora se hubiese sentido terriblemente intimidada. Especialmente porque ella estaba a solo unos centímetros de Adora en ese momento.

Adora pudo ver como la magia brillaba en los puños de Glimmer. Ella no había invocado su magia intencionalmente, era solo que todo aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado para ella. La magia se hizo más brillante cuando Glimmer exclamó:

—¡No me importa si eres She-Ra o si eres de una dimensión diferente! ¡Te odio!

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Glimmer, el corazón de Adora terminó de romperse. Sabía que esta no era su Glimmer, pero aun así… eso la rompió. Desde el momento en que sucedió, supo que esa sería una escena que la atormentaría y haría que sus noches fueran aún más inquietas. En el horrible silencio, Glimmer los puños de Glimmer se apagaron mientras su visión se volvía borrosa.

Inmediatamente, Adora aprovechó la oportunidad. Sus callosos dedos envolvieron la suave mano de la reina, que era muy pequeña en comparación con la suya. Fue justo como la semana anterior, cuando la heroína había tomado su mano en el laboratorio de Entrapta.

—Glimmer...

¿Cómo podía odiar tanto a Adora y todavía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba al estar cerca de ella? ¿Por qué culpaba a esta Adora por todo el dolor causado por su doppelgänger? Sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la chica se agitaban constantemente, y ya no sabía qué pensar. Cegada por su conflictiva confusión, apartó su mano de la de Adora.

Esta vez, Glimmer inmediatamente golpeó la mano de Adora después de quitarle la suya. El movimiento conmocionó profundamente a Adora, que se quedó quieta con la misma mirada de dolida.

—¡Detente! ¡Solo… detente! ¡Deja de intentar tocarme, deja de intentar ser mi amiga! No soy tu Glimmer, ¡así que deja de fingir que lo soy!

Dolor. Muchísimo dolor le fue enviado a Glimmer a través de la mirada de Adora.

Lo suficiente como para que realmente piense en la situación en la que se hallaba Adora. Glimmer quiso retirar lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Adora se entrecerraron y su corazón se había roto. La ira, la angustia, el dolor y la tristeza empujaron a Glimmer a alejarse de ella. Cuando parpadeó, una nueva ola de lágrimas salió de sus ojos. Tenía su cara estaba ardiente y su garganta seca, con un nudo formado en ella.

De repente, Adora cerró el espacio entre ellas. Antes de que Glimmer pudiera protestar, se encontró siendo abrazada fuerte y tranquilizadoramente. Oh dios, sus breves toques con las manos no eran nada en comparación con sus abrazos. Glimmer quería gritar, alejarla; se suponía que debía odiar eso, se suponía que debía odiar a Adora.

—¡Suéltame! — gritó Glimmer, intentando sonar amenazante, pero estaba perdiendo la voz por el nudo en la garganta.

—Desde que perdiste a Angella, has estado guardando todo para ti misma... ¿No? Está bien. Puedes llorar, Glimmer. Eso no te hará ser una reina menos valiente y fuerte.

Era como alguien le hubiera quitado una carga a Glimmer mientras Adora hablaba. Todas las conflictivas emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de su mente parecieron detenerse en ese momento. Esta no podría ser la Adora que ella conocía. Nadie le había dicho nada tan reconfortante y cariñoso como eso, no desde que su madre falleció. Ni siquiera Bow había podido encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a la reina.

Sus palabras parecieron dar justo en la llaga y llenar un espacio vacío en su corazón roto. Las cosas no estaban arregladas, pero ciertamente se sintió mejor cuando lloró abrazando a Adora. Lágrimas calientes mojaban el hombro de la heroína, mientras las pequeñas manos de la reina agarraban la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Adora. Meses de llorar sola en su almohada no se habían sentido tan terapéuticos como lo era llorar frente a la heroína.

Sus brazos fuertes se la rodearon, acercándola. Glimmer gritó, aunque afortunadamente esto fue amortiguado por la chaqueta de Adora. Meses de agonía al fin superados gracias a Adora, que seguía murmurando "Está bien" una y otra vez. Glimmer quería hablar, sacar todas las emociones de su pecho. Lo que sentía por Adora era un tema complicado que no quería tratar en ese momento.

—Todavía duele mucho, Adora—sollozó Glimmer.

Adora apenas entendió lo que ella había dicho, pues su voz era vacilante y apagada. Su mejilla descansaba contra la cabeza de la reina, queriendo sentirse más cerca de ella.

—Lo sé. Te has esforzado demasiado, y eres muy valiente por eso. Realmente te respeto, Glimmer.

Glimmer entendió que Adora estaba hablando específicamente de ella. No es  _ su Glimmer _ . Ella descansó su mejilla contra el pecho de Adora. Adora siguió acariciando la espalda de la chica más pequeña. Escuchar el latido del corazón de alguien, sentir el calor de alguien, tal vez esto es lo que ella necesitaba. Se quedaron allí un rato. La brisa fría ya no molestaba a Glimmer, sintiéndose suficientemente calentada por Adora.

—No estás mintiendo sobre mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad crees que está vivo en este universo? — preguntó Glimmer tímidamente.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no? — le contesto Adora a la aun llorosa reina — Él deber estar en Isla Bestia.

—¿Isla Bestia? ¿Cómo llegaremos allí?

Adora hizo una pausa antes de preguntar:

—¿Conoces a alguien llamado Sea Hawk?

Después de un fuerte suspiro, Glimmer respondió:

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

* * *

Los días que pasaron en el mar con Sea Hawk fueron posiblemente la peor experiencia que había tenido en ese universo hasta el momento. Bow y Entrapta se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para quedarse a cargo mientras Glimmer y Adora viajaban a altamar. Glimmer había estado callada durante la mayor parte del viaje. Era gracioso, pero Adora se alivió al ver la siniestra isla a la vista. Sea Hawk atracó el barco cerca de la costa rocosa.

—¿Están listas para una peligrosa aventura juntos? — preguntó Sea Hawk.

Glimmer y Adora intercambiando miradas de desagrado ante la idea de que Sea Hawk se uniera a ellas.

—Quédate en el barco. Estaremos bien — aseguró Adora.

No pudo evitar pensar que eso había sido un poco grosero. Glimmer se acercó a ella, mirando por encima de su hombro por un momento. Esperó hasta que Sea Hawk se hubiera alejado para susurrar:

—Realmente no quería pasar ni un minuto más cerca de él, ¿verdad?

—Nop. No puedo soportarlo en mi mundo, y no puedo soportarlo aquí — suspiró Adora.

—Que bueno. Yo tampoco.

Al menos los dos tenían algo en común: sentían una absoluta molestia en compañía el capitán del barco.

* * *

Adora estaba muy familiarizada con el paisaje. Los colores brillantes y antinaturales brillaban en aquel montón de tecnología vieja. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños desde lo profundo del abismo. Quizás había sido demasiado pretencioso entrar ahí sola con Glimmer. Sin embargo, esta vez, se sentía segura. Ya sabía qué esperar esta vez.

Los monstruos gusanos gigantes y los pookas no podían contra la más poderosa de las princesas y She-Ra. Si todo salía como la última vez, encontrar a Micah sería fácil. Lo tomarían y se teletransportarían, y Glimmer al fin confiaría plenamente en ella. Simple, las cosas serían simples y saldrían bien.

La noche había caído en Isla Bestia. Hubiera resultado imposible caminar en la oscuridad de no ser por la magia de Glimmer iluminando el camino. Mientras continuaban entre el paisaje multicolor y amorfo, Glimmer se acercaba cada vez más a Adora sin querer. Sus ojos lavanda estaban muy abiertos, mirando a los alrededores. La reina se estremecía ante cada ruido, y permaneció en silencio durante la mayor parte de su travesía.

Glimmer chocó accidentalmente con Adora. Aturdida, se detuvo en seco y la luz parpadeó por un momento. Cuando Adora miró a Glimmer, pudo ver que las pupilas de la reina estaban dilatadas. Una gota de sudor goteaba por el costado de su rostro.

—L-Lo siento— se disculpó Glimmer—Este lugar realmente me está asustando.

—Está bien. Nos tenemos la una a la otra — la tranquilizó Adora.

Glimmer tragó saliva, haciendo que la luz en su mano volviera a ser intensa. Los dos habían estado caminando por un rato. Para Glimmer, parecía que iban moviéndose sin rumbo. Sin embargo, Adora recordaba el camino que había seguido la última vez. La caverna era bastante igual, afortunadamente.

Glimmer le creía a Adora ahora... o eso pensaba. ¿Qué podría ganar la chica con ese extraño viaje?  _ Oh, no sabes si ella solo planea emboscarte en las profundidades, donde resultar que no puedes usar tus poderes o alguna mierda así _ . Glimmer se olvidó de esa idea. Tenía que confiar en esta Adora. No había forma de que encontraran a su padre si ella seguía portándose como una amargada.

Demasiado cautivada y temerosa de su entorno, Glimmer chocó con un afilado trozo de cristal. Se lo clavó en su antebrazo derecho. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, deteniéndose para revisar la herida. Mientras lo hacía, su luz se atenuó. Glimmer intentó tranquilizar a Adora:

—No es nada grave, no te preocupes…

Después de unos segundos, comenzó a brotar sangre de la herida. Una cantidad sorprendente de esta se deslizó por su brazo, goteando en el piso de la caverna. Estaba oscuro, pero Adora podía ver claramente la herida abierta. Era una visión que marearía a cualquiera, por lo que no le extrañó que Glimmer soltara un “Mierda”.

—Demonios. Espera — Adora sonó preocupada.

La heroína quería ayudarla de alguna manera. Sabía que Glimmer odiaba que estuviera sobre ella todo el tiempo, pero tener una herida abierta en un lugar llamado Isla Bestia probablemente era algo por lo cual debía preocuparse. Rápidamente, Adora metió las manos bajo su chaqueta para arrancar un trozo de tela de su camiseta. Glimmer parecía un poco mareada cuando Adora le tendió la mano.

La reina se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego, soltó un “oh”, dándose cuenta de que Adora quería ver su brazo. Obedeció, dejando que la heroína envolviera el vendaje improvisado alrededor de su herida. Y pensar que sólo habían pasado dos días desde que realmente no quería otra cosa más que a Adora desapareciendo en el portal que la trajo aquí. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Glimmer comenzó a darse cuenta de algo.

Tal vez ella necesitaba a Adora. No solo She-Ra, sino a Adora. Alguien que fuera cariñosa, comprensiva y una líder fuerte la ayudara a ser reina. Tener a Bow y a su tía a su lado en los últimos meses había sido de ayuda. Pero aún así, su confrontación la otra noche con la heroína había provocado un consuelo que ella había podido sentir en los meses anteriores.

Adora apretó el vendaje alrededor de su herida, radiante:

—¡Listo! Ahora, con algo de suerte podremos...

Un chillido verdaderamente agudo y horrible les atravesó los oídos. Al principio parecía que estaba muy lejos, pero una rápida mirada hacia la caverna por la que habían estado caminando reveló la fuente del sonido. Un monstruo parecido a una mantis de color magenta pálido se encontraba en la boca del túnel, mirándolas a las dos con sus ojos verdes, brillantes y gigantescos.

La criatura comenzó a correr hacia ellas. Antes de que Adora pudiera tomar su espada, Glimmer se le adelantó. Rápidamente, lanzó ataques mágicos a los ojos de la mantis. Al ver al monstruo temporalmente cegado, Glimmer tomó la mano de Adora. Aparecieron chispas a su alrededor, y antes de que Adora pudiera protestar, Glimmer las había teletransportado más hacia las profundidades caverna.

Sorprendida por lo repentino del evento, Adora se tomó un momento para procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Podían escuchar el chillido resonante desde muy lejos. Ahora estaban mucho más dentro de la caverna, más profundo de lo que a Adora le hubiera gustado ir. Glimmer las había teletransportado a un nuevo túnel, uno que estaba demasiado oscuro para el gusto de Adora. Glimmer sonrió valientemente, con las manos en la cadera y sin verse afectada por lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera su herida lograba hacerle perder su buen humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Insectos gigantes? Tenemos muchos de esos en los Bosques Susurrantes — bromeó Glimmer, aparentemente poco impresionada por la fauna local.

Adora se sintió un poco molesta por el comportamiento de la reina y gruñó:

—No deberías teletransportarte aquí dentro. Nunca se sabe lo que podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Así que planeabas seguir vagando sin rumbo? — replicó Glimmer.

—No, solo quiero que tengas cuidado— suplicó Adora, tragándose todos los reclamos que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¿O que? ¿Nos encontraremos con más bichos estúpidos? Estaremos bien— la tranquilizó Glimmer.

Cuando Glimmer iluminó el túnel con su magia, se encontraron con una sorpresa inoportuna. Muchos pares de ojos rosados brillaban en todo el túnel, en todas partes. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron como platos mientras los cientos de pookas que las rodeaban comenzaban a acercarse. Frenéticamente, Glimmer agarró la mano de Adora. Una vez más, antes de que Adora pudiera protestar, se encontró rodeada de los familiares destellos de color rosa brillante.

Dondequiera que estuvieran ahora, estaba abismalmente oscuro. La única luz provenía de los pequeños brillos que parpadeaban en las paredes, apenas iluminando sus alrededores. Glimmer no soltó la mano de Adora, a pesar de que no había ningún peligro visible. Adora pudo distinguir el brillo en los ojos de Glimmer mientras ella la miraba.

Glimmer miró a sus manos, que estaban estrechamente entrelazadas, antes de soltarlas tímidamente. Le dio la espalda a Adora, ansiosa por seguir adelante.

—Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

La Glimmer de Adora podía ser una montaña rusa de emociones, pero no tanto como la Glimmer que tenía frente a ella. Era obvio que ella todavía estaba reteniendo una pequeña cantidad de resentimiento contra la heroína.

—Pensé que ya confiabas en mí.

Por primera vez, Adora se estaba defendiendo de esta Glimmer. Sorprendida, y francamente ofendida por el repentino cambio en el tono de Adora, Glimmer se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada de enojo regresó, recordándole cuán verdaderamente horrible había sido la semana pasada.

—No se trata de confianza— le reprochó Glimmer, acercándose a ella — Se trata de encontrar a mi padre. Y preferiría no morir y dejar a Luna Brillante sin un heredero, gracias.

—Y yo preferiría llevarte con tu padre en una pieza…

Entre la teletransportación y la disputa, Glimmer había iluminado los alrededores. Por lo tanto, habían pasado por alto que la enorme raíz sobre la que estaban paradas estaba seca y debilitada. Cuando se rompió debajo de ellas, Adora instintivamente se aferró a Glimmer, quien no pudo procesar la situación a tiempo para teletransportarlas a un lugar seguro.

La caída fue corta, pero fue suficiente como para lastimar la espalda de Adora al caer contra el suelo. Gracias a que Adora había abrazado a Glimmer, la reina salió ilesa de cualquier daño. Cuando el polvo se asentó y Adora soltó un quejido, Glimmer se liberó del agarre de Adora.

Se sentó junto a ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la heroína mientras se exclamaba:

—¡Adora!

Entre todo aquello, Adora no se había dado cuenta de algo más: ya había estado en esta parte de Isla Bestia antes, en su propio universo. Glimmer jadeó bruscamente, mientras algo envolvía su pie. Mirando detrás de ella, pudo ver una enredadera oscura que le rodeaba la pierna. Presa del pánico, trató de levantar la rodilla, solo para ser fuertemente empujada hacia atrás por la enredadera.

—¡Glimmer!

Cuando fue arrastrada, Glimmer arrojó varios ataques mágicos a la enredadera. Esta la soltó solo por una fracción de segundo, antes de que otra enredadera atrapara su brazo. Adora la miró ansiosamente, esperando que ella se teletransportara. Las chispas aparecieron alrededor de Glimmer, pero se desvanecieron en un instante. Glimmer se estremeció por el pánico y gritó:

—¡No puedo teletransportarme!

Inmediatamente, una sensación de urgencia absoluta fluyó a través de Adora. A medida que más enredaderas atrapaban a Glimmer, Adora intentó levantarse para poder alcanzar la espada. Desafortunadamente, una enredadera atrapó la muñeca de Adora y la empujó fuertemente hacia el suelo. Otra enredadera le atrapó el tobillo cuando gritó:

—¡Por el honor de la Rebelión!

Los ojos lavanda se animaron cuando Glimmer observó a la heroína transformarse. La habitación estaba iluminada gracias a que Adora estaba rodeada de luz. Su cabello escapó de su cola de caballo, brillando de manera angelical. Se hizo más alta, algunas enredaderas se rompieron ante el repentino crecimiento. Mientras ocurría la transformación, más enredaderas se envolvieron alrededor de Glimmer. Se quedó sin aliento cuando una se envolvió alrededor de su torso.

... ¿Por qué de repente comenzó a tener pensamientos alarmantemente horribles? Incluso mientras miraba a la semidiosa luchar contra las enredaderas, solo podía sentir una profunda sensación de desesperación. Su visión estaba nublada, y nada parecía importarle. No tenía sentido luchar contra las enredaderas, pues incluso la todopoderosa She-Ra estaba teniendo problemas defenderse.

A medida que las enredaderas se aferraban a ella, algunas puntas comenzaron a perforarle la piel y la sensación general de temor solo empeoró. La idea de que Adora tomaría su espada y la dejaría morir sola apareció en su mente. O tal vez Glimmer había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, y esta había sido una muy elaborada trampa planeada por la Horda, en la que había caído como una estúpida. A cada segundo que pasaba, más y más enredaderas se envolvieron alrededor de She-Ra.

A pesar de la fuerza de la diosa, solo unas pocas enredaderas se rompieron cuando ella trató de liberarse. La espada podría cortar fácilmente las enredaderas, si tan solo pudiera alcanzarla. She-Ra cometió el error de darse la vuelta y ver a la reina ahora cubierta por enredaderas casi por completo. Una se envolvía alrededor del cuello de Glimmer, provocando que She-Ra soltara un grito desesperado.

La reina parecía vacía. Sus ojos antes brillantes parecían muertos, solo quedaba una pequeña parte color lavanda. Casi no había emoción en la voz vacilante de la reina mientras murmuraba:

—Esto es mi culpa.

She-Ra había luchado con éxito contra la sensación de desesperación que se acumulaba en su interior. Glimmer, por otro lado, cedió cuando la enredadera alrededor de su garganta se apretó.

—Mi madre se fue... Quién sabe si mi padre todavía esté vivo en este horrible lugar. Soy una reina terrible... No me extraña que las otras princesas no quieren unirse a la Alianza. Voy a joder las cosas de alguna manera y también perderé a Bow. Puedo sentirlo— se lamentó Glimmer en voz baja.

—¡Glimmer! — gritó She-Ra — ¡Tienes que luchar contra eso! ¡No creas nada de lo que estás pensando, por favor Glimmer!

Las palabras de She-Ra no tuvieron efecto alguno en Glimmer, quien continuaba murmurando:

—Al menos... al menos podré verlos, ¿verdad? Algo bueno saldrá de esto...

She-Ra sintió un peso horrible en el pecho, escuchar a la reina hablar así le rompía el corazón. Glimmer quería eso, ella quería morir. Glimmer se había entregado a las enredaderas con tanta facilidad porque esos pensamientos ya estaban en su mente. Quizás por eso no pudo teletransportarse lejos de las enredaderas, justo como Adora no había podido transformarse en She-Ra durante su primera visita a la isla.

—Y lo peor, es que te arrastré a esto... No podrás volver a tu propia dimensión... con tu Glimmer…

_ Su Glimmer _ .

Los pensamientos sobre ella inundaron la mente de Adora, sobre todo los recuerdos más frescos en su mente. Rescatarla de Hordiano Primero y ver la terrible herida que este le había provocado a su reina. Qué pequeña y vulnerable se veía cuando Adora la encontró, en comparación con lo fuerte que lucía cuando ejecutó a Hordiano Primero.

_ "¿Estás bien?" _

_ "Si. Te tengo a ti" _

Tenía que volver con Glimmer. Cumplir todas las promesas que había hecho: a Micah, a Angella y a Glimmer.

_ “Lo prometo, Adora. También quiero arreglar las cosas contigo” _

La chispa en sus ojos derrotados cuando le dijo eso a Adora. Cómo su amor mutuo salvó al mundo. Se veía tan hermosa y omnipotente con sus alas etéreas y sus ojos brillantes. Glimmer era la luz de las estrellas en este universo con cielo nocturno oscuro, y encontraría el camino de regreso a ella. Ella era una constelación: la luz que la guiaba en esta desesperanzadora situación.

Los ojos azules y etéreos estaban fijos en la pequeña figura delante de ella. Ver a Glimmer en su estado actual la hizo querer pelear como si no hubiera un mañana. No podía rendirse.

" _ Tengo que superar esto... ¡por las dos! _ "

Ahora tenía una nueva motivación, y eso le daba fortaleza. Levantó un brazo y atravesó las enredaderas. Miró hacia atrás. En ese momento, sintió algo que no había podido sentir antes: un extraño vínculo de con su espada. Como si esta fuera una entidad, y estaba hablándole.

_ "Adora ..." _

Los ojos esperanzados se abrieron ante la voz que resonaba en su mente.  _ ¡Esa voz! ¡Conozco esa voz! _

_ “Si puedes transformarte en She-Ra sin la espada, entonces es posible atraer la espada hacia ti. Olvidé informarte de esto durante tu entrenamiento.” _

_ Light Hope. _ De alguna manera, de alguna manera, ¿su conciencia estaba en la espada? A pesar de su inmensa curiosidad, no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Siguiendo el consejo de Light Hope, extendió la mano. Sus intensos ojos azules estaban fijos en la espada, mientras Adora ordenaba:

—¡Ven a mí!

Podía sentir que su vínculo con la espada se fortalecía a medida que esta levitaba hacia ella, y pudo envolver su mano alrededor de la empuñadura. Instantáneamente, su cuerpo iluminó los alrededores una vez más. She-Ra rugió mientras las enredaderas que la oprimían comenzaban a debilitarse, permitiéndole cortarlas por fin.

Ella llegó justo a tiempo. La enredadera alrededor del cuello de Glimmer estaba más apretada que nunca, y el color de la cara de la reina se había ido. She-Ra cortó las enredaderas, haciéndolas retraerse y desaparecer. Al notar las puntas de enredadera que habían perforado la piel de Glimmer, Adora tuvo cuidado al retirarlas. Para su alivio, la nubosidad de los ojos de la reina se desvaneció y su brillo regresó débilmente.

She-Ra tomó a la pequeña chica en sus brazos. Ella parecía estar liberándose de su trance, lentamente. Débil y silenciosamente, Glimmer gimió mientras parpadeaba, mirando a She-Ra. She-Ra le sonrió, poniendo su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para ofrecerle apoyo. La pequeña reina le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Mientras miraba a la reina, la semidiosa podía sentir lágrimas de alegría desbordándose de sus ojos.

—Adora…

Glimmer logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse. Rodeó con sus brazos a She-Ra lo mejor que pudo. Le fue algo difícil, pues el torso de la heroína era enorme. Aun así, She-Ra se sintió conmovida por el abrazo. Fue entonces cuando Glimmer se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien con quien compartir el peso de salvar a Etheria. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Ha sido un infierno para ti desde que llegaste aquí, ¿eh? He sido tan horrible contigo... y no debería haber sido así. No fuiste tú quien mató a mi madre. Lo siento, Adora.

La sonrisa de She-Ra se intensificó ante la disculpa. Después de pasar rodear con el brazo a la chica, la abrazó aún más fuerte. Al menos las cosas entre ella y la Glimmer de ese universo estarían bien a partir de ahora. Adora sintió una revitalizada sensación de esperanza: encontrarían a Micah y ella podría descubrir qué podía hacer para ayudar a esta Etheria. Luego podría encontrar el camino a casa, de vuelta a su Glimmer, Bow, Micah, Entrapta, Swift Wind y el resto de sus amigos. Las cosas iban a estar bien al final.

Las dos escucharon a alguien acercarse. She-Ra abrazó a Glimmer con más fuerza para protegerla. Sin embargo, su agarre disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta de quién se acercaba. Mientras Glimmer procesaba quién era aquel hombre, She-Ra podía sentirla ponerse rígida entre sus brazos.

—No tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes dos, pero no deberían estar…

—¡¿Papá?!


	4. Capitán de la Fuerza Adora - Parte III

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido en la cabeza de Adora. Habían pasado varios meses desde su llegada a esa dimensión. Su tiempo allí había sido bastante similar a los primeros meses después de desertar de la Horda en su propia dimensión. Ayudó a Bow y a Glimmer a formar la Alianza de Princesas una vez más, aunque las cosas habían sido un poco diferentes en esta ocasión.

Igual parecía que todo estaba funcionando bastante bien. Entrapta seguía investigando cómo crear el portal para que Adora volviera a su dimensión. Por supuesto, Adora tenía la sensación de que no iba bien, ya que la científica no le había hablado de sus avances y descubrimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero igual suponía que era mejor no entrometerse, y la dejaba trabajar tranquila.

Había otra cosa que seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Adora. Había tenido unos breves encuentros con la capitana de la Fuerza. Parecía que ella era consciente de los efectos que la espada tenía en ella. Cada vez que se cruzaban, su alter-ego encontraba la manera de escabullirse mientras Catra y Scorpia hacían el trabajo por ella. Hacer que la versión malvada de sí misma se conectara con la Espada le parecía un plan terrible.

Adora solía observar a Glimmer practicar hechicería con su padre. Micah le había estado enseñando a Glimmer todo lo que sabía sobre magia. Castaspella era una buena maestra, pero Micah era excelente. Las habilidades en hechicería de Glimmer habían mejorado mucho, ya podía conjurar hechizos complejos en cualquier momento.

Verla era fascinante. Glimmer y Micah parecían muy alegres juntos. A pesar de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo, los dos habían encontrado la forma de unirse gracias a la hechicería. En el fondo, sabía que todavía estaban heridos por la pérdida de Angella. Sin embargo, encontraban consuelo estando juntos. Adora estaba feliz de haber podido darle eso a Glimmer.

Eso le hacía pensar en su Glimmer y su Micah. Las últimas semanas, la realidad de la situación realmente había comenzado a sentirse pesada. A pesar de que este mundo era tan similar al suyo, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia. Claro, ella se había vuelto cercana a Bow y Glimmer en este mundo, pero quería recuperar su Bow y su Glimmer. Adora sentía que se llevaba mejor con la Entrapta de esta dimensión; aun así, quería volver a ver a su Entrapta.

Siendo así, si se quedaba atrapada en esta dimensión por el resto de su vida, no era el peor lugar para estar. Por supuesto, Hordiano Primero estaba vivo en esta dimensión. Además, a su Etheria le fue bien sin una She-Ra durante 1,000 años. ¿Realmente la necesitaban en su dimensión ahora que Hordiano Primero había sido derrotado?

No. Sus amigos la necesitaban. Etheria la necesitaba. Glimmer la necesitaba.

No había pasado un sólo día sin que Adora pensara en su querida amiga. Curiosamente, de vez en cuando en la mano derecha de Adora aparecía una palabra en escritura de los primeros, de color rosa brillante. “Glimmer”. El nombre de la reina solía quedarse en su piel por algunos días. No sabía si debía contarle a alguien. Si bien Entrapta sabía mucho sobre los Primeros, Adora dudaba que la científica pudiera decirle por qué el nombre de su mejor amiga brillaba en su mano cada tanto.

Adora tenía pesadillas constantemente, usualmente casi siempre acerca del último día que pasó en su mundo. La imagen de Glimmer tratando de alcanzar su mano atormentaba su mente. Afortunadamente, la Glimmer de esa dimensión había comenzado a dejarla dormir con ella un poco después de su viaje a Isla Bestia. Inicialmente se había sorprendido por la petición, pero cedió al ver que esto había que Adora se sintiera mejor.

Las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre ella y la Glimmer de esta dimensión. Las dos se habían vuelto cercanas después de encontrar a Micah, y aún más después de su viaje a través de Etheria. Glimmer parecía mucho más cómoda cerca de Adora. Cualquier enojo dirigido hacia ella se resumía en una pequeña discusión en el peor de los casos.

Adora amaba a su Glimmer más que a nada. Sin embargo, ella comenzaba a encontrar a la Glimmer de este universo... fascinante. Las dos eran muy similares, pero diferentes a su modo. Glimmer actuaba de forma extraña con ella algunas veces. Si Adora no fuera tan despistada, se habría dado cuenta del hecho de que Glimmer estaba coqueteando con ella.

Reía mucho estando con Adora, más que con que nadie. Jugueteaba con los mechones de su brillante cabello con los dedos. Cielos, incluso parecía que los brillos en su cabello se hacían más intensos cuando la heroína estaba con ella. Cosas que su propia Glimmer había hecho, pero una vez más, Adora no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba.

—¡Adora!

Glimmer se acercó a la fuente donde estaba sentada Adora, y su sonrisa se iluminó aún más al ver a la chica. Tímidamente, sus caderas se balancearon mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sin embargo, los ojos de Adora permanecieron fijos en los de la reina, demasiado cortés para dejar que sus ojos se desviaran.

—¡¿Viste el nuevo hechizo que dominé?!

—¡Sí! Fue como, ¿fuego o algo así? ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — preguntó Adora, sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

—¡Fuego místico! Es un hechizo que quema a la víctima.

Al igual que en su universo, Glimmer se estaba involucrando con una magia bastante oscura. Adora guardaba sus opiniones para sí misma, aunque estaba impresionada. Esperaba que Glimmer no lo usara a menos que fuera una emergencia en el campo de batalla.

—Me pareció realmente... ¡Ah!

De la nada, Adora sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago, como si alguien le hubiera dado una fuerte patada. Cerró los ojos por el dolor. Se dejó caer sobre la losa de hormigón de la fuente donde había estado sentada unos segundos antes.

—Ad...— Glimmer le estaba gritando, pero la audición de Adora estaba amortiguada y distante, como si estuviera fallando, —¿Qué…?

Adora abrió los ojos, solo para ver que el mundo parecía distorsionarse. Este dolor se sintió mucho peor que el que sintió cuando tocó la espada de esta dimensión. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Cuadros multicolores la rodearon mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, gritando de agonía.

Mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más, apenas pudo distinguir que una mano suave y familiar se aferraba alrededor de su brazo. El dolor y el vértigo se estaban volviendo demasiado abrumadores, y ella finalmente cedió a la fatigante sensación de agonía.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no le queda mucho tiempo, Entrapta?

Qué horribles palabras para despertar. Al menos, eso fue lo primero que logró procesar mientras luchaba contra su terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si alguien la hubiera pateado en el estómago. Cuando se sentó, el dolor se intensificó. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia, pues estaba ansiosa por descubrir qué estaba pasando, dónde estaba, quién estaba hablando...

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Glimmer, Entrapta, Bow y Micah estaban parados cerca. Estaba en una camilla en el laboratorio de Entrapta, conectada a una máquina de aspecto futurista. Los cuatro la miraban de una manera... como si acabaran de enterarse de una noticia terrible. Adora hizo el amago de intentar ponerse de pie. Su intento no duró mucho, pues de inmediato soltó un gruñido de dolor.. Inmediatamente, Glimmer se teletransportó al lado de la heroína.

—¡Adora!— exclamó Glimmer, quien puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Adora.

La sonrisa que la reina le dirigió parecía forzada, tratando de lucir tranquila para ocultar la verdad. Poco después, Micah y Bow siguieron a Glimmer. Entrapta continuó pegada a la pantalla de su computadora, dándoles la espalda. Adora miró a los tres con una mirada preocupada e interrogante.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Adora sonaba débil.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es fascinante! Y por fascinante, quiero decir indudablemente alarmante, por supuesto.— Entrapta se dio la vuelta, usando su cabello para tomar un sorbo de una pequeña taza antes de continuar: —Al Cosmos Etheriano realmente no le gusta cuando las cosas no están bien. ¡Y Adora, tú no perteneces aquí! ¡Nuestra dimensión está empezando a darse cuenta de eso!

Su comentario hizo que Adora arqueara una ceja, volviendo a recostarse.

—¿Está eso relacionado con lo que me acaba de pasar?

—¡Si! ¡Parece que serás expulsada de nuestra dimensión por la fuerza durante las próximas dos semanas! 

Adora no tenía palabras. Solo podía sentir una inmensa curiosidad, pero sabía que Entrapta explicaría todo.

—El dolor es solo un efecto secundario, ya que eres una especie de distorsión del espacio y el tiempo—, explicó Entrapta, —Y por lo que veo, ¡serás enviada a una dimensión aleatoria!

Una dimensión aleatoria. No a su hogar. No volvería con sus amigos, que eran su nueva familia... ni con su Glimmer. Estaría en otra dimensión aleatoria, donde tendría que trabajar para ganarse la confianza de extraños, donde posiblemente tendría que arreglar las cosas de nuevo. Adora se sintió desolada al escuchar esas palabras.

Fue Bow quien hizo la pregunta que daba vueltas en la mente de Adora:

—Entonces... ¿haz podido hacer avances en lo de tratar de encontrar la dimensión de Adora? ¿Algún progreso con el portal?

Entrapta parecía nerviosa por la pregunta: 

—Oh... ya sabes. Está en las primeras etapas... 

Como si se tratara de un momento cómico de mal gusto, hubo un pequeño chisporroteo desde el portal mientras un fuerte zumbido resonaba en el laboratorio. Los cinco se volvieron y vieron el portal de Entrapta apagarse ante sus ojos. Nerviosa, Entrapta puso sus manos en las caderas, preguntando:

—... Adora, ¿me prestas tu espada?

* * *

Adora necesitaba tiempo a solas para meditar las palabras de Entrapta. Detenerse a pensar en uno de los muchos balcones de Luna Brillante le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Quizás ver la puesta de sol la tranquilizaría, ¿verdad...? En realidad no, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

La dimensión en la que estaba era un lugar decente. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era derrocar a la Horda antes de que Hordak pudiera comunicarse con Hordiano Primero. Adora todavía se sentía muy inquieta. No quería irse de esta dimensión con cabos sueltos, necesitaba dejar las cosas resueltas.

De manera egoísta, Adora quería volver a su propia dimensión. Quería volver a ver a sus amigos, hacerles saber que estaba bien. Pero, no podría hacer eso. La vida la había destinado a ser una vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano, una vagabunda entre dimensiones. Y honestamente, no sabía cómo procesar esa información.

Pudo escuchar que la puerta detrás de ella crujió. Adora se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una mirada preocupada. Glimmer le sonrió débilmente a la heroína, mientras ella lentamente se alejaba del balcón.

—¿Adora...?— Glimmer preguntó tímidamente —¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí...— mintió Adora —En realidad, no.

—¿Quisieras hablar de eso?— le ofreció Glimmer, acercándose a ella.

Adora se desplomó, mientras ponía los brazos cruzados contra las rodillas.

—Sí. Creo que eso ayudará.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Glimmer se sentó cerca de la heroína. Adora pudo ver sus pequeñas manos jugueteando en su regazo. Estaba claro que Glimmer también estaba inquieta por la bomba lanzada por Entrapta. Después de todo, iban a perderse la una a la otra.

Al igual que Adora había perdido a su Glimmer.

Adora sabía que esto iba a suceder en algún momento, pero no había querido pensarlo demasiado. Todo lo que Glimmer podía hacer por Adora era estar allí para ella. De manera tranquilizadora, una mano suave acarició la espalda de Adora. Ésta miró a Glimmer, y vio tristeza en los ojos de la reina. Era raro pensar que este era el mismo balcón donde Glimmer le había dicho a Adora que la odiaba.

Y ahora, Glimmer estaba desconsolada. Adora había sido una amiga increíble que la había ayudado a formar la Alianza de las Princesas, a encontrar a su padre y a convertirse en una mejor reina. Una amiga que estaba allí para ella, una heroína... ¿Su heroína, tal vez? Se sentía mal por tener sentimientos por Adora. Adora y su Glimmer habían sido especiales la una para la otra, y francamente la reina estaba celosa de eso. Se preguntó si Adora veía a su Glimmer con la misma mirada de respeto y admiración.

—Yo... no sé cómo debería sentirme con todo esto...— murmuró Adora, con los ojos clavados en el piso una vez más.

—Eso está bien. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha pasado por lo mismo que tú, Adora — la tranquilizó Glimmer con una mirada suave.

—Es ...— Adora podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta—Es mucho lo que debo manejar.

Si no fuera porque Glimmer acariciaba su espalda, Adora estaba segura de que hubiese estallado en lágrimas. Glimmer se acercó, lo suficiente como para que sus muslos se tocaran. Tenía que estar allí para Adora, después de todo lo que la heroína había hecho por ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Me gustas.

El corazón de Glimmer se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron locamente por las palabras de Adora. Sin embargo, solo unos momentos después, Adora le rompió el corazón al finalizar la oración:

—Me gustan todos aquí

Glimmer se contuvo de murmurar un  _ oh _ decepcionado. Ahora sabía lo que Adora quería decir con eso: Adora  _ amaba _ a su Glimmer, y solo  _ le gustaba _ la Glimmer de esta dimensión.

—Esperaba... poder encontrar el camino de regreso a casa... y ahora...— se lamentó la rubia.

La triste realidad golpeó a Adora de repente. Una realidad horrible y pero sincera. Una que hacía que su pecho se sintiera pesado, como si la gravedad no fuera real. Como si nada importara más.

—Glimmer... creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda regresar. Y... no sé... —el nudo en su garganta se endureció, incitándola a respirar profundamente antes de sollozar,—Es posible que nunca pueda volver.

Nunca podría volver a ver a sus amigos. La cara sonriente de Bow. Las princesas, que la adoraban y respetaban con todo su ser. Tantas palabras que no pudo decirle a Catra. El rey Micah, la única figura paterna que alguna vez tuvo.

Nunca volvería a ver a su Glimmer. Nunca cumpliría su promesa, nunca le confesaría sus sentimientos. Nunca mirarían a las estrellas juntas, abrazándose y sintiendo que todo estaba bien. Adora le había fallado… le había fallado a todos.

Una mano suave se entrelazó con la suya, mientras Glimmer trataba de calmarla:

—Adora. Creo en ti. Sé que encontrarás el camino de regreso.

Esas palabras eran muy simples, pero era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Alguien estaba allí para ella, creía en ella, la apreciaba. Adora se tranquilizó un poco, usando su manga para limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Glimmer continuó dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, mientras la heroína la miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Sé que no te gusta que la gente sepa cómo te sientes—, Glimmer acarició la mano de la chica con su pulgar —Pero esto es algo por lo que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta. Puedes llorar, Adora.

Todo aquello se sintió muy familiar, como la noche de la semana después de que las dos se conocieran. Cuando Glimmer lloró en el pecho de la heroína por sus frustraciones. Pero esta vez, era Adora quien tenía miedo. Su mano cubrió la de la reina, tocando con sus dedos su palma suave mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus preocupados ojos azules.

—¿Así que esto es todo? Estoy destinado a ser una vagabunda... No hay un camino claro por delante. Sin principio, sin fin... Sola... —Adora suspiró profundamente,— Y me espera un camino abarrotado que podría o no llevarme de regreso a casa.

—Puede que no llegues a casa de inmediato—, los ojos de Glimmer se iluminaron con una sensación de esperanza para Adora, —Pero imagina todos los mundos que verás y las personas que conocerás. Tener esta aventura contigo y Bow... Honestamente, fue lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida. Peligroso, pero divertido. Quizás esto sea algo parecido, Adora. Y una vez que regreses con tu Glimmer, tu Bow y todos tus amigos, tendrás muchas historias que contar.

Glimmer tenía razón. Adora necesitaba encontrar el lado positivo en esta oscura tormenta que tenía delante. Los ojos azules captaron el sonrojo en las mejillas de la reina. 

La reina bajó la vista a las manos de la rubia, y parecía que no quería mirar a Adora, algo nerviosa.

—Sé que este puede ser un mal momento para preguntar, pero también podría ser algo bueno para ti— murmuró Glimmer tímidamente mientras enredaba su cabello brillante en un dedo—¿Te gustaría... ser mi acompañante en la Gala de las Princesas? Ya sabes, tal vez te distraiga de todo este asunto, aunque sea solo por un momento. Solo seremos tú y yo...

Eso sonaba bien. Adora deseaba volver a vivir su propia Gala de las Princesas con su Glimmer. Las cosas habían sido muy complicadas ese día, no habían podido tener ni un momento tranquilo para pasarla bien juntas.

—Me encantaría, Glimmer—, aceptó Adora—La Gala de las Princesas salió muy mal en mi dimensión. La Horda apareció y...

Adora casi se da un golpe en la frente. Esa podía ser una oportunidad maravillosa. Abrió mucho los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas, presionando con entusiasmo la mano de la reina mientras exclamaba:

—¡Eso es! ¡Los hordianos irán a la Gala de las Princesas! ¡Adora estará allí, lo sé! Puedo arreglar esto. Así, todo estará bien para ti una vez que me haya ido.

Un poco decepcionada por su reacción, Glimmer suspiró.

* * *

Adora nunca se había sentido cómoda con los vestidos. Pero de todos modos no protestó cuando Glimmer la animó a probarse una infinidad de vestidos. La mayoría eran demasiado femeninos para su comodidad. Adora hizo una nota mental: si iba a asistir a otro evento formal en su vida, iba a usar un traje. De todos modos valía la pena, ya que Glimmer pareció pasar un buen rato ayudándola a elegir su atuendo.

Finalmente, se decidieron por un vestido sencillo; negro, con cuello alto y sin mangas. Se veía similar al vestido que usó para la Gala de las Princesas en casa, evocando una sensación de familiaridad y comodidad. Glimmer le dio un cinturón blanco con una hebilla de luna dorada para darle el toque final.

Adora no se quejaba en absoluto de la elección de vestimenta de Glimmer. La reina usaba un ajustado vestido de color azul cobalto con lentejuelas. Se ajustaba bien a su figura y, sinceramente, era lo suficientemente impresionante como para provocar el sonrojo de Adora. Era evidente que Glimmer era consciente del efecto del vestido, sobre todo al ver que Adora se había quedado sin palabras.

—No lo sé, nunca uso cosas como esto— admitió Glimmer, apresuradamente —Debería probarme algo más...

—No. Creo que te ves muy bien, Glimmer— sonrió Adora.

Glimmer pareció sorprendida por el comentario. Un sonrojo se extendió por su cara nerviosa. La reina se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras miraba a Adora.

—Oh, um... g-gracias— se las arregló para balbucear —¿Crees que si uso un collar se vería bien?

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es! — exclamó Adora.

Ante la repentina revelación, Adora se levantó de su sitio junto a la ventana. Mientras se acercaba a la reina, se quitó el brazalete de su muñeca. En un instante, la espada de Adora se convirtió en un collar. La piedra rúnica de la espada estaba sujeta por una cadena de oro. Por un momento, Glimmer dejó que su mente se imaginara en qué otra cosa podría convertirse la Espada.

Ese pensamiento se detuvo rápidamente cuando Adora le sugirió:

—¡Puedes usar esto! ¡Ven, déjame ponértelo!

Sin decir ni una palabra, Glimmer dejó que la heroína le pusiera el collar improvisado. Cuando Adora se acercó a ella, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Glimmer empeoró. Sus ojos azules se centraron en la cadena, cerrándola y acomodando el broche detrás de su cuello.

—¡Listo! Nadie sospechará que tienes la espada. Y oye, te queda bien.

Ah, cierto. Esto no se trataba de una cita para Adora. Era solo una valiosa oportunidad para que capturaran a su doppelgänger. Glimmer no podía evitarlo, todavía se sentía un poco decepcionada por eso.

* * *

Todo el pueblo de Salinas estaba iluminado para el evento. Estaba bastante animado, lleno de maravillosos aromas y colores. Entrapta y Bow las acompañaron, ambos llevaban el mismo esmoquin, se veían adorables. Por solicitud de Micah, Glimmer había llevado un chal. Pero una vez que salieron de Luna Brillante, Glimmer se deshizo de este, exponiendo sus hombros aún contra los deseos de su padre.

Y de todos modos eso no importaba. No era como si estuviera disfrutando de la noche. Adora estaba totalmente convencida de que los hordianos estarían allí. El salón de baile de Salinas era elegante, iluminado con una variedad de hermosos colores cálidos. Era grandioso, abierto, con enormes ventanas que daban al mar.

Mermista estaba sentada en su trono, mirando a todos en la fiesta. Junto a ella estaba sentada Perfuma, en un sillón normal. Las dos se reían, parecían pasar un buen rato juntas. Mermista ya había sido informada sobre la posibilidad de que Scorpia y sus amigos hordianos aparecieran en la fiesta. La verdad ella no le había tomado mucha importancia. Bow estaba consolando a Sea Hawk, quien lloraba molesto porque Mermista había elegido a Perfuma como su cita para esa noche. Y de todos modos ¿cómo se las había arreglado el chico para entrar sin una invitación?

Entrapta ya había abandonado a Bow, solo dios sabe por qué. Adora estaba totalmente distraída, sus ojos vigilaban atentamente la pista de baile. Glimmer prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta una mesa. 

—Adora, relájate. Podemos manejar esto — la regañó Glimmer.

—Eso fue lo que yo pensé aquella vez. Luego la Horda te secuestró a ti y a Bow— le hizo ver Adora muy preocupada, casi mordiéndose las uñas.

—Toma esto, te ayudará a relajarte— dijo Glimmer, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La reina buscó entre su arrugado chal y sacó una pequeña botella. Vaya, los guardias de Salinas sí que eran malos revisando. Glimmer vertió algún tipo de líquido en la bebida de Adora antes de pasarle el vaso.

—Papá me dio esto antes de irme— señaló Glimmer tímidamente.

Si Micah se lo dio a Glimmer, Adora confiaba en que no era algo malo... Sea lo que sea. Sin embargo, una vez que Adora tomó un sorbo, un sabor desagradable encendió sus papilas gustativas. Pudo sentir el repugnante hedor en la nariz el resto de la noche. Justo mientras consideraba escupirlo, vio a Glimmer vertiendo casualmente el resto de la botella en su propia bebida.

—¡¿Glimmer?! ¡¿Qué me diste?! — Adora estaba con la reina, y ya sabía la respuesta.

—Oye, fue idea de mi padre. Él piensa que es tonto que la Gala de las Princesas sea una fiesta de sobrios, y estoy de acuerdo— respondió Glimmer antes de tomar su bebida como si nada.

—¡Glimmer! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo sentadas aquí bebiendo, mientras que Adora...

—¿Crees que pasar el rato conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo?— preguntó Glimmer, que parecía auténticamente herida.

Inmediatamente, Adora lamentó sus palabras:

—Glimmer, no quise decir...

De pronto, Glimmer le arrebató la bebida a Adora de la mano., enojada Una vez más, sin ningún efecto visible para la reina, ella se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. 

—¿De verdad crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de Adora luego de que te hayas ido?— Glimmer la fulminó con la mirada. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el vaso vacío —Pensé que esta sería una linda manera de pasar nuestros últimos días juntas. Pero ya has dejado perfectamente claro que no sientes lo mismo.

Quizás fue el whisky que le quemó la garganta lo que hizo que Glimmer estuviera tan molesta. Sin embargo, las palabras de Adora la habían lastimado. A Glimmer realmente le gustaba Adora, y le dolía saber que se iría para siempre en una semana. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la reina mientras se alejaba, arrojando los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa. Adora agarró la muñeca de Glimmer con firmeza. La reina apartó la mano y miró a Adora con odio visceral.

—Glimmer, lo siento, pero...— comenzó a decir Adora.

—¿Pero que? No crees en mí. Supera tu pequeño complejo de héroe, Adora —se burló Glimmer.

Las palabras de Glimmer afectaron a Adora. No le dolieron, ya que Adora sentía que Glimmer tenía razón: la Alianza de Princesas era mucho más fuerte que la Horda en esta dimensión. Quizás Adora debería tener más fe en la reina. Dejó que Glimmer se fuera. Quizás necesitaban pensar las cosas por separado por un rato.

* * *

La pista de baile estaba abarrotada. Glimmer no podía ver a Bow, ni a Entrapta, ni ningún rostro familiar en realidad, haciendo que se sintiera ansiosa. Desesperadamente, buscó a alguien conocido. Demonios, incluso pensó bailar con Sea Hawk si lo veía, pero desechó de inmediato la idea. La música cambió de ritmo y las luces cambiaron a unas de un rojo intenso. Las castañuelas resonaron en todo el salón de baile, dando inicio a una especie de tango. Por un momento, consideró teletransportarse lejos de ahí.

De repente, alguien la agarró firmemente de la mano. Alguien que estaba detrás de ella, por lo que no pudo mirarlo de inmediato. La persona la giró de frente a ella, y puso su otra mano su hombro. Finalmente, pudo ver quién era la intrusa.

Glimmer dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando la doppelgänger de Adora la jaló hacia ella,  _ demasiado  _ cerca.

—Justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Adora había tenido razón, los hordianos estaba allí. La doppelgänger llevaba un chaleco violeta oscuro sobre una camisa blanca, con las mangas enrolladas por encima de los codos. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba recogido en un moño desordenado. Por el bolsillo de su chaleco se asomaba una flor púrpura.

Sus callosos dedos se entrelazaron con los de Glimmer, tomando la iniciativa para iniciar con el baile. A pesar del odio visceral que hervía en el interior de Glimmer, sabía que esta era una excelente manera de distraer a la capitana de lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Con el odio desbordándose, Glimmer puso su mano libre en el brazo de Adora.

La reina estaba consciente de que no debía hablar con ella, sabiendo que la capitana siempre sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas usando solo palabras. Todo su ser le decía que debía teletransportarse a otro lado. Como cada vez que se la topaba, Glimmer le lanzó una mirada que podía penetrar en los corazones más duros... Sin embargo, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, Adora no se vio ni un poco afectada, y mantenía su sonrisa siniestra pero suave.

—Tengo que decir que realmente me encanta como te ves, hermosa— dijo Adora con una sonrisa.

En comparación con los de Adora, los pasos de Glimmer eran vacilantes e irregulares. Glimmer luchó para leer las emociones del doppelgänger mientras continuaban bailando.

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan callada conmigo? Apuesto a que nunca te callas estando con She-Ra— bromeó Adora.

Glimmer se estremeció ante la mención de la heroína. Tenía que admitirlo, esperaba que Adora la viera bailar con la capitana.

—¿Estás celosa?— preguntó Glimmer

—¿De qué tengo que estar celosa? Si hubieras querido irte, ya lo habrías hecho — se burló Adora juguetonamente.

Frustrada, Glimmer entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de decir:

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes malvados para esta noche, Adora?

—No es necesario que lo sepas, cariño— Adora entrecerró los ojos al mirar a la reina —Y oye, no tienes que preocuparte...

Sin previo aviso, la capitana levantó el brazo de Glimmer. Sin querer parecer una idiota, Glimmer giró, sólo para que Adora interrumpiera el movimiento con un suave tirón. El brazo de la capitana rodeó el vientre de la reina. Adora se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de la chica más pequeña. La posición fue suficiente hacer que el rubor en el rostro de Glimmer empeorara.

—Yo voy a protegerte de la Horda, princesa— susurró Adora.

Glimmer podía sentir su estómago hecho un nudo por la posición en la que se encontraban y por las palabras de la capitana... Había algo dentro de Glimmer que  _ no odiaba esto _ . ¿Se estaba... divirtiendo con la capitana?

Su tensión disminuyó una vez que Adora la hizo girar. Sus brazos estaban lo más separados posible, y las dos se miraron la una a la otra, esperando ver quién se movería a continuación. Los ojos color amatista se posaron en el collar dorado que se encontraba sobre las clavículas de Glimmer. La doppelgänger no era estúpida, se dio cuenta del truco.

Con una mirada despiadada pero acogedora, Adora comentó:

—Hermoso collar, su majestad— la capitana puso una mano en la cintura de la reina y la echó hacia atrás—Dime, ¿en qué más puede transformarse la espada?

Glimmer se quedó muda ante la pregunta. Mientras continuaban bailando, el agarre de Adora parecía hacerse más fuerte, más posesivo. En el fondo, Glimmer tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Parecía que Adora estaba tratando de molestarla. Aunque por otra parte, siempre parecía que la capitana la estaba molestando.

—Eres bastante halagadora— murmuró Glimmer —Es una pena que no seas mi cita esta noche.

Lo que sucedió después pasó muy rápido. Adora deslizó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la reina antes de hacerla inclinarse hacia atrás suavemente. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Glimmer se encontraba inmovilizada, mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Se agarró del chaleco de la capitana para mantener el equilibrio.

—Tienes razón, es una pena...— susurró la capitana mientras su sonrisa maliciosa se hacía más amplia y su mano acariciaba el muslo de Glimmer —Porque sé que te gusta esto, Glimmer.

Odiaba a la Capitán de la Fuerza Adora con cada fibra de su ser. Entonces, ¿por qué había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda cuando las callosas manos de la capitana se deslizaron contra su muslo? ¿Por qué no odiaba esto, este sentimiento hirviendo dentro de su corazón palpitante? Los apasionados ojos color amatista la miraron, haciéndole fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

El doppelgänger la miró de manera seductora, como ni Adora ni nadie la había mirado antes. Estaban más cerca que nunca. Glimmer agarró la parte baja de la espalda de la capitana mientras las manos ásperas agarraban sus caderas. La reina era inteligente y podía leer a la capitana como un libro; muy probablemente tenía a varios soldados hordianos vigilando por todo el palacio. No queriendo ser superada en número, Glimmer agarró con fuerza a la capitana. Brillos rosados las rodearon, y ambas se teletransportaron en un instante.

Las dos estaban ahora en la costa de las Salinas. Las olas chocaban contra las rocas afiladas. Solo las lunas y varias antorchas a lo largo de la costa iluminaban el área circundante. En el momento en que los dos aparecieron en la playa, Glimmer hizo aparecer magia en sus manos, golpeando con éxito a la capitana en la espalda. Cuando Adora retrocedió, Glimmer rápidamente conjuró un hechizo.

Sin embargo, la capitana se recuperó rápidamente. Se las arregló para esquivar el hechizo que Glimmer le había lanzado. El hechizo alcanzó a rozarle un brazo, y le dolió como el infierno. Había sido el hechizo de fuego místico, que dejó atrás llamas azules. Adora puso de pié rápidamente, a pesar del terrible dolor. Las llamas azules siguieron quemándole el brazo mientras se volvía hacia Glimmer, quien ya estaba conjurando otro hechizo. Adora sonrió con picardía, honestamente impresionada por la mejora en los poderes de la reina.

—¿Oh? Ahora estás jugando sucio, princesa... Eso me gusta—.

Conque esto era lo que Adora consideraba un cumplido. Glimmer entrecerró los ojos, diciendo:

—Se pone mejor.

Glimmer sintió que tenía la ventaja mientras su hechizo se transformaba en múltiples cuerdas negras. Rápidamente, estas volaron por el aire, dirigiéndose directamente a la capitana. Reaccionando rápidamente, Adora corrió hacia Glimmer y se tiró a la arena antes de que las cintas pudieran agarrarla. Mientras lo hacía, pateó a la reina en la pierna y la derribó con éxito. Su rostro se plantó en la arena, y se encontró luchando por recuperarse.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la arena arrastrada cuando la capitana se puso de pie. Durante la pelea, el moño de Adora se había deshecho, haciendo que su flequillo cayera sobre su frente. No queriendo estar en desventaja, Glimmer se teletransportó rápidamente, manifestándose detrás de la capitana. Para su consternación, parecía que Adora había predicho esto. Solo unos momentos después de que Glimmer se hubiera teletransportado, la capitana se dio la vuelta. Con un movimiento rápido, Adora envolvió su codo alrededor del cuello de la reina.

Esto le permitió girar a Glimmer y tenerla en la posición perfecta para extrangularla. Adora tuvo cuidado de no tocar el collar de Glimmer, sabiendo las consecuencias devastadoras. La espalda de Glimmer estaba presionada contra el pecho de la capitana. En vano, sus dedos arañaron el brazo de Adora mientras gruñía. En el momento en que consideró dispararle a la perra o teletransportarse, una mano se apoderó de su cadera. Se odiaba a sí misma por sentir un escalofrío por la espalda y calor en las mejillas al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Ese escalofrío solo empeoró cuando la capitana se inclinó cerca de su oreja y susurró burlonamente:

—Jugaré tan sucio como me lo permitas, majestad.

Fue entonces cuando Glimmer decidió jugar el juego de Adora.

—Adora... Cuando estábamos bailando... dijiste que yo quería esto— Glimmer habló tímidamente.

Ella relajó su cuerpo contra el de Adora, acercándose a la capitana. Las manos que arañaban ferozmente a Adora ahora rozaban con ternura el musculoso brazo alrededor de su pecho. La doppelgänger pareció ponerse algo tensa con el toque, especialmente cuando la reina comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella. Glimmer sintió una sensación de orgullo cuando Adora jadeó.

—¿De verdad crees que nos teletransporté aquí afuera para pelear, idiota?— Glimmer le reclamó, con algo de timidez.

Estaba actuando pero maldita sea, no sabía que podía actuar tan bien. Quizás había un poco de verdad escondida en sus palabras. Adora estaba cayendo en la trampa como una tonta. Glimmer sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la capitana se rió en voz baja.

—Mi, mi, princesa...— murmuró, dejando que su mano en la cadera de Glimmer se deslizara hacia arriba —No creí que fueras del tipo de las que disfrutan hacerlo a la intemperie.

La línea entre la mentira y la realidad se desvaneció cuando la capitana presionó sus labios bajo la oreja de Glimmer, provocando un jadeo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil bajo el toque de la capitana? “ _ Es porque ella se parece a Adora. Ella suena como Adora. Por eso te sientes así” _ . Al menos, fue lo que se dijo a sí misma.

—Es bueno saber que no podemos resistirnos la una a la otra— se burló Adora

Joder, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Odiaba muchísimo a la doppelgänger. Sin embargo, cuando la mano callosa en su cintura se desvió hacia arriba, pudo sentir que cambiaba de opinión. La mano áspera cruzó su estómago y se acercó a su pecho. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado para ella. Ella quería esto, quería a la Capitán de la Fuerza Adora.

Después de tragarse su orgullo, Glimmer se entregó a la doppelgänger. Le daba vergüenza admitir que  _ no lo odiaba _ .

* * *

—Ah, sí, Glimmer estaba muy ocupada con la otra Adora hace unos momentos— informó Mermista, con un poco de urgencia en su voz normalmente inexpresiva —Y creo que se teletransportó con ella.

Adora había estado buscando por todo el salón de baile cualquier signo que le indicara la presencia de la Horda. Sin embargo, su búsqueda pasó a centrarse en Glimmer cuando sintió que la Espada se había alejado. Mermista y Perfuma le habían contado a Adora la extraña historia de que Glimmer había estado bailando con su doppelgänger...  _ “Pero, ¿por qué haría eso? ¿Para distraerla?” _

Adora dejó ir ese pensamiento. Necesitaba encontrar a Glimmer y a la espada. La reina era bastante capaz en la batalla, pero era difícil saber lo que su doppelgänger tenía bajo la manga.

—Ustedes dos vigilen aquí. Si ven a Bow, diganle que fui a buscar a Glimmer — farfulló Adora mientras se alejaba de aquellas dos.

Perfuma miró a su cita y con una sonrisa vibrante, acarició el brazo de la sirena. Tratando de seducirla, giró un mechón de su cabello rubio en su dedo. 

—Por mucho que me encantaría ayudar a She-Ra, disfrutaría más si tuviéramos un... ¿cómo lo llamaste, uh… beso de lengua? En tu sofá... otra vez— sugirió Perfuma, tímidamente.

—Oh sí. Eso suena mucho mejor que perseguir matones.

* * *

—¡¿Glimmer?!

La voz se escuchó distante, pero igual le transmitió una sensación de urgencia y ansiedad a la reina. Afortunadamente, ella alcanzó a ponerse toda su ropa. 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— maldijo Glimmer, casi tropezando mientras se ponía los zapatos.

La capitana estaba ocupada arreglando su cabello en un moño, aunque estaba más desordenado que antes. Glimmer quería quitar la estúpida sonrisa de la cara de Adora.

—Si no querías que tu novia nos encontrara, tal vez deberías habernos teletransportado a un lugar más privado. Solo digo —se burló la capitana.

—Cállate— le ordenó Glimmer, sin molestarse en mirar a la capitana mientras recogía su chal del suelo—¿Dónde más podría habernos…?

Glimmer repentinamente recordó algo de lo que se arrepintió profundamente, y en realidad lo único que lamentaba de su escapada con la capitana. Se llevó una mano al pecho, buscando el collar, confirmando que se había olvidado de volver a ponerselo. Se giró, mirando por encima de la roca plana e incómoda a la que se había acostumbrado mientras ellas... Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo habían durado...? Honestamente, Glimmer no quería saberlo.

Los ojos lavanda se abrieron cuando notó que la capitana se había arrodillado cerca del collar, mirándolo. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que la reina la miraba, sus ojos color amatista se posaron en ella. Glimmer suspiró mientras se ponía el chal y miraba a la capitana.

—Sabes lo que sucederá si lo tocas, idiota— le advirtió Glimmer.

—Tú crees que soy She-Ra, ¿no es cierto?

La pregunta sorprendió a Glimmer hasta cierto punto. Parecía genuina, sin el tono burlón habitual en Adora. Su voz había sonado... gentil. Débil, incluso. Las manos de la capitana, que Glimmer ahora conocía muy bien, se frotaron los hombros.

—Siempre sentí que mi vida estaba destinada a algo grande— Adora mantuvo su tono débil —Y pensé que esa sensación estaría satisfecha cuando me convirtiera en Capitán de la Fuerza... Pero...

—No fue así.

¿Cómo sabía Glimmer que la capitana no la estaba manipulando? Todo en ese momento se sintió tan real. Como si la capitana realmente se sintiera débil. A Glimmer le vino a la mente la imagen de la soldado hordiano desesperada, que la miraba débilmente con su ojos azules. Era como si estuvieran de vuelta en Thaymor.

Y esta era su segunda oportunidad.

—Olvida a la Horda, Adora ... Ven conmigo.

Se había formado un nudo en la garganta de Glimmer. Todo el dolor, desamor y traición pudieron haberse evitado si Adora se hubiera ido con ella la primera vez. Quizás... su madre aún estaría viva. Los ojos de Adora se abrieron ante las palabras de Glimmer. Sin embargo, su sorpresa pareció desvanecerse rápidamente, ya que fue reemplazada por una sensación de ira recién descubierta. La capitana se levantó, con los puños apretados a los costados mientras miraba a la reina.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo porque cogimos crees que somos mejores amigas? — le espetó Adora —¿Es esto lo que hiciste con She-Ra, querida?

Glimmer se sorprendió, pero entrecerró los ojos al mirar a la capitana.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que íbamos a llegar a alguna parte.

Adora se echó a reír, una risa diferente a las de siempre. Una que era sarcástica, con un aire de frustración. Enfurecida, se acercó a la reina. En su tensión, Glimmer se centró en la cicatriz en la cara de la doppelgänger.

—Supuse que estabas proyectando tus sentimientos por She-Ra en mí, pero ahora entiendo lo que pasa…

Parecía haber algo de dolor en las palabras de la capitana. Como si realmente creyera que Glimmer había estado reflejando sus sentimientos por la heroína vagabunda en la capitana. Ella estaba cerca de Glimmer, lo suficiente como para recordarle la diferencia de altura entre ellas.

Glimmer se estremeció cuando la capitana tomó su chal, arreglándolo para que cubriera el moretón recién formado en la clavícula de la reina. Fue un gesto pequeño pero extrañamente dulce de parte de la capitana. Después esto, la capitana tomó la barbilla de Glimmer. A diferencia de cuando lo había hecho en el pasado, el toque fue gentil. Los ojos apasionados miraron a Glimmer, comunicando sentimientos profundamente enterrados dentro de la capitana.

—No puedes resistirte a mí, ¿cierto, princesa?— Adora no fue condescendiente o traviesa con su pregunta, pero no le dio a Glimmer la oportunidad de responder: —Está bien. Puedo ser tu pequeño secreto, no me importa —Adora levantó una ceja mientras sonreía —Siempre y cuando volvamos a hacer esto alguna vez.

Glimmer agarró el cuello de la camisa de la capitana, acercándola a sí misma para besarla agresivamente. Cielos, podía sentir que el fuego comenzaba a encenderse de nuevo cuando sus labios se tocaron. La mano de Adora la agarró del codo. El momento fue breve, ya que solo unos segundos después, se pudo escuchar una voz familiar una vez más:

—¡¿Glimmer?!

Esta vez, sonaba terriblemente cerca. Glimmer realmente no quería que Adora la viera con... Bueno, con Adora. Inmediatamente, las dos se alejaron. Sin embargo, Adora mantuvo su mano en el codo de Glimmer. La doppelgänger parecía arrepentida mientras apartaba la mirada de Glimmer.

—Glimmer... lo siento.

Antes de que Glimmer pudiera interrogarla o reaccionar, sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo. Ena especie de energía negativa fluyó a través de ella, muy similar a las cadenas mágicas en las que había sido atrapada en la Zona del Terror. Adora la soltó y Glimmer miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un dispositivo con patas metálicas perforando su brazo. Lo recordaba bien. Era el Magitick, el artilugio con el que Adora la había amenazado varios meses atrás.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Glimmer. ¿Por qué bajó la guardia? ¿Realmente creía que podía llegar a algo con la capitana? Cuando la energía negativa entró en conflicto con la suya, se sintió débil. En contraste con lo que acaba de suceder, sintió que la capitana la sujetaba tranquilizadoramente por los hombro. Enfurecida por esto, Glimmer se apartó.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!— Glimmer maldijo, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Mientras miraba a la capitana, una vez más vio a la chica de Thaymor. Triste, rota... derrotada. La miraba con los ojos llenos de culpa. A la luz de la luna, Glimmer juró que podía ver los ojos de la capitana llenos de lágrimas.

—Esta no es tu pelea, Glimmer. No quiero que te involucres.

Cada palabra que Adora le decía tenía credibilidad. ¿Por qué de repente la capitana era tan amable con ella? Glimmer estaba tan confundida y no pudo protestar cuando cayó de rodillas, abrumada por la energía negativa que fluía dentro de ella. Las lágrimas de la reina se hicieron más fuertes cuando el capitana se acercó al collar.

—¡Adora, no!

* * *

Adora llegó demasiado tarde. Después de buscar en todo Salinas por lo que pareció una hora, finalmente escuchó lo que parecía ser Glimmer, que gritaba de dolor desde muy lejos. Los ojos de la heroína se abrieron, mientras trataba de ubicar de donde provenía el sonido. Sonaba distante, ahogado por el sonido de las olas.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la playa, más fuerte se sentía su conexión con la espada. Eventualmente, encontró a la reina y a la capitana, situados una lejos de la otra en una roca plana en un nicho cerca de la costa. Adora observó desde lo alto de una duna de arena, corrió rápidamente hacia ellas, y maldijo su elección de calzado.

Glimmer estaba de rodillas, agarrándose el brazo mientras la capitana se inclinaba para recoger algo en el suelo. Los ojos de Adora se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó al darse cuenta de lo que la capitana estaba a punto de recoger. Antes de que Adora pudiera intentar invocar la espada a su mano, la capitana tomó el collar.

Inmediatamente, las familiares y distorsionadas cajas multicolores y negras se formaron alrededor de la capitana. Ella rugió de dolor, apenas capaz de levantar su brazo, como si el collar pesara una tonelada. La capitana miró a Adora con una sonrisa burlona, y de alguna manera el collar se transformó en su forma original. Con un brazo tembloroso y el cuerpo distorsionado, la capitana apenas podía levantar la espada.

—¡Por el honor de la Rebelión!

¿Había escuchado bien, o sólo era un eco de su propia mente? Amabs comenzaron a transformarse en She-Ra. Era como si Adora se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Era extraño ver cómo sucedía, ya que ella siempre era la que se transformaba. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que esas cajas que indicaban la falla en la realidad no se manifestaban a su alrededor cuando se transformaba. De alguna manera, que la doppelgänger pudiera transformarse en She-Ra era algo bueno.

A su alrededor, comenzaron a formarse fisuras con luces cegadoramente blancas que se disparaban desde su interior. Una vez que las luces de ambas She-Ras se apagaron, tanto Glimmer como Adora se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la vista.

La doppelgänger se había transformado en una versión muy distorsionada de She-Ra. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz amatista. Se habían formado grietas en su piel, con una luz blanca brillante saliendo de ellas, similar a las fisuras en el suelo debajo de Adora. Partes de su piel se desvanecieron, dejando atrás vacíos negros en su lugar. Salvo por la cicatriz alrededor de su ojo, era idéntica a la verdadera She-Ra.

Por un momento, el capitana pareció desvanecerse, pero volvió a su estado normal después de unos segundos. Parecía que tenía el control sobre la espada, deteniendo el extraño parpadeo.

_ —¡Adora! Si ella se queda como She-Ra por mucho tiempo, morirá  _ —, la voz de Light Hope hizo eco en la mente de Adora, mientras observaba como la piedra rúnica de la espada parpadeaba.

Antes de que Adora pudiera reaccionar, su alter ego se lanzó hacia adelante. Cuando saltó hacia ella con la espada, Adora bloqueó su golpe con su brazalete. Adora la agarró del codo y la empujó al suelo con éxito. El suelo circundante comenzó a sentirse ligero bajo sus pies, como si se rompiera bajo su peso. En realidad, la roca debajo de ellos se rompía y comenzaba a flotar.

Glimmer observó esto, poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor. Se alejó de las fisuras de luz radiante, cayendo en la arena. Apenas podía darse la vuelta, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla entre las She-Ras. Mientras el suelo debajo de las dos se separaba en diferentes direcciones, el alter ego miró la espada. En una fracción de segundo, la espada se transformó en un lazo.

En ese momento, el terreno donde estaba parada la doppelgänger era más alto que donde estaba Adora. Con una sonrisa arrojó el lazo hacia abajo, antes de que Adora pudiera saltar para alcanzarla. Adora intentó evadirlo, pero la cuerda atrapó su cuello. Con toda su fuerza vacilante, el alter ego se detuvo e intentó estrangular a la otra She-Ra.

—¡Adora!

Glimmer no estaba segura de a cuál de las dos llamaba. ¿Era un intento de recuperar la actitud cariñosa que vio en la doppelgänger minutos antes? Lo más probable es que fuera más la preocupación por la Adora que luchaba por escapar del lazo que se apretaba más y más alrededor de su cuello.

—Qué lástima que Glimmer ame a alguien tan débil como tú— se rió la capitana mientras tiraba más fuerte del lazo.

Glimmer no podía sentarse y seguir mirando como si nada. Con una respiración profunda, agarró el dispositivo en su brazo. A pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía, fue capaz de arrancarlo. Ignorando la sangre que fluyó inmediatamente de su brazo, Glimmer pudo sacudirse la energía negativa dentro de ella.

Estaba demasiado preocupada por la chicas que peleaban delante de ella, las dos por las que había desarrollado sentimientos extraños y complicados. En una fracción de segundo, Glimmer se teletransportó, manifestándose frente al alter ego. Con una rápida patada en el pecho, logró hacerla tambalearse hacia atrás, forzándola a soltar el lazo. Decididamente, Glimmer se teletransportó al pequeño espacio entre el borde de la roca flotante y la doppelgänger.

Sus ojos brillantes la miraron, sorprendida, mientras más fisuras brillantemente cubrían su piel. Glimmer aprovechó la sorpresa de la doppelgänger para invocar un hechizo. Sabiendo que iba a ser derrotada, la She-Ra corrompida se arrodilló. Luz brillante emanaba de ella.

Una vez que la doppelgänger se transformó en su verdadero ser, el suelo circundante dejó de flotar hacia arriba. El alter ego parecía ser un desastre, su esmoquin torcido y su cabello desordenado cayendo de su moño. Miró a Glimmer, totalmente derrotada.

—Adelante. Mátame, Glimmer.

Con una sonrisa, Glimmer se rió ligeramente de la doppelgänger:

—No te voy a matar, idiota.

Allá abajo, Adora se quitó el lazo del cuello. Ella vio con horror cómo la roca flotante de arriba comenzaba a caer. Rápidamente se lanzó a la arena. Sintiéndose exhausta después de los acontecimientos, Adora se transformó en su ser habitual. Como esperaba, Adora escuchó la conocida manifestación mágica detrás de ella. Mientras se daba la vuelta, observó a la reina sosteniendo a la ya familiar figura. Glimmer se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena y se aferró a la capitana.

La reina tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de la capitana, mientras algunas de las cajas distorsionadas aparecían a su alrededor.

—¡Adora! ¡Despierta! Vamos... —suplicó Glimmer, mirando fijamente a la capitana.

Como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría, los ojos de la capitana se abrieron de golpe. Glimmer jadeó, observando que sus ojos ahora eran de color azul, al igual que la chica que había conocido en Thaymor, y al igual que la heroína vagabunda. A pesar de su sorpresa, la capitana fue capaz de moverse.

—Es la segunda vez que me perdonas, ¿eh? Yo... te debo mi vida… Reina Glimmer.

Al darse cuenta de que su hechizo de reversión había sido exitoso, Glimmer le sonrió a la capitana:

—¿Ya lo recuerdas...?

La capitana trató de levantarse, gruñendo y agarrándose el abdomen.

—Estoy empezando a recordar cosas. La verdad es que estaba planeando desertar la noche que nos conocimos. Pero... Shadow Weaver se enteró de lo que había pasado— sus ojos azules se horrorizaron ante el recuerdo renovado— Ella borró mis recuerdos. Me convirtió en una persona diferente.

La sonrisa de Glimmer se desvaneció:

—Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste como Capitán de la Fuerza, ¿no?

El alter ego frunció el ceño, murmurando:

—Te hice algo absolutamente imperdonable, Glimmer. Te quité a tu madre y sé que no hay forma de que me perdones. Sé que decir que lo siento no será suficiente para ti. Entonces, mi lealtad te pertenece a ti y a Luna Brillante, Glimmer. No puedo volver con los hordianos.

La mano de Glimmer acarició el brazo de la capitana. 

—Aprendí hace un tiempo que es malo guardar rencor. Creo que puedo perdonarte. No fuiste tú quien mató a mi madre. Los hordianos te estaban manipulando y lo entiendo. Voy a defender eso ante todos.

Acercándose a las dos, Adora sentía una emoción extraña. Tal vez eran celos, por su deseo de que fueran ella y su Glimmer quienes se estuvieran sonriendo mutuamente. Pero también tuvo una sensación de alivio al saber que las cosas estarían bien.

Fue Glimmer quien había salvado a Adora antes, y fue Glimmer quien con éxito y sin ayuda se hizo cargo de la capitana. Glimmer y la doppelgänger estarían bien una vez que Adora desapareciera para nunca más ser vista en este universo.

Se cuidarían la una a la otra.

A lo lejos, Catra y Scorpia habían visto cómo se desarrollaron los acontecimientos. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Catra mientras veía a la reina abrazar cariñosamente a la capitana. Scorpia miró a Catra con inmensa preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de que no debemos intervenir?

—Por mí puede irse al infierno. Vamonos, Scorpia.

* * *

Las cosas estarían bien en las manos de la Alianza de Princesas a partir de ahora. La doppelgänger se estaba recuperando de su estado debilitado bajo el cuidado de los curanderos de Luna Brillante. Lamentablemente, la capitana no podía resistir estar consciente durante largos períodos. Como las cosas estaban mejorando bastante, Adora decidió visitar Madame Razz. Sin embargo, la respuesta que la extraña mujer le dio no fue muy clara en ese momento.

—¡Mara, lo he descubierto! Una vez que encuentres un mundo similar al tuyo, uno que esté en perfecto equilibrio, ¡podrás volver a casa!

Un mundo similar al suyo, uno en perfecto equilibrio. Cualquier intento de hacer que la anciana le diera más información terminaba en ella pidiéndole a Adora que la acompañara a recoger bayas. Y Adora obedecía. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pero era relajante llenar canastas con bayas en compañía de la extraña anciana. Le ayudaba a olvidar por un momento lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Los dolores que experimentaba eran cada vez más frecuentes. La última semana que estuvo allí, sucedían al menos tres o cinco veces al día. Sin embargo, ella se había acostumbrado al terrible dolor. A pesar de ser capaz de superar esto, no hacía que la situación fuera menos dolorosa. Glimmer la ayudó a relajarse los últimos días. Fue a mediados de la semana anterior cuando una noche, Glimmer la llevó a su habitación, revelando un conjunto de ropa nueva, cuidadosamente doblado.

—Tu atuendo parecía un poco estropeado, así que Bow y yo conseguimos esto para ti— Glimmer sonrió débilmente, —Nuevo viaje, nuevo atuendo, ¿verdad?

Adora se sentía mal por dejar atrás su chaqueta. Era cómoda, y le recordaba a su hogar. Era lo único además de su espada que le quedaba de su dimensión original. Pero también quería que Glimmer tuviera algo para recordarla.

Adora se puso su nuevo atuendo. Una chaqueta de cola larga, con rayas doradas alrededor del cuello. Los puños tenían bordados de pequeñas alas. Pantalones negros y botas blancas con bordes dorado. Un crop top dorado que dejaba ver su abdomen, sin duda un toque de Bow. Guantes sin dedos, un toque de Glimmer. Se sentía extraña, como siempre que probaba algo nuevo, pero era acogedor y cómodo.

—¿Me veo bien?— preguntó Adora, mirando su abdomen expuesto a través del espejo.

—Te ves hermosa, Adora.

Glimmer sonrió ante la nueva vista. En sus pequeñas manos, Glimmer sostenía un cuaderno, atado con varios bolígrafos y lápices. Adora se dio la vuelta, notando que la otra chica temblaba. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, la reina rápidamente le entregó el cuaderno.

—Para ti. Puedes escribir sobre todo lo que veas. Estoy seguro de que la Entrapta en casa no te dejará tranquila hasta que le cuentes todo— bromeó Glimmer nerviosamente.

Adora tomó el cuaderno, manteniendo sus ojos preocupados en la reina

—¿Estás bien?

En realidad, la reina estaba en pánico, preguntándose si debería confesarle todos sus sentimientos a la heroína. Toda su culpa se convirtió en afecto por la vagabunda. Incapaz de mirar sus preocupados ojos azules, la reina se apartó de ella. Su mano temblorosa cubrió su boca, evitando que un sollozo escapara.

Adora deslizó el cuaderno en el interior de su chaqueta rápidamente para ir a consolar a la reina. 

—¿Hey, qué pasa?

La sensación de la áspera palma de Adora contra su brazo sorprendió a Glimmer. Con cuidado acarició el vendaje de su brazo, que cubría la que se infligió a sí misma para salvar a la heroína y a la capitana.

—Es solo que... has sido tan amable y servicial conmigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Me rescataste de la Zona del Terror, y... y encontraste a mi padre... Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por eso. Y sobre todo, me ayudaste a formar la Alianza de Princesas y a convertirme en una verdadera reina. Y lo hiciste a pesar de lo horrible que te traté... Las cosas han ido mucho mejor entre nosotras, pero lamento cómo te traté en la Gala de las Princesas. Debí haberte escuchado.

Finalmente, los ojos lavanda se encontraron con los ojos rotos de la heroína. Ojos llenos de dolor y emociones aún por comunicar. Tal vez Glimmer estaba sobrepasándose demasiado al pensar esto... pero sus ojos estaban llenos de amor en ese momento. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verla. Ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a contenerse por más tiempo.

—Joder, esto no importa, ya que nunca te volveré a ver una vez que te hayas ido, pero... creo que me enamoré de ti, Adora.

Era como si se hubiera liberado de unas cadenas. Como si se hubiera iniciado un incendio en un bosque seco. Era como si se estuviera ahogando en un mar de emociones mezcladas. Las cosas se sentían tan confusas para la heroína. Ella amaba a su Glimmer con todo su corazón, y ese amor nunca se desvanecería. Ni siquiera mientras miraba a la Glimmer ante ella con una sensación de afecto.

Las cosas no se sintieron más claras cuando la heroína se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los de la reina. Fácil y voluntariamente, Glimmer aceptó su beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la heroína, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Cuando la mano de la heroína se apretó en la cadera de la reina, le recordó al toque de la doppelgänger.

Sin embargo, no quería que esa noche en la Gala de las Princesas se interpusiera entre ella y la heroína. Todo lo que quería era a Adora, la vagabunda... su heroína. Se sentía segura en su cálido abrazo, se sentía tan amada y protegida. El sentimiento la hizo tan feliz como para brillar, literalmente. Casi la hizo olvidar que la heroína se iba a desvanecer de su universo. Glimmer rompió el beso, aferrándose al hombro de la heroína mientras la abrazaba.

—Quiero recordarte, Adora.

La visión de Glimmer se estaba volviendo borrosa mientras el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar. Parecía que todas sus pequeñas peleas ya no importaban mientras Adora besaba dulcemente la parte superior de su cabeza.

—...yo también quiero recordarte.

Una vez más, Glimmer se entregó a Adora. Se acostumbró rápidamente a las caricias de la heroína, y odiaba pensar que se sentían muy similares a las de la doppelgänger.

* * *

El dolor había empeorado en los últimos días. Cada dos horas, Adora experimentaba las extrañas fallas en la realidad. Se despertaba en medio de la noche, llorando mientras las cajas negras y multicolores se formaban a su alrededor. Cada vez que se despertaba, Glimmer estaba a su lado. Se aferraba a Adora, le pasaba los dedos por el pelo y la dejaba llorar contra su pecho. Y cada vez que sucedía, Glimmer no sabía qué decir.

—Estará bien…

Pero ¿realmente estaría bien?

—Volverás a casa, lo sé

Pero ¿realmente lo haría?

—Tienes que ir a casa, tienes que volver con  _ ella _

Sin embargo, Glimmer la quería egoístamente para sí misma.

Entrapta no había sido capaz de determinar exactamente cuándo se desvanecería Adora del universo, sólo pudo darse cuenta de que sucedería muy pronto. Siendo así, Adora usaba todos los días el nuevo atuendo que Glimmer le había dado, así como la espada transformada en brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

Finalmente, una noche, sucedió.

Sin anuncio, sin poder despedirse de todos, cuando la reina y la heroína se acostaron juntas en la cama, abrazadas. Adora agarró con dureza a la chica más pequeña. Era evidente que este episodio fue el más doloroso de todos. Glimmer se sintió asfixiada al ver a Adora llorando y gimiendo por el dolor.

Esta vez, Glimmer pudo ver cómo se formaban grietas en la piel de Adora. A través de estas salían rayos de luz blanca, similar a cuando su doppelgänger se había transformado en She-Ra por primera vez. Glimmer pudo alejarse un poco del agarre de Adora. Una vez que la miró la cara, observó que las grietas que se formaban en su rostro. Lágrimas calientes fluyeron de los ojos de Adora.

—Está ... sucediendo—, sollozó Adora.

A Glimmer no le importaba que sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su brazo escapó del agarre de Adora, dejando que su mano suave acariciara la cicatriz de la heroína. Mientras tanto se formaron más grietas.

—¿Cómo sé que no voy a...?— Adora se tomó un momento para gritar cuando la materia negra comenzó a florecer en su cuerpo —¿Que no arruinaré las cosas si regreso? ¿Eso... podré arreglar las cosas contigo?

_ Contigo _ . Se refería a  _ su _ Glimmer. La Glimmer esperándola en su dimensión original. Al ver que la heroína estaba luchando contra la materia oscura, Glimmer no podía culparla por su confusión. Suavemente, Glimmer se inclinó hacia Adora. Fue el beso más apasionado de su vida. Todas sus emociones fluyeron entre sí; remordimiento, aprensión, tristeza... y alegría de que se hubieran conocido. Estaba eternamente agradecida por la ayuda y el amor de Adora.

Las fisuras en el cuerpo de Adora comenzaron a iluminarse, más brillantes que antes. Un fuerte zumbido hizo eco en la habitación, cuando una gran cantidad de cajas negras y multicolores comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Adora. Glimmer se apartó, observando el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Adora se estaba desvaneciendo, oficialmente. Todas las cajas eran parte de la conciencia de Adora, llevándola al cosmos.

—Tengo fe en ti, Adora.

Eso es todo lo que la reina tenía para ofrecerle, ya que las cajas comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo. Las fisuras cubrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Adora ahora. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo su cuerpo brilló, más brillante que cualquier cosa que Glimmer hubiese observado alguna vez. Luchando con el brillo puro, mantuvo sus ojos en la escena.

Después, su mano cayó sobre las sábanas. No más zumbidos, cajas intermitentes o luces brillantes.

No más Adora.

Agarró a la sábana donde había estado Adora unos segundos antes. Glimmer todavía podía sentir su calor, todavía podía olerla. Durante un largo rato, se quedó mirando ese lugar, esperando a que en cualquier momento Adora apareciera de nuevo. Ese momento nunca llegó. Todo lo que Glimmer podía oír era el sonido de sus propios sollozos agonizantes. Y todo lo que podía sentir eran las cálidas sábanas entre sus manos.

Su heroína se había ido. Para siempre.

* * *

_ “Es... tan brillante. ¿Por qué es tan brillante? ¿Dónde estoy?” _

Todo lo que Adora podía ver era... blanco. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Ella no podía ver, no podía sentir nada. Era como si su alma estuviera atrapada dentro de algo de lo que no podía escapar. Por extraño que parezca, la chica normalmente hipersensible no estaba terriblemente preocupada por el hecho.

Se sentía tibio. Seguro. Familiar, en un sentido extraño. Como si supiera que lo que estaba sucediendo no la lastimaría al final. No tenía consciencia del tiempo en este extraño estado. Era como si estuviera soñando, pero veía nada delante de ella. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, el blanco que tenía delante comenzó a brillar con extraños destellos de color azul eléctrico.

_ “Adora…” _

¿Quién estaba hablando? Ella conocía esa voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esa voz. Finalmente recordó a quién le pertenecía.

_ “Discúlpame, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por Glimmer y por ti. Por favor acepta mi regalo” _

_ Angella...? _

Finalmente, tuvo la capacidad de abrir los ojos y sentir sus extremidades. Miró hacia abajo, notando que estaba flotando sobre un oscuro abismo. A pesar de esto, ella no estaba cayendo. Se sentía ligera, como si la fuerza de la gravedad no la jalara hacia abajo. Una luz blanca y brillante la envolvió, apenas pudiendo ver su propio cuerpo. Vio chispas de un azul eléctrico encendiéndose a su alrededor, pero no sintió dolor ni calor.

Finalmente, sus pies tocaron algo sólido mientras el polvo de estrellas explotaba a su alrededor. Miró hacia abajo, todavía viendo el abismo oscuro e interminable. Aun así, el suelo debajo de ella se sentía sólido. Adora se tambaleó sobre sus pies, comprendiendo que era seguro para ella estar de pie. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron al ver lo que aparecía ante ella.

Un paisaje onírico interminable, que apenas le dejaba distinguir entre el cielo y el horizonte. Sobre ella había un cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una que otra estrella fugaz ocasional pasaba por encima suya, seguida por la familiar llamarada color azul eléctrico. Eran lo único que emitía sonido, las bengalas resonaban en ese espacio vacío. Parecía que el plano etéreo era interminable, como si Adora pudiera correr durante días y nunca encontrar un final o un comienzo.

_ “¿Qué ... qué es este lugar?” _

Adora se estremeció al sentir algo debajo de su bota. Al mirar hacia abajo, notó una extraña flor surgiendo del suelo. La flor en sí era bastante pequeña, y cabría fácilmente en la palma de la mano de Adora si la arrancara de raíz. La flor tenía una mezcla de varios colores: los tres pétalos inferiores eran en su mayoría de color amarillo pálido, con rayas negras y toques de rosa. Por encima de estos pétalos había otros dos de color morado oscuro, con el mismo toque de rosa.

Según recordaba, nunca había visto esa flor. En un instante, aparecieron más flores, llenando el área alrededor de Adora. La heroína por poco no se dio cuenta de que una de las estrellas fugaces de arriba descendía, con el objetivo de aterrizar en el largo prado de flores. Al caer, no hubo un fuerte boom como era de esperar. En cambio, un brillo pacífico iluminó el paisaje onírico. Fue una explosión sin fuerza física, un espectáculo de luz de colores rosa claro y azul eléctrico, deslumbrante y que se complementaba entre sí con las ardientes bengalas blancas.

La supernova ante ella brillaba de forma hermosa, emitiendo un tono de un rosa claro familiar. Sorprendentemente, las pintorescas luces comenzaron a transformarse. Las cintas de luz comenzaron a solidificarse, manifestándose en una silueta demasiado familiar. Cuando las luces se apagaron, Adora pudo sentir que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Glimmer era la supernova… la luz estelar más brillante del cosmos donde estaban paradas.

Adora se encontró inmovilizada, dudando de que algo de esto fuera real. Si esto fuera un sueño, las cosas serían confusas. Refutando eso, cada detalle estaba muy claro. La reina parecía estar procesando cosas a un ritmo similar al de Adora, incapaz de comprender el extraño plano etéreo o las extrañas flores pequeñas que surgieron de la nada. Finalmente, los ojos lavanda se posaron en Adora.

Algo profundo dentro de ella le dijo que esta era su Glimmer. Y esa sensación solo sería confirmada con el hecho de que los ojos de la reina se inundaron instantáneamente con lágrimas calientes. Era como si el corazón de la reina también se le saliera del pecho al ver a Adora. A diferencia de la heroína, ella no se quedó inmovilizada.

—¡Adora!— la voz conmocionada y llorosa de Glimmer resonó por todo el plano.

En un instante, desapareció en una nube de chispas, sólo para reaparecer frente a Adora. Adora estaba ansiosa por aferrarse a la reina. La chica más pequeña envolvió sus brazos desesperadamente alrededor del cuello de Adora, enterrándose profundamente en su pecho. Todo esto era incomprensible pero indudablemente real.  _ Se sentía tan real _ .

Adora podía sentir a Glimmer sollozando contra ella,  _ podía sentir su calor _ . Sus llantos sonaban tan claros, a pesar de estar amortiguados contra su pecho. En ese momento, Adora se sintió segura. Se sentía amada, y percibía lo mucho que la reina la echaba de menos. Realmente tenía una razón para buscar el camino de regreso a casa. Porque tenía a alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar.

—Glimmer...

Adora llevó su mano hacia el cabello de la reina, casi llorando por lo suave que se sentía bajo su toque. Enterró su propia cara enrojecida en el cuello de Glimmer, profundizando el abrazo. Le dolía el corazón, que latía con una sensación de vigor y amor por la reina. Demasiado distraídas por la presencia de la otra, no se dieron cuenta de que brillaban, iluminando las extrañas flores con una luz naranja como el atardecer.

Glimmer sollozó profundamente, colocando su mejilla contra el hombro de Adora:

—¿Dónde... dónde estamos?

Adora sonrió, retrocediendo para respirar por un momento:

—No sé más de lo que tú sabes.

Glimmer imitó a la heroína, alejándose lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Adora. A ninguna parecía importarle mucho dónde estaban. Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntas por un rato. Cualquier momento juntas era apreciado por las dos. Los ojos de Glimmer brillaron y su cabello parecía brillar más que antes.

Las dos estaban rotas. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían mejores ya que ambas se inclinaban la una hacia la otra. Las chispas azules eléctricas se dispararon de ambas cuando sus labios se tocaron. Los destellos de color rosa pálido de Glimmer se formaron alrededor de las dos, y no se dieron cuenta de que comenzaban a flotar. Su beso fue como una supernova, una explosión de sentimientos. Eran todo la una para la otra, y el ardiente beso entre ellas lo demostró sin necesidad de palabras.

Las estrellas fugaces volvieron a envolver a las dos amantes. Sus destinos estaban siendo separados una vez más mientras las estrellas rodeaban a sus cuerpos como si de presas se tratara. La vista era hermosa, pero ambas sabían lo que estaba por venir. Adora se separó del beso, observando la sonrisa en el rostro de la reina. ¿Ella también estaba sonriendo? ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando estaba siendo arrancada de su Glimmer una vez más?

Adora tomó suavemente a la barbilla de la reina, ignorando las estrellas estaban cada vez más cerca de ellas.

—Volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

Se sintió como una mentira saliendo de su boca. Parte de ella deseaba no haber dicho eso. Sin embargo, ver la felicidad iluminar el rostro de la reina hizo que Adora se sintiera mejor. Ella volvería con su reina pronto. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su heroína, Glimmer se inclinó hacia adelante por última vez.

Adora todavía podía sentir los labios de la reina mientras se desvanecía del extraño y onírico paisaje.


	5. Regreso a Casa

Plumeria lucía hermoso ese día de primavera. Aunque claro, el reino siempre había sido hermoso. Pero ese día en particular, Glimmer se sentía en paz estando ahí. Las hermosas flores rosas, llamadas zinnias, florecían por todas partes. Habían estado presentes por todo el reino desde hacía varios años, en honor de la princesa Zinnia. Ese día, Glimmer había ido al reino a visitar a Scorpia y a una muy embarazada Perfuma.

Glimmer admitía que estaba un poco celosa de ellas dos. Ambas estaban irremediablemente enamoradas y eran abiertamente afectuosas la una con la otra, y no tenían miedo de mostrarlo frente a los demás. Estaba feliz de que Scorpia hubiera encontrado a alguien que pensara que su torpeza era adorable. Esto no quería decir que estuviera resentida con ellas ni nada parecido; después de todo, fue Glimmer quien, haciendo uso de la hechicería, ayudó a que se lograran los tres embarazos de Perfuma.

Durante esta visita, Perfuma intentó una vez más emparejar a la reina con alguien. No era la primera vez que Perfuma intentaba hacer esto. No hacía mucho, había intentado hacer que Glimmer saliera con la recién nombrada General de Luna Brillante, una enorme y honestamente atractiva mujer carnero. Ahora, aparentemente pensando que había descubierto los gustos de Glimmer, Perfuma había intentado que hablara con la general de Plumeria: una mujer corpulenta de gruesa cornamenta que fácilmente pesaba tres veces más que Glimmer.

Quizás Perfuma tenía razón. Era hora de buscar pareja. Ya casi cumplía treinta, y necesitaba a alguien para que reinara a su lado, alguien que la ayudara a continuar con su linaje. Criar a un hijo sola sonaba intimidante y solitario. Por otra parte lo dudaba, ya que su única relación oficial había terminado terriblemente mal.

Algo distrajo a Glimmer de sus pensamientos. Había salido de la nada, haciendo que Glimmer sintiera algo… trascendental. Sintió un extraño peso en el pecho mientras escuchaba un zumbido bajo, casi inaudible, seguido de lo que sonó como metal siendo rasgado. Contrario al horrible ruido, un suave brillo iluminó todo Plumeria. Glimmer miró a su alrededor, incapaz de detectar la fuente del ruido. Fuera lo que fuera, sonaba como si viniera desde arriba, en algún lugar del cielo. El ruido se desvaneció, aterrizando en algún punto en la parte más boscosa de Plumeria.

_ ¿Qué... qué fue eso? _

No muy lejos de ahí, dos niños mitad Scorpioni vieron exactamente dónde cayó la estrella.

* * *

La heroína estaba saliendo de ese estado en el que se sentía separada del mundo. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, pero en lugar de encontrarse con una oscuridad total, veía un blanco celestial. Había pasado por esto muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero el sentimiento todavía la desconcertaba. Adora había teorizado que su alma se atrapaba en una de esas estrellas fugaces, que actuaba como su transporte a través del cosmos.

La vagabunda tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras estaba en ese estado. Adora estaba segura de que estaba volviendo a casa, a su universo. Lo que sucedió en la última dimensión le aseguró que sería así.

_ “Este portal debería llevarte de regreso a casa. Buena suerte. Espero que todo esté bien cuando vuelvas. Y bueno, fue un placer conocer a otra She-Ra.” _

Cuando Adora recuperó la conciencia, pudo sentir que algo la tocaba. Cuando sus ojos cansados se abrieron lentamente, pudo distinguir dos pequeñas figuras delante de ella. Dos niños extraños se alzaban sobre ella, y el mayor le picaba la mejilla con un palo.

—Creo que está despierta—, señaló él, mirando a la niña más joven a su lado.

El niño tenía unos seis años como máximo y la niña parecía un poco menor. Ambos niños tenían ojos oscuros y un exoesqueleto duro que crecía sobre sus hombros. El niño tenía una cola de Scorpioni, de un rojo claro y apagado. Sin embargo, la niña carecía de cola y su exoesqueleto era mucho más pálido en pigmento. Ambos tenían cabello rubio muy claro que casi se veía blanco con la poca luz solar que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles.

Los niños iban vestidos con ropa similar a la que solían usar los Plumerianos. El niño tenía un collar de flores alrededor de su cuello, mientras que la niña llevaba una corona de flores. Eran niños… inusuales, Adora se daba cuenta. Mirarlos a los dos la hizo sentir como si los conociera. ¿Quizás eran hijos de Perfuma o de Scorpia? Adora no estaba segura.. Cuando se levantó del suelo, los niños la miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

—Señorita, ¿la conozco?— preguntó el chico, rascándose el pelo corto.

—Nunca te había visto antes— señaló Adora.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?— preguntó la niña; francamente, Adora apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Ignorando eso, Adora preguntó: 

—Estoy en Plumeria, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señorita. Somos el príncipe y la princesa de Plumeria — se jactó el niño, cruzando los brazos de manera orgullosa,— Soy Clover, y esta es Zinnia.

En silencio, Adora agradeció a las estrellas por haber podido encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle por alguien conocido. Por supuesto, eran niños que ni siquiera podían comenzar a comprender todo el asunto de que ella era una viajera multidimensional.

—Eso significa que tu madre es Perfuma, ¿verdad?— preguntó Adora. Al estar de pie, los niños tuvieron que mirar arriba para seguir con el contacto visual. De nuevo, el niño se rascó la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, Adora pudo notar púas que emergían de la piel de sus antebrazos.

—Uh... ¿ese es el nombre de mamá? Creo que lo es—, Clover negó con la cabeza, agarrando inmediatamente la mano de Adora,— ¡Puedo llevarte al pueblo!

Adora se esforzó por sonreír, diciendo:

—Sí, eso sería genial, Clover.

Mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar, Adora podía sentir los ojos de la niña fijos en su cicatriz. De igual manera, Adora ocasionalmente miraba a los dos niños. Era mala adivinando edades de los niños, pero el niño parecía tener seis años, tal vez incluso siete. Pudo sentir su estómago retorciéndose cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su partida? Tenía sentido. Los doppelgängers multidimensionales que había conocido a lo largo de los años eran más viejos que la gente en su dimensión original. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera divisar el pueblo. Al entrar al pueblo, muchos de los aldeanos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Adora.

—Mis mamás deberían estar en casa— Clover no parecía darse cuenta de nada, y continuó guiando a Adora a través del pueblo.

Adora podía sentir su palma sudar en la mano del Scorpioni, mientras las personas a su alrededor susurraban y la miraban. Casualmente, los tres pasaron junto a una especie de estatua de piedra cubierta de enredaderas. Una estatua... que se parecía a ella.

Estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea de que había vuelto a su dimensión. Las ideas se estaban acumulando rápidamente y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Clover guió a la heroína a una gran carpa, y Adora lo siguió nerviosamente mientras él entraba. Los ojos de la heroína se abrieron por un momento, mientras fijaba su vista en su dos viejas amigas.

—¡Mamá, mira a quién encontramos en el bosque! ¡Esta señorita dice que te conoce!

Scorpia se sentó en el borde de una cama, donde yacía una Perfuma muy embarazada. Las dos mujeres inmediatamente miraron a su hijo, sus ojos parecieron querer salirse de su cabeza cuando vieron a Adora. Perfuma logró incorporarse para mirar boquiabierta a la persona que tenían ante ellas.

—Oh, por...—, maldijo Perfuma en voz baja.

—¿Adora?— Scorpia habló con vacilación.

La garganta de la heroína se sintió seca, encontrándose incapaz de hablar. Scorpia se puso de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia la heroína. Adora fue abrazada por la mujer más alta.

—¡¿Dónde habías estado?!— Scorpia exigió saber —¡Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

A pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien antes de que Adora desapareciera, Scorpia estaba feliz de verla, y Adora también sintió alivio al volver a encontrarse con ella.

Scorpia jadeó, bajando a la heroína:

—¡Oh, dios mío, Glimmer acaba de irse! Yo, um, la llamaré, ¡sí! ¡Dame un minuto!

Fue como si Adora hubiera salido de Despondos con esas palabras. De repente, su cielo estaba se iluminó con la luz de las estrellas.

Al fin iba a reunirse con Glimmer.

* * *

Algo en el interior de la reina le decía que investigara el extraño ruido. Sin embargo, teletransportarse sin rumbo fijo no pareció ayudar mucho en la búsqueda. La reina no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Glimmer se sobresaltó por el repentino zumbido dentro de su túnica. Sacó la pequeña tableta que Bow le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo. Una vez que respondió la llamada, se encontró con la cara de una vieja amiga.

—¿Entrapta?

—¡Hola, Glimmer! ¡Tengo noticias importantes para ti! ¡No te preocupes, Bow va de camino a Plumeria mientras hablamos! — Entrapta sonrió.

La reina pensó en un millón de preguntas, y finalmente se decidió por una:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Es Adora! ¡Jaja! Conectamos con éxito un portal a nuestro universo. Debe estar en algún lugar de Plumeria...

El mundo se encogió a su alrededor, su visión se volvió borrosa y estaba segura de que sus rodillas cederían bajo su peso. Se sintió débil mientras un temblor florecía en su cuerpo, casi haciendo que la tableta se le cayera de la mano. En cambio, la deslizó en su bolsillo, teletransportándose de inmediato.

Adora había vuelto. Y de repente, nada más en el mundo le importaba.

* * *

Fuera de la carpa, Scorpia estaba tratando de llamar a la reina. Una ansiosa Adora se sentó junto a Perfuma, que estaba prácticamente inmovilizada en su silla por su vientre hinchado. La reina de espíritu libre le había hecho un poco de té a Adora, aunque la heroína estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar siquiera en comer algo. Zinnia estaba afuera, tirando de las mangas de Scorpia. Clover se sentó junto a su madre y la heroína, con ojos aburridos fijos en Adora, aunque a veces miraba a un libro. Por lo que podía ver, el libro tenía ilustraciones de sí misma.

De repente, la reina puso su mano sobre la de Adora. Adora se estremeció, mirando a Perfuma, quien le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Sé que no quieres que te haga preguntas en este momento...— Perfuma susurró, —Puedo sentirlo. Has pasado por mucho, ¿no? Pero puedo decir desde el fondo de mi corazón que te hemos extrañado mucho.

Perfuma fue sincera con sus palabras. Adora también la había extrañado, la heroína había extrañado a todos. Fue un alivio verla a ella y a Scorpia viviendo juntas una feliz vida de casadas. Clover se volvió hacia Adora con el libro en la mano:

—¡Descubrí dónde te había visto! ¡Estás en el libro que la reina Glimmer me dio!

Clover le tendió el libro, abierto en una página con ilustraciones coloridas. El estilo era similar al de los murales de Luna Brillante. La pieza mostraba a Adora junto a Glimmer, tomadas de la mano junto al acantilado en las Salinas.

Alas etéreas se erguían orgullosas en la espalda de la reina, cuyos ojos brillaban con un blanco puro. La propia Adora sostenía su espada hacia el cielo, emitiendo un rayo color rosa claro. Era exactamente la escena de antes de que el portal se la llevara. La mujer sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el dibujo de Glimmer.

—¡Mis mamás y la reina Glimmer me han contado todo sobre usted, señorita Adora! ¿Es cierto que salvaste al mundo?

Ver el asombro en los ojos de Clover fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Adora:

—Honestamente, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin...

Scorpia soltó un gritito y saludó:

—¡Oh, hey! ¡Glimmer! ¡Ahí estás!

De pronto pareció que la gravedad se hacía más pesada en el pecho de Adora. El aire dejó de fluir hacia sus pulmones. El latido de su corazón, que había sido tan rápido que apenas podía seguir el ritmo, se detuvo de repente. En retrospectiva, no tenía idea de cómo se mantuvo lo suficientemente tranquila mientras le entregaba a Clover su libro y salía de la carpa.

Lo que sus ojos cansados vieron frente a ella la hizo sentir como en un sueño, uno de esos muchos sueños del extraño y etéreo plano. La línea entre lo que era real y lo que era solo un sueño había sido muy difícil de distinguir para Adora durante todos ese tiempo. Todos los años de dolor, sufrimiento, dolor, la habían empujado física y mentalmente al límite. Siempre que pensaba en acabar con todo, acabar con el dolor, las imágenes de sus seres queridos...

La imagen de  _ ella _ . Sólo eso la había detenido de acabar con todo.

Y ahora, después de todos esos años... estaba justo frente a ella, todavía tan hermosa como el día en que se perdieron la una a la otra. A la brillante luz del sol cayendo sobre ellas, Adora pudo distinguir los destellos apagados en su cabello ahora largo. La forma en que su túnica blanca se ajustaba a su cuerpo era maravillosa. Con solo verla, Adora se enamoró locamente de ella de nuevo.

Una vez que los ojos lavanda se encontraron con Adora, el tiempo se detuvo. Era como si se hubiera vuelto ciega ante el mundo que la rodeaba: Adora no podía sentir, oír ni ver nada. Todo lo que importaba era la vida que se había encendido en su interior. Había encontrado el camino de regreso a su constelación, a su todo. Adora quería moverse, decir algo, gritar, correr hacia ella. Pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y paralizado. El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Ella vio como los ojos cansados de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escuchó su intento de hablar. Al igual que Adora, le resultaba difícil reaccionar, saber si esto era real. Adora se maldijo a sí misma, tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos que nublaban su visión. La reina parpadeó, dejando que sus lágrimas calientes rodaran por sus mejillas mientras sus labios temblaban visiblemente.

—Adora

La voz de Glimmer había sido ronca al pronunciar su nombre. Era como si estuviera luchando, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance solo para hablar. Adora se estremeció cuando la reina desapareció en una explosión de destellos. Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando Glimmer se manifestó frente a ella.

Lucía como en uno de los muchos sueños que Adora había tenido sobre ella. Sin embargo, esto era real: Glimmer era real, esta era su Glimmer, su luz estelar. Glimmer se lanzó sobre el pecho de Adora, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de la heroína. Luchando contra el temblor de sus brazos, Adora pudo devolver el abrazo. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de la reina, y Adora jadeó al darse cuenta de que esto era real.

Con firmeza, Adora pasó su otro brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de la reina, acercándola a ella lo más posible. Egoístamente, quería saborear este momento, saborear Glimmer. Finalmente había recuperado a su Glimmer. Después de años de buscar un camino de regreso a casa, finalmente se estaba reuniendo con  _ su _ Glimmer.

Ambas mujeres sollozaban, incapaces de encontrar palabras para comunicarse. Adora aún podía sentir un peso en su pecho mientras colocaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la reina. Por un momento, pensó que la estaba sofocando. Sin embargo, Adora podía sentir su respiración, sus lágrimas calientes empapando su hombro, sus sollozos reverberar a través de su cuerpo...

Adora estaba luchando para deshacer el nudo en su garganta mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Glimmer. A ninguna de las dos les importaba que un grupo de personas las estuviera mirando, comiéndose a Adora con la mirada. Todo lo que les importaba a los dos en ese momento era que finalmente se volvían a tener la una a la otra.

Después de respirar profundamente, Adora finalmente logró hacerle frente a la sequedad de su garganta:

—Lo siento mucho, Glimmer... Estuve lejos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Para su decepción, la reina se alejó, temblorosa. Todavía tenía sus manos en la espalda de Adora. Adora se estaba percatando de algunas cosas, ¿acaso Glimmer era más bajita? No, era más lógico pensar que Adora era más alta ahora. Cuando Glimmer miró a Adora, la heroína realmente pudo ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de la reina. A pesar de que sus ojos lavanda estaban llenos de lágrimas, estos no brillaban ni un poco.

Estando tan cerca de ella, Adora prácticamente podía contar los destellos apagados en su largo cabello. Adora mantuvo su mano en el cabello de la reina, disfrutando de su suavidad mientras lo acariciaba. Los labios de Glimmer temblaron mientras sonreía, estirando la mano para pasar sus dedos por la cicatriz de la mandíbula de la heroína. Su toque se sentía acogedor, como la luz del sol de la tarde brillando sobre su piel y el aroma de las flores de Plumeria.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Adora—, dijo Glimmer, haciendo una pausa para sollozar, —Estás de vuelta conmigo. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

Entra sus propios sollozos y lágrimas calientes, Adora no se había dado cuenta de lo exagerado de su sonrisa. Adora sintió un pulso a través de su cuerpo mientras ella y Glimmer se miraban, uno que no había sentido en años. Adora podía leer todas las emociones que inundaban a la reina; la felicidad anulaba la angustia, pero había una expresión de derrota oculta en sus ojos. Adora sonrió.

—Glimmer... te ves tan...

—¿Vieja?— bromeó Glimmer, riendo nerviosamente.

—No. Hermosa. Tal como te recordaba—, murmuró Adora tiernamente.

Había una especie de corriente eléctrica entre las dos. Los ojos lavanda brillaban, literalmente. Las palabras de Adora parecían haberle dado vida a la reina. Glimmer se relajó un poco cuando Adora la tocó, trazando el contorno de su mejilla con su pulgar calloso, atrapando una lágrima mientras esta se deslizaba hacia abajo. Glimmer se sonrojó.

Adora había pasado por mucho durante todos esos años. Feroces batallas, tanto psicológicas como físicas. La habían golpeado hasta que no había podido soportar, ni siquiera siendo She-Ra. Se había enfrentado a enemigos mucho más fuertes que ella. Huesos rotos, cicatrices que no se iban a borrar. Pero a pesar de eso, no tuvo el coraje para hacer lo que realmente quería hacer: plantar un beso en los labios de la reina. Por lo menos, se atrevió a besar su frente, disfrutando de cómo Glimmer se relajaba ante esto.

Una vez que Adora se separó de ella, se miraron una vez más, ignorando cómo, a lo lejos, Scorpia y Perfuma las miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Adora!

Dos voces retumbaron al unísono... ¿desde arriba?

La reina y la heroína miraron hacia arriba. Las coloridas alas de Swift Wind parecieron iluminarlo todo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, trayendo consigo a un Bow mucho más viejo y regordete. Uno que por cierto no había abrochado los últimos botones de su camisa, exponiendo su vientre. Su viejo amigo tenía una barba oscura y gafas con montura cuadrada.

Una vez más, nuevas lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de la heroína mientras gritaba: 

—¡¿Bow?!

Bow saltó del lomo del caballo en el momento en que fue seguro hacerlo. Tanto Adora como Bow tenían una altura similar, pero eso no impidió que él pudiera levantarla, en un fuerte abrazo. Todo eso era abrumador hasta cierto punto... reunirse con Bow y Glimmer tan de repente. Hacía apenas media hora la habían despertado los hijos de Perfuma y Scorpia. Ahora, estaba llorando de alegría en los brazos de su mejor amigo, sintiendo una felicidad que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Es mi turno!— exigió Swift Wind.

Adora se separó de Bow y miró a su viejo corcel. En los muchos universos en los que había estado, rara vez se había encontrado con una versión de Swift Wind. Verlo la hizo sonreír aún más. Acarició su hocico, presionando su frente contra la del caballo.

—Sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti, Swifty—, murmuró Adora.

Los ojos de Swift Wind se llenaron de lágrimas:

—¡Oh! ¡Y yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Adora!

¿Podían los caballos llorar? Bueno, Swift Wind no era realmente un caballo: Adora se acordó de eso cuando él envolvió una de sus llamativas alas alrededor de ella, abrazándola de cierta forma. Adora se volvió hacia Glimmer y Bow, y vio al hombre pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de la reina. Glimmer se secaba las lágrimas con la manga, llena de alegría.

Adora sintió una mano firme entrelazándose con la suya. Contrastando con sus ojos hinchados, Glimmer mantuvo una sonrisa de júbilo para Adora. 

—Tenemos que ponernos al día, ¿eh?— Glimmer sonrió, —Ven, volvamos a casa.

_ Casa _ . Luna Brillante. Su hogar estaba con Glimmer, Bow, Swift Wind y Micah. Estrellas, esta dimensión era su hogar. Se sintió bendecida de haber vuelto. Estaba muy emocionada, su mente giraba en torno a muchos pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaban todas las princesas de la Alianza? ¿Qué pasó después de que ella desapareció? ¿La Horda se había disipado?

Sobre todo, había una pregunta que se destacaba del resto: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue absorbida por aquel portal?

* * *

Cuando los cuatro se teletransportaron a las afueras del bosque, Adora se sintió aliviada de volver a contemplar Luna Brillante en su mundo. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo y su memoria se había desvanecido un poco, pero... acaso Luna Brillante se veía un poco... ¿diferente? ¿Quizás era que algunos árboles eran más altos y parecía haber una nueva torre? Adora no podía identificar qué era, pero seguro había algo diferente.

Las cosas eran extrañas. Sin embargo, se sintió mejor ya que Glimmer mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la suya, incluso mucho después de que se teletransportaran. Las dos se miraron, lo cual provocó que la reina retirara su mano tímidamente. Adora se sintió un poco desanimada, pero guardó ese pensamiento para sí misma.

—L-lo siento,— se disculpó Glimmer, —¿Te gustaría caminar? O bueno, si quieres puedo teletransportarnos de vuelta al castillo.

—Caminar está bien—, sonrió Adora, —Además, quiero saber qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos.

Glimmer se puso algo incómoda ante las palabras de Adora. Por un momento, la reacción de la reina preocupó a Adora. A pesar de esto, Glimmer mantuvo su sonrisa brillante, resoplando mientras rápidamente desviaba la conversación de sí misma:

—Sé que Bow tiene mucho que contarte.

Efectivamente, la sonrisa de su viejo amigo se extendió de inmediato. Envolvió su brazo alrededor del ancho hombro de Adora, acercándola. 

—¡Oh! Me he estado aguantando demasiado tiempo— exclamó Bow, mostrando un anillo de bodas,— ¡Kyle y yo nos casamos! Tenemos un hijo y le hemos contado todo sobre ti, Adora.

Adora se sintió aliviada y genuinamente interesada. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos se conocían, entonces, ¿qué pasó a lo largo de los años para unir a Bow y Kyle? ¡No solo eso, sino que Bow tenía un hijo! Al ver la alegría en el rostro de Bow mientras se lo decía, ella quería saber más.

—¿De verdad?— los ojos de Adora se iluminaron, —¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Jay! Debiste haberlo visto cuando le conté de nuestras aventuras. Sé que te amará, Adora.

Al oír eso, Adora se sintió algo preocupada cuando otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Jay tenía la edad suficiente para entender historias complejas, como las aventuras que ellos cuatro habían tenido en Etheria. Cuando cruzaron el puente para entrar al castillo, Adora enterró esos pensamientos.

—Sabes, Adora,— Swift Wind colocó su cabeza entre ella y Bow, —Yo también tengo un hijo. Y una hija. De hecho, creo que tengo ocho en este momento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las yeguas de Dryll me aman.

¿Se suponía que debía estar contenta o asqueada? Bueno, como sea, era genial estar de regreso y estaba más que feliz de tener a sus amigos cerca. Caminaron por los pasillos, escuchando a Bow y a Swift Wind. Con todo, no pudo evitar notar lo callada que estaba Glimmer. Nunca intervino con sus propias historias, lo que impresionó a la heroína, especialmente al notar que la reina tenía un emblema de hechicera en la parte delantera de su túnica.

Mientras caminaban, las cosas se sentían... fuera de lugar. Los uniformes de los guardias se veían diferentes. Las pequeñas cosas, como la decoración de los pasillos, también eran vagamente diferentes. La heroína se detuvo en seco mientras caminaban hacia una paisaje familiar. Era un mural, con arte similar al que se encontraba en el libro de Clover sobre Adora. Los demás permanecieron en silencio mientras ella caminaba hacia la pared.

A diferencia del dibujo en el libro, este representaba a toda la Alianza de Princesas, de la mano... y su mirada se detuvo en Catra, quien sostenía la mano de Bow. Adora se puso pálida al ver a su vieja amiga, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía al recordar que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de realmente reconciliarse con ella. En la nave de Hordiano Primero, fueron aliadas rápidas, silenciosas, ya que ambas estaban ansiosas por acabar con el monstruo tiránico que había causado caos en Etheria.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, no pudo evitar notar que Bow miraba a Glimmer. Adora se sintió nerviosa, imaginando que algo pasó entre ellos dos mientras ella no estaba.

—Catra... ¿está bien?

Sorprendentemente, fue Glimmer quien habló, inquieta cuando respondió: 

—Sí, muy bien. Vive en el Reino Magicat. Es ... —Glimmer apartó sus ojos de Adora,— Difícil comunicarse con ella.

Adora sabía que tenía un asunto que arreglar. Las cosas eran complicadas entre la Magicat y ella, y había mucho por hablar. Honestamente, era estresante pensar en reunirse con ella.

De repente, algo la golpeó como un ladrillo. ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que desapareció? ¿Había algo que Adora no debería saber? ¿Algo que la volvería emocionalmente inestable si lo escuchaba?

—¿Podrían ser honestos conmigo?— Adora miró a Bow y Glimmer a los ojos, —Díganme. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que desaparecí?

Bow y Glimmer se miraron el uno al otro, intercambiando algo en silencio y preocupando a Adora. Bow fue quien dio un paso adelante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Adora. 

—Adora... Han pasado casi diez años desde que desapareciste. Lo siento mucho.

_ Diez años. _

Tenía sentido, perfecto sentido de hecho. Por qué Scorpia y Perfuma tenían un hijo que tenía casi seis años, por qué todos sus amigos parecían mayores, por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que ella se fue. La realidad de todo eso la golpeó fuertemente, sobre todo cuando los pensamientos comenzaron a correr por su mente. Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas en una década

Se había perdido de mucho. Bow y Kyle se enamoraron, se casaron, tuvieron un hijo. Ella no estuvo ahí para su mejor amigo en ningún paso del camino. Scorpia y Perfuma habían hecho lo mismo, y ella no había estado allí para ver nada de eso. Y Glimmer... Adora tenía miedo de que la reina no había mencionado nada sobre sí misma. ¿Qué había pasado con ella mientras Adora no estaba?

Algo increíble, indescriptible y francamente pesado cayó sobre su pecho. Todos habían seguido adelante con sus vidas. Ella había luchado tanto para volver, y había tenido la idea de que la gente necesitaba a She-Ra. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían en paz.

Ellos... no la necesitaban.

La mano en su hombro la apretó, intentando sacarla del bucle en el que estaba su mente. Eso no funcionó. Adora se alejó del agarre de Bow, mirando a sus dos amigos con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Yo... necesito algo de tiempo a solas, por favor.

Eso era una mentira. Ella los necesitaba. Necesitaba a Bow y Glimmer con ella mientras resolvía estas emociones. Sin embargo, Adora no quería mostrar su debilidad a sus dos amigos. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para volver con ellos, estar allí para ellos, disfrutar de la vida con ellos. No para que tuvieran que consolarla.

—Adora... ¿Estás segura?— preguntó Glimmer con voz vacilante.

—Sí— respondió Adora, sonando más dura de lo que le gustaría, —Estaré bien, Glimmer.

Sus dos amigos le dieron miradas empáticas, ambas profundamente deseosas de ayudar a su amiga perdida. Si necesitaba tiempo a solas, eso es lo que le ofrecerían.

—Nadie está usando la sala de reuniones—, Glimmer señaló con la cabeza las puertas familiares en el pasillo,—Lo prometo, todo estará tranquilo y nadie te molestará allí. Tómate tu tiempo, Adora.

A pesar del caos que recorría su mente, la voz de Glimmer era tranquilizadora. Le hizo querer pasar tiempo con ella, escucharla hablar durante horas. Sin embargo, no quería que la reina tuviera que lidiar con su corazón roto.

Con un suspiro agobiado, Adora exhaló:

—Yo... um... está bien. 

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones, pudo sentir a sus tres amigos mirándola. Se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Glimmer en particular. La reina de buen corazón le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Lo siento— Adora no estaba exactamente segura de por qué se estaba disculpando.

—No lo sientas. Vendré a ver cómo estás en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? — afirmó Glimmer suavemente, manteniendo su débil sonrisa.

Después de cerrar las puertas detrás de ella, Adora lamentó su decisión. ¿Sería muy vergonzoso si llamara a sus amigos para pedirles que regresaran a hablar con ella? Honestamente, no tenía ganas de contarles sobre su tiempo en el cosmos, todavía no. Había mucho que hablar sobre eso, y su memoria se estaba desvaneciendo.

Buscó el interior de su chaqueta y sacó una viejo cuaderno. Después de todo, debe haber estado cuarenta dimensiones. Entre las muchas historias que escribió, había hecho también varios dibujos. Inicialmente eran toscos y novatos, pero fueron mejorando poco a poco con el paso de los años.

Echó un vistazo a las diversas historias y dibujos de los doppelgängers dimensionales que había conocido. Finalmente, a mitad del cuaderno, se detuvo en la página de una historia que obsesionaba sus recuerdos. El simple hecho de ver el dibujo hizo que su corazón se detuviera y decidiera que mirar su cuaderno no la ayudaría. Al menos no esa sección. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera contarles todo. Miró hacia las puertas que conducían al balcón de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

—Papá... ¿qué debería decirle?

Casi inmediatamente después de que Adora se encerrara en la sala de reuniones, Glimmer fue a buscar a su padre y le explicó la situación. A pesar de su propia conmoción, logró controlar su llanto. A lo largo de los años, fue su padre quien la había ayudado a superar muchas de sus extrañas emociones. Bow había estado muy ocupado en su trabajo liderando Dryll y, por supuesto, siendo padre y todo eso. De hecho, se había ido de Luna Brillante poco después de que Adora les pidió tiempo a solas.

Glimmer y su padre se encontraban en el comedor, bebiendo una taza de té, pasiflora de Salinas con un toque de miel, su favorito.Su padre se sentó en la silla junto a ella, y parecía estar pensando mucho en todo lo que su hija le había contado. Micah probablemente entendía mejor lo que Adora había pasado.

—Para ser honesto, creo que no hay mucho que decirle— admitió Micah, — Dale información poco a poco. No será nada lindo si la bombardeas contándole la vida de todos los que conoce.

Glimmer ya había hecho esa suposición. Aunque Adora pareció alegrarse cuando supo que Bow estaba casado y tenía un hijo, e incluso llegó a hacer preguntas sobre él.

—Adora siempre ha sido reservada con sus emociones— Glimmer tomó su taza mientras se revolvía en su silla— No tengo idea de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, papá. No tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarla.

—Ángel— sonrió Micah —Sé que es mucho que procesar para las dos. También pasaste por mucho, así que no finjas que tu vida fue genial. Mentirle no ayudará en nada.

Mentirle... ¿Le había mentido a Adora en el mural?  _ “Vive en el Reino Magicat. Es... difícil comunicarse con ella _ ”. En su defensa, eso era cierto: comunicarse con ella era difícil. Agradeció a las estrellas que Adora no le hubiera preguntado más sobre el paradero de Catra.

—Sólo necesitas estar allí para ella. Hagan cosas normales. Ayúdala a sentirse como que realmente está de vuelta en casa — le aconsejó Micah.

Cosas normales. ¿Qué era normal para Adora? ¿Luchar contra la Horda? Esta se había deshecho hacía mucho tiempo, y los miembros habían formado una comunidad pacífica en Dryll. Hordak era un cascarón silencioso y vacío de su antiguo yo. Las cosas todavía estaban tensas entre Bow y Glimmer, y el hijo de él era lo único que los mantenía unidos.

—¡Oh, antes de que se me olvide! ¡Llegó una carta para ti hoy!

Micah metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la carta. Glimmer la tomó, observando el sello de cera que presentaba un emblema que se parecía a un gato, el símbolo del Reino Magicat. La reina suspiró profundamente mientras pensaba en quién se la había enviado.

—¿Vas a decirle a Catra que Adora ha vuelto?— preguntó Micah.

Ella también se preguntaba eso. Glimmer pasó el pulgar por el sello de cera. Como había dicho, comunicarse era difícil: una carta tardaría unas dos semanas en llegar a Catra, y el reino prohibía estrictamente la entrada a los extraños. En parte era eso, y bueno... Adora probablemente no estaba lista para lidiar con la Magicat, ni con la verdad sobre lo que sucedió entre la reina y Catra durante su ausencia...

—No creo que sea la mejor idea— señaló Glimmer —Al menos no por el momento.

Micah pareció estar de acuerdo en silencio. Cuando Glimmer abrió la carta, echó un vistazo a las palabras. Era una carta normal, educada y bien escrita. Catra había madurado durante su tiempo con los Magicats. Había muchas cosas en la mente de Glimmer ese día. Quizás trabajaría en la respuesta mañana. Después de terminar su té, Glimmer se levantó y le agradeció a su padre.

—¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas... —Micah le dió otra taza a su hija— ¡Prepararé una para Adora! ¡Dile que es de mi parte!

* * *

—¿Adora?

Glimmer abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones con suavidad. Lo iluminaba una luz tenue, por lo que a la reina le tomó un par de segundos acostumbrarse. Sus ojos inquietos recorrieron la habitación, abriéndose mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que la heroína no estaba ahí. Jadeó al ver que las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par. No no no...

—¡¿Adora?!— gritó Glimmer. 

La taza se hizo añicos bajo sus pies mientras actuaba rápidamente, teletransportándose a toda prisa. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que la heroína tampoco estaba en el balcón. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos mientras la reina comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

—¿Glimmer? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Adora, su voz sonando desde algún lugar por encima de la reina.

Miró hacia allá, viendo a Adora sentada cerca del borde del techo. Mientras intercambiaban miradas, Adora dejó a un lado el cuaderno que había tenido en las manos. La reina se tranquilizó, reprimiendo lo molesta que estaba consigo misma por ser tan infantil.

—Oh, yo... dejé caer algo, puedo limpiarlo más tarde— la reina se frotó nerviosamente el brazo —¿Está... está bien si me siento contigo?

Adora le sonrió:

—Me encantaría.

En un instante, Glimmer se teletransportó a su lado. La reina se sentó con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas dobladas, la misma posición en la que se encontraba Adora. Quería preguntarle a Adora por qué había trepado al techo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había arbustos ni árboles que bloquearan la vista de Luna Brillante ni de las estrellas sobre ellas.

_ Ah, sí. Probablemente no ha visto las estrellas en un tiempo... ¿Verdad? ¿Es así como funcionan las dimensiones alternas? _ Por un momento, las dos se miraron la una a la otra. Las estrellas se reflejaban en los ojos cansados de la heroína. Honestamente, era bastante incómodo, como si ambas estuvieran luchando por saber qué decir. Después de todo, tenían mucho de qué hablar, ¿por dónde debería empezar Glimmer?

¿Debería comenzar a indagar? Preguntarle qué la había molestado tanto para exigir tiempo a solas. Un recuerdo en lo profundo de la mente Glimmer fue desenterrado mientras se miraban la una a la otra.

_ “Te ves tan hermosa, starlight…” _

No. Eso no había sucedido de verdad. Esos habían sido sueños, nada más. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo ahora? Bueno, estaba el hecho de que esos sueños se habían sentido muy reales. Adora se había sentido real. Y lo que ella y Adora hicieron en esos sueños...

El simple recuerdo fue suficiente para que Glimmer apartara la mirada, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro. Las estrellas se veían hermosas esa noche, brillando con fuerza a través de las lúgubres nubes de tormenta que se avecinaban. Glimmer no quería mirar a Adora por temor a abrumarla. Como dijo su padre, Adora necesitaba algo de normalidad.

—Y-yo, um... ¿Necesitas algo, Adora?— Glimmer estaba luchando por encontrar una manera cómoda de hablarle —¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte? Ya sé, puedo llevarte a tu antigua habitación. O puedo conseguirte algo para...

Glimmer fue interrumpida por el toque de Adora que le rozaba el hombro. A pesar de la preocupación en los ojos de Adora, su toque se sintió acogedor y dulce.

—Estar aquí contigo es suficiente. Más de lo que te imaginas—Adora habló en voz baja, como si algo la preocupara profundamente.

Una vez más, las dos se miraron la una a la otra durante un tiempo incómodamente largo. En realidad, ambas se sentían confundidas de poder verse de nuevo. Por primera vez en años, Glimmer sintió que su estómago se retorcía y su respiración se ralentizaba. Podía sentir que la emoción volvía, la misma que sintió cuando las dos se tomaron de las manos y salvaron Etheria juntas.

Si su amor había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar al mundo, seguro que tenía la resistencia para sobrevivir lo que había pasado durante la última década.

Lentamente, Adora retiró su mano, colocando su brazo sobre su rodilla. Glimmer quería acercarse más, incluso tocarla de vuelta. Se sentía abrumada al ver que la heroína continuaba mirándola. Uno pensaría que una reina estaría acostumbrada a llamar la atención.

La atención de Adora se sentía tan extraña, incluso trascendental. Aunque bueno, el día había sido extraño desde el momento en que escuchó ese extraño ruido en Plumeria. Glimmer estaba segura de que se despertaría en cualquier momento de aquel peculiar sueño. Sin embargo, todo se sentía genuino. Las cosas eran tan raras e incómodas, no era un final exagerado de cuento de hadas donde Adora le robaba cada suspiro. Entonces, tenía que ser real.

Casi una década después, Adora estaba de regreso. Sentada junto a Glimmer, mientras millones de pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinaban incómodamente dentro de ellas. Se quedaron en silencio, pero ella quería desesperadamente escuchar a Adora de nuevo. Quería hablar con Adora como cuando eran mejores amigas.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó hoy? Sé que sucedieron muchas cosas, y lo siento si te abrumé— tartamudeó Glimmer nerviosamente.

Miró a la heroína, esperaba que estuviera viendo al cielo nocturno, o quizás contemplando la vista del reino. En cambio, Adora había mantenido sus ojos preocupados en la reina. 

—No es tu culpa, Glimmer— finalmente, los ojos de Adora se apartaron con aprensión —Yo... yo estoy un poco abrumada por todo en este momento. Hace diez años que me fui y parece que todo está perfectamente bien. ¿Etheria ya no necesita a She-Ra?

Quizás era cierto, todo en Etheria era seguro y pacífico sin She-Ra. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la gente necesitaba a Adora. Bow necesitaba a Adora, pero sobre todo...

—Yo te necesito, Adora.

Glimmer se abofeteó mentalmente, lamentando haber dicho eso. Sus ojos inquietos volvieron a mirar a la reina. Glimmer entrelazó sus dedos con los de de Adora.

—Puedo decir cuánto lo siento un millón de veces, y eso no compensará el hecho de que no estuve aquí para ti— se disculpó Adora con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Glimmer sintió una inmensa culpa. Accidentalmente había hecho girar la conversación a sí misma, a pesar de que Adora sufría mucho más que ella. Tímidamente, apartó la mano de Adora y se cruzó de brazos, ya que le resultaba difícil seguir mirando a los ojos llenos de estrellas de la heroína.

—Lo siento, hice que esto se tratara de mí, ¿no?— balbuceó Glimmer —Tú eres la que necesita hablar.

Glimmer se estremeció al sentir una mano acariciando suavemente su muslo. La heroína se acercó a la reina. Aún así, Glimmer todavía tenía problemas para mirarla.

—Oye, está bien, Glim— Adora.

_ Glim _ . Nadie la había llamado así en años. Glimmer solo ofreció una mirada tierna, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió que sus sentimientos hacia la heroína regresaban y se hacían más fuertes.

—Puedes decirme qué pasó. No he estado aquí para ti en los últimos diez años,pero estoy lista para hacerlo ahora— Adora miró intensamente a la reina— Por favor. Si quieres, dime qué pasó entre tú y Bow.

Glimmer estaba un poco sorprendida. La heroína se había dado cuenta de que las cosas estaban tensas entre ella y su amigo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contarle a Adora todo lo que había? Glimmer podía escribir una novela entera con todo lo que tenía para contar. La última década de su vida había estado llena de miseria. Ver a sus amigas casarse, tener hijos y poder seguir adelante felizmente... Ella lo había intentado, y falló miserablemente.

Adora siempre había estado en su mente. La perseguía en sus sueños y recuerdos. La imagen de ella tratando de alcanzar la mano de la reina había estado siempre presente en su mente. Incluso después de años de terapia, hubo noches en las que no pudo dormir después de tener pesadillas de lo que sucedió aquel día.

Estrellas, incluso había arruinado su amistad una vez simple y agradable con Bow. Independientemente de lo que Adora había dicho, ella realmente no estaba lista para escuchar lo que había sucedido... Particularmente lo de ella y Catra. No. Glimmer ni siquiera debería mencionar a Catra, no por ahora. A menos que Adora preguntara. No había forma de explicárselo a Adora.

—Nosotros... tuvimos una pelea unos años después de que desapareciste...— Glimmer se desplomó mientras murmuraba —Y, sinceramente, todo fue culpa mía. Me disculpé años después, y las cosas están mucho mejor ahora, especialmente por el pequeño Jay... Pero...—Glimmer se abrazó a sí misma— Cuando tú te fuiste... eso es lo que nos separó.

Glimmer cometió el error de mirar a la heroína. Había un cielo lleno de estrellas hermosas y brillantes, y lo único que la heroína quería mirar era a Glimmer, como si ella fuera el centro de su universo.

—Ahora que estás aquí... Es... es como...— se formó un nudo en la garganta de la reina, y cuando parpadeó, una lágrima fresca cayó por su mejilla—Si estuviera mirando a un fantasma. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, Adora.

Luego de oír esas palabras, Adora envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la reina. Después de acercarla con ternura, acarició el cabello de la reina y la acercó a su pecho. Ser abrazada por Adora de nuevo era algo que había soñado durante años, y parecía que cuando la había abrazado esa mañana había sido un momento demasiado corto.

—No, creo que yo te extrañé más— bromeó Adora, y Glimmer podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Podía escuchar a Adora sollozar un poco, mientras la reina sostenía la mano que aún estaba en su muslo.

—Lo entendiste todo mal— Glimmer hizo una pausa cuando Adora apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la reina — _ Yo _ te extrañé mucho más.

—¿Podemos dejarlo en que ambas nos extrañamos mucho?— Adora se rió levemente, sollozando una vez más.

—Sí, supongo que puedo aceptar eso— sonrió Glimmer, mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Adora.

¿Las cosas estaban comenzando a sentirse cómodas con Adora nuevamente? Sí. Todo estaría bien al final del día. Porque al final de todo, la relación de Glimmer y Adora parecía algo... normal, una muestra de lo que solía ser. Glimmer ya no tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía una razón para ser feliz de nuevo.

Quizás habían sido los extraños sueños que tuvo a lo largo de los años los que le hicieron sentir que Adora no se había ido realmente. No importaba lo duro que la vida tratara a la reina, ella nunca había renunciado a Adora. Y cuando la heroína la abrazó, fue evidente que en realidad nunca la había superado.

Se quedaron así por un rato, y a Glimmer no le importaría si se quedaban así para siempre. La posición se sentía un poco incómoda, pero valía la pena. Desafortunadamente, las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a ocultar las estrellas completamente. Una tormenta se estaba formando rápidamente sobre ellas, y una llovizna ligera comenzaba a caer. Las dos se separaron, pero Glimmer se apresuró a aferrarse al codo de la heroína.

—Deberíamos entrar, ¿no? Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

* * *

La tormenta se había hecho más fuerte, golpeando agresivamente el techo del castillo y haciendo eco a través de los pasillos. Adora sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando la reina abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Tal como había prometido Glimmer, la habitación de Adora estaba prácticamente intacta, incluso impecable. La cama estaba tendida, y no había ni una mota de polvo en ninguna parte. Adora no pasó mucho tiempo observando la habitación, pues prefirió mirar a la reina. Una vez más, Glimmer no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa cuando los ojos de la heroína se clavaron en ella.

La reina quería mirarla, leer sus pensamientos y emociones. Sin embargo, la opresión en su pecho empeoraba cada vez que las dos intercambiaban aunque fuera una mirada fugaz. Ya había llorado frente a ella dos veces, tal vez una tercera vez sería demasiado para las dos. Ambas estaban cansadas, el día había sido agotador para ambas. Glimmer agradeció a la lluvia que se estrellaba en el techo, ya que ahogaba el pesado silencio entre ellas.

—Nadie ha usado tu habitación, pero la he mantenido limpia. Espero que te guste. Tu vieja ropa está aquí. Si no te queda, puedo encontrar algo que sí y... ay, podría conseguirte más sábanas o almohadas, lo que necesites...

De repente, Adora ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella.  _ Demasiado _ cerca de ella. E inesperadamente, le puso una mano en el hombro. 

—Estaré bien, Glimmer.

Glimmer podía sentir su corazón acelerándose mientras la heroína comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello. ¿Acaso sus destellos habían brillado durante ese día? Era probable. A pesar de todos los momentos dolorosos que había recordado ese día, Glimmer estaba más allá de la euforia. Adora había vuelto.

—Tu cabello es hermoso. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

_ Hermoso. Ahí está esa palabra otra vez _ . Era la segunda vez que Adora usaba esa palabra ese día, y la segunda vez que el corazón de Glimmer se detenía por completo. A pesar de todo lo que la heroína había pasado, Glimmer todavía la veía inocente y pura. Había algo muy especial y relajante en cómo la tocaba.

Nadie había mirado a Glimmer con tanto amor y adoración. Y honestamente, Glimmer olvidó cómo respirar por un momento. 

—No, no lo habías hecho. Um... Gracias... También tú te ves hermosa...

Quizás Glimmer debería haber sido más sutil con su cumplido. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Por sus ojos azules que parecían un cielo tormentoso, llenos de promesas y maravillas? ¿Por su pelo rubio oscuro que brillaba como la luz del sol de la mañana? La reina se ruborizó al ver su marcado abdomen.

—Gracias... um...— Adora se desvió, sumida en sus pensamientos—Glimmer, ¿podrías…?— se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza—Olvídalo, lo siento. Es raro.

Glimmer trato de ser suave y reconfortante mientras tocaba el brazo de la heroína mientras le aseguraba:

—No, pregúntame lo que sea, Adora.

Adora parecía avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir, preocupada incluso. Con un fuerte suspiro, acarició con la mano el brazo de Glimmer y apartó los ojos de ella.

—¿Dormirías conmigo? Lo siento, eso es realmente extraño...

—Eso no es extraño— eso era mentira, ya que Glimmer ya estaba luchando contra el violento sonrojo que se formaba en su rostro—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Viejos tiempos. Las cosas eran tan puras e inocentes en ese entonces. Ahora, eran mayores, más sabias y ambas tenían un trauma que ninguna deseaba desenterrar en ese momento. Ambas querían volver a ser como eran antes, tontas y jóvenes.

La sonrisa cansada de Adora brilló ante Glimmer. 

—Sí. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Un poco después de que la heroína se quitara las botas, la reina se teletransportó de regreso a la habitación de Adora. Ya no usaba su elegante túnica, en lugar de eso vestía un cómodo camisón. Cuando Glimmer le dio la espalda a Adora para apagar las luces, la heroína pudo ver la angustiosa imagen que se asomaba por debajo de la manga de Glimmer.

Una de las muchas cicatrices que Hordiano Primero le había causado.

Al igual que la cicatriz en la cara de Adora, se había desvanecido muy poco con los años. Era un recordatorio permanente del fracaso de Adora al tratar de rescatar a Glimmer de las garras de Hordiano Primero a tiempo. ¿Cómo había lidiado con ese trauma? ¿Era algo que todavía atormentaba a Glimmer? Adora quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de desenterrar viejas heridas.

Su reina parecía eufórica mientras se teletransportaba más cerca de la cama. Rápidamente, Adora se metió a la cama, levantando la manta para permitir que Glimmer se acostara junto a ella. La heroína arropó a la reina, mientras ella se movía más cerca de la rubia. El corazón de Adora se aceleró, ya que la cama era lo bastante pequeña para obligarlas a enredar sus piernas.

—Lo prometo, no te robaré las mantas— bromeó Glimmer

Adora sonrió, dejando que su mano permaneciera en el hombro de Glimmer. De repente, la sonrisa de Glimmer desapareció mientras miraba a Adora. Glimmer se acercó vacilante para tocar la mandíbula de Adora. Ella esperó a sentir su toque suave y angelical, pero para su sorpresa, Glimmer retiró su mano.

—Lo... lo sient ...— Adora se sorprendió por lo tímida que era Glimmer—Te he estado tocando demasiado, ¿verdad?

Adora acarició con la mano el brazo de la reina, notando cómo se relajaba bajo su toque. 

—No, está bien... puedes tocar mis cicatrices.

Normalmente, a Adora no le gustaba que nadie le tocara la cicatriz. Sin embargo, mientras la reina pasaba lentamente sus dedos por la cicatriz descolorida, Adora se relajó bajo el tierno toque. Los ojos lavanda relucieron con un nuevo brillo, uno que Adora juró que no estaba allí cuando se vieron por primera vez. A pesar de esto, Glimmer frunció el ceño.

—Adora... tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, todos las tenemos— Glimmer respiró hondo—Si quieres… sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Su garganta se secó ante las palabras de Glimmer. Algún día, le contaría a la reina sobre sus aventuras como vagabunda del cosmos. Quizás incluso sobre esos extraños sueños. Sin embargo, por el momento sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente mientras miraba a Glimmer. 

—Lo decía en serio, Glimmer.

Glimmer ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese preciso momento, los labios de Glimmer se veían muy suaves. Adora se preguntó si se sentían tan suaves como cuando se besaban en aquellos sueños. Quería sellar el espacio entre sus labios desesperadamente. La heroína llevó su mano al cabello de la reina, colocando un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja antes de sostener delicadamente su mejilla. Adora se acercó, considerando seriamente besar a Glimmer. No, no en este momento. Hoy no. Ella estaba... abrumada. 

—Te extrañé. Más de lo que te puedes imagina — murmuró Adora dulcemente.

Su pequeña risa era como música para los oídos de la heroína.

—Oye, pensé que ya no íbamos a discutir eso.

El corazón de Adora dio un vuelco cuando la reina sonrió. La mano de la heroína se posó en su brazo, suspirando, en un intento de relajarse. Todo eso falló cuando la reina puso su pequeña mano en la palma de Adora, entrelazando sus dedos. 

—Debería dejarte dormir— señaló Glimmer—Debes estar exhausta.

—Sí— mintió Adora, totalmente consciente de que esa noche no dormiría un momento— Buenas noches, Glim.

La reina sonrió débilmente: 

—Buenas noches, Adora.

* * *

Adora no durmió mucho esa noche. En pocas palabras, estaba demasiado cautivada mirando a Glimmer. Incluso dormida, los destellos de su cabello brillaban. La lluvia se había reducido a una ligera brisa, lo que le permitía a Adora escuchar la respiración de la reina. Había algo tranquilizador y fascinante en verla dormir.

Pasó más de una hora intentando conciliar el sueño, demasiado distraída por su corazón que latía rápidamente. Con cuidado, se escapó de entre las mantas. Glimmer tenía el sueño pesado y no se despertó cuando Adora se levantó. La heroína tomó su chaqueta, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior y sacó su cuaderno. Buscó la página donde había estado escribiendo antes de que la reina se le uniera en el techo.

> _ Hay momentos en nuestra vida en que algo que parecía insignificante puede ser muy impactante. La parte más oscura de nuestras mentes nos oculta algo cada vez que estamos con nuestros seres queridos: que ese momento con ellos puede ser el último. Algo tan pequeño como un abrazo, o incluso nuestras últimas palabras, impactarán en sus pensamientos por el resto de sus vidas. _
> 
> _ Hay cosas que nos pueden ser arrebatadas en un instante. Nuestras vidas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, y lo único que nos queda es recoger las piezas rotas. Algunos de nosotros le hacemos frente de diferentes maneras: buscamos alternativas sanas, nuevas relaciones... y eventualmente somos capaces de seguir adelante. _
> 
> _ ¿Se pueden llevar conceptos como el amor más allá del tiempo y las dimensiones infinitas? ¿Es posible que, a pesar del trauma y los golpes de la vida, podamos mantener ese amor? ¿O el amor es sólo una idea falsa, y todos estamos buscando a alguien para llenar ese vacío en nuestro corazón? ¿Podemos simplemente ignorar nuestros deseos? _
> 
> _ Tal vez todos nos encontramos en nuestro propio Despondos personal. Completamente solos en el universo. Y estamos esperando que alguien nos rescate. _

Adora tomó su lápiz, mirando a Glimmer una vez más... Recordó el rato que habían pasado juntas en el techo, abriéndose un poco la una con la otra... y comenzó a escribir.

> _ Pero ella es la única estrella en mi Despondos. E incluso si estuviera en una galaxia, ella brillaría más que el resto. Ninguna estrella en el cielo importa más que ella. No hay nadie en el universo que se compare con ella, ya que ella es la única constelación en mi cosmos, y finalmente encontré el camino de vuelta a ella. Ninguna supernova en los universos infinitos podría compararse siquiera con lo mucho que ella brilla, ni arder con más intensidad que la explosión en mi alma cuando estoy con ella. _
> 
> _ Cuando ella es feliz, yo también. Cuando ella se ríe, yo me río. Cuando ella llora, yo lloro. Nuestras almas están unidas, completamente entrelazadas. “Amor” es una palabra sin sentido para mí. No alcanza describir lo que siento por ti. Lo que siento es más profundo y más fuerte que el amor. _
> 
> _ Ella es mi amor, mi luz de las estrellas, mi supernova. _
> 
> _ Glimmer, tú eres mi todo. Ojalá pudiera encontrar el coraje para decírtelo. _


	6. Una Extraña Nostalgia

La vagabunda había estado pensando en las dimensiones que visitó a lo largo de los años. En ocasiones había aparecido en lugares místicos y desconocidos que nunca había visto antes en Etheria. A veces aterrizaba al azar en lugares lejos de Luna Brillante, la Zona del Terror o cualquiera de los reinos que conocía. A menudo en algún desierto salvaje o algo así, rodeada de flora y fauna que nunca antes había visto.

En esos mundos tenía que concentrarse únicamente en sobrevivir. Vivir de la tierra, cazar. Cuando eso pasaba, se alegraba de haber crecido en la Horda. La habían entrenado diligentemente en la materia de supervivencia al aire libre.

Y ella había sobrevivido. Su tiempo en esta clase de dimensiones era corto. Las pocas veces que contó los días, se dio cuenta de que duraba en estas no más de dos semanas; comparado con su tiempo en otras, donde generalmente duraba varios meses. Solo había una cosa consistente en estas dimensiones: aparecía en un lugar aleatorio, mientras que en otras dimensiones tendía a caer cerca de personas que conocía en su universo original.

En uno de estos mundos, tuvo la suerte de caer cerca de un pueblo. Era una región montañosa de la que nunca había oído hablar antes. Afortunadamente, se encontró con un grupo de Etherianos que nunca había visto: humanoides, con picos y manos llenas de plumas. Habían sido serviciales y amables, pero algo que uno de ellos dijo la hizo dudar de si debía estar ahí.

—¿Hay alguna manera de llegar a Luna Brillante? Soy amiga de la princesa en mi dimensión — había señalado Adora.

Ante esto, la persona pájaro con la que habló estaba perpleja, alborotando sus plumas del cuello:

—¿Princesa? Luna Brillante no tiene princesa, querida.

Adora estaba igualmente confundida por las palabras de la persona pájaro:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La reina Angella fue asesinada por los hordianos hace mucho tiempo. Tratamos de no involucrarnos en los problemas de los otros Etherianos, pero sé que las cosas son horribles por allá. Deberías quedarte con nosotros, aquí es seguro — ofrecieron.

El corazón de Adora se había hundido. Si Angella no estaba viva y no había princesa de Luna Brillante... eso solo podía significar una cosa. Glimmer no existía en esa dimensión.

Se había encontrado con dimensiones en las que faltaba un doppelgänger de sí misma o de alguno sus amigos. Sin embargo, Glimmer siempre había estado presente en las dimensiones donde Adora caía cerca de lugares y personas que conocía.

¿Era posible que Glimmer tuviera algo que ver con todo ese asunto?

* * *

Adora no durmió más de una hora o dos la primera noche de su regreso. Con su corazón acelerado y su mente inquieta, no podía descansar. Y eso había empeorado cuando se despertó al amanecer, encontrando a Glimmer acurrucada con la espalda presionada contra el pecho de Adora. El brazo de la rubia rodeaba a la mujer más pequeña, sosteniéndola tan cerca que podía oler un ligero aroma a lavanda en su cabello.

Con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Glimmer, Adora sólo pudo pensar que se quedaría así tanto como Glimmer se lo permitiera. Quizás incluso para siempre. Cómo habían llegado a estar así era algo que ponía en marcha la imaginación de Adora. Le preocupaba que los fuertes latidos de su corazón despertaran a Glimmer. Adora estaba ansiosa por muchas razones, pero principalmente porque se había quedado despierta pensando en el tiempo que pasó a través del cosmos.

Incluso ahora que estaba completamente segura de que este era su universo, algo le preocupaba: ¿también iba a desaparecer de esta dimensión? Ese pensamiento era completamente estresante. Estaba muy abrumada por todo, y necesitaba saber si estaría a salvo. Adora sabía que la respuesta probablemente era “sí”, ya que  _ pertenecía  _ a este universo. Con todo, no podía evitar sentir toda esa ansiedad.

Con cuidado, Adora se apartó de Glimmer. Fue muy fácil, ya que Glimmer había roto su promesa y se había adueñado de las cobijas. Eso no era tan malo para Adora, ya que había dormido en condiciones mucho peores. Se aseguró de arropar bien a Glimmer, apartando los rizos ondulados de su rostro. Después de que Adora se vistió, miró a Glimmer una última vez.

Los rayos de la mañana comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas, reflejándose en el rostro de Glimmer. Adora estaba absolutamente segura de que sus destellos eran más brillantes que el día anterior.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los jardines de Luna Brillante, Adora se encontró con un hermoso amanecer adornado con el canto de las aves y rocío sobre la hierba fresca. Ese universo era realmente pacífico. No había batallas.

Curiosamente, esto hizo que Adora se sintiera perdida. ¿Ella de verdad pertenecía a este universo? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a acelerarse mientras caminaba por el jardín, observando las diversas flores. ¿Encontraría una sensación de consuelo de esta manera? Probablemente no. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente ante las maravillosas flores que la rodeaban.

Escondida debajo de las ramas de un denso arbusto, pudo ver una flor que le resultaba familiar. Mientras se inclinaba, apartó las ramas para observarla más de cerca. Era una flor pequeña: la planta entera cabía perfectamente en la mano de Adora. Pétalos de color rosa, púrpura y amarillo... Sí, ella sabía qué flor era esa.

_ “Descubrí qué tipo de flores son estas... Son Violetas de Luna Brillante, y solo florecen si la reina de Luna Brillante está enamorada…” _

Glimmer le había dicho eso, al menos en sus sueños. ¿Quién sabe si eso había sido real? Había visto las violetas en algunas de las dimensiones en las que había estado. ¿Quizás esa sería una forma segura de preguntarle a Glimmer indirectamente si ella también había tenido aquellos sueños?

—¡Oye!— una voz profunda llamó su atención.

Al mirar hacia el sitio de donde venía la voz, se encontró con un rostro familiar:

—Micah.

Adora sonrió, pues había esperado encontrarse con él ese día. El tiempo le había pasado factura a Micah. Su cabello era mayormente gris ahora, y Adora podía distinguir varias nuevas arrugas en su rostro. Llevaba gafas redondas con marcos dorados, era evidente que el tiempo también había afectado su vista.

Fue hacia él de inmediato. Cuando abrazó al hombre, que ahora tenía su misma estatura, algo en su interior la golpeó con dureza. La última vez que hablaron, Adora le había hecho una promesa a Micah.

_ “Lo juro por mi vida, no me detendré ante nada hasta la traerla de vuelta”. _

Era una de las muchas cosas por las que se había sentido culpable a lo largo de los años. Sentía que iba a romperse. Tal vez se debía a la falta de sueño, o al hecho de que Micah se había portado como un padre para ella en el corto mes en el que habían convivido.

—Estoy preparando un poco de té, por si quieres unirte a mí—, Micah la soltó, manteniendo su mano en su hombro, —¿Qué dices, vieja amiga?

Adora aceptó con gusto su oferta, y los dos se sentaron en relativo silencio mientras bebían té juntos. Fue agradable poder pasar el rato tranquilamente con Micah. Como él no hizo preguntas, ninguna vieja herida resurgió. Solo los dos, viendo el amanecer.

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos, Glimmer recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Adora había vuelto y habían dormido juntas. Sin embargo, Glimmer no podía sentir la presencia de la vagabunda en la cama junto a ella. Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella, similar a cuando no la encontró en la sala de reuniones el día anterior. Mientras se incorporaba, Glimmer se regañó a sí misma por ser terriblemente encimosa.

Calmándose, miró alrededor de la habitación. En la mesita de noche, pudo ver un cuaderno. Pasó los dedos por el cuero agrietado de la pasta. Las cosas escritas en esas páginas... Adora se las contaría, algún día. Estaba segura de que lo haría.

Se teletransportó a su habitación y se preparó para el día. Como todas las mañanas, tomaría té y desayunaría con su padre en los jardines. Esa parecía ser la actividad favorita del anciano, y ella no se la iba a negar.

Una vez que salió al jardín, se encontró con que Adora se hallaba charlando con su padre. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa del jardín, bebiendo té juntos. Incluso desde lejos, Glimmer se daba cuenta de que Adora estaba feliz de estar hablando con Micah. Glimmer esperaba que esto pasara, siendo que Micah había pasado por una situación similar y sabría comprender a Adora.

Glimmer se acercó, pero se detuvo en cuanto pudo escucharlos a ambos. Ambos le estaban dando la espalda, así que no podían verla.

—...¿Y ahora es una maestra hechicera? Noté el emblema en su túnica — decía Adora.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro que fue entrenada solo por los mejores — Micah sonrió con orgullo

—Eso es realmente genial ... ¿Qué tipo de hechizos sabe invocar?

A Glimmer le pareció muy lindo que Adora tuviera tanta energía. Amaba cómo se iluminaban sus gastados ojos azules con la luz del sol de la mañana. Esta luz, además, hacía que su cabello rubio reluciera aún más. Ella se veía tan hermosa. Sin embargo... Glimmer se sintió algo desanimada. ¿Adora tenía miedo de preguntarle aquellas cosas? Quizás Glimmer solo estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas de nuevo.

—¡Oh, ella puede hacer todo tipo de cosas! Fuego místico, levitación... ¡oh, y ella inventó la proyección astral, ella sola! ¡Nadie más puede hacer eso!

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso, pero suena...— Adora pareció sentir a Glimmer, volviéndose lentamente para verla. Aturdida, Adora se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que Glimmer probablemente había escuchado su conversación. —¡Glimmer! ¡Buenos días!

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, ángel! — la saludó Micah.

Adora se puso de pie torpemente, mientras que Micah simplemente se volvió hacia Glimmer. Era obvio que Adora no solía dormir mucho, ya que tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Glimmer se sintió culpable por un momento, ya que ella había dormido como un tronco tan pronto como se acurrucaron juntas.

—Tú... tú, um... ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Adora, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, —¿Dormiste bien?

Glimmer quería reír, encantada por lo nerviosa que se había puesto Adora.

—Dormí bien. ¿Y tú?

—Sí— Adora hizo una pausa, —No. Pero está bien. ¿Te gustaria unirte a nosotros?

—Por supuesto— Glimmer sonrió, 

Las cosas ya se sentían normales. Bueno, salvo porque ahora Adora parecía muy interesada en el progreso de Glimmer en la hechicería. Antes había pensado que todo se trataba de magia oscura, pero ahora sus ojos azules se iluminaron cuando Glimmer y Micah le contaron sobre sus nuevos poderes. Quizás era porque Micah era quien le estaba enseñando ahora. En el fondo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contarle a Adora lo que había sucedido con Shadow Weaver.

Pero eso significaría admitir que Adora había tenido razón, Shadow Weaver siempre fue una traidora. Glimmer realmente nunca había entendido los sentimientos encontrados de Adora hacia su madre adoptiva. Adora había sido quien convenció a Glimmer de que dejara a Shadow Weaver quedarse en primer lugar, y los roles parecieron invertirse cuando Glimmer se había convertido en reina.

Las dos tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado antes de que la secuestraran. Tenían que cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho la una a la otra antes de que Adora desapareciera. Pero en ese momento, Glimmer estaba disfrutando de la sensación natural de estar con su padre y Adora.

Después de que los tres terminaron su té, Glimmer le sonrió a Adora.

—Adora, voy a hablar con el sastre. Tenemos que conseguirte ropa nueva.

* * *

Adora tuvo que admitir que su vieja chaqueta estaba gastada. Tenía muchas manchas y rasgaduras que nunca había podido arreglar. Ponérsela por última vez fue melancólico por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, la nueva ropa que Glimmer había elegido para ella era casi perfecta.

Era una gabardina larga, de un rojo parecido a su antigua chaqueta. El interior estaba forrado con tela dorada. Debajo, vestía una camiseta blanca ajustada que resaltaba su cuerpo musculoso. Adora se quedó con su cinturón con la hebilla en forma de ala y sus guantes negros sin dedos. Las botas que había elegido Glimmer eran del mismo tono rojo que su chaqueta, con puntas de acero dorado. Adora colocó su espada, convertida en un brazalete, sobre su muñeca.

Una vez que Adora salió de detrás de la cortina de su cama, los ojos lavanda se iluminaron y recorrieron a Adora de arriba a abajo. Con nerviosismo, Glimmer se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras Adora se ajustaba el cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

—Te ves muy bien, Adora.

A Adora le resultaba difícil aceptar cumplidos hacia su apariencia. Los ojos color azul le ofrecieron una mirada de adoración a Glimmer, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su vista lejos del sitio desnudo entre su bata y su blusa escotada.

—Tú también... te ves muy bien— sonrió Adora.

Al instante, un rubor se formó en las mejillas de Glimmer.

—Yo... um…

Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar su rostro. Adora no se había dado cuenta de que la túnica de Glimmer estaba grabada con un diseño similar al emblema en el pecho de She-Ra. Hasta ahora.

—Gracias— Glimmer buscó una excusa —Yo... tengo que escribirle una carta a alguien, si no te importa. Después de que termine... ¿qué quieres hacer hoy, Adora?

Por un momento, Adora se movió nerviosamente adelante y atrás sobre la punta de sus pies —Yo… sólo quiero pasar el rato contigo, si te parece bien.

El rubor de Glimmer solo empeoró

—Sí... Eso me parece bien.

* * *

Adora se sentía como un cachorro perdido siguiendo a Glimmer a su habitación. Honestamente, estaba desarrollando una sensación de ansiedad cuando se separaba de Glimmer. La reina se apresuró a escribir la carta, dejando que Adora explorara y observara la habitación. Se había mantenido relativamente igual desde su partida, a excepción de su cama, que ahora está en el suelo.

Adora se acercó a un buró, que estaba cubierto de papeles y libros. Glimmer todavía era un poco desordenada, tal como cuando eran más jóvenes. Un trozo de papel en particular le llamó la atención, siendo que se asomaba de uno de los libros. Parecía ser una especie de foto, con una rasgadura en el medio y pegada descuidadamente con cinta adhesiva. Inmediatamente, Adora miró por encima del hombro y notó que Glimmer estaba absorta en su carta.

Al sacarla del libro, se dio cuenta de que era una foto de ellas dos en la coronación de Glimmer. Brevemente, habían bailado juntas una vez que Glimmer se animó hacerlo. A pesar de la horrible realidad de ese día, Glimmer había sonreído mientras bailaban. Eso había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo... pero Adora recordó lo rápido que latía su corazón, pensando en lo orgullosa que estaba de Glimmer.

Sin embargo, a Adora le resultó bastante extraño ver que la foto se había roto, solo para volver a ser pegada. Se apresuró a devolverla al libro, haciendo una pausa cuando notó que el libro era en realidad el diario de Glimmer. Lo que le había sucedido a su reina durante su ausencia probablemente estaba escrito en esas páginas. Sin embargo, Adora respetó su privacidad, simplemente volvió a guardar la foto en el diario y lo colocó en el buró.

Se acercó a la cama de Glimmer, sentándose en el borde y jugueteando nerviosamente con su brazalete. Un pico de tela roja le llamó la atención, pues estaba debajo de la almohada de Glimmer. Una vez más, Adora se aseguró de que Glimmer estuviera concentrada en su escritura antes de averiguar qué era aquella tela. Con cuidado, la sacó de debajo de la almohada.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su característica chaqueta roja, la que usaba en su juventud. Tenía varias copias de la misma chaqueta. Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo terminó una debajo de la almohada de Glimmer? Adora se estremeció cuando escuchó el movimiento de papeles, señal de que Glimmer estaba terminando. Frenéticamente, empujó la chaqueta mal colocada debajo de la almohada.

Afortunadamente a tiempo, ya que una vez que Adora se dio la vuelta, vio a Glimmer poner un sello de cera sobre la carta. Glimmer se levantó de su escritorio, sonriéndole a Adora:

—Okay, he terminado. Tengo una reunión en unos momentos, no creo que a nadie le moleste que vengas conmigo.

* * *

Adora admitía que se sentía un poco extraño seguir a Glimmer a todos lados. Los guardias no la miraron boquiabiertos cuando pasó junto a ellos, y eso la hizo sentir un poco más cómoda. Adora no opinó nada en la reunión, que era para discutir la renovación de su alianza con Dryll.

Glimmer insistió en que su jardín necesitaba ser podado, y Adora estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarla a tirar las ramas y hojas cortadas. A Adora le parecía lindo cómo ahora Glimmer estaba interesada en las cosas que también les gustaban a sus padres. A Angella le gustaba el invernadero, que ahora estaba repleto de plantas con propiedades mágicas. Y Micah había hecho que Glimmer bebiera té.

El día transcurrió sin incidentes, pero Adora no se aburrió. Fue agradable experimentar un día tranquilo y mundano con Glimmer. Parecía que las dos acordaron en silencio dormir juntas una vez más. Sin decir nada, las dos se habían metido en la cama juntas, muy cerca, cara a cara.

La luz de la luna reposaba sobre Glimmer, iluminando sus ojos. Parecía que sus destellos eran incluso más brillantes que esa mañana. Adora no quería volver a perderse de aquello: esos momentos impresionantes y fugaces en los que el mundo parecía detenerse. Nunca quiso perder el toque suave y dulce de Glimmer ni olvidar su voz seductora. Adora no quería perderla nunca más.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que la estaba deteniendo? Había esperado ese momento por diez años, y sería una mentira decir que no lo había ensayado en su cabeza millones de veces. Todo esto tenía que ser porque, en algún lugar en el fondo de su desgastada y herida psique, esos ojos lavanda le recordaban a otra Glimmer que había conocido antes.

_ “¿Dónde estuviste cuando te necesité, Adora?” _

Ese doppelgänger de Glimmer hacía eco en los peores temores de Adora, y le recordaba a la Glimmer que ahora sostenía. Y cada vez que se miraban la una a la otra, Adora recordaba cómo les había fallado a ambas.

A Adora se le rompió el corazón al pensar en contarle a Glimmer lo que había vivido a través del cosmos. Sin embargo, Adora siempre siguió adelante, sin importar las consecuencias.

Las dos se miraban la una a la otra, en un tenso silencio. Sin duda, Glimmer estaba feliz después de lo vivido ese día, y Adora quería eso para ella. Verla genuinamente feliz era lo mejor del mundo… no, lo mejor en todos los universos. Ella no quería perderse esto. 

—Glimmer... Hay algo que me ha estado preocupando.

Hubo una tensa pausa cuando Glimmer se acercó más, diciendo:

—¿De qué se trata, Adora?

Por un momento, consideró contarle todo a Glimmer. Lo que sucedió en esa dimensión en particular que realmente había destrozado a Adora, lo que le impedía abrir su corazón ante Glimmer. Adora tragó saliva ante la sequedad en su garganta.

—Yo...— Adora suspiró, decidiendo en el último segundo guiar la conversación a una nueva dirección —Solía desaparecer de las dimensiones después de un tiempo. Tuve la suerte de hacerme amiga de una Entrapta que me dijo que era porque la dimensión me estaba rechazando, como si se diera cuenta de que yo no pertenecía allí

Los ojos de Glimmer brillaron con un poco de confusión, antes de entender qué era lo que Adora quería decirle. Los ojos lavanda se abrieron de golpe y su mano tomó el brazo de Adora. Glimmer se sentó, afligida y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Adora, ¿estás diciendo que vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

Inmediatamente, Adora se acercó a ella, acariciando con dulzura el brazo de Glimmer con la mano. Antes de que los pensamientos de Glimmer pudieran tornarse más oscuros, Adora la consoló:

—Oye, oye, oye... No te preocupes. No creo que vuelva a desaparecer, Glim. Pero quizás debería hablar con Entrapta.

El aire estaba tenso y todo se quedó en silencio una vez más. Glimmer se sintió avergonzada por haber reaccionado así. Suspiró audiblemente: 

—Sí, está bien, pero primero que nada, no me asustes así. En segundo lugar, puedo llamarla por la mañana... pero prométeme algo.

—Okay

Sin previo aviso, Glimmer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Adora. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Adora, sonriendo contra ella. Adora estaba segura de que Glimmer podía oír su corazón palpitar rápidamente. 

—Prométeme que esta noche vas a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Adora se rió en voz baja antes de mentir:

—Está bien. Lo prometo.

A lo largo de los años, Adora rara vez había sido tocada con tanto amor y afecto. Ahora que estaba de regreso en casa, Glimmer la estaba cuidando. Por mucho que quisiera ser ella quien cuidara de Glimmer, era agradable sentirse tan segura, como si nada malo pudiera volver a pasarles.

No había un Hordiano Primero que le quitara a Glimmer, ni un portal que la alejara de ella.

* * *

Dryll era totalmente diferente a como Adora lo recordaba. La ciudad se había expandido, con bastantes nuevos edificios dentro de las murallas. Cuando entraron en la extraña y bulliciosa ciudad, Adora vio muchas caras conocidas. ¡Y claro que le parecían familiares! Muchos de los habitantes eran ex soldados hordianos.

Había muchos puestos donde vendían varios productos o comida. Mucha gente las miraba de arriba a abajo. Mientras Adora estudiaba a la multitud, notó que muchos tenían cicatrices, miembros faltantes reemplazados con complejas prótesis robóticas, y una compostura tosca. Adora se aferró al brazo de Glimmer para poder mantenerla cerca.

Sin embargo, mientras continuaban caminando, Adora comenzó a darse cuenta de que de hecho ellos eran amistosos con Glimmer. Varios dueños de los puestos le ofrecieron comida gratis a Glimmer cuando pasó, y otros simplemente la saludaron con cariño. Adora jadeó de sorpresa cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, alejándola de Glimmer. Instintivamente, agarró su brazalete antes de ser sorprendida por una risa detrás de ella. La mano la soltó, lo que le permitió darse la vuelta para ver al agresor.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Adora!— rió Lonnie.

Lonnie y Rogelio eran un espectáculo para sus ojos. Rara vez se había topado con ellos en su tiempo a través del cosmos. Inmediatamente, Adora sonrió, aceptando los abrazos de los dos, casi siendo aplastada por Rogelio. Ellos, junto con Kyle, habían desertado de la Horda y se habían unido a la Rebelión después de la llegada de Hordiano Primero. Fue agradable encontrarse con personas con las que se llevaba bien antes de desaparecer.

—Me da mucho gusto verlos— comentó Adora.

—Bow y Kyle nos dijeron que habías vuelto. ¡No esperaba verte tan pronto! — admitió Lonnie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —¿Te gusta lo que hicimos con el lugar? Es genial, ¿eh?

Adora se cuestionó en silencio lo que ella quería decir. ¿De vuelta en la dimensión o en Dryll? Todos en el reino estaban animados y optimistas, y era agradable ver a los ex soldados hordianos viviendo una vida agradable. 

—¡Esto es increíble!

Rogelio comenzó a gruñir y gruñir mientras miraba a Adora, mientras Lonnie escuchaba y traducía: 

—Él dice que también te extrañó.

Los ojos de Lonnie se abrieron de par en par por un momento cuando notó que Glimmer estaba con Adora. La rubia no pudo evitar notar que los labios de las dos se fruncían torpemente, mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus rostros. Lonnie se aclaró la garganta:

—Su majestad, es un placer verte también.

—No tienes que llamarme así, Lonnie. Somos amigas — sonrió Glimmer, eliminando la incomodidad.

Rogelio se echó a reír y Lonnie le dio un codazo. Adora se mordió el labio, con una extraña sensación sobre sus reacciones. ¿Pasó algo entre Glimmer y Lonnie?

Glimmer parecía ansiosa por cambiar de tema:

—Bueno, Entrapta debe estar esperándonos. Haré que Adora vuelva a visitarlos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Glimmer le guiñó un ojo a Lonnie, haciendo que la ex soldado se pusiera rígida y su rubor empeorara. El guiño hizo que Adora se estremeciera, mientras una sensación inusual hervía dentro de ella. Adora apretó sus puño, y sus nudillos casi se volvieron blancos. Acaso... ¿Estaba... celosa?

—Bueno, eh...— Lonnie se relajó,—¿Qué tal si se quedan a pasar el rato con nosotros esta noche?

—Sí, me gustaría— aceptó Adora

Mientras sus viejos amigos se alejaban, Adora notó que Lonnie le daba un fuerte golpe a Rogelio. Mientras Rogelio reía, Lonnie se quejaba en voz baja de algo. Ignorando la sequedad de su garganta, miró a Glimmer. Estaba totalmente segura de que algo había pasado entre ellas mientras Adora no estaba, y tenía curiosidad. Glimmer podía sentir los ojos de Adora clavados en ella.

—Lo lamento mucho—, se disculpó Glimmer, —Bow intentó que saliera con Lonnie... pero supongo que simplemente no hicimos clic. Ella todavía se pone un poco rara conmigo.

Adora sintió fuego dentro de su pecho ante la idea de que Glimmer había tenido citas. Se apresuró a apagar el fuego. Era alarmante ser tan posesiva y sobreprotectora con ella si ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Glimmer era su propia persona, podía hacer lo que deseara. Sin embargo, era difícil ignorar la envidia que brotó dentro de ella.

Pronto estuvieron en la entrada del castillo. Algunas personas entraban y salían, sugiriendo que la gente vivía en el castillo. Había sido agradable para Entrapta abrir su hogar a la Horda.

—¿Quieres que intente teletransportarnos a su laboratorio?— bromeó Glimmer.

Adora se echó a reír, recordando su primera vez en Dryll.

—Nah, creo que podemos caminar

Adora estaba mintiendo, pues quería teletransportarse de nuevo. Quería sentir como si estuviera en una aventura con Glimmer, luchando juntas. Parecía que sus aventuras con Glimmer y Bow todavía estaban frescas en su mente, a pesar de su memoria saturada.

Estuvieron caminando por los pasillos durante un largo rato. No se habían topado con nadie durante bastante tiempo, y Adora estaba comenzando a cuestionar el sentido de orientación de Glimmer. Sin embargo, la duda se desvaneció cuando doblaron una esquina y finalmente vieron a alguien. Eran Bow y Kyle, caminando junto a un niño cuyos ojos casi se salieron cuando las miró. 

—¡Tía Glim!

Glimmer pareció animarse cuando el hijo de Bow corrió hacia ellas. Los destellos en su cabello se iluminaron al ver al niño. 

—¡Hola, Jay!

Sus ojos cafés brillaron al ver a su tía adoptiva. Glimmer se inclinó para tomar al niño en brazos.

—Jay, estás enorme— Glimmer jadeó de cansancio exageradamente, bromeando con él —¡Ya no voy a poder cargarte!

De repente, el niño miró a Adora con ojos curiosos que parecían demasiado grandes para su cabeza. Adora se recordó a sí misma que los ojos de todos los niños eran así. Sabía que él estaba centrando su vista en la cicatriz de su mandíbula. Ya había aceptado que era algo que llamaría mucho la atención de los niños.

—¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Jay.

Glimmer sonrió, pasando una mano por su cabello negro y rizado.

—¿Recuerdas todas esas historias que te contaron tus papás? ¿Sobre la valiente Adora que salvó a Etheria? — explicó Glimmer, y su voz sonaba llena de vida y optimista. Estaba claro que amaba al niño como si fuera de su familia.

—¡Si!— respondió él, extasiado.

—Bueno… Esta es ella. Conoce a tu tía Adora

Había destellos en los ojos de Glimmer. Algo en ese momento conmovió profundamente a Adora. Toda su vida, los hordianos le dijeron que la familia y el amor eran cosas que te hacían débil. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su familia. Conocer a este niño pequeño, ser su “tía”... Se sentía especial. 

—Es genial conocerte al fin, Jay.

Cuando Kyle y Bow se acercaron, ella les sonrió. Al igual que con Lonnie y Rogelio, fue un alivio volver a ver al chico rubio al fin

—Hola, Kyle.

Los dos intercambiaron un abrazo, mientras Jay seguía mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos. Honestamente, estaba empezando a hacer que Adora se sintiera un poco incómoda. El grupo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Bow y Kyle por delante mientras las dos mujeres caminaban junto a Jay. Él sostuvo la mano de Glimmer, con sus ojos pasando de la una a la otra.

—Entonces, ¿ella es tu  _ esposo _ ?— preguntó Jay inocentemente. 

Para ser justos, el niño tenía dos papás y dos abuelos. “Esposa” probablemente no era una palabra que hubiera escuchado antes. Aún así, la sugerencia fue suficiente para provocar un leve sonrojo en ambas chicas.

—No, es solo una amiga— respondió Glimmer nerviosamente.

_ “Una amiga. Claro, eso es todo lo que somos. Gracias por recordármelo, niño” _ . Adora trató de deshacerse de ese amargo pensamiento mientras seguían caminando.

* * *

En cuanto abrieron las puertas del laboratorio, Adora quedó atrapada entre un abrazo de cabello púrpura. Gritó de sorpresa cuando este la separó del grupo, llevándola ante la Princesa de Dryll.

—¡Adora!— exclamó Entrapta con entusiasmo. Los ojos de la científica brillaban, forzando a Adora a acercarse muchísimo a ella. Entrapta jadeó emocionada, incapaz de borrar su amplia sonrisa de su rostro—¡He estado esperando este día durante diez años! ¡Hurra! ¡Por favor! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Sin previo aviso, la científica empujó a Adora a una silla cercana. Con el pelo, sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y apretó el botón. 

—¡Día 3 de que Adora regresó de su viaje a través del Cosmos Etheriano! ¡Ahora está dispuesta a contarme sobre su maravillosa aventura científica! — Entrapta alejó la grabadora de ella, prácticamente poniéndola en la cara de Adora, —¡Entonces, comienza! ¡Dame todos los detalles!

Adora escuchó un gruñido, seguido de Glimmer teletransportándose junto a Entrapta. Con los brazos cruzados, la regañó:

—Tómatelo con calma, Entrapta. Ella ya pasó por mucho.

Las palabras de Glimmer parecieron no tener ningún efecto sobre Entrapta.

—Oh, está bien— Entrapta se volvió hacia Adora, —Entonces dime lo que quieras, Adora. ¿Cuál era la pregunta que querías hacerme?

Distraída por la pantalla frente a ella, Adora se detuvo por un momento. La pantalla parecía presentar un diagrama virtual, mostrando cientos de puntos. Una línea conectaba varios puntos. Entrapta pareció darse cuenta y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

—Genial, ¿no lo crees? ¡Gracias a esto pudimos localizarte en el cosmos!

Adora estaba un poco sorprendida. Aún así, eso parecía tener sentido, ver que la Entrapta de su dimensión original pudo comunicarse con la de la dimensión anterior. 

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— preguntó Adora en voz alta.

Entrapta se rió de la emoción:

—¡Jaja! Puedes agradecerle a Glimmer por eso.

Glimmer parecía nerviosa, mientras se removía en su lugar. Sinceramente, Adora no tenía idea de que Glimmer tuviera algo que ver con su regreso. Ojos azules sorprendidos miraron a Glimmer, jadeando levemente ante la revelación.

—¿Glim...?

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudieran hablar, Entrapta se apresuró a intervenir con entusiasmo una vez más:

—¡Sí! Bow teorizó que era posible que todavía tuvieras dentro algo de la magia de la Piedra Lunar después de que Glimmer te diera su poder para ayudarte a crear el campo de fuerza. No puedes utilizar su magia, ¡pero ha estado latente dentro de ti todo este tiempo! ¡Pudimos rastrear tu posición en el cosmos gracias a la magia de Glimmer! ¡¿No es intrigante?!

Adora no podía apartar los ojos de Glimmer. Parte de ella se sorprendió de que Glimmer no hubiera compartido esa información. La reina miró hacia abajo y se frotó ansiosamente el brazo, tímida ante la atención de Adora.

—¡Pudimos notar que viajaste bastante!— señaló Entrapta —A veces permanecías en un universo durante meses, y otras veces, solo dos semanas. ¿Había algo diferente en los universos donde duraste poco tiempo?

Las cosas estaban comenzando a tener sentido en su cabeza. La magia de Glimmer había estado dentro de ella todo el tiempo, y Glimmer misma era la única constante verdadera a lo largo de su viaje. Los sueños extraños y la marca en su brazo con el nombre de Glimmer en escritura de los Primeros fueron solo el comienzo. La rubia se quedó pasmada, por lo menos hasta que la reina se acercó y la agarró del hombro..

—¿Estás bien, Adora?— le preguntó.

Mientras el pulgar de Glimmer acariciaba su hombro, Adora se estremeció ante su toque. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de la reina, disfrutando de lo pequeña que parecía ser.

—Yo... sólo estaba pensando, Starl...

Adora fingió toser para interrumpirse. Había estado a punto de llamar a Glimmer “Starlight”. Ese era el apodo por el que Adora la llamaba en los sueños etéreos,  _ no aquí _ . Glimmer parpadeó, algo desconcertada por un momento.

Rápidamente, Adora comenzó a hablar para desviar la atención:

—Estaba pensando en cómo normalmente aparecía cerca de personas conocidas cuando llegaba a un nuevo universo. Siempre me encontré con un Bow o una Glimmer, pero...

Adora se puso algo nerviosa, pero se relajó cuando Glimmer le acarició el hombro con el pulgar. Adora continuó:

—De vez en cuando llegaba a un universo donde aparecía en un lugar al azar. Lugares de los que nunca había oído hablar en Etheria. Y ya que de todos modos iba a estar por un por un corto tiempo, no me importaba. Sólo en una ocasión me topé con otros Etherianos.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Te dijeron algo interesante? — intervino Entrapta.

Adora se removió en su silla, agarrando la tela de sus mangas, una vez más mirando a Glimmer.

—Sí... Me dijeron que... Glimmer no existía.

El corazón de Glimmer se hundió en su pecho ante la idea de que había universos donde ella no existía. ¿Era eso algo normal para todos? ¿Había universos donde Adora no existía? Parecía que estaba conectando cosas en su cabeza, al igual que Adora. De alguna manera, Glimmer estaba involucrada en todo esto.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso es absolutamente fascinante! Tendré que investigar y teorizar sobre esto… ¡Pero creo que Glimmer tiene que ver con esto más de lo que creemos!

Escuchar esas palabras de Entrapta fue extrañamente reconfortante, pues hicieron que Adora sintiera que no estaba exagerando en sus pensamientos. Las dos sabían cosas que ayudarían aún más en la investigación de Entrapta: Seguro a ella le encantaría saber sobre sus sueños compartidos. Las dos mujeres comenzaban a creer que esos sueños en realidad no eran… bueno, simples sueños. Eran fenómenos extraños que les permitieron estar juntas, solo por unos momentos, mientras Adora se trasladaba a través del cosmos.

Admitir que esas visitas fueron reales significaría mucho para ambas. Significaría aceptar las cosas que dijeron y, lo más importante, que las cosas que  _ hicieron _ durante esos “sueños” realmente sucedieron. Vaya, de por sí su relación ya se sentía lo suficientemente complicada tal cual era, en ese momento.

—¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme? De verdad, cualquier cosa ayudará, Adora— insistió Entrapta por última vez.

—Supongo que puedo hacer mi pregunta... Solía desvanecerme fuera de las dimensiones después de un tiempo...— Adora sonó tan pequeña cuando preguntó—Entrapta... ¿volverá a pasar?

—Puedo decir con toda seguridad que no. Estarás aquí para siempre, Adora.

De repente, Bow estaba detrás de ella.

—Tómalo con calma, Adora— él le dio una palmada en el hombro —Sé que has pasado por mucho. Pero debes saber que estás a salvo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ella no los volvería a perder, a Glimmer, Bow, Micah, a nadie. Estaba en casa y se quedaría allí. Por primera vez en una década, Adora se sintió segura. Por un momento, se sintió débil al darse cuenta de que estaba exponiendo sus emociones frente a todos. La mano de Glimmer acarició su brazo, sonriéndole.

Todo saldría bien al final. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba allí mismo, frente a ella.

—¡Oye! Tú... Todavía puedes transformarte en She-Ra, ¿verdad? — preguntó Bow, vacilante.

—Sí, y tengo más control que cuando me fui— Adora habló con confianza mientras se volvía hacia Bow —Puedo mostrarte.

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron. Había pasado casi una década desde la última vez que vieron a la diosa. El solo pensamiento era emocionante.

—¡Por supuesto, nos encantaría ver eso!— exclamó Entrapta exclamó.

Adora se levantó de su silla, ansiosa, mientras todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Kyle se quedó detrás, cargando a Jay mientras el niño tenía la vista fija en Adora. Ella sonrió mientras miraba a los amigos que la rodeaban.

—¡Por el honor de la rebelión!

Toda la habitación se iluminó cuando la vagabunda comenzó a brillar y transformarse. Todos estaban hipnotizados con ella, mirando con asombro cómo crecía. Su cabello creció, escapando de su cola de caballo. Una vez que su transformación terminó, miró alrededor de la habitación con sus ojos celestes. Bow, Entrapta y Glimmer la miraron con asombro y emociones vacilantes.

Adora estaba segura de que podía ver los ojos de Glimmer brillar por las lágrimas, algo con lo que se había familiarizado en los últimos días. A pesar de todo, eran lágrimas de alegría, pues mostraba una leve sonrisa. La habitación estaba en silencio, simplemente asimilando la vista de la diosa ante ellos. Desde el fondo de la habitación, Jay se escapó del agarre de Kyle.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tía Adora!— Jay exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¡No, Jay!— gritó Kyle.

Jay inmediatamente corrió hacia She-Ra. La enorme deidad miró hacia abajo, notando al niño pequeño. Ella se alzaba sobre él, pero no había miedo en sus brillantes ojos castaños. 

—¡Tía Adora! ¡Eres genial!

El asombro en sus ojos enormes fue suficiente para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de She-Ra. Era como si ella fuera la cosa más genial que jamás había visto.

_ “¿Yo... quiero hijos?” _ Era un pensamiento que rara vez cruzaba por su mente. Por lo poco que sabía sobre la maternidad, no le parecía tan genial. Pero mirar a Jay hizo que pareciera que valía la pena.

* * *

La casa de Bow y Kyle era pintoresca. Muy diferente a las sofisticadas habitaciones de Luna Brillante. Era una linda casita en las afueras de Dryll, lejos del bullicio de la alegre ciudad dentro de sus murallas. La cena en su mesa fue muy hogareña y cálida.

Los dos maridos claramente amaban a Jay. Lo habían adoptado un año después de su matrimonio, después de que su madre biológica lo abandonara. Después de la cena, el grupo se instaló en su sala de estar. Jay le rogó a Glimmer que mostrara su magia, a lo que ella accedió de inmediato. Desde lejos, Bow y Adora observaban desde el sofá.

Las manos de Glimmer brillaron cuando una especie de proyección apareció en sus palmas. Era un pájaro pequeño, traslúcido, con el familiar tono rosado con brillos de su magia. Jay sonrió con asombro cuando Glimmer levantó sus manos, dejando volar al pájaro. Pasó volando a su lado, aterrizando sobre Kyle y provocando la risa de Jay. Adora pudo ver la alegría en el rostro de Glimmer mientras controlaba al minúsculo animalillo.

Glimmer quería eso. Glimmer quería un hijo, quería una familia. Adora podía ver eso cada vez que sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a Jay. Eso la entristecía mucho más que el hecho de que Glimmer hubiera tenido citas mientras Adora no estaba. No era justo estar celosa, pero tampoco era justo que Glimmer nunca encontrara a nadie. Claro que ella aún era joven. Sin embargo, muchos de sus amigos ya estaban casados y habían formado familias.

¿Quién sabe? Si las cosas no hubieran salido mal, tal vez Glimmer y Adora estarían casadas en ese momento. Sin embargo, si Adora quería que eso fuera una realidad, tendría que encontrar el coraje para decirle a Glimmer lo que realmente sentía por ella. Por ahora, disfrutaba poder mirarla, estando sentada junto a su mejor amigo.

—Ey... Lamento que no pudimos hablar mucho el otro día— se disculpó Adora.

Bow inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro:

—¡Oye, está bien! ¡Estamos hablando ahora! No tienes idea de lo emocionado que estaba cuando Entrapta me dijo que vendrías a Dryll hoy. ¡Y oye! Tienes que pasar más tiempo con mi chico.

Adora miró fijamente al niño, que estaba encima de Kyl, tratando de alcanzar al pájaro mágico.

—Es muy lindo, Bow. El ama a Glimmer, ¿eh?

Bow se rió.

—¡Oh, ni me lo digas! Su primera palabra fue “tía”. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Me sentí tan traicionado, Adora!

Adora se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad?— los ojos azules miraron a Glimmer, mientras Jay le devolvía al pájaro mágico—Bueno... Ella parece tan feliz con él...

Hubo un silencio entre los dos por un momento. Bow suspiró.

—Nosotros... algo pasó entre nosotros mientras no estabas— admitió Bow, aunque Adora ya lo sabía—Y a pesar de eso, Glimmer estuvo aquí para nosotros cuando Jay entró en nuestras vidas. Ella fue capaz de dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias para estar ahí para él y para mí— sonrió burlonamente — Quiero decir, ella dejaba todo si necesitábamos una niñera. Nunca pensé que ella quisiera tener hijos... 

Adora luchó por encontrar una manera de responderle. En el fondo, sentía que cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre los dos era culpa suya. Era obvio que la ausencia de Adora creó una brecha entre los dos. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo más complicado que eso. Algo que tenía que ver con la foto rota que había encontrado o con su chaqueta debajo de la almohada de Glimmer.

—Siento que la he defraudado— confesó Adora—No he estado ahí para ella, ni para ti... Pero quiero estar aquí para ambos, ahora y para siempre.

Bow envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Adora, acercándola a él.

—Y lo aprecio mucho, Adora. Pero tómatelo con calma. Que estés aquí es suficiente.

Adora le sonrió a su viejo amigo, disfrutando de estar cerca de él una vez más. Si necesitaba a alguien para hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Glimmer, sabía que tanto Bow como Micah estaban ahí para ella.

Las cosas saldrían bien entre ella y Glimmer. Tenía que ser así.

* * *

Las dos mujeres se teletransportaron de regreso a los bellos jardines de Luna Brillante. Esa noche, no había ni una nube en el cielo. Se quedaron quietas mientras los ojos de Adora se iluminaron ante la hermosa vista sobre ellas. Todavía era un espectáculo que le sorprendía y al que costaba adaptarse.

—Eso salió bien. Ya sabes, ya no viajo demasiado— Glimmer se frotó el brazo— Perfuma y Scorpia me invitan a Plumeria de vez en cuando, y a veces voy a Dryll para cuidar a Jay... Pero en realidad, eso es todo.

—Lo extraño— admitió Adora, mirando de nuevo a Glimmer.

Confundida, Glimmer preguntó:

—¿Qué extrañas?

—Lo siento, quise decir que extrañaba viajar contigo y con Bow— aclaró Adora —También extraño a las princesas. ¿Cómo…? —Adora dudó en preguntar— ¿Cómo están todas?

Glimmer le sonrió débilmente a Adora.

—Bueno, Frosta y yo hablamos de vez en cuando. En realidad, no ha cambiado mucho. Imagínate a la vieja Frosta, pero ahora tiene edad para beber.

Adora se rió ante comentario.

—¿Y Mermista?

—Mermista y Sea Hawk se casaron hace un tiempo. Spinerella y Netossa ya no me hablan, pero lo último que supe es que tienen un hijo...—Glimmer dudó en decirle a Adora lo siguiente, frotando sus dedos sobre sus nudillos con nerviosismo— ¿Quieres oír lo más extraño? No lo creerás.

—Dime, anda— insistió Adora.

—Catra... Catra y yo nos volvimos...— Glimmer suspiró extrañamente—Amigas.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Sabía que había una razón por la que le enviabas cartas a Catra!— de repente, Adora se puso algo seria—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. ¿Está... está bien? ¿Por qué se fue?

Luego de eso, Glimmer lamentó haberlo mencionado. Los recuerdos vinieron a montones ante la mención. Se frotó el brazo, agradecida de que Adora solo hubiera visto su brazo desnudo en la oscuridad.

_ “Yo nunca te abandonaré. Eres mi chica, Glimmer.” _

Quizás Glimmer estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres rompieran sus promesas con ella. Sabía que si alguna vez le confesaba sus sentimientos a Adora, ella le diría lo mismo que Catra. Que nunca la dejaría, que la amaría, la abrazaría y estaría allí para ella.

—Es una larga historia. Quizás te lo cuente después. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Adora hizo una pausa por un momento, preocupada por la situación:

—No tienes que decírmelo, a menos que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Glimmer se sintió aliviada de que Adora no preguntara más. Además, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que se enamoró de Catra, la culpable de que su madre muriera? ¿La que les causó tanto dolor a ellas dos y a la Alianza? Glimmer estaba avergonzada de admitir eso ante Adora. No solo eso, sino que sin duda temía que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo. Muy en el fondo, estaba convencida de que el ciclo se repetiría. Su corazón se rompería, y una vez más, la mujer que amaba se alejaría.

Estaba segura de que no podría volver a superar algo así.


	7. Caja de Recuerdos - Parte I

Se habían prometido que volverían juntas a Luna Brillante. Que cerrarían la horrible brecha entre ellas. Glimmer se había sentido segura, como si nada malo pudiera volver a pasarle. A partir de ahí, las cosas solo podrían mejorar.

Sin embargo, la única vez que la vida de Glimmer cambió para bien fue cuando conoció a Adora. Y ahora la había perdido.

Todo se había esfumado. Su brillo se había desvanecido. No tenía motivación para levantarse y recargar sus poderes en su piedra rúnica. Eso estaba empezando a afectarla. No recargar solo había conseguido deteriorar más a la deprimida reina.

Su padre estaba de vuelta en su vida, completamente dispuesto a amarla y, a pesar de eso, no podía sentirse feliz. Demonios, apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con él a pesar de que había pasado un mes desde que Adora desapareció. En cambio, las palabras de Entrapta resonaban en su cabeza y golpeaban su corazón roto.

“Parece que Adora está en una dimensión diferente, Glimmer... Traerla de vuelta... No estoy realmente segura de si es científicamente posible, al menos en este momento. Tendré que investigar más, pero puede pasar un tiempo antes de que logre siquiera averiguar dónde está”

Bow y Entrapta habían pasado el último mes tratando de localizar a Adora, sin éxito. Era algo en lo que ella no podía ayudar en absoluto. Y se sentía horrible. Todo esto era culpa suya. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de solucionarlo.

La única señal que le confirmaba que Adora aún estaba viva allá afuera fue la extraña ocasión en que una marca apareció en su mano izquierda. Había brillado con un color azul brillante, similar a los ojos de She-Ra. Glimmer no tenía explicación para ello, ni sabía lo que significaba. Probablemente no significaba nada, y solo se estaba aferrando a un fantasma.

_ Toc-toc _ .

—¿Glimmer? Sé que estás ahí, ángel... puedo oírte llorar

Glimmer apartó la cara de sus rodillas, deteniendo sus sollozos para escuchar por un momento. Era su padre.

—Glimmer... sé que estuve lejos durante mucho tiempo. Y... sé que es fácil rendirse... y alejarse de todos luego de perder a alguien...

Glimmer se secó las lágrimas de la cara. Inmediatamente, se teletransportó junto a la puerta, ansiosa por seguir abrazando sus rodillas mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta. Podía sentir el peso de alguien desde el otro lado, y podía distinguir una sombra por la rendija.

Un fuerte suspiro resonó en el pasillo exterior.

—Adora... ella era la mejor de todos nosotros.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante la mención de su heroína. Glimmer tocó la puerta con sus dedos temblorosos. No había escuchado a nadie nombrar a Adora desde que Entrapta habló con ella.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que tuve que decirle que no era la mejor idea apresurarse para tratar de salvarte? Eres muy especial para ella, Glimmer —Micah se rió débilmente— Eres todo para ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos, cada vez que hablaba de ti.

Glimmer se desanimó al pensar que nunca pudo verlos interactuar. El padre y la hija se quedaron en silencio, permaneciendo en sus lugares en la puerta. 

—Honestamente, estoy tan asustado como tú...— dijo Micah con tristeza, —He estado asustado desde que descubrí que Angella se había ido.

Su padre respiró hondo mientras Glimmer ponía la mano contra la puerta. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos al pensar en su madre. Si no fuera por el regreso de su padre, no estaría segura de cómo hubiese hecho frente a perder tanto a su madre como a Adora en tan poco tiempo.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Micah señaló con severidad:

—Pero, sé que ella está ahí fuera, en alguna parte. No sé dónde está, pero estoy seguro de que está tratando de encontrar un camino para volver a nosotros...

Ella se encontró a sí misma acercándose a la puerta, sollozando ruidosamente. Esa fue la primera sensación de consuelo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Su padre sentía empatía por ella. Él sabía cómo era perder a alguien que era la última pieza de tu rompecabezas. Y que la vida no estaba completa sin esa pieza.

—Ella está tratando de encontrar un camino de regreso a ti, Glimmer. Tú y yo sabemos que ella nunca dejará de luchar — la animó Micah.

Las lágrimas caían al suelo desde las mejillas de Glimmer. Sus labios temblaban, pero fueron capaces de formar una sonrisa.

—Te amo mucho, ángel... Cuando estés lista, por favor habla conmigo. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Ser tu papá de nuevo — sollozó Micah. 

Su padre se quedó junto a la puerta un rato. Glimmer disfrutó del silencio y su compañía. Quizás podría intentar reconectarse con el mundo que la rodeaba.

* * *

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente. Quizás porque todavía no recargaba sus poderes a un mes de que Adora se fuera. La reina rara vez salía de su habitación, y siempre estaba distraída cuando intentaba ayudar a la Rebelión a arreglar una Etheria rota.

En el mundo exterior, las cosas parecían ir muy bien. Ahora la Horda trabajaba con la Rebelión, usando sus vehículos para transportar materiales y provisiones a lugares necesitados. Las cosas estaban realmente en paz. Por horrible que parezca, Glimmer no se sentía muy feliz sabiendo esto. Había sido algo por lo que luchó durante años.

Al final, había sido Adora quien la ayudó a lograr ese objetivo. Y ahora ella se había ido.

Todavía no había tenido noticias de Entrapta. Dado que Bow eludía hablar de su investigación cada vez que la llamaba, Glimmer asumió que las cosas no iban a ninguna parte. Además, probablemente estaban más concentrados en reconstruir Dryll, ya que había sido destruido durante la invasión.

Glimmer se sentía muy sola. Tenía a su padre, a Bow, a Entrapta, a todas las princesas. Demonios, la reina incluso había dejado que Catra se quedara en Luna Brillante por el momento. Solo habían interactuado unas pocas veces. Por supuesto que tenía algo de resentimiento hacia Catra por lo que le había hecho a su madre, a Adora y a Etheria en general. Pero bueno, al final, Catra había ayudado a Adora y a Bow a rescatarla.

De todos modos, Glimmer no tenía energía para lidiar con ella, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con ella. Era obvio que la Magicat también estaba sufriendo, pero tal vez no tanto como Glimmer. Glimmer era quien había estado justo al lado de Adora, quien pudo haber salvado a la heroína. Y falló.

Esa mañana en particular, le resultó tremendamente difícil levantarse de la cama. Físicamente, estaba adolorida. Se sentía fatigada, débil, como si sus piernas le fueran a fallar si se ponía de pie. Su corazón se sentía más vacío de lo que ya estaba, como si algo estuviera horriblemente mal. Chasqueó los dedos, pero no hubo ni una chispa de magia. Su conexión con la piedra rúnica se había cortado por completo.

Lentamente, su cabello había comenzado a oscurecerse, y dado su estado de ánimo depresivo, la verdad esto no le preocupaba. Ya había estado en una situación similar, después de la muerte de su madre. Y estaba volviéndolo a hacer. Tal vez esta era una forma de castigarse a sí misma por todas las cosas atroces que había hecho.

Su trabajo como reina estaba hecho. Etheria estaba a salvo y la Alianza de Princesas ya no la necesitaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

Cuando comenzaba a ceder ante su cansancio, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Si no se hubiera sentido tan débil, se habría levantado de inmediato por la sorpresa. Apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, lo suficiente para ver quién estaba saltando sobre escalones que conducían a su cama. 

—¿Catra...?

—¡Glimmer!

¿Por qué la Magicat estaba tan contrariada? Se veía increíblemente preocupada mientras se sentaba cerca de la reina, observando su estado debilitado. Una mano con garras acarició el brazo de la reina, reconfortándola. Uno pensaría que las garras desencadenarían recuerdos del grotesco dictador, pero Glimmer se sintió a gusto con el toque de la Magicat.

Glimmer pudo escuchar a su padre gritar desde el pasillo:

—¡¿Catra?! ¡Vuelve aquí, dime qué está pasando!

Glimmer sentía que era demasiado difícil luchar con lo rápido que parecía girar su cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que se despertó, se encontró acostada en la cámara de la Piedra Lunar. Cuando sus ojos brillantes se abrieron, tuvo una sensación de rejuvenecimiento y salud. El color había vuelto a su piel y cabello por igual. Al menos ahora, parte de la sensación de vacío en su pecho estaba llena. Mientras se incorporaba, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo una vez más. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a su padre a su lado.

—Glimmer, ángel— sonrió él, aliviado—¿Te sientes mejor?

Se sentó, notando que la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas.

—Sí. Un poco.

Su padre mantuvo la mano en su brazo, simplemente sonriéndole. Las cosas se sentían un poco incómodas. Ambos fallaron en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirse la una a la otra. Pero no hicieron falta. Su padre se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

Un poco más de esa sensación de vacío se desvaneció. Quizás esto era todo lo que necesitaba; alguien que la abrace, que hable con ella, que le haga promesas vacías. Que le prometa que encontrarán a Adora y la traerán de vuelta. Incluso entre los brazos de su padre, estando completamente segura, Glimmer se sintió innegablemente derrotada.

—Sé que estás sufriendo, bebé—, Micah luchó contra el nudo en su garganta, —Estás empezando a preocuparme seriamente. Quiero que consigas ayuda. Puedo buscarte un terapeuta o algo. No es saludable lo que te estás haciendo...

Glimmer se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Micah tenía razón ahora, y tuvo razón cuando estaba contra la puerta y le dijo “Tú y yo sabemos que ella nunca dejará de luchar”. Adora no se detendría hasta encontrar el camino de regreso, y Glimmer necesitaba darse cuenta de eso. Tenía que seguir adelante. Es lo que Adora querría que hiciera.

—Está bien, papá... buscaré ayuda. Por ti y por Adora—Glimmer habló con voz muy débil.

Los ojos oscuros de su padre la miraron mientras se separaban. Había una chispa dentro de él, una que vio esperanza en su hija y su futuro. Él puso una mano en su hombro, suspirando.

—Oh… Cuando estés lista... Hay un asunto con el que debes lidiar.

* * *

Al teletransportarse a la sala del trono con Micah, se encontró con una vista nada alentadora. Inmediatamente soltó a su padre, simplemente sorprendida. La general estaba allí con algunos de sus guardias, que rodeaban tanto a Catra como a Shadow Weaver. La túnica de Shadow Weaver estaba rasgada, sin duda como resultado de una pelea entre las dos. Los guardias tampoco se veían felices, pero ambos se animaron al ver a Glimmer.

Shadow Weaver intentó dar un paso adelante, lo que resultó en que los guardias cruzaran sus lanzas frente ella.

—¡Detente!— bramó la general —Ahora eres una criminal. Depende de la reina decidir tu destino, traidora.

—¡Mi reina!— Shadow Weaver imploró —Por favor, no crea lo que le dicen.

La confianza de Glimmer en Shadow Weaver era débil, en el mejor de los casos. Respecto a todo el asunto con el Corazón, Glimmer culpaba a la hechicera. Catra solo hizo eco de los verdaderos sentimientos de Glimmer, gruñendo en voz alta y haciendo un movimiento para atacar a Shadow Weaver, lo que provocó que los guardias la retuvieran. Glimmer estaba bastante confundida y deseaba que su padre le hubiese explicado todo antes de teletransportarse a la sala del trono.

—No puedo decir que me sorprende que hayas hecho esto, Shadow Weaver. Eres la forma de vida más asquerosa— siseó Catra— Y dado que Hordiano Primero está muerto, tienes el privilegio de ser el peor ser vivo del universo.

Glimmer se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre. Esos recuerdos habían sido reprimidos, enterrados profundamente dentro de su mente, solo resurgían de vez en cuando, mientras miraba al vacío desde su cama. Sin embargo, ante la mención de  _ su _ nombre, comenzó a revivir esos horribles momentos.

_ “Oh... estás temblando, amor. No tienes que tenerme miedo” _

Al parecer, todos notaron lo tensa que estaba la reina de repente, lo que provocó que Shadow Weaver y Catra detuvieran su pelea. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ya que no podía simplemente dejar pasar el doloroso recuerdo que se había desencadenado. La habitación se hacía más pequeña y se sentía difícil respirar. Pensó que el sufrimiento que le había causado moriría junto con  _ él _ ... Pero no fue así. Estaba vivo, creciendo muy dentro de ella.

Micah notó que a Glimmer le costaba respirar, así que caminó al lado de su hija y acarició su brazo... El brazo que había sido permanentemente marcado por el horrible monstruo ahora muerto.

—¿Está todo bien?

Conteniendo sus lágrimas, Glimmer respiró hondo antes de exigir amargamente: 

—Estoy bien. Por favor. Alguien explíqueme qué pasó.

Shadow Weaver respondió rápidamente: 

—Usted no estaba usando la Piedra Rúnica, mi reina. Y todavía hay personas que necesitan nuestra ayuda...

—¡Mentirosa!— intervino Catra—¡Solo quieres poder, y no te importa a quién lastimes para conseguirlo!

—¡Ustedes dos, deténganse!—les espetó Micah antes de volverse hacia Glimmer— Catra dice que ella vio cómo Shadow Weaver intentaba robar la magia de la Piedra Lunar. Después de intentar matarla y evadir a la Guardia Real, Catra irrumpió en tu habitación sin permiso.

Micah parecía indiferente a la Magicat, que miraba a Glimmer con ojos enloquecidos y desesperados. 

—Por favor— rogó Catra —Tienes que creerme. Pensé que ibas a morir... 

Por un momento, las dos se miraron en silencio. Los ojos de Catra reflejaban toda la desesperación del mundo. ¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto a la Magicat? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué significaba Catra para ella? En la nave de Primero, habían desarrollado un vínculo extraño. Era difícil recordar lo terrible que se había comportado Catra con ella y con Adora.

Glimmer caminó hacia Shadow Weaver, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras apretaba sus puños. La ira estalló dentro de ella y pudo sentir la magia recorriendo sus palmas. Los guardias se pusieron algo tensos, retirando sus lanzas del rostro de Shadow Weaver. Cortésmente, la hechicera se inclinó ante Glimmer.

—Mi reina, debo agradecerle por creer...

—Vete— la voz de Glimmer retumbó en la sala del trono. Después, todo quedó en silencio. Todos miraron a la reina, conmocionados y francamente un poco asustados.

Shadow Weaver se estremeció y jadeó, sin atreverse a caminar hacia arriba. 

—¿Q…qué? Después de todo lo que he hecho por usted, simplemente va a...

—Dije vete— Glimmer nunca había hablado con tanto veneno en su voz —No me importa a dónde vayas, Shadow Weaver. Pero si alguien te ve en Luna Brillante de nuevo, no seré tan amable.

—Por favor, debe pensar en lo que está haciendo, su majestad— suplicó Shadow Weaver —¿Su querida Adora aprobaría esto?

Todos parecieron darse cuenta de que había sido una terrible decisión mencionar a la heroína. Incluso Shadow Weaver hizo una mueca, queriendo retractarse de sus palabras. Ante las palabras de la hechicera, los ojos lavanda se oscurecieron y se entrecerraron, y era evidente que Shadow Weaver solo había echado leña al fuego.

—Tú ...— Glimmer respiró hondo, intentando ser sensata y calmarse, pero fallando miserablemente —No te atrevas a mencionar a Adora.

Glimmer quería golpear a la hechicera. Shadow Weaver no tenía permitido mencionar a Adora, no podía abrir esa herida de nuevo. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan ofendida. Ni siquiera se comparaba con la ira que sintió luego de que Adora y Bow fueron a rescatar a Entrapta, desobedeciendo sus órdenes. La única vez que había sentido ese nivel de repugnancia había sido cuando Hordiano Primero le pidió que se casara con él.

Glimmer agitó su mano, y la magia iluminó a la hechicera. En un instante, Shadow Weaver levitó hacia la furiosa reina. Una vez que estuvo a su alcance, Glimmer agarró el cuello de la túnica de la mujer, acercándola a su cara. La magia continuó iluminando el puño cerrado de Glimmer mientras la miraba con odio visceral. 

—Si no quieres irte, tendré que obligarte.

Glimmer bajó su mano brillante hacia Shadow Weaver, con los ojos encendidos, lanzando un hechizo. Shadow Weaver la miró con miedo.

—¡Su Majestad!

Con eso, la hechicera desapareció en una nube de destellos. El silencio en la habitación se sentía pesado, la leve brisa del exterior era el único sonido. Nadie se atrevía a sacar a la reina del ataque de rabia que estaba experimentando, mientras miraban estupefactos al lugar donde hacía unos momentos estaba la hechicera.

Adora habría aprobado aquello. Oh, a ella le hubiera encantado. Shadow Weaver ya estaría en algún lugar del Desierto Carmesí, o al menos cerca de ahí. Honestamente, a la reina no le importaba. Nadie tenía permitido hablarle de esa manera, nadie tenía permitido mencionar a Adora, y lo que le pasó a Sahdow Weaver sería un recordatorio de eso.

_ ¡Glimmer! _

_ Fueron sólo un par de centímetros. Perdió su mano por sólo un par de centímetros. No pudo agarrarla a tiempo. Tan pronto como Adora fue absorbida, el portal desapareció instantáneamente. _

Esa escena se repetía en la cabeza de la reina una y otra vez, como una grabación en repetición. Adora se había ido y era culpa suya. Etheria no tenía a su She-Ra. El Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos ya no existía. Aunque el mundo estaba a salvo, Glimmer tenía miedo. Miedo de que llegara el día en que Entrapta le dijera que Adora estaba muerta, o atrapada en otra dimensión por el resto de su vida.

Era evidente que Glimmer no estaba en sus cabales. Afortunadamente, Micah fue lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar consolar a la reina. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro tembloroso. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la reina se volvió hacia él, aliviándose al darse cuenta de que era su padre. 

—Ángel… ¿Quieres descansar? Puedo llevarte la cena— le ofreció Micah.

En el fondo, la reina apreciaba que su padre no cuestionara lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido algo horrible, pero él no la regañó por eso. En ese momento, se sintió un poco empoderada. Sin embargo, el vacío en su pecho volvió al mirar a los ojos oscuros de su padre. 

—No tengo hambre, pero gracias— murmuró Glimmer.

La general y los guardias miraron a Glimmer, sin atreverse a hablar. Con apenas una chispa de emoción, miró a Catra. En los ojos de la Magicat pudo ver alivio detrás de la mezcla de miedo y asombro. La más leve sonrisa emergió de la reina. Era lo mínimo que podía ofrecer.

—Gracias, Catra. Te debo mi vida. Eres libre de quedarte en Luna Brillante — la voz de Glimmer era débil, pero mostraba aprecio— Si quisieras vivir en otro lugar, puedo ayudarte económicamente. ¿De acuerdo?

Al escuchar la oferta de la reina, los guardias se apartaron de Catra. Aún en estado de shock, Catra solo pudo hacer una rígida reverencia mientras sus orejas se bajaban.

—Um, gracias, Chispi... Su majestad. Lo... lo pensaré.

Si la Glimmer del pasado hubiera visto ese momento, se habría reído. Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada. 

—Ya pueden retirarse. Necesito tiempo a solas, por favor.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, la reina se teletransportó.

* * *

Las estrellas lucían hermosas. Glimmer lamentó no haber subido al tejado antes. Millones de estrellas brillantes se esparcían el cielo, mientras una débil brisa soplaba en Luna Brillante.

Glimmer se sobresaltó al oír que alguien subía al techo. Miró hacia la parte inferior del tejado y vio a Catra escalando. Llevaba un chaleco de mezclilla sobre el crop-top que había estado usando desde que llegó a Luna Brillante. Unos shorts negros complementaban su vestimenta. La Magicat se puso de pie, sorprendida de ver a Glimmer.

Catra se estremeció, deteniéndose al ver a la reina 

—Chispit...— luego de lo que había pasado, Catra parecía tener miedo de usar el apodo burlón —No sabía que estabas aquí. Si quieres estar sola...

—No— Glimmer lamentó la desesperación que se escuchó en su voz —Puedes quedarte. Por favor quédate. Ven y siéntate conmigo.

Catra se quedó estupefacta ante la oferta de la reina, pero la aceptó de todos modos. Se sintió extraña cuando Catra se sentó a su lado. Hacía poco más de dos meses, la reina había estado obsesionada con derrotar a la Magicat, sintiéndose absolutamente lista para matarla. Y ahora, las dos se sentaron en silencio mientras miraban las estrellas.

Catra hacía que Glimmer tuviera sentimientos encontrados. Al principio, había estado demasiado deprimida para arremeter contra ella por las cosas que había hecho. Sin embargo, luego de haber visto que la Magicat estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar a la Alianza en la nave de Primero, y que ahora acababa de salvarla de la traición de Shadow Weaver la hizo sentir que debía... ¿Perdonar a Catra?

_ “No. No puedo perdonarla” _ . Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, más y más confundida a cada minuto. La reina abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, luchando con sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo sabía si podía confiar en Catra, después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a la reina y a sus amigos?

Por un breve momento, miró a la Magicat. Las estrellas parecían brillar en sus ojos, enfocados en el espectáculo de arriba. Su corazón débil se hundió en su pecho, mientras los recuerdos la inundaban.

_ ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado su perspectiva de un ex soldado de la Horda en un instante? Vio sus ojos brillar con asombro infantil, contemplando Thaymor. Comiendo comida de verdad, ver flores y caballos por primera vez en su vida. Cómo el corazón de Glimmer se aceleró cuando salvó a la chica que, hasta momentos antes, consideraba una enemiga. _

_ Sus ojos azules parecían un cielo despejado después de una noche tormentosa cuando le preguntó a Glimmer: _

_ —¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en mí? _

_ En ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo explicar las emociones que brotaban de su interior. Glimmer sintió que su destino era ayudar a esta chica a abandonar la Horda, ayudarla a convertirse en la mejor She-Ra que pudiera ser.  _

_ —No lo sé. Pero espero poder. Siento que tal vez viniste a ayudarnos. _

Cuando miró a Catra, fue como si estuviera viendo a su heroína. En lo profundo de esos ojos, había miedo y dolor. Si había alguien en Etheria que entendía por lo que estaba pasando Glimmer, era Catra.

Y tal vez, si Adora todavía estuviera ahí, también perdonaría a Catra.

Catra abrazó sus piernas mientras Glimmer continuaba mirándola sin comprender, sintiéndose francamente incómoda. 

—¿Estás bien?

Glimmer miró hacia adelante, saliendo del extraño trance antes de mentir:

—Sí... estoy bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Era extraño tener esa pequeña charla con Catra, y era evidente que ella se sentía igual de incómoda. Independientemente de eso, se encogió de hombros en un intento de verse más relajada ante Glimmer. 

—Estoy mejor... Oye, al menos no tuve que pasar por lo que tú pasaste, Chispitas.

Glimmer había mantenido la guardia baja todo el mes, y eso fue evidente después de los eventos de ese día. Y definitivamente no se esperaba comenzar a llorar frente a Catra. Algo en sus palabras parecieron arrancar el vendaje alrededor de los recuerdos que se habían desencadenado en la sala del trono. Catra tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la reina sollozaba débilmente.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento mucho. Eso tocó un nervio sensible, ¿no?—se disculpó Catra.

Inmediatamente, la Magicat se acercó y consoló torpemente a la reina frotando su espalda. Glimmer usó su manga para secarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. 

—Está bien, Catra.

Catra parecía estar buscando una manera de consolar a Glimmer, quedándose en silencio mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia abajo

—No, no está bien, Glimmer.

Glimmer estaba confundida por la declaración. ¿Había mentido la Magicat cuando dijo que estaba mejor? Por un momento, sus sollozos se calmaron mientras miraba a Catra.

—Mira, sé que te hice cosas horribles. A mucha gente, en realidad... Incluso a las personas que realmente se preocupaban por mí—, Catra movió la cola mientras miraba a Glimmer— Lo siento, por todo. Sé que eso no es suficiente y nunca será suficiente. No tienes que perdonarme.

Las lágrimas de la reina se estaban convirtiendo en un mar cuando miró a los ojos de distintos colores. Una vez más, los recuerdos de Adora inundaban su mente.

_ Después de ahuyentar a la Horda en su nueva forma como She-Ra, Adora estaba preocupada: _

_ —¡Traicioné a la Horda! Ya no puedo volver. ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? _

_ Glimmer la tranquilizó: _

_ —Oye, oye. Está bien. Ahora estás con nosotros. Ven, vamos a casa. _

Era como si ese capítulo de su vida se repitiera. Sin dudarlo, Glimmer se recargó en el pecho de Catra. Su antigua enemiga estaba rígida, pero a Glimmer no le importaba, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Los ojos de diferente color estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia abajo, y su corazón se hundió al ver a la reina abrazándola.

—Creo que puedo perdonarte, Catra— murmuró Glimmer, conteniendo sus sollozos.

Y al igual que Glimmer, la guardia de Catra se estaba bajando. Ella también estaba luchando por contener el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos. De mala gana, imitó a Glimmer, abrazándola. En ese momento, las dos sintieron que tenían a alguien que realmente entendía por lo que habían pasado.

Tener su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra ella hizo que Catra se sintiera completa. La hizo sentirse segura. Su corazón se rompió un poco cuando la reina la soltó, dándole espacio. Ya echaba de menos el abrazo, sentirse protegida. Catra se secó sus propias lágrimas, mientras las dos sintieron una conexión extraña pero real.

—Yo... he estado pensando en tu oferta, Glimmer— Vaya, Catra no la llamó Chispitas— Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, en Luna Brillante. Quiero mejorar en todo esto de “ser una buena amiga”... Es obvio que tú y yo nos necesitamos ahora.

Glimmer se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Catra. Parecía que era una persona completamente diferente, ya que no tenía ninguna motivación para querer hacerse amiga de Glimmer. Parecía que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta la oferta del dinero. Todo lo que quería... era una amiga.

La reina le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Sí... eso me gustaría.

Las cosas se sentían muy extrañas, confusas y tristes para Glimmer. Sin embargo, estar en el tejado con Catra sí tenía sentido. Era reconfortante y la hizo sentir como si no estuviera sola, mientras millones de estrellas brillaban sobre ellas.

Para su sorpresa, la Magicat le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo:

—Oye, fue genial lo que le hiciste a Shadow Weaver hace rato. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Glimmer casi resopló:

—Lo dices porque la odias.

—Sí... eso, o porque tus poderes son jodidamente geniales— la elogió Catra.

Glimmer solo pudo llevar sus rodillas a su pecho y murmurar en voz baja:

—Gracias, Catra.

las dos se sonrieron la una a la otra, antes de continuar mirando las estrellas.

* * *

Eso las hizo reunirse en el tejado cada noche. En los días en que el clima no lo permitía, las dos optaban por pasar el rato en la habitación de Glimmer. Por lo general, las dos se sentaban en silencio mientras miraban el cielo nocturno. Ella había cumplido con la solicitud de su padre y comenzó a hablar con un terapeuta una vez a la semana. Le contó todo a su terapeuta, sobre su tiempo en la nave de Hordiano Primero y, por supuesto... sobre Adora.

Hubo algo en tener a alguien con quien hablar, con quien llorar, que hizo que Glimmer se sintiera mejor. Día a día, lentamente comenzó a dejar de aislarse en su cama durante horas después de despertarse. Bow continuaba evitando el tema del portal en el que estaban trabajando cada vez que llamaba.

Pero bueno, todavía había personas en Etheria que necesitaban ayuda para reconstruir sus ciudades. Ella era una reina poderosa, capaz de hacer levitar objetos masivos sin mucho esfuerzo. Quizás había algo de verdad en lo que había dicho Shadow Weaver: la reina no estaba usando la Piedra Rúnica para ayudar a los necesitados.

Al enterarse de una aldea llamada Devlan que estaba en pésimas condiciones, Glimmer decidió que los ayudaría a reconstruir. Se lo contó a la Magicat y, para su sorpresa, Catra preguntó: 

—¿Puedo... ir contigo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Las dos salieron temprano en la mañana, luciendo gruesos abrigos de invierno. Devlan estaba cerca del Reino de las Nieves y estaba cubierta por un manto de nieve. La reina se apresuró a ayudar a mover cargas pesadas con su hechizo de levitación, y no vio mucho de la Magicat ese primer día. No fue hasta que el pueblo les sirvió un almuerzo tardío que la vio, discutiendo con un grupo de niños mientras uno tiraba de su cola.

Uno pensaría que los niños la molestaban. Sin embargo, estaba poniendo una cara tolerante. Fue una linda vista para Glimmer, lo suficiente como para hacerla estallar en carcajadas. El sonido de la risa de la reina fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Catra.

Ayudar a la gente no había curado los pensamientos depresivos de Glimmer. Tampoco hablar con Catra o con su terapeuta, ni la medicación que tomaba a pedido de su terapeuta. Sin embargo, todas esas cosas la habían ayudado, distrayéndola de la cruel realidad.

Adora todavía rondaba sus pensamientos todas las mañanas desde que se despertaba, durante todo el día, y mientras miraba las estrellas con Catra. Incluso mientras Bow hablaba con ella, Adora siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente. Glimmer no podía olvidarla, ni lo que había hecho por Etheria. Nunca podría olvidar esas noches después de que su madre se sacrificara, cuando Adora la abrazaba y la dejaba llorar, incluso después de convertirse en reina, y que las dos comenzaron a distanciarse.

Pero bueno, ayudar a reconstruir Devlan con Catra la hizo agradecida por lo que tenía. Ver a la Magicat aprender a cuidar a los niños de la ciudad ella sola era muy dulce. Alguna vez, ella fue una guerrera despiadada. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a ser paciente, considerada y empática, queriendo compensar lo que le había hecho a Etheria.

En unas pocas semanas, Devlan estaba mejor que antes. Ahora tenían un centro de convenciones y un puerto recién construido. En sus últimos días allí, algunos civiles comenzaron a trabajar en un mural. Durante el último día, encontró a Catra trabajando en dicho mural con su guardería. Para sorpresa de la reina, la Magicat había pintado versiones bastante toscas y simples de ellas dos, con Catra animando a Glimmer mientras hacía levitar una roca.

Glimmer se cruzó de brazos, mientras se agachaba sobre la pintura. 

—No sabía que eras una artista.

Catra se enderezó y sonrió al ver a la reina:

—Oh, ya sabes... Por lo general, solo robaba crayones de la guardería de la Horda y hacía dibujos estúpidos. Nunca tuve tiempo de tomármelo en serio.

Mientras hablaba, Glimmer pudo notar una mancha de pintura en su mejilla. Glimmer tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

—Oye, tienes pintura— Glimmer señaló el mismo lugar en su propia mejilla— Aquí.

Catra se llevó la mano hasta ese lugar, solo para empeorarlo esparciendo más la pintura en su cara. Glimmer estalló en carcajadas y Catra comenzó a reír ligeramente con ella:

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Chispitas?

—¡Lo estás empeorando!— Glimmer se rió disimuladamente —Está por toda tu cara ahora. Aquí…

Glimmer agarró un trapo limpio, frotando el rostro de Catra. La Magicat pareció ponerse tensa mientras ella limpiaba la pintura, o al menos lo más que pudo. Los ojos desiguales se abrieron, sorprendidos por el tierno toque de Glimmer. Tuvo que evitar suspirar cuando Glimmer le quitó el trapo.

—Está bien, no lo quité todo. Pero puedes lavarte cuando lleguemos a casa — sonrió Glimmer.

¿Por qué el corazón de Catra estaba por estallar en su pecho mientras miraba esos suaves ojos lavanda? ¿Por qué quería contar los destellos de su cabello? ¿O poner más pintura en su propia cara, solo para escuchar su risa?

—Entonces, ¿hay más pueblos que necesiten nuestra ayuda? Me gusta... lo que sea que sea esto— preguntó Catra.

—Se llama caridad, Catra.

—Si, eso.—

* * *

La noche siguiente, en el tejado, Glimmer sostenía un regalo envuelto cerca de su pecho. Catra subió al tejado y la reina abrazó el presente con más fuerza. Ella pareció darse cuenta, su cola y sus orejas temblaron ante la vista. 

—Hola, Chispitas.

Inesperadamente, Glimmer se puso nervioso cuando Catra se sentó a su lado. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras los ojos de la Magicat la miraban, brillando con curiosidad al ver el regalo.

—Oye... Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso en Devlan— Glimmer hizo una pausa mientras se miraban la una a la otra, —Estoy orgullosa de ti. Realmente has cambiado, Catra.

Catra se tensó ante las palabras de Glimmer, con las orejas dobladas hacia atrás. Parecía que sus ojos estaban brillando después de parpadear, y su cola se movió. Glimmer extendió el regalo y se lo entregó a su nueva amiga.

—Tengo esto para ti—sonrió Glimmer.

Algo contrariada, la Magicat tomó el regalo de Glimmer, murmurando:

—Oh... Gracias— se aclaró la garganta.

Sus garras se clavaron en el papel. Se le secó la garganta cuando sacó el regalo: un cuaderno de bocetos, junto con colores pastel, un juego de acuarelas y muchos lápices, todos envueltos en una cinta rosa.

Glimmer pudo ver que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, lo que provocó que la reina se preocupara.

—¿Estás bien, Catra?

Catra sollozó, frotándose los ojos.

—Oh, sí... es solo...— suspiró temblorosa mientras contenía las lágrimas— Nadie... nunca me había dado algo tan lindo antes...

Cuando la mano suave de la reina le tocó el hombro, Catra estaba empezando a luchar para contener las lágrimas. En ese momento, Glimmer finalmente sintió verdadera y absoluta simpatía por Catra.

—Y... ya sabes, creo que eres la primera persona en estar orgullosa de mí—, Catra trató desesperadamente de contener los sollozos en su garganta.

Sabiendo que había mucho que podía decir o hacer, Glimmer tomó la mano de la Magicat. Se sentía tan áspera y encallecida bajo su tacto suave, tan extrañamente similar a la de Adora. Incluso cuando Catra entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que sus garras pasaran por la mano de Glimmer, todavía se sentía como si Adora estuviera a su lado. Solo era una chica asustada, sin nadie en quien confiar.

Glimmer estaba muy acostumbrada a ser demasiado cariñosa con todos sus amigos. No estaba segura de si estaba cruzando alguna frontera con la Magicat. Sin embargo, algo la obligó a apoyar la mejilla en el hombro de Catra. El agarre de su mano se sintió fuerte, casi demasiado. Pero a Glimmer no le importó, acercándose más a Catra.

—Bueno, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres la Magicat más genial que conozco — bromeó Glimmer.

Catra se frotó la cara una vez más:

—Soy la única Magicat que conoces.

Las dos se rieron y siguieron sentadas juntas con los dedos entrelazados, incluso mucho después de que Catra dejara de sollozar.

* * *

Esa noche sucedieron dos cosas extrañas. La extraña marca azul apareció en su mano una vez más. Antes de que pudiera pensar en dibujar cómo se veía, esta se desvaneció. Luego estaba la segunda cosa. Glimmer se había despertado, dándose cuenta de que había cierto peso extra en la cama. Al sentarse, pudo ver a Catra acurrucada a sus pies.

_ —¡Lo siento! No podía dormir en mi habitación. Nunca he dormido sin otras personas alrededor. _

Esta vez, no se asustó ante la visión nostálgica de la ex soldado hordiana durmiendo con ella. En cambio, la reina se volvió a dormir sin decir una palabra. Ninguna de las dos mencionó el tema, y Glimmer no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba Catra haciendo eso.

* * *

Dos semanas después... Glimmer tuvo un sueño extraño. No era un  _ extraño aterrado _ r, sino uno que invocaba un profundo sentido de curiosidad. Comenzó con ella en un estado puramente blanco, como si sus ojos estuvieran cerrados. No podía moverse ni ver su propio cuerpo. Solo la nada.

No podía sentir cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que un aura rosa y algunas chispas volaron a su alrededor. Glimmer comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando.

_ —Glimmer. _

A pesar de lo confusa que estaba su mente, inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Quería gritar su nombre, quería verla por última vez.

_ “Mamá…?” _

_ —Creo que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer… por ahora. Te amo mi ángel. _

Como lentamente pudo comenzar a sentir su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar que lágrimas tibias rodaran por su rostro. Y esas lágrimas solo empeoraron una vez que se materializó por completo en una supernova de luces y se encontró cara a cara con la chica a la que tanto amaba. 

—¡Adora!

Su encuentro fue breve, pero su toque se sintió angelical. Glimmer podía sentir que su corazón sanaba, preparándolo para romperse horriblemente una vez que las dos se desvanecieron entre los brazos de la otra mientras Adora prometió:

—Volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

Cuando Glimmer se despertó del sueño, todavía podía sentir el beso de Adora en sus labios.

* * *

Adora todavía estaba presente en el fondo de su mente, incluso cuando su terapeuta le decía que pensar en su culpa solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Catra, dejaba de pensar en su heroína, incluso si era solo por un tiempo.

Habían pasado meses. Meses desde que Adora desapareció, y meses desde la última vez que vio a Bow o a cualquiera de las Princesas. Ella todavía llamaba a su mejor amigo, pero cada vez era más evidente que estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Ahora vivía con un grupo de ex soldados hordianos en Dryll, incluido Kyle, de quien hablaba... mucho.

Glimmer se sintió culpable por estar enojada, incluso celosa. Era esa ansiedad infantil que tuvo en la Gala de las Princesas. Bow había seguido adelante, encontrando nuevos amigos... y esta vez, la ansiedad era muy real.

Era como si un ciclo se repitiera. Después de que Angella se fuera, nadie hablaba de ella. Y ahora que Adora se había ido, nadie hablaba de ella, al menos cerca de Glimmer. Eso era suficiente para hacer que Glimmer llorara después de sus llamadas con Bow, y de inmediato reprimía sus emociones hasta su próxima sesión de terapia.

Un día, Bow invitó a Glimmer a Dryll para que fuera a verlo. Ella pudo ver su trabajo en todo su esplendor y observar la estructura de muchos edificios que se estaban construyendo. Parecía que la gente de Dryll y los ex soldados hordianos lo habían adoptado como una especie de líder. Incluso entonces, Glimmer no pidió ir a ver a Entrapta, y Bow nunca se lo ofreció.

Siempre que Glimmer mencionaba su amistad con Catra, Bow se quedaba callado. Rara vez hacía preguntas o mostraba interés, una señal reveladora de que Bow no estaba de acuerdo con esa amistad. Lamentablemente, los dos tenían ciertas opiniones el uno del otro, y Glimmer lo vio como un mal presagio.

Las cosas con Catra eran más sencillas. A pesar de su pasado inexcusable, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una mejor persona. Si Bow no aprobaba su amistad, era culpa suya. Catra era la única, además de su terapeuta, con quien hablaba de Adora.

—Realmente la extrañas, ¿eh?

Se lo preguntó de la nada la primera vez. Estaban sentadas en la habitación de Glimmer, mientras Catra dibujaba. Glimmer apartó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, un pasatiempo que rara vez había disfrutado durante los últimos años. Catra estaba en el suelo mientras Glimmer estaba sentada en su asiento junto a la ventana. Cada vez más pasaban tiempo así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra mientras se ocupaban en otras cosas.

Glimmer cerró su libro y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Su frágil corazón se aceleró ante la mención del nombre de su heroína, y pronto se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todo lo que pudo decir fue:

—Sí... la extraño mucho.

Catra cruzó las piernas, girando su cuerpo hacia Glimmer. 

—Eso supuse...— vaciló antes de preguntar —¿Estaban... juntas?

Fue una pregunta extraña. Glimmer no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos hacia Catra cuando preguntó. También tenía muchas preguntas sobre Adora y Catra, y siempre sintió que las dos estuvieron juntas en algún momento. ¿No había dejado de tener sentimientos por Adora, después de tanto tiempo separadas? No obstante, Glimmer respondió mientras luchaba contra una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad:

—No. Nosotras…

_ “Tenemos que prometernos algo: después de que todo esto termine, tenemos que hablar. Sobre lo que ocurrió, sobre nosotras” _

Su corazón se aceleró ante el recuerdo de su heroína rescatándola de aquella fría celda. Consolándola y tranquilizándola momentos antes de que lucharan contra Hordiano Primero.

_ “Esa es mi chica” _

Glimmer era su chica. Y ese día, Glimmer perdió a su mejor amiga, su heroína… su todo. Adora se lo iba a confesar ese día, Glimmer estaba segura de ello. Explicaría por qué tenía las estrellas en los ojos durante la coronación de Glimmer y por qué estaba tan desesperada por protegerla después del fallecimiento de su madre. Si ese sueño que tuvo fue real, Adora todavía estaba ahí afuera, tratando de encontrar un camino de regreso a ella.

Lo que tenían las dos era real. Había una chispa entre ellas que Glimmer no había experimentado con nadie. Se sentía como si sus destinos estuvieran unidos, entrelazados de alguna manera. Como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. Faltaba una estrella en el cielo nocturno, y a nadie parecía importarle.

—Oye, Chispitas. Podemos hablar de otra cosa, si te hace sentir mejor.

La voz de Catra la sacó de sus pensamientos. A juzgar por la inmensa preocupación en el rostro de Catra, Glimmer había estado distraída durante bastante tiempo. Glimmer negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

—Estoy bien... Solo estoy pensando.

La Magicat todavía se sorprendía cada vez que Glimmer se teletransportaba. Ella apareció cerca de su tocador.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Catra era bastante empatica cuando Glimmer estaba molesta.

Luego de esto, Glimmer pudo sentir una frustración injustificada brotando dentro de ella. Era un mal hábito suyo, uno que su terapeuta había señalado durante sus sesiones. Se esforzó por mantener un tono tranquilo:

—No te preocupes...

Sin embargo, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo que le llamó la atención. Sobre la pila de libros acumulados en su tocador, podía ver un pedazo de papel que sobresalía. Estaba entre las páginas de su diario, que no había tocado en meses. De mala gana, sacó el diario de la pila y lo abrió. Accidentalmente, el trozo de papel cayó entre sus pies. Catra le estaba diciendo algo, pero su voz se volvió inentendible una vez que Glimmer miró la foto.

Su corazón se detuvo, mientras se inclinaba para recogerla. Era una foto que Lance le había dado después de su coronación. Aparecían ella y Adora, bailando juntas. A pesar de la horrible realidad de ese día, Glimmer pudo sentir que el peso del mundo desapareció de sus hombros mientras bailaban. Porque sabía que Adora la mantendría a salvo y la ayudaría en todo.

Al final, Glimmer la había traicionado e ignoró sus advertencias sobre utilizar el Corazón de Etheria. Adora no pudo protegerla de Hordiano Primero, ni pudo predecir el futuro. Las rodillas temblorosas de Glimmer cedieron debajo de ella, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar a Adora. El peso en su pecho se volvió agotador, al igual que las lágrimas calientes en sus ojos.

Adora se había ido por su culpa. Todo eso era culpa suya. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y aterrizó en la foto. Sin poder evitarlo, sollozó mientras continuaba mirando la foto.

Quería que Adora volviera, eso era todo para ella. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero Adora era su heroína. La valiente guerrera que encontró la manera de volver a conectarse con She-Ra para poder salvar a Glimmer y detener a Hordiano Primero. Aunque Hordiano Primero se había ido y Etheria estaba a salvo, Glimmer nunca se había sentido tan asustada. Las noches posteriores a la muerte de su madre, al menos tenía a Adora para abrazarla.

Ella se había ido. Y también sus aventuras, su amistad, el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos… Ella era el pegamento que mantenía su vida unida, el centro de su universo. No se enamorarían, no envejecerían juntas, ni siquiera experimentarían tener una familia juntas.

Glimmer no obtendría su final feliz, ¿cierto?

Los ojos brillantes parpadearon, limpiando las lágrimas por un breve momento. Su corazón se detuvo cuando posó sus ojos en una bota de combate demasiado familiar. El alma destrozada de Glimmer parecía estar entretejida de nuevo cuando miró hacia arriba.

Los ojos azules la miraban con toda la preocupación del mundo. Glimmer estaba inmovilizado, luchando por moverse o hacer algo más aparte de dejar que las lágrimas continuaran rodando. Lentamente, Adora se inclinó mientras le sonreía a Glimmer. Los ojos hinchados se posaron en la cicatriz de su rostro, haciendo que salieran más lágrimas. Toda su culpa se estaba manifestando justo en frente de ella.

Su heroína le ofreció su mano callosa. Le proporcionó una sonrisa reconfortante, una que alivió el dolor del corazón de Glimmer. Cuando miró a Adora, vio seguridad, comodidad y todo el amor del mundo juntos.

—Oye... Todo estará bien...

La garganta de Glimmer se hinchó junto con sus lágrimas, lo que dificultaba ver o hablar. Esto tenía que ser real, tenía que ser Adora. Al menos Glimmer quería que así fuera. La aparición sonaba exactamente como ella. Sin embargo, seguía inmovilizada. El temblor de su cuerpo había aumentado sustancialmente.

—Adora... tengo tanto miedo...— admitió Glimmer, parpadeando para quitarse las lágrimas —No estás aquí y...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando volvió a la realidad. Delante de ella, Catra estaba de pie mientras le ofrecía la mano, sus ojos mirándola con toda la preocupación del mundo. 

—Glimmer... Soy yo, Catra— sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás, contrariada —Lo que sea que esté pasando, tienes que dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Estás viendo cosas.

Mientras Glimmer permanecía inmovilizada, Catra se inclinó a su nivel. Manos con garras acariciaron su brazo, haciéndola sentir segura. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien realmente estaba allí para ella mientras Catra acariciaba su mejilla. Glimmer la miró a los ojos sin comprender, incapaz de reaccionar cuando Catra le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—No te preocupes, princesa— sonrió Catra—Estoy aquí para cuidarte. Ya no debes tener miedo.

La Magicat la atrajo hacia sí, dejando que Glimmer apoyara su rostro en su pecho. Y así se quedaron las dos. Catra dejó que Glimmer sollozara en su pecho, consolándola… Haciéndola sentir que nada en el mundo podría lastimarla nunca más.

Glimmer no supo cómo sentirse cuando Catra presionó sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza. Solo sabía que eso pareció llenar un poco el vacío en su corazón.

* * *

Glimmer estaba teniendo aquel sueño de nuevo.

Aquel en el que se desvanecía lentamente de un mundo de luz pura y cegadora a uno de belleza etérea y horizonte infinito. Todo se sentía tan real, hasta las violetas que accidentalmente aplastó bajo sus pies mientras el sonido de la voz de Adora la llamaba en cuanto la vio.

Una vez más, ese agujero en su corazón estaba siendo llenado. Incluso si aquello no fuera real, Glimmer quería aprovechar cada momento. La forma en que Adora la abrazaba, la ternura de su tacto, la hizo sentir que su heroína realmente volvería pronto a ella.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la gravedad parecía unirlas. Mientras se besaban, Adora acarició la mejilla de su reina. Los dedos de Glimmer trazaron la cicatriz de su heroína, recordándole la culpa enterrada en su interior. Ninguna parecía querer separarse, temiendo que el tiempo para estar juntas fuera corto.

Después de que Adora se separara del beso, pasó los dedos por el cabello de Glimmer. Sin que Adora lo supiera, había pasado más de un año desde su desaparición. Por lo tanto, se cuestionó internamente cómo era que el cabello de la reina había crecido tan rápido. Adora parecía avergonzada mientras se disculpaba: 

—Te mentí, lo siento.

Glimmer miró hacia arriba con ojos sorprendidos, manteniendo su suave palma contra su mejilla:

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te dije que regresaría pronto... pero ...— Adora se calló mientras miraba hacia otro lado, —Creo que va a ser un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba. Lo siento.

Pedir disculpas dos veces seguidas parecía completamente propio de Adora, lo que aumentaba la creencia de Glimmer de que esos sueños, hasta cierto punto, eran reales. Su áspera cicatriz bajo su tierno toque se sentía tan orgánica y tangible. Incluso el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y el latido de su valiente corazón.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Estás pasando por mucho, Adora, lo sé —dijo Glimmer, tratando de sonar calmada.

La voz de Adora sonó débil cuando preguntó: 

—¿Crees que esto es real, Glimmer?

Ella misma se estaba haciendo esa pregunta. Si esto fuera falso, ¿su propia fantasía la estaría cuestionando? 

—Yo... creo que podría serlo. Al menos, desearía que lo fuera.

Adora le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose para plantar otro beso en sus labios. 

—Yo también.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, antes de que a Glimmer se le ocurriera una idea: 

—¿Quizás pudieras decirme dónde estás...?

Adora se rió levemente.

—Oh, ya sabes, entre dimensiones. La última en la que estuve era dominada por los robots de Entrapta, por lo que no pude encontrar nada útil allí.

—¡¿Qué?!— Glimmer se sorprendió, pero no tanto por la preocupación, sino por la curiosidad por los mundos que ella había visitado—¡Cuéntame más!

Parecía que este sueño estaba durando mucho más que el anterior. Se encontraban sentadas en el campo de violetas. Las dos estuvieron hablando durante lo que parecieron solo unos minutos, pero en realidad fue más de una hora. Hablaron acerca de las dos dimensiones en las que Adora había estado hasta ahora, como en la que había una versión de sí misma a la que Shadow Weaver le había borrado los recuerdos.

Glimmer a menudo jugueteaba con las violetas que se hallaban debajo de sus piernas cruzadas mientras ella y Adora hablaban. Era como si las cosas fueran tan normales como podían ser mientras charlaban. Por supuesto, hubo algunos momentos de silencio mientras buscaban temas de qué hablar.

—Podrías averiguar qué clase de flores son— pidió Adora de pronto, viendo cómo Glimmer recogía los pétalos de una de las flores—Me gustaría saber.

—Claro. Puedo hacer eso —sonrió Glimmer. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Adora.

Y de nuevo, mucho después de despertar del sueño, aún podía sentir el fantasma de Adora contra sus labios. Esa mañana, se levantó rápido y se teletransportó inmediatamente a la biblioteca Luna Brillante. Después de una hora de búsqueda, se encontró con una guía de identificación de flores, titulada “Plantas con flores del norte de Etheria”. Ya que estaba aprendiendo a cuidar los jardines de su madre, estaba empezando a memorizar los nombres de ciertas flores.

La flor del sueño parecía una especie de violeta. Efectivamente, después de hojear en esa sección, encontró una que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción.

_ “Violeta de Luna Brillante (Viola sappho) _

_ Una especie de violeta increíblemente rara y en peligro de extinción. Cinco pétalos. Los tres inferiores son de color amarillo pálido y las dos superiores de color púrpura. Los pétalos se vuelven rosados cuanto más cerca se encuentren del estambre. _

_ Muchos creen que esta flor está extinta o que simplemente no existe. La leyenda dice que crecen con facilidad, pero solo florecen cuando la reina de Luna Brillante está enamorada de otra mujer. Las hojas son prácticamente iguales a las de otras violetas” _

Las violetas eran flores reales, unas que ella no había visto antes. No solo eso, sino que estaban directamente conectadas con ella. Entonces, ¿qué hacían en sus extraños sueños? ¿Alguien le creería al respecto?

Lamentablemente, tuvo que guardarse ese descubrimiento para sí misma. Ya que había alucinado a Catra como Adora, era lógico asumir que simplemente estaba inventando todo aquel cuento de hadas.

* * *

Glimmer estaba teniendo ese sueño de nuevo.

No era aquel en el que ella y Adora se abrazaban amorosamente en el interminable campo etéreo. Apenas podía distinguir un fondo oscuro, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en el monstruo que la acechaba. Atroces ojos verdes se clavaron en ella. Sus asquerosos dientes afilados le sonrieron.

_ “Piénsalo, cariño. Tú y yo seremos los seres más poderosos del universo. Nuestros descendientes podrán conectarse a tu piedra rúnica y al Corazón de Etheria, ¿correcto? Nada podrá detenernos” _

Sus garras rozaron su brazo. Miró su cuerpo, notó que su torso estaba desnudo y que la sangre emanaba de la vieja herida. Sus garras la rozaron mientras le sonreía. La magia apenas brilló en forma de débiles chispas en sus manos, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El monstruo la agarró sin siquiera inmutarse.

—¡Aléjate de mí!— rugió ella —¡Por favor!

—¡Glimmer! ¡Despierta!

La reina se despertó, cubierta en un sudor frío. De inmediato, Catra agarró a los hombros de Glimmer. En la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que Glimmer pudo distinguir era la mirada tranquilizadora de Catra, obligándola a volver a Etheria. Diciéndole que estaba a salvo, que Hordiano Primero estaba muerto.

—Oye, estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? — murmuró Catra dulcemente. 

La Catra que no podía empatizar con los demás había quedado atrás. Uno pensaría que quería poder, pero no. Lo que realmente quería era amor y alguien a quien cuidar, así como alguien que la cuidara. Se sentía bien por estar allí para Glimmer. Sosteniéndola mientras lloraba por las atroces pesadillas que la atormentaban.

A Catra no le molestaría hacer eso por el resto de su vida, si eso significaba que Glimmer y ella seguirían siendo amigas.

—¿Has ido a un bar alguna vez, Glimmer?— la pregunta de Catra pareció surgir de la nada mientras estaban sentadas en el comedor.

Por poco, Glimmer no escuchó la pregunta. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el hecho de que Catra parecía ser capaz de comer su propio peso en alimentos y no ganar ni un kilo de más. ¿Los Magicats tenían un metabolismo rápido o algo así? Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Glimmer nunca había bebido más que algunos licores y un poco de vino. Las pocas veces que había estado en bares fue durante su viaje a través de Etheria. 

—Bueno, he estado en bares, pero nunca para beber o...

—¿Divertirte?— completó Catra, era una verdad fría y dura —Ambas necesitamos eso. Vamos, deberíamos ir mañana por la noche. ¿Qué te parece?

Glimmer vaciló ante la idea. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Micah era incapaz de decirle que no. E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué autoridad tenía sobre ella? Técnicamente, no era el rey. 

—Bien, lo haré... Pero primero, necesito un atuendo que no grite “Soy la reina de Luna Brillante, por si quieres asaltarme o secuestrarme” ¿entiendes?

Catra se quedó pensando por un momento. 

—¿Tienes un sastre real o algo así?

—¿Sí?

—Déjame hablar con él.

* * *

Glimmer se sentía un poco incómoda, por decir lo menos. ¿Se suponía que la blusa morada debía ser así de reveladora? Dejaba ver su hombro, exponiendo un poco más de lo que quería. Al menos estaba segura de que cubría las cicatrices de su brazo, pues no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre eso esa noche.

¿Y qué con los shorts blancos? Eso sí que era atrevido. Su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su hombro desnudo, dejando que los rizos cayeran con naturalidad. No llevaba su corona o su pendiente real. Catra le había regalado unos sencillos aros dorados. Hablando de Catra, ella lucía bastante cómoda. Estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas y el brazo en alto sobre la manija de la ventana, cuando Glimmer se le acercó. Los ojos de Catra casi se salieron de su cráneo al verla.

—Es... demasiado, ¿no?— preguntó Glimmer nerviosamente.

—No, eso no es...— Catra se aclaró la garganta, y Glimmer estaba segura de que pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecerse —Te ves... realmente linda, Glimmer.

Nunca antes había visto, o al menos notado, a Catra tan nerviosa. Y eso solo pareció empeorar cuando Glimmer le respondió:

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Catra.

Hacía un año y medio, esa situación la habría hecho rodar por el suelo de risa al ver a Catra así. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Catra había cambiado, y también Glimmer.

A pesar de ser la más poderosa de todas las princesas, Glimmer se sintió un poco intimidada al entrar al bar. Había estado allí antes, fue donde vió a Seahawk por primera vez. Esa noche, estaba lleno de muchos matones que miraron a las dos chicas mientras entraban. Quería agarrar el brazo de Catra o algo así, porque ella lucía más que segura. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Chispitas? ¿Nunca habías estado en los barrios bajos?

—¡Catra!— Glimmer la reprendió ansiosamente, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir allí —¿Podrías no delatarnos?

Parecía que a ninguno de los rufianes les importaba mucho lo que había dicho Catra, así que se dirigieron a la barra del bar. Allí, un enorme hombre-toro bartender servía bebidas, y finalmente les tomó la orden.

—Dos bolas de fuego estilo Desierto Carmesí, por favor— ordenó Catra. Esto no podía ser más diferente a todo lo que la reina había probado. Catra le sonrió mientras el bartender les servía sus bebidas —Adelante, pruébalo.

Glimmer miró la bebida naranja, notando la rapidez y facilidad con la que Catra la bebió. No queriendo parecer débil, la imitó. Casi se atragantó con la abrumadora amargura, aunque se alivió un poco con el dulce sabor a canela. Mientras respiraba, un olor a alcohol penetró en sus fosas nasales.

Catra se rió de buena gana.

—Está bien, ¿tal vez quieras algo un poco más suave?

* * *

Luego del cuarto trago, Glimmer estaba comenzando a... relajarse. ¿Podría teletransportarse estando borracha? Odiaría quedarse atrapada en ese bar de mala muerte toda la noche, pero al menos tendría a Catra con ella. Estaba casi lo suficientemente borracha como para considerar pedirle a Catra que fueran a la pista de baile. Casi. Ahora que lo pensaba, las dos habían bailado brevemente en la Gala de las Princesas durante el tango con cambio de pareja. Pensar en el toque de Catra estaba volviendo loca a la Glimmer borracha.

—Princesa— tal vez fue la bola de fuego lo que la hizo pensar que ese apodo era lindo —Sabes, lamento haber pensado mal de ti. O hacerte cosas malas. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú...?— hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su trago actual—¿Casi me matas?

En cualquier otra situación, sacar a relucir su pasado era una idea incómoda. Pero con sus barreras completamente derribadas, Glimmer se rió.

—Bueno, ibas a destruir los malditos Bosques Sususrrantes. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?— las palabras de Glimmer se arrastraron desordenadamente.

—Lo menciono sólo porque quería decir...— Catra dejó su bebida, apoyándose en la barra y colocando una mano en el hombro de Glimmer —No esperaba que fueras tan ruda. Estaba tan equivocado respecto a ti, Glimmer. Tú —Catra le clavó el dedo en el hombro— Eres una perra tan ruda. Quiero decir, puedes disparar malditos rayos láser desde tus manos.

A pesar de la confusión en su mente, la declaración la sorprendió, aunque le tomó unos segundos. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, pero el color se incrementó ahora que estaba nerviosa. 

—No, tú...

—No voy a mentirte, Chispitas. Me excitó un poco.

De acuerdo, tal vez realmente bebieron demasiado. Era una idea inverosímil que pudiera gustarle a alguien, pero la idea de que alguien la encontrara atractiva era aún más loca. Glimmer se tranquilizó bastante rápido y apartó la mano de Catra de su hombro. 

—Está bien, quizás deberíamos calmarnos...

—Oye, linda. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta del enorme hombre reptil que estaba sentado junto a Glimmer. Sus escamas rojas parecían bastante resecas, y miraba a Glimmer con un solo ojo amarillo. El otro estaba escondido detrás de un parche. Ahora, estaba recobrando la sobriedad más rápido, recibiendo malas vibras del hombre lagarto. Al parecer, Catra también estaba recuperando la sobriedad, y miraba al hombre.

—Vete a la mierda— siseó Glimmer, terminando su bebida. 

Glimmer se estremeció cuando él la agarró del codo. La enorme mano con garras le recordó al monstruo que alguna vez conoció, el recuerdo la inmovilizó por completo. En ese momento de debilidad, pudo escucharlo desenvainado una daga. Catra se movió, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las dos se miraron en silencio mientras el hombre lagarto acercaba su daga al cuello de Glimmer.

—Escucha. Vas a deshacerte de tu amiga y venir conm...

Glimmer se envolvió en una nube de destellos. Se teletransportó a solo unos metros de distancia, seguida por Catra lanzándose hacia adelante, dándole un puñetazo al hombre en la mandíbula. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, ella le quitó la daga de la mano. La chica agarró una botella como arma improvisada, rompiéndola en la frente del sujeto. Después, ella lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Glimmer ni siquiera tuvo que ayudarle. Catra había sometido con éxito a un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño. Glimmer se puso nerviosa, y sintió que se ruborizaba.  _ Probablemente a causa de las bolas de fuego, ¿verdad? _ Con el talón en la garganta del lagarto, Catra se inclinó. El alcohol y toda esa situación se habían mezclado para crear a una Magicat enfurecida.

—Oye amigo, ¿te das cuenta de quién es ella?— Catra puso más peso en su pie, haciendo que el sujeto emitiera un ruido ahogado—Ella es la reina de la maldita Luna Brillante, y la perra más poderosa que conozco. Cometiste un gran error al querer meterte con ella, amigo. Ella es... tan jodidamente genial.

Tal vez su pequeño discurso hubiera sido más conmovedor si no estuviera tan borracha, y posiblemente se hubiese sentido mejor si los clientes no hubieran dirigido su mirada hacia ellas. Catra había declarado frente a un grupo de delincuentes que tenían ante ellos a una posible rehén por la que pagarían muy bien. Rápidamente, Glimmer se teletransportó hacia Catra, sosteniéndola por los hombros. 

—Encantada de conocerlos.

* * *

Pues resultaba que sí podía teletransportarse mientras estaba borracha. Simplemente falló en la puntería. Estaban en las afueras de los Bosques Susurrantes y habían caído juntas en un matorral. Después de levantarse, lograron toparse con un sendero.

—Está bien, no más teletransportación— pidió Catra.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no puedo dejar que mi papá vea lo borrachas que estamos— dijo Glimmer.

Catra envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Glimmer, acercándola mientras ambas trataban de mantenerse de pie.

—Oye, Glimmer. Eso fue realmente genial.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante las palabras de Catra, ya que su voz no era la de una chica ebria. Ella sonrió ante esto y sintió que su rubor se intensificaba.

—Gracias... Fuiste muy heroica allá.

El pelaje de la cola de Catra se erizó cuando Glimmer se puso de puntitas y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Tratando de ser fría, Catra se aclaró la garganta:

—No, no soy tan genial como tú

Hicieron una pausa por un momento, pues Glimmer se detuvo en seco. Catra la miró, ladeando la cabeza confundida. 

—¿Qué pasa?

La forma en que la luz de la luna brillaba sobre su pelaje era fascinante. Sus ojos eran misteriosos y reflejaban las estrellas. Glimmer podía sentir que su estómago se revolvía de una manera que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. No desde que Adora desapareció. Quería hacer bromas ingeniosas, estando borracha con su antigua enemiga. Pero mientras se miraban la una a la otra, las palabras no tenían sentido en su mente nublada.

Glimmer estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera estado demasiado concentrada en el fantasma de Adora como para notar que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Catra. Catra era una amiga maravillosa. Ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a cuidar de ella... Dispuesta a amarla. Se quedaron en silencio sin despegar sus ojos de la otra, comunicando algo que Glimmer no podía sentir con nadie. Al menos, no en el mundo real. No fuera de aquellos sueños.

Glimmer se quedó inmovil mientras Catra se acercaba para acariciar su mejilla con su mano callosa. No eran las bolas de fuego estilo Desierto Carmesí lo que les hizo sentir esas cosas. Las bolas de fuego solo las ayudaron a darse cuenta de la chispa entre ellas. Cuando Catra se inclinó hacia adelante, Glimmer no protestó. En cambio, imitó el movimiento de Catra.

Fue como cuando Adora la besaba en esos sueños. Como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en su mente, como si la gravedad las estuviera uniendo. En algún lugar del cielo nocturno de Glimmer, apareció una supernova, y ahora había otra estrella al lado de Adora. Incluso cuando una mano con garras le rozó la mejilla, no le recordó a aquel monstruo.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Catra, y en cómo estaba llenando de forma lenta pero segura el vacío en su corazón que Adora había dejado.

* * *

No se arrepintió de pasar esa noche con Catra. Incluso mucho después de despertarse y recordarlo todo. Todos sus sentimientos reprimidos habían fluído aquella noche. Y esa mañana, Catra no se había escapado antes del amanecer. Era obvio que todavía estaba recuperándose de la resaca.

Glimmer le dio un beso en la frente, cubriéndola con las mantas. Lo que sea que fueran, lo que quisieran ser, podían averiguarlo cuando ella despertara. Glimmer fue a los jardines como todas las mañanas, a tomar té con su papá. Mientras salía a la luz de la mañana, se encontró con una vista familiar y sorprendente.

Esparcidas por todo el campo, las Violetas de Luna Brillante habían florecido. Quizás Glimmer estaba equivocada. Y tal vez Catra podría ser su final feliz.


	8. Caja de Recuerdos — Parte 2

Catra se preguntó qué eran las extrañas flores que aparecieron alrededor de Luna Brillante. Pétalos color amarillo, rosa y púrpura habían florecido, saliendo de las grietas entre las rocas, en los bosques, incluso podrían encontrarse en el césped del castillo. Había pasado una semana desde que ella y Glimmer se habían emborrachado en aquel bar. El corazón de Catra se aceleró ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió una vez que regresaron a la habitación de Glimmer. No hace falta decir que ambas habían estado algo nerviosas con la otra durante toda esa semana.

La Magicat arrancó otra de las extrañas violetas, añadiéndola a un ramo. Honestamente se veía un poco mal hecho, ya que las flores tenían un tallo corto. Se acercaba la hora del día en la que se reunía con Glimmer en la azotea. Catra fue la primera en llegar, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras se sentaba, moviendo la pierna, moviendo la cola y acomodando el ramo una y otra vez.

Catra sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando Glimmer se teletransportó a la azotea. Afortunadamente, la reina no se dio cuenta de que Catra se esforzó por recuperar rápidamente la compostura. La magicat se puso de pie y los ojos de Glimmer inmediatamente se posaron el ramo en sus manos. Al principio, parecía un poco desconcertada, solo para sonreír de inmediato.

—Yo…— Catra tragó saliva, —Te traje esto

Catra lamentó la fuerza con la que empujó las flores en las manos de Glimmer. 

_ “Joder, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es una pregunta simple, Catra, hazlo.” _

—Gracias, Catra. Esto es muy dulce de tu parte.

La forma en que la luz de la luna brillaba sobre su piel, o cómo las estrellas parecían reflejarse en sus ojos lavanda, hacían que Catra temblara y se sintiera más nerviosa que antes. Catra había destruido ciudades, derrocado organizaciones criminales y se había mantenido firme luchando contra una deidad en múltiples ocasiones. Podía hacer esto.

Luchando contra la sequedad de su garganta y los feroces latidos de su pecho, Catra logró hablar… o algo así:

—Yo... nosotras... eh...

Los labios de Glimmer se contrajeron en un ceño comprensivo, como si supiera lo que la magicat estaba tratando de pedir. Sin embargo, Glimmer no quiso hablar por ella. Catra nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Pensó que eso era lo que sentía por Adora, pero esos sentimientos habían desaparecido hacía mucho una vez que Glimmer entró en su vida.

Catra quería acurrucarse en los brazos de Glimmer, pasarle los dedos por el pelo mientras contaba los destellos. Decirle cosas dulces y románticas y arreglar todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Dejar a Glimmer apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y escuchar lo fuerte que su corazón palpitaba por ella.

—Glimmer... significas mucho para mí— Catra tomó la mano libre de la reina entre las suyas —Más que nadie. Te siento como una parte de mí que había estado perdida toda mi vida. Nadie me entiende tanto como tú y... —Catra se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba profundamente— Entonces, no lo sé... Estaba pensando si tal vez... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

En lugar de una respuesta inmediata, Glimmer se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó los labios de Catra con los suyos. Fue un beso corto y simple del que Glimmer se retiró rápidamente, mirando tiernamente a los ojos sorprendidos y desiguales.

—Por supuesto, Catra.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde la desaparición de Adora. La gente estaba empezando a seguir adelante con su vida. A pesar de que Glimmer y Catra llevaban seis meses en su relación, todavía no la habían hecho pública. La gente hablaría a sus espaldas, y Glimmer estaba segura de que varias chicas en la Alianza se sentirían molestas con la noticia.

Hablando de eso, las princesas acordaron comenzar a tener celebraciones en memoria de Adora. El Día de la Liberación de Etheria, como algunos lo llamaron. Acordaron cambiar la ubicación del festival cada año, comenzando en Plumeria. Catra y Glimmer estaban vestidas formalmente. Micah ayudó a Catra a elegir su atuendo y le arreglaba la corbata constantemente.

El vestido corto que llevaba Glimmer parecía un poco exagerado, pero últimamente se sentía mucho más segura. Ambas mujeres se pararon al pie de una estatua recientemente erigida, una de Adora. La estatua estaba hecha de piedra y tenía enredaderas de glicinas creciendo sobre ella.

—Deberíamos conseguir una de estas para Luna Brillante— sugirió Catra.

Glimmer jugueteó con el ramo de girasoles en sus manos. Las flores eran de su jardín y Catra las había cultivado con orgullo. Honestamente, Glimmer no estaba segura de por qué no le había encargado a nadie que hiciera una estatua de Adora para ponerla en Luna Brillante. Glimmer se estremeció cuando alguien la agarró del hombro. Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose un poco melancólica mientras miraba con unos ojos oscuros y cariñosos.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Uno esperaría que Glimmer estuviera más que emocionada de volver a ver a Bow. Pero todo lo que salió de los dos amigos fue un simple “Hey”, seguido de un simple y rígido abrazo. Mientras se separaban, Bow miró de reojo a Catra.

Era extraño que Bow fuera tan desconfiado con Catra, sobre todo porque había estado trabajando junto a cientos de ex soldados hordianos, ¡y literalmente estaba saliendo con Kyle! Los dos habían comenzado a salir desde hacía un año, pero Glimmer no lo supo hasta un mes después. Honestamente, fue desgarrador que Bow no se lo contara desde el principio.

Pero este día no se trataba de ellos ni de su pequeño drama.

Fue reconfortante volver a ver a las princesas de la Alianza cara a cara. Frosta era más alta que ella ahora, y era extraño verla crecer. Glimmer todavía no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando románticamente entre Seahawk y Mermista. En cuanto a Perfuma y Scorpia, eran la otra razón por la que se habían reunido ese día en Plumeria. Las dos se iban a casar.

Un día extraño para casarse, pero Glimmer no lo cuestionó mucho. Esperaba que Catra se mostrara algo amargada ese día, pero parecía estar de buen humor. Mucho después de que todos se fueran para prepararse para la boda, Glimmer y Catra se quedaron atrás para mirar la estatua. Su ramo estaba encima del de todos los demás, los pétalos amarillo pálido del girasol sobresalían de las otras flores.

—Sabes, pensé que sería difícil para mí estar aquí...— dijo Catra, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero es bueno ver a la gente recordando a Adora. Y oye, estoy feliz por Scorpia. Ella merece ser feliz.

Catra realmente había cambiado para mejor. Era extraño, pero hasta ahora, las dos no habían peleado, por supuesto, más allá de las burlas y las discusiones sin consecuencias. Catra también estaba viendo al mismo terapeuta que Glimmer, y eso la estaba ayudando.

—Oye.

Las orejas de Catra se alzaron cuando la mano de Glimmer aterrizó en su hombro. Con dulzura, la acarició con un toque tan cariñoso que hizo que la magicat quisiera ronronear. Glimmer estiró su cuello hacia arriba, postrando sus labios sobre los de Catra. Fue un beso rápido, pero impactante con sus siguientes palabras:

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Catra. Estoy segura de que Adora también lo estaría.

—Ella también estaría orgullosa de ti...— Catra dejó que el impacto de sus palabras golpeara a Glimmer antes de agregar en broma—Por poder lidiar conmigo.

Glimmer empujó en broma a Catra:

—Basta. Sabes que te amo.

Catra se rió disimuladamente.

—Seguro que sí— Catra tocó la nariz de Glimmer —Y sabes que yo te amo a ti...— las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, antes de que las orejas de Catra bajaran—¿Puedo decir mi estupidez seria del día?

—¿Qué?— la risa de Glimmer se calmó

De repente, el ambiente pareció cambiar drásticamente cuando Catra agarró el hombro de Glimmer. Lentamente, su mano acarició su cuello, alcanzando la suave mejilla de Glimmer. 

—Sé que te dolió mucho cuando Adora desapareció, y que todavía te duele hasta el día de hoy. Pero... quiero que sepas— el pulgar de Catra acarició su mejilla, mientras sonreía con dulzura y le aseguraba:— Yo nunca te dejaré. Eres mi chica, Glimmer.

Catra tenía razón. Glimmer estaba segura de que nunca podría superar la angustia de perder a Adora. Habían pasado años desde que había perdido tanto a su madre como a Adora, y todavía estaba en duelo por las dos. Aún así, tenía la esperanza de que algún día Adora encontraría el camino de regreso. Mientras tanto, Catra era la mejor novia que podía pedir. Mientras se besaban una vez más, el consuelo las envolvió a las dos.

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera, Bow las vio besarse desde lejos.

* * *

—Necesitamos hablar. Ahora.

Glimmer se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Bow. Rara vez había escuchado ese tipo de severidad. Esto fue después de la boda, cuando Catra estaba felicitando a Scorpia. Bow se reunió con Glimmer entre la multitud, y el mar de gente a su alrededor casi ahogó su voz.

No hace falta decir que Glimmer estaba un poco nerviosa cuando preguntó: 

—¿Sobre qué...?

Bow miró alrededor.

—Espera. Que sea en un lugar privado, si no quieres que tu pequeño secreto salga a la luz.

La garganta de Glimmer se secó. Inmediatamente, supo de qué se trataba todo aquello. Agarró a Bow por el codo, teletransportándolos a ambos en una nube de destellos. Se materializaron de manera bastante apropiada frente a la estatua de su amiga desaparecida. No había nadie alrededor y el parloteo de la multitud quedó amortiguado por la distancia. Bow parecía enfurecido por decir lo menos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la defensiva.

—Oh, lugar apropiado para teletransportarnos—. Bow se quebró con brutal amargura. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse —¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea, Glimmer?

—¿Qué? Dilo, Bow, —Glimmer imitó tanto el tono como la postura de Bow, enderezándose mientras se acercaba a él— Odias que esté saliendo con Catra.

—Yo…— Bueno, eso era absolutamente cierto—Glimmer. No quiero parecer grosero, pero Catra es posiblemente la peor persona con la que podrías salir en este momento.

A Glimmer no le importaba lo que Bow pensara. Los ojos entrecerrados miraron al hombre más alto, mientras Glimmer apretaba sus puños.

—¿No lo ves? Bow, Catra me hace feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí?

Bow relajó sus brazos, levantando las manos a la altura del hombro mientras hablaba en tono sarcástico:

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizás porque intentó matarte en múltiples ocasiones? ¿No crees que lo que le hizo a tu madre podría ser algo que afectaría su relación?

A pesar de que Glimmer parecía estar echando humo, Bow se mantuvo firme y se negó a retroceder. Glimmer nunca había estado tan enojada con él en su vida. Él no tenía derecho a hablar de eso. Nadie lo tenía.

—Oh, cállate hipócrita— Glimmer estaba furiosa — _ Trabajas _ en una ciudad llena de soldados hordianos. Estás  _ saliendo _ con un soldado hordiano. Bow, me conoces. Soy yo la que suele guardar rencor por mucho tiempo, ¡y ya la perdoné! ¡Tú eres la persona más indulgente que conozco! Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes perdonar a Catra?

Bow hizo una pausa, notando que Glimmer tenía un buen punto. Suspiró, tratando de calmar su tono un poco:

—Quiero que estés segura y feliz, Glimmer. Y no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo te sentirás así con Catra.

—Como quieras. Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar — escupió Glimmer.

Antes de que Bow pudiera acercarse a ella, desapareció en una nube de destellos.

* * *

¿Por qué Bow tenía que pensar mal de algo bueno? Catra era amable y cariñosa, y había cambiado por completo para mejor. Parecía tan optimista y positiva en comparación con su antiguo ser... Sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, más allá de Glimmer. Fue increíble ver florecer sus habilidades como artista durante el año pasado, pasando de garabatos tontos a un estilo refinado.

No hace falta decir que Glimmer no pudo decir que no cuando Catra preguntó si podían pintar un mural juntas. Catra dibujó la base en la pared, reflejando perfectamente el estilo de los otros murales en Luna Brillante. Con hojas de papel protegiendo el suelo y una colección de pintura mural al lado, las dos comenzaron su trabajo.

Uno a uno, pintaron a los miembros de la Alianza de Princesas. Todos de la mano, representando aquella escena al lado del acantilado cerca de las Salinas, aquel fatídico día en que Adora salvó al mundo, solo para ser arrebatada injustamente de esta realidad. Detrás de ellos, una línea interminable de los aliados de las princesas formaban una cadena humana, canalizando la magia de Etheria. Catra pasó demasiado tiempo en el retrato de Glimmer, cuyos ojos brillaban de color blanco mientras alas etéreas se extendían desde su espalda. Junto a ella estaba She-Ra, quien apuntaba su espada al cielo y disparaba un rayo rosa claro.

Fue extraño revivir el recuerdo de aquel día. A pesar del terrible acontecimiento que sucedió inmediatamente después, Glimmer no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de esperanza y alivio al contemplar la pintura. Puede que nunca llegara a saber qué le pasó a Adora, o por qué ese portal apareció en primer lugar. Pero tenía un futuro por delante.

Era extraño pensar que las cosas fueran tan simples con Catra, pero tan complicadas con Bow. Cuando Glimmer miró a su novia, pudo ver una mancha de pintura en su mejilla. Los oídos de Catra se alzaron cuando Glimmer se rió. La risa de Glimmer era contagiosa, Catra no pudo evitar empezar a reír también.

—¿Qué? Pasó de nuevo, ¿no? — preguntó Catra.

—¿Mancharte de pintura? Como siempre — se rió tímidamente Glimmer.

Fue como cuando estuvieron en Devlan. Cuando Catra sintió por primera vez que su corazón palpitaba al sentir los dedos Glimmer sobre su piel. Cuando le pareció que finalmente había encontrado el sol en su universo, alguien que le infundía vida y le daba esperanza después de vivir toda su vida en la oscuridad. Incluso ahora, cuando Glimmer extendió la mano para limpiar la pintura, el corazón de Catra aún palpitaba.

Nunca alguien la había abrazado con tanta ternura o amor. Su risa se apagó cuando Glimmer la miró a los ojos. Fue algo natural que las dos se inclinaran hacia adelante y se besaran. El momento murió cuando Catra puso su mano en la mejilla de Glimmer, manchándola con pintura. Glimmer se echó a reír.

Catra quería esto todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

El tiempo pareció pasar más rápido. Lentamente, los destellos en el cabello de Glimmer habían regresado con toda su fuerza. Tres años y medio después de que Adora desapareciera, y Glimmer comenzaba a sanar de verdad. Sin duda por la ayuda de su padre amoroso y su novia cariñosa.

Siempre que Glimmer recibía una carta de Bow, se sentía un poco extraña. Al abrirla, vio que se trataba de la invitación a su boda. Aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz por los dos, no pudo evitar sentirse… ofendida. Ya casi no se hablaban, pero al menos podría haber llamado para mencionar esto.

De todos modos, asistió a la boda. Parecía una mala idea llevar a Catra, pero la llevó de todos modos. George y Lance, a quienes no había visto en los últimos años, estaban allí, junto con los muchos hermanos de Bow. No hace falta decir que fue como conocer a un grupo de hermanos perdidos. Una vez que comenzó la ceremonia, Bow caminó por el pasillo con George. Glimmer nunca había visto a Bow tan feliz antes. Lloró lágrimas de alegría mientras pronunciaban sus votos:

—Kyle... Cuando nos conocimos en la Zona del Terror hace tantos años, nunca me imaginé que algún día terminarías siendo mi esposo. Cuando te miro, puedo olvidar el pasado y ver un nuevo amanecer. Siento esperanza estando a tu lado, Kyle. Y… —Bow se enjugó las lágrimas— Sé que podemos seguir llevando amor y bondad a todos los rincones de Etheria. Los dos podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos... por el Honor de Adora.

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando los dos se besaron. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Glimmer, un fuerte contraste con las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos. A pesar del creciente vacío entre Bow y Glimmer, no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz por él.

* * *

—Bow... Hey.

Glimmer se las arregló para hablarle fuera de la fiesta. Podían escucharse a pesar del rugido ahogado de la multitud a lo lejos. Su viejo amigo parecía contento de verla, pero tenía un aura de profunda melancolía. 

—Glimmer

Sin decir otra palabra, Bow la abrazó. Al pasar los años, se había vuelto más alto y ancho, y no fue hasta que se abrazaron que ella realmente se dio cuenta de esto. El abrazo fue largo, pero careció de la rigidez esperada. Los dos se estaban disculpando en silencio, en cierto sentido. Glimmer se retiró del abrazo, sonriendo débilmente.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Estoy seguro de que Adora también estaría muy feliz por ti— Glimmer pudo sentir calambres en su pecho mientras decía el nombre de su heroína.

—Yo ...— Bow vaciló —Sé que lo estaría, gracias...— De nuevo, Bow hizo una pausa por un momento —Siento no haberte llamado, Glimmer. Eso no fue justo para ti. No debí dejar que Catra se interpusiera entre nosotros...

—Espera— Glimmer entrecerró los ojos —¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¿Aún no confías en ella?

No había tenido la intención de mostrarse tan amargada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Bow todavía se aferraba al extraño resentimiento hacia Catra. ¿Pero por qué? Bow pareció algo estresado cuando se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con fuerza. Glimmer quería arreglar las cosas con él, por lo que haría todo lo posible por mantener calmadas sus emociones…. Siempre y cuando él lo hiciera también.

—Debí haber sido más honesto contigo en ese entonces, Glimmer. Descubrí por qué tengo problemas con que estés saliendo con Catra... Ella te recuerda a Adora, ¿no es así?

Glimmer no estaba segura de adónde iba con esto. 

—Bueno sí. Por supuesto que me recuerda a ella.

Bow pareció moverse incómodamente. Vaciló, sabiendo en el fondo que estaba echando gasolina al fuego:

—¿Realmente la amas o sólo amas lo que ella te recuerda?

Glimmer se prometió a sí misma no enojarse, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Catra era su salvavidas, la única fuente verdadera de felicidad que le quedaba en la vida. Aún más importante, Catra lo era todo. Una de las estrellas más brillantes en su cielo.

—Por supuesto que la amo. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

—Admítelo, Glimmer. Estabas enamorada de Adora. ¿Cómo sabes que no estás reflejando eso en Catra solamente?

—Porque ella me da una razón para levantarme por la mañana, Bow— siseó Glimmer —¡¿Por qué odias tanto a nuestro amor ?! ¿Por qué dudas de alguien que es bueno para mí?

Sus palabras se estaban volviendo arrastradas a medida que la ira se acumulaba, vacilando cuanto más grande se hacía. 

—No soy estúpido, Glimmer. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, ¡y terminarás lastimándote a ti y a Catra! 

—Bow...

—No, Glimmer. Todo esto se acabará muy pronto...

—¿Sabes qué, Bow? Estoy harta. Harta de ti, y de esta amistad de mierda —Glimmer luchó contra las lágrimas en sus ojos, su voz se quebró mientras sollozaba— ¡¿Qué pasó, Bow ?! ¡¿Qué nos pasó?!

Bow pareció no tener respuesta. No queriendo molestar más a Glimmer, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas. Todo lo que pudo decir fue: 

—Yo... no lo sé.

—No lo sabes, ¿eh?— Glimmer preguntó con amargura —¿Estás seguro de que no fue porque no pudiste lidiar conmigo? No podías soportar verme tan deprimida después de que Adora se fuera. Todos estos años, solo he sido un peso para ti, ¿verdad?

Bow intervino:

—Glimmer, eso no es lo que...

Glimmer se enfureció, temblando:

—¡No! ¡Está bien, lo admito! Estaba enamorada de Adora, ¡y todavía lo estoy!

Sus impactantes palabras flotaron en el aire tenso y silencioso entre ellos. La visión de Glimmer se estaba volviendo borrosa, apenas podía distinguir la preocupación en la expresión de Bow. La reina se pasó la mano por la cara y se secó las lágrimas. Amaba a Adora tanto como a Catra, y no tenía ni idea de a quién contárselo. Se sintió aliviada al finalmente admitir eso ante alguien.

—No importa cuánto intente luchar contra esto... todavía amo a Adora. Ella... ella lo era todo para mí, Bow, —Glimmer se tragó el nudo en su garganta— Ahora, admite algo. Admite que has querido olvidarme... como obviamente te has olvidado de Adora.

Una vez más, sus palabras fueron poderosas e impactantes, pero esta vez con un efecto muy diferente. Algo en Bow se rompió. Todos los sentimientos acumulados a través de los años estaban a punto de derramarse.

—¡¿No crees que yo también la extraño?! Adora también era mi mejor amiga. ¡La amaba como a una hermana! — respondió Bow con absoluta pasión —Nosotros éramos mucho más que amigos. Éramos la familia de Adora y lo sabes. Nunca podría olvidarla. Honestamente, Glimmer, qué cosa tan horrible acabas de decir.

Mientras él hablaba, Glimmer comenzó a lamentar realmente sus palabras. Había herido a Bow muy profundamente. Como cuando le dijo a Adora que la muerte de Angella había sido su culpa. En ese momento, había sabido que fue el momento exacto en que jodió todo entre ella y Adora. Y ahora, sabía que la amistad entre ella y Bow había terminado por completo.

Tal vez podría intentar arreglarlo, de alguna manera. 

—Bow, yo...

—No, Glimmer. Esta amistad se acabó— la voz de Bow sonó fría y sin emociones mientras le daba la espalda— Tal vez esté equivocado. Tú y Catra son perfectas la una para la otra.

Y así, Bow se había ido. Y se sintió como si todo comenzara a derrumbarse de nuevo.

* * *

Catra se quedó despierta esa noche, concentrada mirando al techo mientras Glimmer roncaba en su pecho. Era difícil creer que apenas un rato antes, la reina estaba furiosa y, en última instancia, desconsolada porque las cosas habían terminado de manera amarga esa noche. Pero incluso mientras Glimmer despotricaba, Catra todavía se aferraba a un pensamiento que había estado en su mente desde la boda.

Los votos de Bow daban vueltas en su mente. _ “Cuando te miro, puedo olvidar el pasado y ver un nuevo amanecer. Siento esperanza estando a tu lado”. _

Catra sentía exactamente lo mismo por Glimmer. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos lavanda, todas las cosas atroces de su vida parecían desvanecerse. Las terribles peleas con Adora, el abuso de Shadow Weaver y todo ese tiempo sintiéndose como si estuviera realmente sola después de que Scorpia desertó. Toda su ira y culpa se calmaban cuando Glimmer reía o sonreía.

La idea de estar anclada a una persona por el resto de su vida solía asustarla en el pasado. Sin embargo, ya no estaba asustada. Catra había terminado de correr de un lado a otro, mandando a la gente. Quería pedir la mano de Glimmer en matrimonio, estaba segura. Pero, ¿tal vez era demasiado pronto en su relación? ¿Cómo funcionaban estas cosas?

Kyle y Bow habían estado saliendo menos tiempo que ella y Glimmer. ¿Cómo se conseguía un anillo para una reina? ¿Necesitaba pedirle permiso a Micah? Estaba confundida, y no tenía idea de a quién preguntarle sin sonar como una idiota.

Y sin embargo, la vida de Catra era perfecta con Glimmer. En el interior de la magicat había un pensamiento inquietante. Si Adora alguna vez regresara, ¿Glimmer se quedaría con ella? Ella parecía ser la única que realmente se aferraba al recuerdo de Adora después de todos estos años. Sin duda, Glimmer todavía sentía afecto por la heroína.

Una parte egoísta de ella quería a Glimmer para ella sola. Era algo obsesivo, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Glimmer era perfecta a los ojos de Catra. Quizás si estuvieran casadas, Glimmer no la dejaría por Adora, si alguna vez regresaba, claro.

Una parte aún más egoísta de Catra deseaba que Adora nunca regresara.

* * *

Las palabras de Bow todavía daban vueltas en la mente de Glimmer, incluso semanas después de su confrontación. Sus pensamientos la siguieron en sus sueños, particularmente cuando se despertó y se encontró en el incomprensible prado etéreo.

No importa cuántas veces viera esto, todavía la hacía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba mientras veía caer la estrella fugaz de color azul brillante. Las llamaradas se encendieron, explotando en una hermosa supernova. Entre las llamaradas y las chispas, apareció la silueta de Adora.

¿Cómo podría no seguir sintiendo emoción cada vez que Adora aparecía? Cada vez que se veían, Glimmer se teletransportaba hacia ella. Los complicados sentimientos que hervían dentro de ella no la detuvieron mientras prácticamente se lanzaba hacia la heroína. Adora se dio la vuelta mientras sostenía a Glimmer, riéndose débil pero alegremente por la reunión. De alguna manera, la elegante heroína perdió el equilibrio.

Un momento después, Adora cayó sobre las violetas debajo de ellas. No dolió, así que Adora continuó riendo ligeramente y sonriéndole a su reina. Glimmer, por otro lado, se preocupó de inmediato. 

—¡Lo siento!

—Está bien, Glim...— Adora lo consoló mientras se inclinaba.

El espacio entre ellas se había vuelto mínimo. Glimmer se puso rígida cuando intercambiaron una mirada anhelante. Una verdad incómoda circulaba en la mente de Glimmer, las palabras de Bow resonaban en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba reflejando sus sentimientos por Adora en Catra?

Cada vez que miraba a Catra, veía otra estrella en su cielo, una que brillaba tan intensamente como Adora. Incluso en este momento de su relación, todavía se encontraba recordando los momentos que tuvo con Adora y cómo eran tan parecidos a los que tenía con Catra. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Adora en los sueños, no la comparaba ni con Catra, ni con nadie.

—Te has dejado crecer el pelo, ¿eh?— señaló Adora.

El cabello de Glimmer había crecido considerablemente. Algunos mechones se rizaban, derramándose sobre su espalda y cubriendo sus hombros. Glimmer podía sentir que su rostro se calentaba cuando la heroína le acarició el cabello con los dedos. Los destellos estallaron bajo su toque, fascinando a la heroína y poniendo nerviosa a la reina.

—Sí... Tal vez he sido demasiado vaga para cortarlo— admitió Glimmer tímidamente, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de los de Adora.

—No, creo que te ves hermosa. Como siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Glimmer. Sin embargo, había una sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente. ¿Por qué se sentía más especial cuando Adora le hacía un cumplido? Cuando la mano de Adora escapó del enredo de su cabello y acarició su brazo, sintió un estremecimiento profundo, un estremecimiento más profundo que el que las caricias de Catra habían causado.

…¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo íntima que era esa posición? Incluso con Adora sentada, todavía se sentía mal estar sentada en el regazo de la heroína. Estaban a centímetros de distancia. Las cosas eran tan tentadoras y suaves con Adora. ¿Era posible que las cosas funcionaran tan bien con dos mujeres diferentes? ¿Y estaba mal que se pusiera más nerviosa estando con Adora?

Catra jamás iba a enterarse de esto. No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo. En una decisión por la que se sentiría culpable más tarde, Glimmer selló el espacio entre ella y Adora. Labios suaves presionados contra los ásperos. Su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba segura de que Adora podía sentirlo.

Los besos de Catra eran como fuegos artificiales. Los besos de Adora eran como una supernova.

Hacían que su cuerpo se debilitara, su corazón palpitara y su rostro se ruborizara. Los destellos florecieron alrededor de las dos, demostrando lo encantada que estaba con el beso. Su mente no se preocupaba por la infidelidad que estaba cometiendo. Todo lo que podía importarle eran los labios de Adora presionados contra los suyos. Incluso cuando Adora deslizó una mano hasta su cadera, no pudo sentirse preocupada. El toque de Adora se sentía tan agradable, tan cálido, tan bienvenido.

Los labios de Adora se separaron de los suyos. Egoístamente, Glimmer odiaba que se separara. Con todo, ella todavía permaneció cerca de la reina. Adora suplicó tímida y sin aliento:

—¿Podrías mostrarme algo…? Por favor. Quiero saber que realmente eres mi Glimmer...

La reina estaba nerviosa por la solicitud, principalmente porque Adora se refería a ella como  _ suya _ . Era dulce y entrañable, pero Glimmer descubrió que su rubor se intensificaba ante el posible contexto. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Vagamente, Adora miró hacia atrás, desesperada por algo.

—Mostrarte que…?— Glimmer se estremeció.

—Todavía tienes la cicatriz en tu hombro. ¿Puedo ver?

¿Por qué estaba decepcionada con la respuesta? Glimmer imaginó que los viajes interdimensionales de Adora la harían un poco menos inconsciente. Sin aliento y nerviosa, Glimmer apenas pudo asentir y murmurar: 

—S-Sí.

Suave y lento como para no asustar a Glimmer, Adora movió sus manos hacia el frente de la túnica de la reina. Glimmer se inclinó hacia atrás mientras Adora desabrochaba el botón que sujetaba la bata. Ver lo seria que se veía Adora mientras jugueteaba con la túnica de Glimmer hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Suavemente, Adora le quitó la bata y la dejó caer.

La blusa que llevaba Glimmer debajo de su bata era sin tirantes y dejaba al descubierto las cicatrices. Una donde Primero había clavado su pulgar debajo de su clavícula, mientras que una fila de cuatro manchaba su hombro. Era evidente que se quedarían allí de por vida, como en el rostro de Adora. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en la cicatriz, transmitiendo una enorme sensación de culpa. Inocentemente, Adora pasó la palma de su mano sobre las cicatrices, haciendo que Glimmer temblara levemente ante el toque cariñoso.

Esto estaba empezando a afectar a Glimmer. Tenía novia, y aquí estaba dejando que Adora la tocara y la besara. Incluso si todo aquello era solo un sueño, seguía estando mal. Y, sin embargo, tenía ganas de decirle a Adora que se detuviera.

—¿Duelen?— preguntó Adora, la amabilidad en su voz rompió el corazón de Glimmer.

—Yo-yo… Sí. A veces me duele el hombro.

—Nunca te dije cuánto lo siento por dejar que eso te sucediera ...— Adora murmuró dulcemente.

Suavemente, Adora bajó sus labios hasta el hombro de Glimmer. La tomó por sorpresa cuando Adora besó una de las cicatrices, la que estaba cerca de la curva de su cuello. Sentir sus labios ásperos allí mismo la hizo estremecerse ante un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que solo Catra la hacía sentir.

Con el estómago hecho un nudo y la cara enrojecida, no pudo reprimir la sensación mientras jadeaba. Ella se sentía tan  _ sucia _ . En primer lugar, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su amiga que se suponía que estaba muerta. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo este tipo de sueños sobre ella? En segundo lugar, amaba a Catra, ¿por qué le haría esto a su novia? Después de todo lo que Catra había hecho por ella, no era justo darle la espalda y traicionarla de esa manera.

—Eres todo para mí. Te amo, Starlight.

Su realidad se vino abajo ante ella. Todos estos sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para entenderlos. La ansiedad estalló dentro de Glimmer. Se levantó del regazo de Adora, asegurándose de agarrar su bata. No se fijó en los ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación, siendo que rápidamente le dio la espalda a Adora. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al sentirse tan promiscua y débil.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Catra? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Adora? ¿Tener estos horribles y fantasiosos sueños con ella? No era justo para ninguna de las dos.

—¿Glimmer?— Adora suplicó mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que Adora pudiera extender la mano y agarrar su hombro, Glimmer se teletransportó muy lejos, encontrándose rodeada de una oscuridad total mientras suplicaba a las estrellas de arriba que la sacaran del sueño.

Le había roto el corazón a Adora.

* * *

Glimmer no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Catra que necesitaba tiempo a solas sin herir sus sentimientos. La sola idea de una confrontación fue suficiente para que Glimmer eligiera quedarse callada. Todos los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de la reina la estaban conduciendo a agujeros negros de los que no iba a poder salir.

Podía contarle a su padre o a su terapeuta todo esto, pero se sentía muy complicado. En medio de sus arremolinados sentimientos, se encontró frente a una habitación en la que no había entrado en años. Su mano tembló cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un crujido, Glimmer quiso cerrar los ojos. Estaba inmovilizada, apenas podía dar un paso adelante en la habitación. Una vez que tuvo el coraje, se adentró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La luz del sol estaba en su punto máximo y el polvo se iluminaba a través de la habitación. Se sintió mal con Adora por no desempolvar su habitación con regularidad. Tantos buenos recuerdos invadieron la mente de Glimmer mientras caminaba, contemplando con tristeza la vista.

La ropa todavía estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre su tocador, intacta a lo largo de los años. Una prenda se destacaba: la chaqueta roja característica de la heroína. Adora amaba tanto esa chaqueta que incluso consiguió un par más, que se veían exactamente iguales, luego de que Glimmer se quejara de lo sucia que se había puesto la original. Dedos temblorosos sujetaron la chaqueta, ignorando el polvo que se levantaba.

Después de todos estos años, la habitación todavía tenía un aroma vago y familiar. Uno que no pudo describir, uno que solo pudo recordar realmente debido a los sueños que tenía con Adora. Por extraño que parezca, la habitación todavía olía a ella. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo mientras miraba la mesita de noche de la heroína. Cubierto por una capa de polvo había un viejo regalo que Glimmer le había dado a Adora: una simple caja musical de madera.

Después de que Glimmer diera cuerda a la caja, su corazón se hundió ante la melodía familiar. Los escalofríos corrían por sus brazos con cada nota. Recordó la inocencia infantil que se iluminó en el rostro de Adora cuando le preguntó cómo producía música. El peso abrumador en su pecho la obligó a acostarse en la cama polvorienta y sin tocar. Las lágrimas se apresuraron a manchar la almohada debajo de ella, mientras abrazaba la chaqueta.

Incluso la chaqueta olía a Adora.

* * *

—¡Glimmer!

Ella se despertó de un salto, no había tenido intención de quedarse dormida en la cama. La habitación estaba oscura, lo que sugería que había dormido hasta bien entrada la noche. En la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a Catra entrando en la habitación. En un tenso momento de silencio, las dos se miraron la una a la otra. Catra suspiró, cruzando los brazos.

—Me tenías preocupada— Catra se rió nerviosamente —No podía encontrarte por ningún lado.

Glimmer seguía en silencio, incapaz de pensar en qué decirle a Catra. Mirando a la Magicat, pudo sentir que su corazón se llenaba de adoración y amor. Amor que prevaleció, incluso cuando la sonrisa de Catra se desvaneció. Parecía que un pensamiento atormentaba a Catra, suplicando ser liberado. Catra se acercó y abrió la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada. Una vez que estuvo a solo unos metros de distancia, Catra finalmente encontró la valentía para decir lo que pensaba.

—Glimmer... Realmente estás empezando a preocuparme— admitió Catra, —Tienes que seguir adelante, Glimmer. Ella se ha ido y no va a volver.

Ante sus palabras, los pensamientos de Glimmer comenzaron a acelerarse. Las cejas de Catra se fruncieron, su rostro se arrugó por la preocupación. Catra puso su mano en el hombro de su amante. Glimmer se acercó y estrechó tiernamente la mano de Catra. Los ojos lavanda, llenos de culpa, miraron hacia los ojos apasionados de Catra, ojos que hicieron que Glimmer sintiera que las cosas iban a estar bien al final.

—Catra, no puedo— confesó Glimmer, mirando hacia otro lado —No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo dejarla ir

—Por favor, Glimmer— la mano de Catra encontró su mejilla, y pudo notar los ojos hinchados de Glimmer —No puedes dejar que ella se interponga entre nosotras.

De repente, Glimmer se sintió angustiada. Sabía que Catra nunca la lastimaría, pero su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de que Catra se enterara del sueño. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que pudiera averiguarlo, pero Glimmer sintió la necesidad de confesarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera, las cejas de Catra se fruncieron. Glimmer no podía decir si estaba enojada o solo abrumada:

—Tienes que dejarla ir. ¡Ella desapareció en ese portal, fuera de tu vida para siempre, Glimmer! 

_ Fueron sólo un par de centímetros. Perdió su mano por sólo un par de centímetros. No pudo agarrarla a tiempo. Tan pronto como Adora fue absorbida, el portal desapareció instantáneamente. Simplemente así, Adora se había ido. Y todo se fue junto con ella . _

Catra se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decir eso cuando Glimmer la miró con una ojos confusos. Inmediatamente, otro recuerdo apareció ante Glimmer.

_ “Angella... Ella se quedó atrás. Ella... Ella... Ella nos salvó”. _

Adora y Angella se habían ido debido a los portales. Como dijo Catra, estaban fuera de su vida para siempre. El corazón de Glimmer latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Catra lamentó sus palabras, tratando de retractarse:

—Glimmer, yo...

—¡¿Qué?!— Glimmer le espetó, el veneno manchando su tono. Cuando Glimmer se puso de pie, Catra retrocedió, sabiendo que se había equivocado horriblemente —¡¿No fue tu intención?! ¡¿Justo como no querías alejarme de mi madre?!

Por tercera vez en su vida, Glimmer había dicho algo que inevitablemente arruinó una relación con alguien importante para ella. La rabia estalló dentro de ella, solo un poco sofocada por la visión de la expresión preocupada de Catra. En el tenso silencio, Glimmer se dio cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento, Catra...

—No, Glimmer— respondió Catra, extendiendo la mano y agarrando el brazo de Glimmer —¡No podemos dejar que esto se interponga entre nosotros! Podemos hablar de eso, podemos superarlo juntas...

—Pero no puedo superarlo, Catra— Glimmer parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas —No puedo superar a Adora. ¡Me duele tanto pensar en seguir adelante! 

Los ojos de Catra se entrecerraron ferozmente cuando su agarre en el brazo de Glimmer se volvió más controlador y fuerte:

—Sé honesta, Glimmer. Si Adora regresara ahora mismo, ¿a quién elegirías?

—Yo...—  _ No, no, no, ¿por qué estoy dudando? Amo a Catra. No puedo hacerle esto. _ —Catra, sabes que te amo. Yo solo...

La voz retumbante de Catra resonó en la habitación cuando exigió:

—Tienes que elegir ahora, Glimmer. Soy yo o Adora. Alguien que esté dispuesta a estar aquí para ti y amarte sin importar qué o… ¡o un maldito fantasma! ¡Respóndeme!

De repente, un dolor agudo se apoderó de Glimmer. Sin querer, Catra le había clavado las garras en el brazo, el mismo brazo donde...

_ Sus garras se hundieron más en su hombro. “No me dejas otra opción, Glimmer. Te casarás conmigo, lo quieras o no”. _

Se estaban abriendo demasiadas heridas, la volvían a visitar demasiados recuerdos. Catra no se dio cuenta de que estaba hiriendo a su novia, ni se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando a Glimmer.

—Catra...— Glimmer luchó por respirar, luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas, solo fue capaz de decir —¡Catra, detente! ¡Me estás lastimando!

De inmediato, Catra soltó el brazo de Glimmer. La sangre rápidamente comenzó a manchar la tela de la manga de Glimmer, provocando un grito de culpa ahogado por parte de Catra. La visión de Glimmer se volvió borrosa, ya que el mundo a su alrededor parecía encogerse. La sensación en su pecho era tan pesada que estaba segura de que se caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Ella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Catra no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “ _ Lo siento _ ” no sería suficiente. “ _ No era mi intención” _ molestaría aún más a su novia. Incluso si pudiera encontrar las palabras, no importaba ya. Glimmer ya había desaparecido en una nube de destellos.

* * *

A veces, pasaban meses antes de que volviera a soñar con Adora. Otras veces, los sueños ocurrían con unas pocas semanas de diferencia. Para salvación de la cordura de Glimmer, soñó con Adora después de aquella horrible pelea.

En el momento en que la supernova se apagó, Glimmer se teletransportó hacia su heroína. Cuando se materializó, saltó sobre Adora, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y enterrándose en el pecho de Adora. Ella se apresuró a devolver el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la reina mientras agarraba la parte de atrás de su bata.  


—Glimmer…

—Adora, lo siento...— sollozó Glimmer —No debí haberme escapado así. Estoy tan cansada de huir de todo, Adora. Yo... Glimmer contuvo las lágrimas. Yo... nunca te lo dije... yo...

—Hey...— Adora la tranquilizó, abrazando a Glimmer con más fuerza—Tómate tu tiempo. Respira tranquila

Siguiendo el consejo de Adora, Glimmer reguló su respiración. Con cada respiración, Adora acariciaba con su mano tranquilizadora la espalda de Glimmer. Su heroína se sentía tan cálida, tan acogedora. Fue suficiente para desacelerar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y calmar su fatigada respiración. Con su mejilla apoyada contra Adora, finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para formar una oración coherente de nuevo.

Glimmer deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Adora mientras murmuraba débilmente: 

—Descubrí qué tipo de flores son... Son Violetas de Luna Brillante, y solo florecen si la reina de Luna Brillante está enamorada. Tenía tanto miedo de admitirlo...

Cuando Glimmer se apartó un poco del fuerte agarre, miró a Adora. Su pulgar rozó su cicatriz mientras adoraba la forma en que las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos azules. Sin dudarlo, Glimmer selló el mínimo espacio entre ellas. Tuvo que estirar el cuello, pero Adora la ayudó inclinándose hacia ella. Los destellos brillaban a su alrededor, mientras sus pensamientos parecían vaciarse de su mente.

Por un momento, se retiró, deteniéndose sobre los labios de Adora mientras admitía: 

—Te amo. Y te necesito ahora, Adora.

Se sintió como si estuvieran violando alguna regla sagrada de ese reino cuando se acercaron la una a la otra. Las cosas estaban jodidas entre ella y Catra, pero al menos las cosas entre ella y Adora no podían complicarse. En el fondo de su mente, pensó que era posible que estos sueños fueran reales en cierto sentido.

Pero las manos de Adora tocandola... Eso sí que se sentía real.

* * *

Fue extraño despertar de ese sueño. La sensación de Adora tocándola permaneció en todo su cuerpo. Los rayos de la madrugada alcanzaron su punto máximo, animando a la reina a teletransportarse de su cama suspendida. Mientras caminaba hacia su tocador, casi saltó ante el reflejo.

Detrás de ella, Catra estaba sentada en su asiento junto a la ventana con una mochila sobre los hombros. En sus manos, sostenía la vieja foto de Glimmer y Adora en la coronación. Glimmer se volvió hacia ella repentinamente, sintiendo el peso de la traición que había cometido.

Al ver a la magicat, Glimmer podía sentir su irritación y decepción. Catra frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos desiguales apagados y entrecerrados mientras miraba a Glimmer. Las dos estaban luchando por encontrar palabras para decirse la una a la otra. Glimmer quería abrazarla, decirle cuánto la amaba porque realmente…. realmente la amaba. Con todo, Catra parecía sombría y casi sin emociones mientras suspiraba.

Sin siquiera mirar la foto, Catra la partió por la mitad. Las dos mitades cayeron al suelo mientras Glimmer miraba con horror. Quería recoger los pedazos y gritarle a Catra. Al igual que Catra, Glimmer tenía demasiadas emociones ardiendo dentro de ella y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No pensé que tendría el disgusto de escucharte gemir el nombre de Adora mientras dormías.

El corazón de Glimmer se hundió hasta sus pies. No se imaginó que Catra pudiera atraparla en el acto. Fue solo un sueño, un sueño sin consecuencias. Ahora, la realidad la estaba golpeando en la cabeza. Glimmer se quedó inmovil cuando Catra se acercó a ella, y sus ojeras se hicieron de lo más visibles.

—Estabas enamorada de ella...— los ojos de Catra permanecieron nublados y abiertos, murmurando la cruel realidad de la que acababa de darse cuenta—Y todavía lo estás. Y yo estaba tan feliz que olvidé un pequeño detalle crucial...

Glimmer quería que Catra la acariciara, sonreír mientras su mano callosa reposaba sobre su mejilla. Quería arreglar las cosas desesperadamente. Sin embargo, eso requeriría dejar ir a Adora. Sentía como si la gravedad la empujara hacia Catra mientras ambas se inclinaban hacia adelante. Aún después de todo, el beso se sintió como electricidad. Hizo que Glimmer se sintiera como en otro mundo, las cosas saldrían bien entre las dos...

El beso duró más de lo que pensaban. En el fondo, ambas sabían que eso no arreglaría la brecha entre ellas. Catra se acercó a la cara de Glimmer, ojos apagados fijos en los llorosos.

—Adora siempre consigue lo que quiere, ¿no es así?— Catra sonrió débilmente con un aire de amarga aceptación.

Glimmer quería abrazarla, llorar, mirar las estrellas con ella, pintar juntas y permanecer estúpidamente enamorada de ella. Cada momento que pasaba le producía otra fractura en el corazón. Mientras parpadeaba, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos brillantes. 

—Catra, ¿a dónde vas? Por favor, no te vayas...

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. La fisura en su corazón se estaba abriendo desde adentro, haciendo pedazos las costuras. Una vez más, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, y una vez más, todo era culpa suya.

—No lo sé. Volveré algún día — Catra mantuvo su débil sonrisa— Siempre serás mi chica, Glimmer. Solo… necesito un tiempo fuera de aquí. Pero antes de irme, hay una cosa que quería darte... 

Catra metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó algo que Glimmer no pudo distinguir al principio. Glimmer extendió la palma de la mano y sintió que algo metálico chocaba contra ella. La mano de Catra se demoró, alejándose lentamente de la de Glimmer para revelar el regalo.

Un anillo de compromiso dorado.

Una vez que procesó lo que veía, Glimmer pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba. Podía sentir su vida destruyéndose cuando Catra se volvió, caminando hacia el balcón. A la luz del sol de la mañana, ella se veía tan fascinante. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban apagados, vacíos de cualquier emoción mientras giraba hacia Glimmer por última vez.

—Diviértete persiguiendo a un fantasma.

Glimmer volvió a caer al vacío. Ningún medicamento o terapia podría cambiarla. La gente en su vida se había ido por su culpa. Adora se había ido porque no pudo rescatarla. Angella se había ido porque no pudo evitar que los hordianos activaran el portal. Bow y Catra, ambos se fueron porque ella lo arruinó todo y dijo cosas por culpa de su temperamento ingobernable.

Glimmer esperó el día en que Catra volviera a Luna Brillante y pudieran reconciliarse. Pero pasaron meses, y era evidente que ese día nunca llegaría. Catra se había ido. Como predijo Bow, su corazón se había roto de nuevo. Micah era el único que quedaba. Él la obligaba a levantarse, a comer, a recargar sus poderes, la ayudaba con los deberes de ser reina y le recordaba tomar su medicación. Era el único que quedaba para abrazarla mientras los demonios de su pasado la perseguían.

Una vez más, los destellos de su cabello se desvanecieron. Su chispa se había ido. Y una vez más,  _ todo pareció desvanecerse _ .

* * *

Ella estaba cayendo.

Glimmer no podía recordar las circunstancias que llevaron a su caída. Quizás estaba en uno de esos extraños sueños una vez más. Sin embargo, ella nunca se había desvanecido así. Podía ver estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno sobre ella. El viento soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor y le costaba respirar.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no tenía magia dentro de ella. Posiblemente porque sentía que se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, especialmente si era real. Esperó el momento en que su espalda golpeara algo. Mientras continuaba cayendo, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y flotaron en el aire.

—De todos modos, todo esto es culpa mía— susurró Glimmer para sí misma, cerrando los ojos —Me lo merezco.

Un resplandor brillante llamó su atención. Por encima de ella, una estrella fugaz comenzó a descender. Inmediatamente, la persiguió por el cielo mientras ambas caían. La estrella flotó frente a su cara, las chispas volaron hasta que la llamarada azul fue todo lo que llenó su visión. El estallido resonó en sus oídos, rugiendo sobre la ráfaga de viento que la rodeaba.

Una mano agarró la parte de atrás de su bata. Adora estaba apareciendo en lugar de la estrella. Sin dudarlo, Adora se inclinó hacia adelante para sellar el espacio entre ellas. La mano de Adora se entrelazó en su cabello. Nunca el toque de nadie se había sentido tan suave, tierno y bienvenido.

—No te preocupes ... te tengo, Starlight— susurró Adora, presionando su frente contra la de Glimmer.

Glimmer se acurrucó más en la chica.

—Adora...

Inmediatamente, Adora movió una mano hacia las rodillas de Glimmer. La ráfaga de viento a su alrededor se calmó y se sintió como si estuvieran flotando en lugar de caer. Con un movimiento rápido, Adora tomó a Glimmer en sus brazos, cargándola como a una novia. Glimmer se aferró a la tela de su chaqueta, y las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas.

—Adora... te necesito aquí... ya no puedo continuar, quiero que vuelvas— sollozó Glimmer, hipando en su pecho—Necesito saber que estás a salvo, por favor, Adora...

—Lo sé...— Adora se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra su frente —Y no dejaré de luchar. Eres... eres mi constelación, mi guía, Glimmer. Y te lo prometo, encontraré el camino de regreso a ti.

Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Adora mientras hablaba. Glimmer era la única constante en la vida de la vagabunda interdimensional. La única conexión que tenía a casa. 

—Pero necesito que sigas luchando, Glimmer. No solo por mí, sino por ti misma.

Glimmer podía sentir que su corazón se hinchaba y palpitaba. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado la heroína, ella era la que tenía que decirle a Glimmer que siguiera luchando. Glimmer extendió la mano, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz de la heroína.

—Lo prometo. Estaré aquí para ti cuando regreses— Glimmer sonrió débilmente.

Pasaron el resto del sueño como lo hacían normalmente. Hablando de las aventuras de Adora en otras dimensiones mientras descansaban en las flores. Hasta se sintió tolerable cuando ambas se desvanecieron.

Glimmer volvería a tener este sueño pronto. Y un día, Adora volvería con ella.

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde que Catra se fue y cinco años desde la desaparición de Adora. Durante los últimos meses, Glimmer se había centrado en su entrenamiento en hechicería. Su padre dijo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera tomar la prueba para convertirse en una maestra hechicera. Además, durante ese tiempo, había ayudado a Perfuma y Scorpia a traer un bebé a sus vidas.

Fue la primera vez que realizó ese ritual. Scorpia tuvo que ofrecer un poco de su sangre, y Glimmer la usó para conjurar el hechizo. Una especie de hechizo de embarazo. Con la ayuda de Micah, lanzó con éxito el hechizo sobre Perfuma. En dos semanas, las dos llamaron a Glimmer, informándole que el hechizo había tenido éxito. Tuvieron un hijo y lo llamaron Clover. Las dos madres estuvieron más que emocionadas de invitar a Glimmer y a las otras princesas.

Fue agradable volver a verlos a todos. Mermista y Seahawk planeaban casarse pronto. Frosta la hizo prometer ir a visitarla pronto al Reino de las Nieves. Entrapta estaba allí con Bow, aunque Glimmer y Bow no se hablaron. Glimmer cumplió su promesa, visitando a Frosta de vez en cuando. En cuanto a Scorpia, Perfuma y Clover, se teletransportó más de una vez a tomar el té con los tres.

Unos meses más tarde, un rostro conocido apareció en su comunicador. La llamada tomó por sorpresa a Glimmer, pues Bow le preguntó si le gustaría ir a conocer a su hijo recién adoptado. Su madre vivía en Dryll y supuestamente era una ex soldado hordiano. No quería al bebé y lo había dado en adopción.

Las cosas entre los dos eran frías desde su relación con Catra. Sin embargo, Glimmer pudo dejar de lado sus diferencias para disfrutar el viaje. Ese era otro gran momento para Bow, y ella tenía que estar ahí para él. Bow y Kyle habían construido una cabaña pintoresca y humilde en las afueras de Dryll. Lance y George estaban allí, tomando demasiadas fotografías de su nuevo nieto. Estaba segura de que empezaría una pelea cuando Bow intentara apartar a su propio hijo de sus padres.

Ella nunca lo había visto tan eufórico. Amaba a su hijo, más que a nada en el mundo. Él estaba envuelto en mantas y miraba a su padre con estrellas en sus ojos. Bow se acercó a Glimmer, cargando al bebé. Con una naturalidad bastante cursi, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. 

—¿Quieres cargarlo?

El niño era tan pequeño. Incluso a su corta edad, su cabello oscuro ya era largo y rizado. Tenía unos enormes ojos castaños rojizos que miraban a Glimmer con curiosidad. Jay le sonrió con su boca desdentada. La pequeña mano bronceada atrapó un puñado del largo cabello púrpura, pareciendo estar cautivado por los destellos apagados.

—¡Mira eso! ¡Le gusta tu cabello! — señaló Bow.

Como miembro de la realeza, Glimmer tendría que ser madre en algún momento de su vida. Tendría que dejar atrás a las dos mujeres que le rompieron el corazón. Antes de conocer a Jay, veía esas cosas con remordimiento y desgana. Sin embargo, abrazarlo la hizo sentir algo por primera vez desde que Catra se fue. Como si hubiera cosas en el mundo por las que valiera la pena vivir.

Los ojos de Jay se iluminaron al igual que los destellos de Glimmer. Ella amaba a Bow, y amaba a su hijo. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Una sonrisa que reflejaba la de Bow se extendió por su rostro. Sostuvo la pequeña y suave mano del bebé, que tiernamente tomó su dedo. Bow miró a Glimmer con preocupación.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué estás llorando?— la voz de Bow se quebró, como no lo había hecho en años.

—Es tan hermoso, Bow— sollozó Glimmer, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Basta— exigió Bow en broma —Vas a hacerme llorar por vigésima vez hoy.

Los dos se rieron mientras se miraban. Lágrimas de alegría llenaron los ojos de los dos amigos. Glimmer pudo sentir que sus labios temblaban, cuando finalmente pudo tragarse su orgullo:

—Lo siento, Bow. He sido una amiga horrible para ti desde que... —Glimmer podía sentir más lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras sollozaba— Adora desapareció. Debería haber estado ahí para ti. Estoy lista para estar aquí para ti, Kyle y Jay.

—No deberías disculparte, yo soy quien debería hacerlo— respondió Bow mientras sus propios labios comenzaban a temblar —Sé que todavía te duele, y debería haber sido considerado con eso. También extraño a Adora, y siento que... eso es lo que nos ha mantenido separados. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. Y cuando finalmente lo hice, fui desconsiderado con tus sentimientos. Quería que estuvieras a salvo, quería protegerte porque eso es lo que Adora querría... 

Todos los sentimientos se desbordaron a la vez. Si ella no hubiera estado abrazando a Jay, abrazaría a Bow con mucha fuerza. Amaba tanto a Bow. Era el mejor amigo que alguien podía pedir. 

—Bueno, no puedes disculparte cuando yo me estoy disculpando

—Sí, pero tu disculpa está mal y la mía bien. Oh, y eres la tía de Jay. Acabo de decidirlo— dijo Bow, tratando de relajar las cosas entre ellos.

—¿Justo ahora? ¿O estuviste pensando en eso desde que me invitaste a venir? — bromeó Glimmer.

—Sí, tienes razón— rió Bow.

* * *

Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales entre ellos. Pero al menos, las cosas se estaban arreglando lentamente. No había nada más emocionante en su mundo que cuando Bow la llamaba para pedirle que cuidara al niño. Glimmer dejaba todo en ese mismo momento y se teletransportaba para recogerlo.

La primera vez que lo cuidó, hubo una fuerte tormenta afuera. El feroz llanto de Jay fue mucho más fuerte que el trueno, resonando tortuosamente en los oídos de Glimmer. Uno pensaría que se arrepintió de asumir la tarea en ese momento. Sin embargo, finalmente encontró la manera de calmarlo. Con la ayuda de Micah, pudo encontrar la vieja mecedora que usaba su madre.

Mientras lo abrazaba, un pequeño brillo apareció en su mano. Los ojos castaños del niño estaban fijos en este y sus sollozos se calmaron. Intentó agarrarlo, pero su mano cayó a través del objeto intangible y sobre la palma de Glimmer. Ver la sonrisa en su rostro la alivió.

Glimmer lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, sonriendo mientras decía:

—Estarás a salvo, Jay. La tía Glimmer te protegerá

Un pensamiento melancólico cruzó por su mente mientras miraba sus ojos que reflejaban el misterioso brillo en su mano. Hacía varioss años, se arriesgó a confiar en una hordiana, una que terminó salvando el mundo. Jay crecería en un mundo sin guerra. Podía vivir su vida sin preocupaciones bajo la supervisión de Glimmer.

El recuerdo de Adora la perseguía. La culpa carcomía cada centímetro de Glimmer. Sin embargo, todas esas preocupaciones parecieron disolverse cuando vio el mundo en los ojos de Jay. Ella volvió a la realidad cuando Jay puso su pequeña mano en su mejilla. Glimmer no se había dado cuenta de que ella misma estaba llorando. Ella quería esto. Quería un hijo, una familia, un futuro con alguien. Y deseaba que ese alguien fuera Adora.

Pero por ahora, estaba feliz con Jay. No necesitaba un amor romántico para ayudarla a superar su dolor. Tenía a sus amigos de vuelta.

Y ahora, su cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Jay entró en su vida cuando Glimmer se encontró de nuevo en uno de esos sueños etéreos. Cuando salió de la estrella fugaz, se encontró con la vista familiar y emocionante de Adora.

Este fue el primer sueño en el que Adora no se alegró de inmediato al ver a Glimmer. Incluso desde lejos, Glimmer podía notar que sus ojos estaban nublados. Tenía las pupilas pequeñas y la piel enrojecida. Glimmer miró hacia abajo y vio que su mano tenía su propio brillo azul claro. Inmediatamente, ella se teletransportó, notando cómo Adora se sobresaltó al verla. Parecía asustada... Como si su mente estuviera completamente destrozada.

No hace falta decir que era extraño ver a Adora derrumbarse de esa manera. Verla absolutamente vulnerable, con todos sus muros caídos. Su mirada no le decía nada a Glimmer. Glimmer no tenía idea de qué hacer, además de extender la mano y tocar su brazo.

—¿Adora...?

Una vez más, Adora se sobresaltó. Sus ojos enloquecidos la miraron, no con su habitual cariño. Por alguna razón, miró a Glimmer con miedo.

—Tú... No... No puedes ser...— Adora apenas habló por encima de un susurro, su voz estaba quebrada y vacilante.

—Por favor, dime qué pasa, Adora— rogó Glimmer, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Tú... no eres real... No puedes serlo. Yo… —Adora jadeó, luchando por encontrar las palabras.

—Adora, siéntate. Pase lo que pase, estás a salvo aquí — prometió Glimmer, asustada de acercarse a ella.

Afortunadamente, Adora hizo lo que se le pidió. Apenas se movió durante el sueño y permaneció en silencio. Glimmer estuvo acariciando su espalda durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no ayudó a Adora a recuperar sus sentidos.Adora parecía distante. Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar unas pocas frases sobre las dimensiones que visitó. Por un tiempo, pareció reacia a tocar a Glimmer.

Glimmer no se enteró de lo que sucedió ese día. Honestamente, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

* * *

—Bow... Tú me creerás lo que sea sin importar qué tan loco suene, ¿verdad?—preguntó Glimmer.

Al otro lado del comunicador, Bow tenía su cámara apoyada en la mesa, lo que le daba a Glimmer una imagen clara de él y Jay. Casi como un robot dijo:

—Voy a creer todo lo que digas, Glimmer— mientras se concentraba en alimentar a Jay, que estaba demasiado emocionado por ver a su tía para comer.

Glimmer suspiró, debatiendo si realmente debería decírselo o no. Sin embargo, la vista de aquel extraño brillo en su mano la estaba preocupando. Seguía brillando, mucho después de que se despertó. 

—Yo... he tenido sueños extraños sobre Adora durante los últimos años...

Bow pareció sorprendido, apartando la mirada de Jay por un momento. Dejó la comida del bebé en la mesa, poniéndose serio:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es... no es un sueño, creo. Mis sentidos están claros, como si estuviera completamente despierta. E-Es un lugar extraño, con un horizonte infinito y... Adora siempre está ahí — suspiró— Puedo sentirla y oírla como si realmente estuviera ahí conmigo. Y la primera vez que tuve este sueño, pude escuchar a mi madre...

Glimmer quiso retractarse de sus palabras mientras veía a Bow parpadear con incredulidad. Incluso cuando Jay tiró su plato al suelo, Bow no reaccionó, demasiado asombrado por las palabras de Glimmer. 

—Glimmer... Eso es...

—Es extraño, lo siento— Glimmer se pasó la mano por el pelo —No debí...

—¡No, no, es asombroso!— Bow sonrió, con un aire de esperanza, —Realmente no tengo idea de lo que significa. ¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme?

Glimmer miró su brazo, viendo el brillo rosado. 

—Bueno... a veces, esto— puso su brazo a la vista —Aparece en mi brazo. No sé lo que significa...

—¡Glimmer!— gritó Bow —Eso... estoy bastante seguro de que eso dice...— prácticamente presionó la cara contra la pantalla y se arregló las gafas solo para asegurarse de que en lo cierto—¡“Adora”!


End file.
